


【all空】现代ooc

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 大概四五年前（？）的幼稚狗血文，搬上来公开处刑好羞耻啊，真的虽然是基本按照原著的情节来的，但是漏洞超多，超级OOC，请当做笑料来看吧（诶





	1. Chapter 1

花果山，空气清新，景色迷人。山上数不尽千百种珍惜的野生动植物，一大半都是国家一二三级保护物种。要不是有严明规定“禁止游客”，怕是再高的山也被观光者踩平了。  
花果山紧挨着敖氏财团的总部——东海集团，敖氏集团的老总敖广在全球富豪榜上绝对站得住前五，三个弟弟分别管着西北南海三处分部，再往下数不清的产业分支，传言敖氏富可敌国，不是吹出来的。  
然而花果山并没有受到东海这繁华之都的影响，依旧是世外桃源的状态。山上也不是没有人，据说吧，这山上有七十二个原住民的村落，其中有一个尤其出名的，叫水帘村。  
这村人袭侯姓。  
花果山是块好地方啊。不只是东海，其他企业也盯了好久了，这要是开发成山上别墅群或者度假村，得挣多少钱啊。  
但是没人敢动这块地。  
据说这和某个大人物有关，但是这个大人物不好提，总之知道是个很牛逼很牛逼没人惹得起的大人物就是了。  
虽然有明令禁止游客上山，但总都有些例外啊。  
一个健壮的墨镜男用长刀挥砍着前面杂乱生长的树枝，开出一条路来。  
他身后一个女人挽着一个男人，穿着高档，带着墨镜遮阳帽，悠哉悠哉的走着，一边走一边指指点点，还不时停下来拍几张照片。后面还跟了两个人，一个十一二岁的男孩子，一个背着大背包的男人。  
“阿闰，还要走多久啊，我的腿好痛……”女人向男人抱怨道。  
“再坚持一下，我们找到平坦一点的地方就休息好吗？”  
“干嘛要来这种地方啊，连车都开不进来，穷乡僻壤的。”  
“你懂什么，这里风景很不错啊，而且听说……”  
“先生，前面就到一个村子了。”开路那人转头回来对男人说。  
“诶你们看，小鹿！”男孩儿突然兴奋的叫起来。  
众人顺着他手指的方向看过去，看到一抹黄色在丛林中一闪而过。  
……  
那村落看着近，着实是又走了一段时间才到。  
石盘村。  
男人用一沓钞票换来村长以及全村人热情的欢迎。  
“妈，我想出去玩。”男孩对母亲要求。  
“可以啊，等休息一下，和你爸爸一起去打猎。”  
“我现在就要出去玩。”男孩显然是娇惯着养大的，语气有些蛮横。  
“俺们村里小孩儿都自己在外面玩，没事，去玩吧。”村长笑道。  
“好吧，去玩吧。”女人知道自己儿子的脾气，只好妥协，在小孩出门之后让两个男人远远跟着。  
男孩蹦蹦跳跳地出去了，村子里好玩呦，他看什么都觉得稀奇。路边散步的大公鸡啊，毛驴车啊，没有项圈的土狗啊……  
爬上一个土坡，小男孩突然停住了脚步。  
土坡那边是一群小孩，分两拨。  
左边那拨领头的是个牛犊子似的小男孩，又高又胖。右边领头的却是个瘦瘦小小的小孩，瘦却不弱，给人一种很灵活机敏的感觉。  
“你够胆啊小石头，几个人就敢这么来我们村？”左边这拨领头的说话。  
“我们几个足够把你们打得满地找牙了！混世，上次你被教训的不够是不是？敢亲我妹妹，信不信我打得连你家猪的认不出你来？”那个叫小石头的回话。  
“嘁，上次你不就仗着六耳在吗？这回六耳没来看你怎么哭着回去！”混世嚣张道，“我亲侯小花怎么了？我还想娶她当媳妇儿呢！”  
“放你娘的狗屁！小爷打死你！”小石头炸了毛朝混世扑过去。  
两拨小孩扭打在一起，滚的浑身是土，土坡后藏着观战的小男孩看得津津有味，这里的小孩太有意思了，尤其是那个叫小石头的，明明那么瘦小，竟然敢和比他高壮许多的人对峙，打起架来也丝毫不落下风，灵活的跟个猴子似的。  
然而忽然不知道从哪又来了一群小孩，显然是混世那边的，他们一加入，人数上完全碾压了小石头，胜败很快就出来了。  
男孩看见小石头被几个高壮的男孩子按在地上，心里一急就要冲出去，却被人从身后抱下土坡。  
“你们干什么！”男孩子生气的冲两个男人喊，“我要去帮那个小孩。”  
“小烈，夫人让我们跟着你……”男人为难又坚定地说，“野孩子打架，你不能掺合。”  
知道说什么也没用，男孩子泄了气：“那我继续看。”  
男人依言将他放回土坡上。  
小石头被按在地上挣扎着，抬头恨恨地瞪着混世。  
“你不是厉害吗？不是狂的很吗？”混世蹲下来一巴掌扇在他头上，嘶……还真是石头脑袋啊，这么硬。  
听见混世吸气，小石头抬起眼来蔑笑：“你给我抓痒呐？”  
“嘿你！”混世站起来指着小石头下令，“给我揍死他！”  
拳头立刻雨点般的落到小石头身上。  
不行！不能让他们打他！  
小烈心里一震，猛地跳下土坡朝他们跑去，两个男人没想到少爷突然动作，急忙翻过土坡去追。  
就在他快要赶到时，一个冷冽的声音传进来。  
“住手！”  
所有人立刻停止了动作，那些按着小石头打的男孩都跑到混世身后。小烈这才看到来人，也不过是个孩子，比小石头大了些，左右两耳各带了三个耳环。  
所有在场的小孩都很怕他，除了小石头。不仅不怕，还带这些嫌弃。  
“六耳，是你弟弟挑衅在先，这可是在我们村……”混世强摆出一副架势，然而声音却没什么底气。  
“还不滚。”六耳冷冷的看过来，小烈惊讶一个孩子脸上怎么会出现那样阴鸷的神色。  
“……我们走！”混世带着男孩儿们呼啦啦跑了。  
这边的小孩一见六耳来也都散了。  
小石头从地上爬起来，扭头就要走，却被六耳拉住。  
“你干嘛你放开我！”小石头对着六耳呲牙。  
“让我看看你有没有伤。”六耳从容的掰过他的身子。  
小石头挣不开，只好鼓着嘴斜着眼让他看。  
“干嘛和他们打架？”六耳一边帮他拍身上的土一边问。  
“他们欺负咱村的小花。”小石头没好气道。  
“这种事你告诉我就好。”  
“嘁，老子也能教训他们！”  
“你是谁老子？”六耳教训似的拍了他屁股一巴掌，眼里却带着温温的笑意。  
“行了行了，放开我。”小石头不耐烦道，“我去玩了，你别跟着我。”  
“和谁去哪里？”  
“去……”小石头显然没计划，环视一圈后指着视野里的一个小男孩道，“跟他玩。”  
小烈没料到小石头会指自己，惊讶之余没来由的兴奋了一把。  
六耳皱着眉，放开小石头：“去吧，早点回家吃饭。”  
“知道了你快走吧！”  
六耳看了小烈一眼，让他浑身发毛的那种眼神，然后转身离开了。  
见六耳走了，小烈急忙跑到小石头面前，满面笑容地介绍自己，：“我叫敖烈，西海集团董事长的三儿子！”  
“哦。”小石头抬头看着他，“你就是刚刚一直偷看我们打架那小子吧？”  
敖烈比小石头高，此时他抬起头来，两人面对面细看，敖烈这才发现小石头长得可真好看。眼睛大大亮亮的，睫毛细细长长的，小脸圆圆下巴尖尖。  
“嘿？”小石头叫他。  
“嗯？”敖烈这才发现自己看出神了，急忙回答，“恩对，我一直在看你们打架……不是……不是偷看……我还想帮你来着……”  
“哈哈……”小石头一笑，眼睛弯弯的，牙齿白白的，“瞧你那样，跟个傻子似的。”  
“嗯，呵呵呵。”敖烈毫不介意的跟着笑。  
“这两个人是谁啊？”小石头问敖烈身后那两个男人。  
“保镖，保护我的人。”敖烈有些无奈，“到哪里都要跟着，很烦人。”  
“那不就跟六耳似的么。”小石头也露出嫌弃的表情，搂住敖烈的脖子将他拉下来，贴着他的耳朵悄声说：“你跟我来，我带你甩掉他们！”  
热气打在耳廓上，让敖烈脸有些发烫。  
说完小石头就带着敖烈拔腿就跑，兔子似的钻进一个小灌木林，两个小孩在其中穿梭倒没什么，只是苦了两个大汉，被树枝划得衣服上尽是口子，浑身红痕，还是把小少爷丢了。  
————————  
甩脱监视的两个小孩欢呼。  
“你叫什么？”敖烈看着小石头问。  
“小石头。”  
“你大名叫什么？”  
“就叫小石头。”  
“不会有人姓小吧？你姓什么？”  
“我们村人都姓侯，我没姓，听人说我是别人送来的，我爹妈都不是这村子里的人。”小石头讲起自己的身世，一脸无所谓。  
据说某天天上下来个小型直升机，直升机上出来一个可漂亮可洋气的女人，抱着个娃娃进了村长家，待了一会儿就空着手又上了飞机飞走了，再没回来过。  
那娃娃就是小石头。  
“那你大名叫什么？”小石头问他。  
“敖烈。”敖烈有些郁闷，自己刚给他介绍过。  
“哦，难记。”  
“……”才两个字。  
“我叫你小白行不行？”  
“小白？好啊。”敖烈欣然接受，“为什么叫小白？”  
“因为你很白啊，第一眼见我还以为你是个小丫头呢。”小石头狡黠一笑，他没告诉敖烈小白在当地还有小傻子的意思。  
“……”明明你更像小丫头吧，敖烈想了想没说。  
两个男孩聊着天，不知不觉走出灌木丛。  
“诶这儿有果子啊。”敖烈惊讶的指着树上的莓子喊。  
小石头面带鄙夷的看了他一眼，果子都没见过？这孩子真可怜。  
“你想吃？”  
“想。”敖烈咽咽口水，这一路爬山还没吃什么呢。  
“会爬树吗？”  
敖烈摇头。  
小石头看他的神情里鄙视又深了一层：“啧，等着，我给你摘。”  
敖烈看着小石头跟个小猫似的三两下爬上一棵大树，朝他喊：“我往下扔，你接着。”  
“好。”  
接着莓子就劈头盖脸地砸下来。  
“哎呦，我接着了，哎呀……”  
小石头看他被砸的手忙搅乱的还要努力去接，丝毫没有发现自己在整他，整个人笑的都快从树上掉下来了。  
摘了满满一兜树莓，用敖烈的外套包着。  
“好吃吗？”小石头从树上跳下来。  
“等你一起吃。”敖烈灿烂笑着。  
小石头眼珠子一转，从里边捡出一个青翠欲滴的莓子递到敖烈眼前，“张嘴。”  
敖烈顺从的将那个莓子纳入口中。  
牙齿一合，汁液溅出来，酸涩的味道立刻溢满口腔。  
看着敖烈漂亮的脸蛋扭曲变形，小石头笑得蹲到了地上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你真傻啊？笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“好啊你敢耍我？”敖烈扑上去压住小石头，从兜子里找出一个青莓子就要往他嘴里塞。  
“唔唔唔哈哈哈哈……”小石头死闭着嘴，被人一揉腰上的软肉又憋不住放声大笑起来。  
两人在草地上打了好一会儿滚才消停下来。  
“你力气真大。”小石头躺在地上呼哧呼哧地喘着气，推了推压在他身上的敖烈，“下去。”  
“我有上训练班，专门训练体格的。”敖烈翻身下来，和他并排躺着。  
“训练班，那是什么？”小石头扭头问他。  
“就是一种特殊学校吧，教一些本领。”  
“学校又是什么？”  
“你不知道学校？就是教人们读书写字的地方啊。”  
“那不就跟私塾差不多么，读书写字啊，我也会。”  
“私塾？”敖烈汗颜，都是什么年代了，这里多封闭啊。  
“不是，学校除了教读书写字，还教别的呢。画画啊，唱歌啊，计算机啊，打球啊，很多很多呢。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”  
“学校里每天还会发生很多有意思的事，比方说啊……”  
……  
……  
水帘村的村长家。  
“干爹，干爹，我想去上学！”小石头风风火火的跑进来。  
村长正在院子里和一群老头下棋，众人听了这话都是一愣。  
“来，你跟我来里屋。”村长这才发现小石头身后还跟着一个小男孩，“这娃是谁啊？”  
“他叫小白，来咱山上玩的。”  
“哦。”  
村长进了屋，先给自己点了一杆烟，抽了几口，这才不紧不慢地问：“咋就突然想去上学啊？”  
“想学本事，变厉害。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”  
“整天光憋在山里没意思，想出去长长见识。”  
听他说完，村长沉默了一会儿，“让我想想。”  
一袋烟抽完了，村长拿烟杆磕了磕桌子，从柜顶上取下一个铁盒子来。  
“石头，过来。”  
小石头走过去，见村长从铁盒子里拿出一封信。  
“你也到该上学的年纪了，你不是普通人，不会一辈子留在山里。你妈把你送来这儿的时候也说过到时候就送你去上学，连学校都给你选好了……”  
“我妈？”小石头皱皱眉，“干爹你知道我妈是谁啊？”  
村长摇摇头。  
“这个学校叫在西牛贺州，叫斜月三星，你去了就找一个叫须菩提的人，把这信交给他。”  
“斜月三星，那是我的学校啊！”一直沉默的敖烈突然开口了，“须菩提是我们校长！”  
“是吗？”村长惊讶，“那你以后帮忙多照顾着小石头些，好吗？”  
“嗯嗯，放心吧大伯！”  
“行，那干爹给你收拾行李，过几天让你二毛叔送你去学校。”  
“不用大伯。我们在这边玩两天，回去的时候可以把小石头捎走。”敖烈提议道，“我家就在西牛贺州，离学校很近的！”  
“这得跟你大人商量一下……”村长犹豫，“你家大人在什么地方？”  
“我爸妈？他们在……呃……”  
………………  
………………  
“怎么能丢了呢？怎么能丢了呢！”  
“你们两个大人看不住一个孩子？”  
“那我雇你们来度假的吗？”  
“我跟你们说要是小烈受伤了出事了，我就——”  
女人急的要命，在屋子里转来转去。  
“好了，你冷静一点，肯定能找到的。”男人平静地安慰妻子，但面上也是一片阴沉。  
“我就说不来这种地方吧，你偏要来，儿子丢了我跟你没完！”  
“他们不是都说了小烈和别的小孩一起玩去了吗，又不是去和狼玩了，都是孩子能出什么事，玩累了自然就回来了。”  
“别的小孩？别的小孩就不危险吗？你没听见他们说那帮孩子还打架吗？小烈被他们带坏了怎么办？真是……穷山恶水出刁民！”  
“行了行了！”敖闰带着些严厉的喝止她。  
这时一个人突然进来：“那个，石叔，俺村长让俺来找人。”  
“二毛啊，”石盘村村长和敖闰夫妇同处一室正如坐针毡，见到来人急忙问，“找什么人？”  
“有没有个叫敖闰的，他儿子在俺村长家，俺们村长有话想找敖闰谈。”  
“我儿子在你们手上？”敖夫人几乎崩溃，儿子被绑架了？！？！  
“不是不是你想的那样，你儿子在俺村长家玩，村长是有别的事想找你们谈。”  
“好，你带路吧。”敖闰点点头。  
……  
……  
“所以您想让我们带这小孩回去？”  
“嗯，把他放到学校就好，不用麻烦你们照看他的。”  
敖夫人皱着眉满脸不情愿，而敖闰却恰恰相反，很爽快的同意了。  
斜月三星虽不是什么贵族学校，但也绝不是普普通通谁都能去的，当初让敖烈入学都费了好大一番力气，这孩子什么来头就能去念这所学校？  
敖闰很是好奇。  
……  
小石头在村里可是个宝，先不说这是村长家干儿子，就说那一张小脸长得多讨人喜欢，那一张小嘴儿叫爷爷奶奶姑姑伯伯叫得甜啊，谁听了都眉开眼笑的。谁家做了好吃的都得让家里小孩叫小石头来吃，都心疼这孩子瘦瘦小小的，肯定是平时吃不好。小孩子都爱干坏事，石头干坏事的时候大人们逮不着，被发现了也有小跟班给他顶包。所以村里人都觉着，小石头是所有孩子里最懂事最乖的一个。  
石头虽然寄养在村长家，却像是吃百家饭长大的，村里人看他就跟看自己孩子似的。  
听说小石头要走，村长家里一下子就被送礼的挤满了。  
“石头啊，婶婶给你做了件新棉衣，外边不比咱家里暖和，别冻着了。”  
“石头，你可是咱村第一个出山念书的，有本事，大伯把这块砚台送给你，这可是咱侯家祖上……”  
“石头，这是咱三叔去外村给你买的新书包，文具盒什么的，好好念书昂。”  
“村长，我们给石头凑了些钱，你让他带着出去……”  
虽说不舍得，但出去学本事毕竟是好事，大家都挺开心的。  
只有一个人不乐意。  
临出发前办宴席，热热闹闹的，敖烈本来一直和小石头一起，一没留神人就找不着了。  
“村长伯伯，小石头去哪了？”  
“我也没看见，撒尿去了吧。”  
……  
山上的月亮特别亮，跟点了灯似的。  
小石头爬上山坡，果然看见一个人坐在那里，背影瘦削孤独。  
“你在这儿干嘛，我明天都走了，干爹办酒席你不来？”小石头走过去坐在他身边。  
六耳扭头看他，月光在他脸上镀了一层银边。  
“非得走么？”六耳问。  
“你开玩笑呐，这时候才问。”小石头笑，“我东西都装好了，明早就走。”  
六耳看着他，眼神中仿佛有东西摇摇欲坠。  
“真想把你永远留在这里。”六耳突然说。  
小石头看着他的眼神，没来由心慌了一下，笑道：“我知道你舍不得我，我也……”  
六耳一把将他扯进怀里死死抱住，下巴抵着他的头顶，嘴角带着苦笑喃喃道：“你还太小啊，屁都不懂。”  
“你就比我大几岁。”小石头在他怀里有点不服气。  
六耳的心跳很快，胸膛很暖。  
抱了一会儿，六耳放开他站起来：“走吧，回去，找不着你他们该着急了。”  
“六耳，明天去送我下山呗？”  
“不去。”  
“哥，我都叫你哥了。”  
“我本来就是你哥。”  
“……混蛋六。”  
“皮松了是不？”  
第二天一大帮人送小石头下山，车后备箱都被乡亲们送的东西装满了。然而六耳真的没来送他。  
小石头乐呵呵的跟乡亲们告别，关上车门开出几十米后，哇的一声就哭了。  
把敖烈吓了一跳，手忙脚乱的哄他。  
小石头不知道六耳在山顶最高的崖上一直目送他的车到完全消失。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实我觉得还是别看了吧……超级幼稚的文笔……

小石头没坐过车，这一路睡的昏天黑地，醒过来时眼前景色已经和睡之前是两个世界了。  
环视一圈后发现自己正呆在一个漂亮的房间里，身下是柔软宽大的床，墙是蓝色的，干净平整。头顶挂着漂亮的灯饰，房间到处都是新奇的玩意。  
“你醒啦，来吃点东西吧。”敖烈的声音传来。  
“这是哪儿？”  
“这是我家，你在我的房间。”  
“不是去学校吗？”  
“我们得先给你办好手续才能去啊，况且现在还没开学呢，小笨蛋。”敖烈笑道。  
“你才是笨蛋，笨蛋小白。”  
“好，我笨。下来吃点心吧。”敖烈指指桌子上的蛋糕果汁。  
“这是什么？”小石头捏起一角蛋糕问。  
“慕斯蛋糕。”  
“这个呢？”  
“碎可可曲奇。”  
“这个呢？”  
“果汁，香蕉派，肉松卷……”  
小石头咬了蛋糕一口，眼睛都眯了起来，好吃……  
敖烈饶有趣味地看着他吃，心里暗暗立下一个目标，要带小石头吃遍所有他觉得好吃的东西。  
吃饱喝足，敖烈带着小石头去客厅玩。  
“你家好大啊……”小石头环顾四周华丽的装潢，感慨道，“你们这里都住这么大的房子吗？”  
“我不知道。”敖烈笑着摇摇头。  
“怎么都没有人？”  
“我爸妈都忙，不怎么回家。”敖烈收了笑容，淡淡的解释。  
“那不是可惜了这么大的房子？我要是有这么大的房子，就让全村人都住进来……不对，等以后我要让我们村的人每家都有这么大的房子，每天都吃蛋糕喝果汁……”  
敖烈看着他在那里眉飞色舞地讲着，刚刚失落的心情也一扫而空。  
晚上。  
打水仗似的洗完了澡，敖烈给小石头找出一件睡衣，两人一起睡在敖烈的小床上，关了灯。  
“小白？”小石头突然小声叫他。  
“怎么了？”敖烈醒过来。  
“你睡着了吗？”小石头问。  
“……”敖烈有些无语，“还没有。”  
“我睡不着。”  
“想家了？”  
“有点吧。”  
“没事，等明天开学你会遇到好多好玩的事，就不想家了。”敖烈翻了个身又要睡着。  
“你有没有一些习惯，比如抱着东西才能睡？”小石头有些犹豫地问。  
“嗯？”  
“六耳就有这个习惯，不抱着东西就睡不着，他说我暖和，就每晚都抱着我睡。”  
敖烈瞬间睡意全无。  
“所以……你是不是，”敖烈寻找着措辞，“要人抱着才能睡着？”  
“……”小石头沉默了一会儿，在敖烈以为自己说错话正要道歉的时候，小石头的声音传来，“别告诉别人。”  
“好，好的。”敖烈有些兴奋，“那，要我抱着你睡吗？”  
“……”  
没有得到回应，敖烈一咬牙将人拉进怀里。  
果然很暖和。  
“你的心跳的好快。”小石头说。  
“嗯，睡，睡吧。”敖烈觉得自己脸烧的厉害。  
翌日。  
“醒醒啦，小懒猪，我们今天去学校报道呦！”  
小石头睁开眼，见一张陌生的大脸笼在自己上方，条件反射一拳打了出去。  
“啊——”男人惨叫一声捂住眼眶。  
“你是谁！为什么在小白家里！”小石头跟个炸毛的小兽一样站在床上指着陌生的男人。  
“怎么了怎么了？”敖烈叼着牙刷满嘴泡沫地跑过来。  
“他是谁？”小石头指着被自己打了一拳的人喊。  
“这是我大哥敖丰，他来送我们去学校的。”敖烈解释。  
小石头有点脸红：“大哥好，对不起我不知道……”  
“没事没事，快去洗漱换衣服吧。”敖丰笑眯眯的摇头，看着小石头一头小乱毛张牙舞爪又害羞的样子，心里大呼可爱。  
洗漱完吃了早饭，敖丰开车载着两个男孩去学校。  
小石头看着车窗外的景色，由繁华渐渐变得清幽起来。  
车子终于停下，小石头跳下来，看着高大的山门吞了吞口水。  
山门旁立着石碑，上刻“灵台方寸山，斜月三星洞”。  
“很怪是吧，”敖丰在小石头旁边说，“简直不像个学校，倒像个修行的仙人住处。”  
小石头摇摇头：“我不知道我没上过学。”  
“哦，这样啊。”敖丰摸了摸鼻子有些尴尬。  
“进去吧。”敖烈拉着小石头踏进山门。  
校长办公室。  
菩提一边看信一边上下打量着小石头，嘴边勾着意味不明的笑，让小石头浑身不自在。  
看完信，菩提将信封收好放回抽屉里，朝小石头招招手让他坐在对面的椅子上。  
“真像啊。”菩提又打量他几眼，忍不住感慨道。  
“像什么？”小石头看着他很是奇怪。  
“你的资料上说你还没有名字？”菩提也不回话，说起另一个话题。  
“我叫小石头。”小石头回答。  
“哈哈，小石头可不算名字，我给你起一个……”菩提提笔在纸上画了画，拿起来，纸上赫然出现三个大字：孙悟空。  
“如何？”菩提得意洋洋的。  
“我不要，凭什么你给我取名字？”  
“我是你老师，也就是你师父，一日为师终身为父，我怎么就不能给你取名字？”  
小石头撇了撇嘴，勉强接受了，反正名字也就是个称号罢了。  
孙悟空，听起来还挺有内涵的样子，比村里那些什么大毛二毛，驴子狗蛋的强多了。  
“孙悟空，孙悟空……”小石头来回念了两遍，“什么意思？为什么叫孙悟空？我又不姓孙。”  
“咳咳，废话怎么这么多，让你叫你就叫。”菩提有些无奈，总不能告诉你这信里写着你爹妈给你起了个名字叫孙悟空吧？  
“行，你领了书就去宿舍看看，然后去教室报到准备上课吧。”菩提没有和他交流太多就把他打发走了  
悟空从校长办公室出来，敖烈和敖丰在外面等着他。  
“小白，我有名字了，叫孙悟空。”  
“孙悟空？好听，好听！”敖烈好像比他这个当事人还开心，“那我以后就叫你悟空咯。”  
有些小开心呢，自己是第一个叫他名字的人了。  
“悟空，我们去吃饭吧？”  
“我得去领书然后收拾宿舍呢。”  
“宿舍？你不住在我家啦？”  
“嗯啊，总不能一直住在你家啊。”  
敖烈脸色沉了沉，然后像是下定了什么决心，开口对敖丰道：“大哥，我也要住宿舍。”  
“什么？”敖丰吃惊得很，当初打死都不住校的三弟居然主动提出要住宿舍？！！然而看到敖烈的目光黏在孙悟空身上之后就想通了。敖丰脸上挂上贼兮兮的笑：“哦~~~可以可以，我这就帮你收拾去，最好和小空空一间宿舍对吧。”  
敖烈扭头深深地看了他一眼，敖丰耸耸肩转身离开。  
“走吧，我们去餐厅！”敖烈对孙悟空灿烂一笑。  
——+——+——+——+——+——+——+——+  
校园生活正式开始了。  
敖烈有些郁闷，因为悟空年纪太小，不能和他读一个年级，导致他上课心不在焉的，总想着赶紧下课去找悟空玩。  
而孙悟空这边则是红红火火的开课了。  
“我叫孙悟空，东胜神州花果山来的……”当惯了孩子王的孙悟空看着下面一排排望着他的同学，难得脸红了一回，“很开心能和你们一起上学。”  
“以后和新同学好好相处哦。”男老师宽厚的手掌摸了摸他的头，“悟空，找个位子坐下吧。”  
“悟空，来我这里！”  
“悟空，来这里来这里！”  
同学们纷纷把旁边的位置亮出来，旁边没位置的也热切的望着他，巴不得把自己同桌踢了给他腾位置。  
孙悟空看了看教室，随意找了个离老师近的位置坐下了。  
“好，我们上课吧。”男老师温和的说。  
“起立！”  
同学们齐刷刷站起来，孙悟空也赶紧跟着站起来。  
“镇元老师好——”  
“同学们好，请坐。”  
“悟空，我叫清风。”同桌戳了戳他，小声说。  
“嗯，你有点眼熟啊……哦对了，”孙悟空忽然想起来，“去领书的时候。”  
“哈哈，你见的不是我，”清风得意笑道，“那是我弟弟，他叫明月。”  
“长得一模一样啊……”孙悟空有点羡慕。  
一根教鞭磕了磕两人的桌子，镇元严肃的推推眼镜：“认真听课。”  
……  
窗外蝉鸣正盛。  
“好了，这节课就上到这里，下课。”镇元老师将讲义夹在胳膊下走出教室。  
“悟空，一起去吃饭吧？”清风邀请他。  
“你们先去吧，我再看看这道题。”孙悟空头也不抬的摆摆手。  
“悟空还真爱学习呢。”  
同学们陆陆续续离开教室了，孙悟空正襟危坐苦思冥想的架势立刻崩溃，泄了气趴在桌上。  
好难啊不懂……  
想想上课的时候同学们听老师讲课如沐春风的样子，时不时哄堂大笑，而自己却像是在听天书……  
“悟空，悟空！”窗外有人喊他。  
孙悟空看过去，见是敖烈。  
“你没去吃饭？”敖烈有些开心，本以为自己老师拖堂，悟空已经先走了。  
“我不饿。”孙悟空从桌子上爬起来继续看书。  
“你在干什么？”敖烈走过来坐在他旁边，“做题？要我教你吗？”  
孙悟空有点不情愿地点点头。  
“你看，这样……”  
……  
“懂了吗？”  
孙悟空点点头，又摇摇头。  
“没关系，我再讲一遍。”敖烈也不知道自己哪里来的耐心。  
“不用了。”孙悟空烦躁的将书推开，“我饿了，去吃饭吧。”  
敖烈看了他两秒，点点头。  
晚上。  
敖烈翻了个身，胳膊搭上有些凉的床铺，皱皱眉睁开眼睛。  
人呢？  
……  
教室。  
孙悟空眉毛拧成一团，快把书盯出一个洞来也看不懂。  
“这么晚还不睡啊。”一个声音从背后响起。  
孙悟空被吓了一跳，敏捷地跳起来转过身去，见菩提正笑眯眯的看着他。  
这人什么时候站在自己身后的？孙悟空知道自己对外界感知力有多敏感，而菩提不知来了多久他竟然一点都没有察觉？  
“我看你都快把书吃下去了。”菩提探过身子去看他身后的书本。  
“……”  
“会做吗？”  
“不会。”孙悟空坦荡的回答。  
“不会还看这么认真看这么久？”菩提挑挑眉。  
“背下来可能好一点。”孙悟空想自己之前在私塾学书的时候懂不懂先背下来总没有错。  
“你能把书背下来？”菩提惊讶的看着他。  
“差不多。”  
菩提随便拿起一本书从中间翻开：“你来背一段，这个第三法则……”  
孙悟空立刻一字不漏地背了下来。  
“有点意思啊。”菩提饶有兴趣的看着他，“你没有上过学？”  
“没有。”  
“念过书？”  
“看过几本，四书五经之类的。”  
“看得懂？”  
“无聊就看了，看不懂也没关系。”  
菩提越看这孩子越觉得有意思：“你没上过学，不会做这些题很正常，来我房间，我从头给你补习。”  
“？？”  
“一个月就能让你超过他们。”菩提笑得跟江湖骗子似的。  
然而菩提不是江湖骗子。  
菩提在世界学术界绝对能排上前三。  
然而却没有几个人知道他是寰宇顶级的退休教授，只知道这是个怪学校的怪校长。  
从这天起，孙悟空平时就正常上课，和同学们结伴打球，一起吃饭。晚上等大家都睡着后，就悄悄爬起来溜到菩提房里补习。  
半个多月的时间就真的赶上了同学们。  
这可不算完，菩提难得遇上这么个天才似的学生，恨不得把自己终生所学打包压缩了全喂给孙悟空。  
补课常常是补到半夜两三点，甚至有时候两人讨论一个新设想会讨论到东方泛白。  
菩提是个奇人。他不仅教孙悟空书本，还教他修炼。  
没错，修炼。  
在现代听起来像是听不可思议的事。菩提没想过这辈子还能找到传承的人，孙悟空对他来说真的是个宝贝。  
“武术不是花拳绣腿，是懂的人太少。”菩提说，“十八般兵器，你想学那一种？”  
“棍。”  
敖烈知道孙悟空每天都会出去，但是他没有问过。虽然很想知道，但既然悟空不想告诉别人，他就不会让他为难。  
比起刚入学孙悟空也变了很多，在学校的生活渐渐如鱼得水，又像当初在花果山一样，在老师们眼中懂事又可爱，在同学里一呼百应。  
意气风发，走在哪里都耀眼夺目。  
时间过得飞快。  
一年，敖烈毕业了。  
拉着孙悟空去家里的天台上，喝的酩酊大醉。  
孙悟空不喜欢喝啤酒，也不敢喝，怕两人都喝醉了没人看着敖烈会摔下去。  
最后敖烈一把抱住他呜呜大哭：“小空，我不想离开你……”  
“没关系我们可以常联系啊。”孙悟空拍着他的背安抚。  
“不是啊。”敖烈松开他，眼神几乎都不能聚焦，还要死死盯住孙悟空，“悟空，我……”  
敖烈舌头有些大，本来因为醉酒酡红的脸几乎要烧起来。  
但他觉得自己还不够醉，还不够大胆说出一年多来一直想说的话。  
“我……”敖烈凑到他耳边，“悟空……”  
“怎么了？”  
敖烈吞了吞口水，突然一偏头，嘴唇在孙悟空脸颊蹭过。  
孙悟空浑身一僵。  
“小白？！”  
没有人回应，肩膀一沉，平稳的呼吸声传来。  
“竟然睡着了？笨蛋，还要我背你下去，重死了。”孙悟空一边骂一边把敖烈的胳膊搭到自己脖子上扶起来。  
我该拿你怎么办啊……  
敖烈悄悄睁开眼看着孙悟空。  
敖烈去更高一级的学校上学了。  
又过了两年，孙悟空也要毕业了。  
“我不想走。”孙悟空抱着膝盖窝在菩提办公室沙发上，红着眼圈哑着嗓子，一说话就要哭出来。  
“你不走，难道在这里念一辈子初等学校？不怕别人笑话你？”  
“不怕。”  
“哈哈哈……我的小蠢猴儿。”菩提笑着，眼圈也有点发红。  
小猴儿是孙悟空在学校的外号，老师同学都这么叫他。  
“你肯定还有东西没教我，我要把你的本事都学完。”孙悟空耍赖似的看着他。  
“我也不想你离开啊。”菩提坐过去把孙悟空圈进怀里，“有些东西不是别人能教会你的，只有经历才能学会，知道吗？”  
菩提已经年过半百，没有娶妻生子，孙悟空在他身边的三年，真的让他感受到了所谓的天伦之乐。  
“……那我，那我去哪里……”孙悟空忍住抽泣。  
“回家啊。”  
孙悟空这才发觉自己有三年没有回家了。  
假期的时候他不是和敖烈一起到处玩就是跟着菩提学本事，他觉得学校这么大，放假的时候只有菩提一个人会很孤单。  
“回家之后呢？”  
“然后等着更高等的学校开学，再去念书。”  
“更高等的学校？”  
“你毕业考试的成绩高，会有好学校录取你的。”菩提拍了拍他的背，“行了，你也该走了，别误了发车时间。”  
“再等一会儿。”  
多不情愿，孙悟空还是踏上了返乡旅途。  
孙悟空给敖烈打电话：“小白，我就要去更高一级的学校了，我们马上就见面了！”  
“我在很远的地方念书，和你应该不是一个学校。”敖烈苦笑，“但我一定会再回来找你的，等我，好吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊好羞耻啊啊，看自己当初写的东西真是太太太羞耻了

小石头回来了！  
一传十十传百，孙悟空回乡的时候见一群人在村口迎接他，眼泪一下子就溢出来了。  
“石头哥！”  
“石头儿！”  
一群和孙悟空差不多大的男孩子从人群里钻出来扑向他，定睛一看都是他小时候光着屁股一起玩的那群哥们。  
“你小子终于肯回来了？”  
“石头哥，想死你了！”  
“小石头，在外边上学好玩呗？”  
“念书没念傻吧？还会打架不？”  
孙悟空笑着打他一拳：“收拾你还没问题”。  
“小石头都长这么大了！”  
“婶婶，这么久不见你又变好看了。”  
“哎呦这小嘴吃了不少蜜吧，这么甜？”  
“这些年在外边吃苦了吧？看看都瘦了一圈……”  
“没有啊二娘，我重了十好几斤呢。”  
“你说说你，这么多年也不知道回家看看，以为我们养了个白眼狼呢！是不是把我们都忘了？”  
“冤枉啊，我这不是回来了嘛，忘了谁也不敢忘了我三姑姑啊……”  
“小石头是越长越俊了，以后得祸害多少家姑娘啊？”  
女人们看着他都眼里含泪，拉住了叽叽喳喳问个不停。  
叔叔伯伯们就在一边笑着看着他。  
“行了行了，”二毛叔喊，“石头这一路也累了，先回家歇歇，咱再摆场宴席庆祝庆祝。”  
“六耳呢？他怎么没来？”孙悟空在人群里寻找着六耳的身影。  
二毛叔拍拍他的肩：“回去再说。”  
大家拥着他朝家里走去。  
孙悟空心里暖呼呼的，回家了啊，真好。  
晚上。  
村长家院子里挤满了人，酒菜摆了几大桌，人们拉着孙悟空问个不停。  
孙悟空始终没看到六耳，打听了几个人才问出六耳在他离开不久后也离开花果山了，不声不响就走了，没人知道他去了哪里。  
孙悟空眉头皱得紧紧的。  
“石头哥哥！”一声喊声打断了孙悟空的思路。  
抬眼看去，一个俏生生的小姑娘朝他跑过来。  
“小花？”孙悟空开心地看着她，女孩子变得比男孩子要大，三年前侯小花还是个小鱼干，现在张开了点，虽然还没有前凸后翘，但也水灵灵的可人。  
侯小花一把抱住他：“石头哥哥，你帮帮我。”  
小姑娘抬起头来，大大的眼睛里忽然蓄满泪水。  
“怎么了这是？”孙悟空慌张去帮她擦泪。  
“混世……混世……”小花红着脸啜泣，说不出后面的话。  
“混世硬要娶小花过门儿！”旁边一个男孩喊道。  
“什么？”孙悟空瞪大眼。  
“混世现在可厉害了，谁都不怕！”  
“还把小花他哥打伤了……”  
“他说这个月就让小花家把嫁妆备好呢！”  
“你们这群兔崽子，跟石头说这个做什么！”几个巴掌落在他们脑袋上，二毛叔板着脸，“大人都着急呢，你们这群小孩子瞎掺和什么？”  
“混世打小就怕小石头，小石头肯定能治他！”一个男孩不服气地喊。  
“二毛叔，他们说的是真的？”孙悟空冷着脸问。  
“没办法。”二毛叔叹了口气，“混世这王八犊子从外边勾搭上一帮流氓，回来之后耀武扬威的，十里八乡都怵他，连他爹也管不住。现在就活脱是一个地痞恶棍，一直缠着要娶小花，前些天还把小树打伤了，现在还在家躺着呢。小花还这么小，你说说他是个人吗？”  
“就没人管吗？王法呢？”孙悟空暴脾气一上来，浑身毛都炸起来了。  
“咱这山里长年不与外界相通，拢共七十二个村，谁是王，谁是法？”  
孙悟空看了看四周，从墙边抄起一把铁锹，一脚将铁锹头踹掉。  
众人还没来及感叹他力气怎么会这么大，就见孙悟空拿着铁锹柄冲了出去。  
“他这是去哪啊？”  
“我猜是找混世去了。”  
“哎呦快拦住这孩子，赶紧告诉村长去！”  
一伙人在后边追，孙悟空跑的跟阵风似的，远远的把他们落在身后。  
混世正和一群狐朋狗友在家里喝醉了撒酒疯，就听见屋外一声巨响，接着一个人影风风火火的闯进来。  
“你他妈谁……谁啊？”混世摇摇晃晃的走过去，凑近了端详孙悟空的脸，有点眼熟。  
眼熟次要，主要吸引他注意力的是，这张脸很好看。  
“哪来的小姑娘，过来给爷亲亲……”  
一个巴掌裹挟着风声扇在他脸上。  
力气之大让混世往后仰倒在地上，撞翻了桌子，酒瓶叮呤咣啷洒落一地。  
混世抹了把鼻子下流出的粘稠液体，被鲜艳的红色一下刺激的酒醒过来。  
指着眼前那人大吼：“弄死他！”  
众人一听抄起酒瓶板凳朝孙悟空砸来。  
孙悟空不慌不忙的左挡右击，长棍舞得虎虎生风。村民们急匆匆赶来时，混一众地痞都滚在地上捂着伤处呻吟着。  
“这是你干的？”众人不可思议地看着孙悟空。  
孙悟空扔了沾着血污脏兮兮的棍子，走到混世跟前，拿鞋尖挑起他的下巴：“还敢不敢到处耍流氓了？”  
“……不，不敢了……”  
“小花还娶吗？”  
“不娶了不娶了！”  
“小树被人打伤了，这医药费……”  
“我出，我出……”  
“暂且饶你一命。”孙悟空不屑的放开他，身上与年纪不符的威势一时间还收不回来，忘了人群中大多都是他的长辈，跟个大将似的一挥手，“我们回去继续庆祝！”  
村长听了众人你一言我一语添油加醋的描述，看着孙悟空既欣慰又担忧。  
“干爹怎么了？”孙悟空疑惑的问。  
“混世这小子好对付，可你打了他，万一他叫上那群人来，就麻烦了。”  
“那群人？什么人？”孙悟空不屑，“干爹你放心，来多少人咱都不怕！”  
村长听了他这话摇摇头，依旧是愁眉不展。  
混世果然连夜下山去找人了。  
一天过去了。  
两天过去了。  
第三天，水帘村来了一群人，为首的是个极壮硕的墨镜男人。那身名贵休闲西装几乎包裹不住他肌肉虬结的身体。  
他身后还跟了六个人，最后边那个孙悟空认得，是混世那家伙。  
“这花果山果然是名不虚传啊，好地方，好景色。”为首那人看着四周赞叹道。  
“可惜总是有什么脏东西进来，污了这儿的好风景！”一个声音从树上悠悠传来。  
早有人给孙悟空报信，他提了个木棒在村口的大树上等着。  
“小兄弟怕是误会了什么吧？”男人抬头看着孙悟空，“我们只是来这里赏风景的。”  
“哦？”孙悟空从树上跳下来，稳稳落地。  
男人脸上露出惊讶的神色，就是这么个小孩把一群大人揍成那样？  
“赏风景？你们这群人在这儿只会煞风景，赶紧滚！”孙悟空一横棍子挡在村口。  
“啧啧啧，你这小孩也太凶了。”男人拦住身后要冲出去的人，饶有兴趣的看着孙悟空：“那你要怎样才肯放我们过去？”  
“打得过我再说！”  
话一出口在场那群人都笑了。  
“语气不小哇。”为首的男人笑眯眯的看着他，“行，我就跟你过几招。”  
孙悟空的木棒带着撕裂空气的声音朝他打来，男人抬臂挡住，甫一接触，整个手臂都被震的又痛又麻。  
好大的力气！  
再也不敢小瞧孙悟空，男人开始全神贯注地接招。两人你来我往打得不分上下，渐渐打上瘾了。  
嘭。男人抓住棍子的一端，两人僵持片刻，四指宽的棍子被从中断开。  
“哈哈哈哈，好本事！好本事！”男人发出雄厚的笑声。  
孙悟空将半截木棍扔到地上，看着对方，眼中也露出些欣赏。  
“小兄弟可真是少年英雄啊！我叫牛魔，平日最喜结交，不知你是否愿意跟我做个兄弟？”  
“我叫孙悟空。”孙悟空看着牛魔，“你功夫也不错，跟你打得很爽，但是拜兄弟就免了，我不和人渣来往。”  
说着淡淡的瞥了后面人群中的混世一眼，转身就要离开。  
牛魔会意，急忙拦住他：“混世的事我听说了，狠狠的教训了他一回！这孙子混蛋，我和他不一样……真的……”  
他身后的一群人捂住眼，老大居然对一个小孩子委曲求全成这样，简直丢人。  
孙悟空看着牛魔摘下墨镜，一双大眼满是恳求地看着他，叹了口气，“好吧。”  
牛魔顿时心花怒放，他也不知道为何自己会对这小孩这么感兴趣。亲自上山并不是为了帮混世那废物报仇，只是好奇传言能独身一人把一屋子大汉打趴下的是个什么人物。  
没想到是个这么可爱的小孩。  
“这是老二龙且，老三坤鹏，老四左驼，老五弥措，老六白戎。都是兄弟，你以后就是我们七弟，好吗？”  
“哥哥们好。”孙悟空乖巧一笑，露出白白的小牙，其他人对认个小屁孩当兄弟的不满立刻被扫空了。  
幺弟好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……  
论一群大恶人的少女心。  
“能让我们进去了吗？”牛魔笑眯眯地问，“七弟？”  
“当然能。”孙悟空热情的带路，“来我家，给你们摆一桌！”  
村里人都好奇的挤在村长家墙头，看着那群穿戴名贵，长的凶神恶煞的人殷勤的帮着洗菜烧水，刷碗扫地……  
之前最嚣张跋扈的混世现在反而最殷勤，什么活儿都抢着干。  
宴席上。  
牛魔一仰头干掉碗里的酒，搂住孙悟空的肩膀：“小弟，哥哥这次来也没给你准备啥礼物，你想要啥，跟大哥说，就是天上的星星我也给你摘下来。”  
牛魔压根就没料到会遇到一个这么让他稀罕的小孩。大老爷们的少女心一爆发就无限膨胀。  
孙悟空笑着摇摇头，只当牛魔是喝醉了说酒话。  
“诶你这不是看不起哥哥吗？”牛魔一顿酒碗，铜铃眼滚圆，瞪起来大的能吓哭小孩。  
在座众人心里一紧，老大这暴脾气可别一言不合就掀桌啊……  
“你就要点儿什么呗，大哥想给你。”还没等孙悟空反应过来，牛魔突然就转了语调，“要啥都行，衣服？玩具？金银珠宝？”  
“那我想要一件兵器。”孙悟空也不再推脱，直接要求道。  
“兵器？兵器好哇！！”牛魔乐了，“想要啥？冷兵器还是热兵器？刀枪剑戟还是手枪冲锋枪？火箭炮哥也能给你弄来！”  
“我想要根棍子。”  
“棍子？”牛魔爽快答应，“行，吃完饭哥哥带你去东海兵器行里看看，肯定给你挑个称心的！”  
吃饱喝足，几人又嬉闹了一会儿，牛魔拍拍孙悟空：“小七，走，大哥带你挑礼物去！”  
“诶，大哥我也去！”  
“我们也去！”  
“去个屁，车里就那么点地儿，带着你们怎么装东西？”牛魔关上车门。  
“不公平，凭什么大哥就可以和小七一起出去玩？”  
“你们留下来帮村长收拾！”  
牛魔不理会一众痴汉的哀嚎，开车绝尘而去。

只有你想不到的，没有你在东海买不到的。  
这个世界上最吸钱的地方，鱼龙混杂，热闹非凡。  
“第一次来吗？”牛魔见孙悟空兴致昂扬的车窗外，忍不住问。  
“对。”  
“有没有想买的，我们停了车下去逛逛。”  
“先去看兵器吧。”  
两人停在一家气派辉煌的兵器行门口。  
“水晶宫？”孙悟空看着牌匾。  
“这是我知道最好的兵器行，进去看看吧！”  
“哎呦，牛哥啊，好久不见。”店长一见来人急忙迎上来。  
“老虾，最近生意怎样？”  
“一般一般。”老虾看着孙悟空，猥琐一笑，“牛哥，这小弟弟长的真好看啊？”  
“你他妈想什么呢！”牛魔笑骂道，“我幺弟，上学呢。”  
“哦哦哦，我眼拙。”老虾讪笑着赔礼，“牛哥想挑啥？”  
“不是我，是我弟弟想挑一件棍棒之类的兵器，你懂的多，给帮着看看。”  
“是小弟弟想要啊？来这边看看。”  
孙悟空跟着老虾进了一个隔间，牛魔在外面等着，老虾眼光好得很，他不用跟过去添乱。  
等了一会儿，店门打开，一个英俊的男人走了进来。  
“呦，老牛！”  
“敖广？巧啊，能在这儿碰见你。”牛魔抬头看着男人。  
“难得见你，来挑兵器啊？”  
“给我弟弟挑一件。”  
“弟弟？你丫什么时候又有了个弟弟？口味挺特别啊，喜欢兵器？”敖广兴趣大得很，“弟弟在哪呢？让我瞧瞧漂亮不。”说着一双眼到处乱瞟。  
“你他妈正经点！”牛魔一拳打过去，“收起你那一脸色眯眯的淫相！”  
“哎呦喂你好意思说我淫？”敖广鄙视的看着他，“论风流谁比得上你牛魔王啊？”  
“闭嘴！我去看看他们挑的怎么样了。”牛魔起身朝隔间走去。  
敖广饶有兴趣的跟上。  
“大哥，我想要这件！”孙悟空指着架在最高层那个两端镶金的乌铁棒。  
“老虾，给我弟拿下来。”  
“这个……不适合啊……”老虾有点犹豫。  
“有什么不适合的？”牛魔一横眉，“怕我不给钱？”  
“不是，这可是我们镇馆之宝，得是我们老板同意才能转手别人……”  
“你们老板？敖广！正好……”  
“老板您什么时候来的？”老虾惊讶的看着敖广。  
“刚来。这小孩看上哪件了？”敖广打量着孙悟空，果然长得不错啊。  
“大禹神珍。”老虾为难道。  
“……眼光不错啊……”敖广有些惊讶，面上也带了犹豫。  
“怎么？不舍得卖？”牛魔没见过敖广这么不爽利，又不想在孙悟空面前说空话失了面子，只好放声道：“你出价，我给的起！”  
“这不是钱的问题。这宝贝虽然是祖传的，可听前辈们说这并不属于我们敖家。只是有缘人没有出现，所以才暂由我们保管。”  
“这么玄乎，你骗鬼呢？”  
敖广没有搭理牛魔，而是盯着孙悟空认真问：“这样，小兄弟，你要是能拿得动这铁棒，我就把它送给你，怎样？”  
“拿起来就行？”  
“拿起来就行。”敖广信誓旦旦，“老牛，你帮忙把铁棒取下来。”  
牛魔嗤了一声，单手去拿，没想到那棒子像是长在架子上，纹丝未动。  
牛魔一挑眉，使了力，那铁棒被提起一寸，牛魔又加了一只手才把铁棒稳稳取下。  
“这也忒沉了吧？”放下棒子，牛魔脑门出了一层薄汗。出汗是因为第一次没举起来，觉得有些丢人，这重量对他来说尚且在接受范围。  
可对孙悟空这么瘦小的孩子就太难了吧？  
“去试试？”敖广示意孙悟空。  
孙悟空活动一下手腕，上前掂住铁棒往上用力。  
“呃……”  
铁棒纹丝不动。  
“看来不行……”敖广话没说完，就听孙悟空呀的喊了一声，将铁棒从架子上举起来，不仅是举了起来，而且还能拿在手里耍的虎虎生风。  
“这孩子……力气也太大了吧……”敖广目瞪口呆。  
“可是我弟弟。”牛魔得意洋洋。  
“哈哈哈哈，这铁棒太合我心意了！”孙悟空喜得眉开眼笑。  
“小兄弟快停下，别砸坏了我的地板呦……”老虾反应过来急忙大呼。  
孙悟空停下来，拿着铁棒走到敖广面前，春光满面意气风发，“归我了？”  
“归你了。”  
“这叫什么来着？”  
“大禹神珍。”  
“不像个兵器名，”孙悟空打量铁棒一会儿，“就叫它金箍棒吧！”  
“好名字！”牛魔忙不迭地夸赞。  
敖广打量孙悟空一会儿，忽然开口：“牛魔，怎么都没给弟弟买几件新衣服？自己穿的人模狗样的……”  
“我这不就要去买吗！”牛魔立刻就察觉到敖广这老流氓的意图。  
“不用……”孙悟空刚想推脱，就被打断了。  
“哥哥带你去定做几套。”敖广笑眯眯的推着孙悟空往外走。  
“你要不要脸奔四的人还自称哥哥？把你的脏爪子从我弟身上拿下去！”牛魔一把拍掉敖广的爪子低吼。  
“你不也三十好几了，怎么好意思认人家做弟弟？”敖广挑衅的看着他，“牛老大，咱俩半斤八两呐……”  
“你龌龊不龌龊？我把他当亲弟弟，没你那肮脏思想！”  
“哦，是吗？”敖广挑挑眉。  
……  
孙悟空进去试衣服的时候两人还在争论，直到换衣室的门打开，快要打起来的两人才安静下来，瞪大眼看着走出来的孙悟空。  
“好看吗？”孙悟空看见两个人的反应皱了皱眉，走到等身镜前，转了一圈，左看看右看看，展颜一笑：“还挺好看呀。”  
“好看，好看好看！”  
“真好看，让他们再多做几身，再去试试别的！”  
反应过来两个男人忙不迭的夸赞。  
才这么小稍微打扮一下就撩人得不行了，要长大了不得是个妖精啊……两人在心里暗想。  
牛魔没让其他人来真是有先见之明，因为他们回去的时候，能坐十个人的车里已经塞满了各种购物袋。一半是他挑的，一半是敖广那老流氓送的。  
“小悟空，有时间随时都可以来啊，广哥哥带你玩。”  
牛魔想起离开的时候敖广那猥琐的笑简直犯恶心，以后绝对不能带着悟空去东海那种地方了！  
回到水帘村，孙悟空抱着金箍棒从车上跳下来。  
“哎呦这是哪里来的小帅哥？”  
“这身新衣服真好看。”  
“这是挑好的兵器吗？”  
“嚯，这棒子看起来挺厉害啊？这么重？！”  
众人围着孙悟空转。  
村长见他们回来，总算松了口气：“快来吃晚饭吧。”  
“不了，大哥带我在外边吃过了。”孙悟空开心的蹦回屋子里。  
“坤鹏白戎，把车上的东西弄下来。”  
“怎么好意思让您这么破费……”村长看着那些名贵的包装不敢收，牛魔一竖眉，“这都是当哥哥的给弟弟买的小礼物，村长不收可是看不起我。”  
村长没法子只好一边道谢一边收下。  
牛魔等人在花果山玩了几日，但因为有事，人们陆陆续续都回去了。  
最后一天牛魔问孙悟空想不想趁着假期四处玩玩，悟空欣然同意。说服村长后坐着牛魔的车离开了。  
他们的目的地是南瞻部洲。  
东胜神州以京都闻名，西牛贺州以圣都闻名，南瞻部洲则以魔都闻名。  
这里龙蛇混杂，社会名流和地痞流氓呼吸着同样的空气——声色犬马，纸醉金迷的空气。  
牛魔在南瞻部洲是一方霸主。同样，坤鹏左驼等人也都有自己不小的势力。几个人联合起来，几乎能在南瞻部洲横着走。  
这些天牛魔一直扮演着好哥哥的角色，孙悟空几乎快忘了这家伙的身份是个大恶霸。所以当下了车，见着两队黑衣大汉齐整整站在两旁喊：“老板！”的时候，还是吓了一跳。  
“老板？”孙悟空疑惑，不应该叫老大吗？  
“差不多，这些是我员工。”牛魔看出孙悟空的疑问，有些尴尬的解释。  
“大哥，你是什么老板？”  
“酒店，饭店，舞厅，歌厅……”  
还有些不好说的……  
总之除了贩毒和拐卖，都是牛魔能做的生意。  
“等回家收拾一下，大哥就带你尽情去玩，怎样？”  
“好！”


	4. Chapter 4

牛魔可没有未满十八不能去这种场所的概念，对于他们这样的人，安稳度过的每一天都值得狂欢庆祝。  
“牛哥，这么多天不来，是有新欢了？”一个漂亮女人一过来就直接坐到牛魔大腿上，声音娇媚。  
“有你这个狐狸精在，我哪有心思去找别的新欢？”牛魔捏住她小巧的下巴。  
“是吗，今晚我可得好好检查检查。”女人笑得花枝乱颤，“诶，还有个小孩儿呀？”瞥了孙悟空一眼，不大开心地问牛魔：“你领来的？”  
“嗯。”  
“还说没有新欢！”  
“乱吃什么飞醋，这是我刚认的弟弟。今晚带他出来玩，见见小嫂子。”牛魔不愧是调情高手，几句话就哄的女人笑靥如花。  
“去你的小嫂子，谁要跟你这色牛一起了？”女人佯怒，扭着腰肢坐到孙悟空身边，“弟弟长得可真俊啊，叫什么，多大了？”  
“孙悟空……”孙悟空局促的很，女人体香混合着香水魅惑的味道让他脸发烫。  
“小七，这是玉面。”  
“玉面姐好！”孙悟空红着脸问好。  
“哎呦这乖的，真可人啊。”玉面喜欢的不行，拉住孙悟空的手，“有女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“有男朋友吗？”  
“男……男朋友？”  
“玉面！”牛魔制止她，“七弟还小呢！”  
“呵，”玉面轻笑，“跟你们混久了看还有啥不能说的。”  
玉面说的确实没错。  
孙悟空跟着牛魔这几个哥哥玩了一个多月，着实是见了不少世面。  
本性依旧纯良，却不是那个不谙世事愣头愣脑的小屁孩了。  
尤其是近几天发生的一件事。  
那天照例是一群人在酒吧里欢聚，孙悟空被几个无良哥哥骗着喝了小半瓶高度数的红酒就倒在舞池不远处的沙发上睡着了。  
音乐一开，几个哥哥都被美女勾走了，只留下一个孙悟空一个在沙发上睡的呼呼的。  
这时一黑一白两个穿西装的男人过来悄没声的抱走了孙悟空。  
“嗯……”孙悟空被尿意憋醒，睁开眼看见头顶陌生的灯饰。  
“宝贝儿醒了？”  
孙悟空敏捷地跳下床，这才定睛去看说话的人。  
一个男人穿着睡袍靠在床的另一边正在看笔记本。  
男人长得很俊美，只是脸色像死人一样苍白。  
孙悟空这才发觉自己一丝不挂。  
“你是谁？”孙悟空强作镇定道。  
“别怕，我对没熟透的小男孩硬不起来。”男人勾起一个魅惑的笑，“只是看牛魔那群家伙对你很上心，想用你换点东西罢了。”  
男人把笔记本转过来，孙悟空看到屏幕上牛魔等人正在焦急的寻找什么。  
孙悟空一直以为自己最讨厌的事就是被威胁。  
现在看起来被当做筹码威胁在乎自己的人更加让人讨厌啊……  
“我很好奇你是什么人？牛魔的小男友？不对啊，牛魔从来不跟别人分享情人，可你明明和龙且坤鹏他们也很亲近……”男人摸着下巴自言自语，丝毫没有在意站在床下的小人脸越来越黑。  
孙悟空搔了搔脸颊——要打人了。  
毫无征兆的抬腿朝床上的男人踹去。  
啪，笔记本断成两半。  
“你……”男人惊讶的看着他。  
“你抓错人了！”孙悟空像只被惹恼的小兽一样扑了上来。  
牛魔等人急的眼都红了，打翻一拨又一拨的保安冲进房间，正好看到孙悟空从男人身上下来。  
“大哥……”  
“阎罗你个王八蛋，操你妈你把小七怎么了？”牛魔冲过去揪住阎罗的领子。  
“大哥我没事……”  
“别以为你背景大老子就不敢动你，你敢碰小七我废了你这根儿！”  
“大哥我没事！”孙悟空大喊一声总算让牛魔冷静下来。  
“小七你没事？”牛魔扔下阎罗一把扯过孙悟空上下左右看，“这，这孙子没碰你吧？”  
孙悟空摇摇头，指着地上被揍成猪头的男人：“我觉得他可能有事……”  
牛魔无语了片刻，检查一下阎罗的伤势，不禁在心里咋舌，小七这下手……可真狠啊……  
“把你家老大送医院！”牛魔冲着站在一旁瑟瑟发抖的黑白两个西装男大吼一声。  
“这个人也是老大？好弱啊。”孙悟空不屑道。  
“老大不都是拳头打出来的。”牛魔无奈的笑笑，“你还不懂啊。”  
“不过这些事你也不用懂，”牛魔又开口，“哥哥们护着你就好啦。”  
孙悟空似懂非懂地点点头。  
…………………………  
一眨眼假期就快结束了。  
半个月前孙悟空就被牛魔送回花果山了，现在正无所事事地等着开学。  
前段时间收到了一份录取通知书，天宫学院。  
号称是全国最好的高等学校。  
村里人都说小石头真有出息啊，总算没白疼他，真给咱村儿争光。  
天宫学院在凌霄，比斜月三星还远。  
半个月的时间又匆匆过去，孙悟空被寄予了全村人的厚望，带着叔伯姑婶们给准备的各种吃穿物品，坐在牛魔派来接他的车上远去。  
“小七，有事一定给哥哥们打电话，千万别委屈着自己，知道吗。”牛魔等人帮他收拾好寝室，临走还不放心的叮嘱。  
“知道了放心吧！”孙悟空送走哥哥们，回到寝室躺在床上，环视着静静的房间叹了口气：“这学校还真有钱，一人住这么大一间屋子，连个室友都没有啊？”  
休息了一会儿，看看时间差不多了，孙悟空收拾一下去教室报到。  
……  
“据我了解大家都是从天宫附属的初级学校直接保送进来的，都已经相互熟悉了对吗？”漂亮的女老师在讲台上问。  
“老师，”一个男生嬉皮笑脸的举起手来。  
“讲。”女老师笑笑。  
“我们还不认识诶，可以要你的联系方式吗？”  
全班哄堂大笑。  
“我叫嫦娥，是你们的班导。”女教师丝毫没有愠怒的意思，脸上依旧保持着优雅的微笑，“那你叫什么？”  
“天蓬。”男生笑笑，“老师，联系方式呢？”  
嫦娥拿起一根粉笔，转身在黑板上写下一串数字。  
动作优雅动人，举手投足仿佛是在跳舞一样，写完嫦娥转过身来，对看着她发呆的天蓬微微一笑。  
天蓬的心脏漏跳一拍。  
“我听说咱们班有一个因为初等学校毕业成绩很高而被特招进来的，是哪位同学？”  
“我！”孙悟空站起来。  
“来给大家做一下自我介绍，让同学们认识一下你吧。”嫦娥示意孙悟空去前面。  
很熟悉的场景啊。  
孙悟空愉悦地走到讲台上：“大家好，我叫孙悟空，是东胜神州花果山水帘村来的。我住在309号寝室，我带了很多特产过来，大家可以来找我玩！”  
比起刚进入斜月三那次略带害羞的自我介绍，孙悟空现在已经很大方了。  
然而同学的反应却让他出乎意料。  
他刚说完花果山水帘村，下面就开始出现窸窸窣窣的说话声。  
“这人居然是山里来的？”  
“我们学校为什么要去山村招生啊，扶贫吗？”  
“还特产，会不会就是些什么野果野菜的？”  
“听说野山村里来的都可没素质了，吵架会往你身上吐口水呢……”  
“没你们说的那么差吧，你看他穿的不也是牌子货吗？挺帅的啊。”  
“谁知道是不是高仿的地摊货。”  
“对啊，教养吧这是从小培养，受家庭环境熏陶出来的，你别看他现在打扮的人模人样的……山里来的跟咱们能一样吗？”  
那些人声音不大，但丝毫没有掩饰的意思。  
孙悟空的笑容僵在脸上。  
小时候在村里大小孩子们都服他听他的话，大人们都喜欢他宠着他，遇事有六耳护着他。等去了斜月三星，菩提拿他又当学生又当儿子，同学们和他打成一片，还有一个敖烈与他形影不离，事事都为他着想。再后来遇见牛魔，几个哥哥虽然不是什么所谓的正派人物，但也都是情义当头，把他当亲弟弟护着。  
打小被众星捧月般的长大，孙悟空从来没考虑过有一天自己会因为什么出身背景而被人们嫌弃。  
站在讲台上看着下面人们嘲讽排斥的眼神，跟个小丑似的站在这里让人指指点点。  
他生来就是无比骄傲，怎么会容许这种事发生？  
正待发作之际，一只手搭在他的肩上。孙悟空回头，见嫦娥温婉一笑：“先这样吧，以后和同学们好好相处，遇到问题可以找老师帮忙，好吗？”  
看着对方和善的微笑，孙悟空的无名火被压下去一些。  
冷哼一声径直走下讲台。  
不满的声音立刻响起来。  
“他怎么可以对老师那样无礼？”  
“果然野山里来的……”  
“没教养。”  
“好凶啊你看他的样子。”  
“他刚刚还瞪人家，怕死了……”  
孙悟空走到教室最后一排趴下，看着这个对自己充满敌意教室。  
还有人回头看他，被他狠狠瞪了一眼之后就赶紧转过头去，和旁边的人一脸嫌弃的窃窃私语。  
孙悟空心里窝着一团火没处发泄，拿出书来翻了翻，发现书里的知识菩提老早就给自己讲过了。  
那他为什么还要让自己来上学？就是为了让他来这里受气吗？  
孙悟空细细回想菩提对他说的那些话。  
有些事情，不是我能教给你的，只有你自己去经历了，才能成长。  
所以这些……必须要经历吗……  
回想起在斜月三星的日子，孙悟空心里好受了些，火也稍稍平了。  
打量着这个班级，人们因为升学之前就认识，所以都已经抱团结伴，氛围也算是融洽。  
只有一个人……  
孙悟空目光锁定过去。  
一个男生坐在靠窗的位置，周围似乎有一道隐形的隔离带，将他与其他人分割开。  
和自己一样前后左右的位置都是空的。  
难道这人也被同学们孤立？  
孙悟空瞬间就对那个男生好感度满格。  
仔细打量那个男生，虽然是长发，但是扎起来后露出刀刻般俊美毕正的五官，丝毫不显得阴柔。  
皮肤很好的样子，尤其是在窗边被镀上一层阳光，简直就和会发光的天神一样。  
就那一刻，孙悟空仿佛听见什么东西萌芽的声音。  
“有人来上面做一下这道题吗？”嫦娥在讲台上问。  
“老师，让我们新来的学霸试试呗？”不知道谁起哄，同学们哄堂大笑，纷纷附和。  
“悟空，你要来试一下吗？”嫦娥点孙悟空的名字。  
“悟空？”  
孙悟空回过神来，才发现全班人都在看他。  
但那个男生没有回头，仿佛听不见似的。  
孙悟空大步走上讲台，拿着粉笔瞥了一眼问题，接着刷刷的写出三种解题过程，将粉笔一个三分空投进盒，然后潇洒的回到座位。  
回去的时候余光瞥见那男生抬头看了他一眼，孙悟空嘴角勾起。  
“全对，悟空同学真是太棒了。”嫦娥鼓掌赞叹道。  
“怎么可能啊！”  
“蒙的吧，怎么会这么厉害？”  
“嘁，学习好有什么用，没钱没权，以后还不是给我们当下手？”  
“就是，我爸都帮我计划好毕业之后怎样了，这三年随便玩，根本不用念书～”  
“我也是呢！我爸说只要有毕业证，以后接他的位置当市长就好……”  
嘁。  
孙悟空冷笑一声不去理会那些人。  
一手撑着下巴一手转笔，歪着头看坐在窗边那个男生。那边的阳光太暖，看着看着孙悟空就有了睡意，不知不觉就阖上眼睡着了。  
不知谁撞了桌子一下，孙悟空脑袋一栽醒了过来，茫然的看看四周，人们正收拾书包三五成群地往外走。  
看看时间，该去吃饭了。  
孙悟空伸了个懒腰站起来，见那个男生还坐在窗边，兴致勃勃的走过去。  
“嘿，哥们儿。”孙悟空一屁股坐在他旁边的空座位上，“你叫什么，认识认识呗？”  
他说出这句话才发现吵嚷的教室瞬间安静下来，人们都停下动作看着他们，甚至走出教室的人又被同学喊了回来，仿佛这里马上要上演好戏似的。  
孙悟空瞪了他们一眼，扭过头来瞥见男生书本上两个笔锋刚健的楷体字。  
“你叫杨戬啊？我叫孙悟空，上课的时候说了，你是哪里的人？要一起去吃饭吗？”  
杨戬皱眉收拾着自己的书本，对孙悟空的亲近充耳不闻。  
“别害羞嘛，”孙悟空以为这个长久受人孤立的男生性格太内向，于是主动敞开胸怀，伸手一把拦过杨戬的脖子，“我……”  
话没说完，杨戬轰的一下站了起来。  
孙悟空这才发现杨戬长得很高大，自己一下子被笼在了阴影里。  
“怎么了？”孙悟空困惑的很，背着光他看不到杨戬的表情。  
“别碰我。”清冷的声音传来。  
孙悟空愣了。  
接着他看到杨戬抽出一片湿巾擦拭自己的脖子。  
我！操！  
孙悟空压抑许久的火气腾地就冒出来了。  
几个意思？你孙爷爷是病毒吗？碰一下还要拿纸巾擦？  
孙悟空并不知道世上有洁癖这种病，而杨戬恰好是绝症晚期。  
“让开。”杨戬两只眼盯着他寒气煞人。  
孙悟空冷笑一声，突然一个左勾拳打在杨戬雕塑般的俊脸上，接着右拳迅猛的捣在他肚子上，在他捂着肚子弯下腰的时候提膝撞上他的下巴……  
哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
“让开。”杨戬的声音再次传来，孙悟空从幻想中回过神来，瞪了杨戬一眼，微微侧身。  
毕竟没有正当理由，就这么揍他一顿显得自己理亏。孙悟空如是想。但是这笔帐迟早得还给你！  
杨戬挎上单肩包走了出去。  
教室里立刻喧闹起来，看着孙悟空满脸都是嘲讽。  
“居然还妄想和杨戬做朋友，有没有自知之明啊……”  
“他居然直接就搂上去了，你没见杨戬那嫌弃的……”  
“想巴结人也得看对象吧，以为我们这儿是山上啊？”  
“看够了没啊？！”孙悟空不耐烦地踹翻桌子冲着人群大吼。  
教室瞬间清场。  
心累。  
孙悟空坐在座位上看着窗外。

杨戬走出教室，满脑子都是那个小炸毛。  
他叫什么来着……孙悟空？名字还挺好听啊……其实刚上课自己就注意到他了。做自我介绍时眼睛明亮，眉角飞扬，生气蓬勃的样子；被底下人闲话时抿着嘴角咬肌凸出快要爆发的样子；上台解题时潇洒自信的样子，面对质疑一脸孤傲不屑的样子，来找他搭讪时愣头愣脑的样子……  
真是个有意思的人啊。  
孙悟空，孙悟空。  
杨戬在心里来回念着这三个字，突然被一个人拦住去路。  
“杨……杨戬同学……”一个粉红色的饭盒送到他眼前。  
“那个……我……我做了便当……我听说你喜欢鱼腥草，所以……所以特意去学了……”女孩子满怀期待的看着他。  
“不用了。”杨戬迈开步打算绕过去。  
“杨戬同学！”女孩子又一步挡住他，“杨戬同学，尝尝吧……”已经带了哭腔。  
“好吧。”杨戬接过饭盒。  
“谢谢！”女孩子立刻露出一个明媚的笑容，脸通红的跑离开了。  
“戬！”康安裕等人在不远处喊他。  
杨戬朝他们走过去。  
“刚下课吗，怎么出来晚了……咦？”康安裕视线落在杨戬手里的饭盒上。  
“又有姑娘送饭啊？”张伯时凑过来笑。  
“你要么？”杨戬塞到他手里，然后抽出一张纸巾擦手。  
“人姑娘送你的，我怎么好意思要。”张伯时摇头。  
“那就帮我扔了，谢谢。”  
“你可真混蛋啊戬，喜欢你的姑娘们眼都有问题吧？”李焕章笑道。  
“以后谁嫁给你可是倒了八辈子霉。”  
“去吃饭吧。”杨戬没搭理他们朝餐厅走去。

吃完饭休息了一会儿，人们陆陆续续回到教室准备上课。  
可一进教室就发现气氛无比诡异。  
杨戬黑着脸看着自己铺满垃圾的课桌和座位，脸色就跟吞了苍蝇一般难看。  
“这是……谁干的……”杨戬声音都发颤，一半是气的，一半是恶心的。  
教室安静的恐怖。  
杨戬下意识朝教室最后一排看过去，孙悟空坐着椅子，两条腿交叉搭在桌子上，悠哉悠哉的晃着脚。见他看过来也不避讳，迎着他的目光挑衅的笑着。  
真是欠揍。  
不用想也知道是谁了。  
杨戬带着浑身低气压移到孙悟空面前：“你干的。”  
“谁？我？别血口喷人啊，你见着了？”  
孙悟空嬉皮笑脸的一副小流氓样，不知为何就是想激怒眼前的人。  
杨戬深呼吸，按住孙悟空晃啊晃的那条腿，探过身子来盯着他。  
孙悟空毫不示弱地仰头和他对视。  
“这是在向我宣战吗？”杨戬脸上带着鄙夷，“幼稚可笑。”  
说完杨戬放开他，转身朝另外的空座位走去。  
刚迈开几步，后脑勺被飞来的笔盒砸中。  
砰的一声。  
听着就疼。  
力道之大把杨戬扎起来的头发都砸歪了，浑然天成的冷冽形象瞬间就毁了一半，怎么看怎么搞笑。  
杨戬额上青筋突突地跳，扭过头来，见孙悟空站在椅子上看着他咧嘴一笑：“这才是宣战。姓杨的，敢不敢来打一架？”  
……  
大家都见过杨戬日天日地的战斗力，本以为他会狠狠的收拾孙悟空一顿，没想到两人居然打得不分伯仲。  
要不是动静太大把教导主任引过来制止了他们，估计孙悟空和杨戬能把教室拆了。  
主任办公室。  
“怎么回事？杨戬你身为纪律委员居然和同学在班级里打架？这让学生们看见影响多不好？这要是让你舅舅……”  
杨戬冷着脸看向太白金星，后者意识到自己说错了话，急忙改口：“这要是让校董知道得多失望啊。”  
“我犯了纪律自然会去领罚，这和校董有关系吗？”  
“……”太白被杨戬的话噎住，他怎么敢让董事长的亲外甥领处分？  
尴尬了一会儿转去瞪孙悟空，“你叫什么名字？家长是谁？”  
“孙悟空。”孙悟空吊儿郎当的站在那里，“没家长。”  
“孙悟空？”太白想了想，好像是有这么个特招生，山里来的那个？  
“就是你孙悟空！你不安安分分的学习，惹是生非，殴打同学，破坏班级氛围，你你，给你记警告一次，现在给杨戬同学道歉，然后写五千字检讨书交上来！”  
孙悟空一愣，随即露出一个不屑的笑：“我给他道歉？老头子你脑壳坏掉了？”  
说完没等太白反应过来就转身朝门口走去。  
“孙悟空！你你你！你辱骂师长，不服从教育，我要给你记大过！”  
孙悟空一脚踹开门头也不回地出去了。  
师长？  
呸。

 

杨戬看着那个桀骜不驯的身影皱了皱眉。  
“孙悟空！”  
孙悟空正烦躁地踢着路边的垃圾桶，听见有人喊他，转过头一看是杨戬。  
“哎呦，纪委大人？校董家的亲外甥！”孙悟空看着他冷笑。  
杨戬脸瞬间变黑。  
最恨别人把他和姓张的扯到一起。  
“架没打够？”孙悟空挑衅的看着他，“正巧小爷我也没打痛快，来……”  
“我只是来告诉你一声，主任不会给你记处分。”杨戬深吸一口气稳住怒气值。  
刚刚在主任办公室听太白说的那些话，再看孙悟空当时的表情，杨戬心里莫名产生了一丢丢负罪感。  
所以当孙悟空踹门出去，留下一个孤傲倔强的背影时，杨戬不知怎么就追了出来。  
然而……  
自己真是脑子进雪碧了居然会以为孙悟空这家伙需要安慰。  
孙悟空一愣，没想到杨戬不是来找自己耀武扬威的……  
“这件事就这样吧。”杨戬说完转身就走。  
“嘁，处……处分什么的老子才不在乎！”孙悟空冲着杨戬背影喊。喊完觉得气势不够，又加了一句：“这件事没完，老子绝对要揍的你心服口服！！”  
说完恶狠狠比了个中指。  
于是开学第一天两人这梁子就结下了。

迎新大会。  
据说孙悟空本来也是要作为学生代表发言的，但因为打架事件，上台的机会就被取消了。  
杨戬自然不会受到影响。他正板着一张扑克脸在台上念演讲稿，下面一大群女生满脸花痴作捧心状。  
杨戬站在台上，眼睛忽然锁定住一个身影。几千人密密麻麻地坐在下面，怎么一眼就看见这家伙了……  
杨戬心想，一定是孙悟空身上那种野蛮气质太与众不符了。  
孙悟空从听众席上站起来，插着兜朝大厅门口走去。  
他去哪了？  
……  
我干嘛要感兴趣。  
杨戬强行将视线拉回演讲稿上。

孙悟空从校会大厅出来，漫无目的地乱转。  
突然听到一阵犬吠声从宿舍楼后的小树林里传来。  
学校里有狗？孙悟空好奇地走进林子。  
“乖狗狗？”孙悟空一边吹口哨一边四处乱看。  
忽然听见一阵咕噜咕噜的声音从后侧方传来。  
孙悟空猛一转身躲过扑来的大犬，只觉得一道红从自己眼前略过。  
“汪汪汪——”大狗呲着牙汪嗤汪嗤地叫，鼻子上的皮皱在一起露出锋利的尖牙，涎水顺着舌头滴下。  
孙悟空打量着大犬，身形大得跟小牛犊子似的，肌肉强健。一身红棕色的皮毛油光水滑，几乎没有一丝杂色，在阳光下就像会发光的缎子。  
好漂亮的狗！  
孙悟空还没来及感叹，大狗就一躬身朝他扑来。  
花果山什么猛兽没有，就是眼前扑过来的一头老虎孙悟空也不会眨一下眼。不慌不忙的跳开，灵活的绕到大狗身后抓住它颈后皮毛将它按在地上。大狗犯病似的疯狂挣扎，孙悟空一手死死按着狗头，双腿绞住大狗扑腾的两条后腿一拧，将大狗摔在地上牢牢治住。  
“以后我就是你主人，知道了？”  
孙悟空用空着的那只手拍了拍硕大的狗头。  
“呜……”大狗发出危险的低吼声。  
孙悟空挑挑眉，又一巴掌用了力甩在狗头上，“再敢对我呲牙？”  
“嗷嗷嗷……”大狗疼的哀叫连连，示弱般的呜咽几声。  
真怂……孙悟空无语。  
“你乖乖听话，我肯定好好养你。”孙悟空知道怎么和野兽相处，手指熟练的抓抓大狗耳后，立刻让它舒服的眯起眼。  
“看你挺聪明啊，能听懂人说话？”  
“汪。”  
“就当你能听懂吧。”孙悟空放开它，指着草地：“趴下。”  
大狗顺从的趴在地上。  
“乖。”孙悟空奖赏般的抓抓它的下巴，“给你起个名字吧。”  
看着大狗那一身红红火火的皮毛，孙悟空眼前就被恭喜发财，大吉大利，大富大贵之类的弹幕糊屏了。  
“呃……就叫你孙富贵吧。富贵！”  
“汪。”大狗叫了一声算是答应。  
“真乖，你等着，我去给你找吃的。”  
这狗像是真懂人话，一听到“吃”嘴里立刻滴下口水，欢快的摇着尾巴叫了两声。  
孙悟空跑回宿舍取了一包鹿肉回来，慷慨的放到大狗面前：“花果山的野鹿肉，吃吧！”  
大狗眼冒金光，立刻扑上去狼吞虎咽。  
“哎，本来是带来准备给同学分的……”孙悟空在一旁看着有些失落，“没想到最后拿来喂狗。”  
“嗷呜？”大狗抬起头来看了他一眼，然后用鼻子把鹿肉往孙悟空面前拱了拱，汪汪地叫两声。  
“你吃吧。”孙悟空有些感动，笑着拍拍狗头，“你这狗可比人强多了！”  
大狗吃完鹿肉，懒洋洋地躺在草地上休息。孙悟空一边给他顺毛一边讲：“富贵你知道吗，花果山特别美，像现在这时候，漫山遍野的花，桃子也熟的差不多了……”  
从小时候一直讲到昨天和杨戬打架，大狗本来都睡着了，听到他提“杨戬”的时候突然醒了过来。  
“怎么，你也知道那混蛋？”孙悟空见大狗竖起耳朵，忍不住笑道。  
“汪呜。”大狗叫了一声。  
“看吧，连狗都不喜欢他。”孙悟空伸了个懒腰，拍拍大狗站起来，“行了，我先回去了。富贵，明天再来喂你啊。”  
说完朝林子外走去。  
“汪汪……”大狗在他身后叫。

孙悟空回来了。  
杨戬又是一眼就看到了他。  
孙悟空脸上挂着笑容，连步调都比之前欢快一些。  
他刚刚去干什么了，好像很开心？  
迎新大会终于快结束了。杨戬看看表，过了一个多小时了，还没有去喂啸天。  
啸天——杨戬养的一条大狗。  
品种——不明【变异种？  
体型——大型犬  
毛色——红  
学校禁止养狗，但杨戬表示如果不让带啸天那他也不会留在天宫。  
最后协议是啸天只准在宿舍楼后的小树林里活动，不能出来咬人。  
孙悟空进树林时，“内有恶犬，请勿靠近，被咬请联系1579*******”的木牌恰好被风刮倒了。  
所以。  
孙富贵=啸天


	5. Chapter 5

杨戬带着狗粮赶到小树林里的狗窝旁，唤了几声，一条大狗从灌木后跃了出来。  
“汪汪！”大狗围着他摇头摆尾地转圈。  
“今天学校迎新大会，来晚了。”杨戬一边说一边把狗粮倒进餐盆里，“吃吧啸天。”  
啸天在餐盆里叼了几口，又摇头摆尾的围着杨戬撒欢。  
“怎么不吃了？今天不饿吗？”杨戬皱皱眉，因为今天来晚了，他还特意多带了一些。  
“汪！汪！”啸天用头去蹭他的手。  
“不饿就先别吃了。”杨戬坐在草地上，啸天顺从的趴在他身边。  
“啸天，今天遇见一个挺有意思的人，叫孙悟空……”杨戬一边给啸天顺毛一边讲。  
“嗷呜？”啸天支楞起耳朵，孙悟空这三个字它好像听过？  
“你这是什么反应？”杨戬笑了笑，继续说道，“很野蛮，但是本性应该不坏。有时候看他还挺可爱的……对了，他打架的本事不错，应该也是和哪个高人学过的……”  
“很过分吧，我当时真想揍哭他……”  
“但我对他讨厌不起来啊。”  
“有机会让你见见他是个什么样子的人。”

孙悟空在天宫的校园生活就这么不是很愉快地开始了。  
他和这个班级给彼此留下的第一印象都不是很好，以至于后来孙悟空也没有一点点融入进来，反而越来越不在意一个人独来独往。  
日常就是和杨戬互怼，一言不合就掐架。上课的时候就溜出去玩，反正老师讲的他都会，不听也罢。天宫学校这么大，他就东转转西转转，给这儿搞点破坏，给那儿挖个陷阱，捉弄一下教导主任，整整同学，去小树林里喂喂狗……一天也就这么过去了。  
孙悟空总是在上课时间逃出去，所以和杨戬一直是前后脚去小树林喂狗，和狗聊天。  
所以杨戬很困惑为什么最近啸天吃得越来越少，却还有长胖的趋势……  
直到某一天。  
化学老师临时有事，没有找到代课老师，这节课改为自习课。  
杨戬瞥见孙悟空看了看表，拿着一包东西就大摇大摆地出去了。  
他到底是去做什么？  
杨戬按捺不住好奇心，纠结好久以至于旁边悄悄看着他发花痴的迷妹以为他便秘的时候，终于下定决心站起来朝门外走去。  
哇塞！纪律委员逃课诶！  
杨戬出门前仿佛听到这样的声音。  
校园里静悄悄的，学生们都在教室上课。杨戬一时间有些恍惚，自己上一次逃课是在多久之前了？很少人知道最恪守规矩的好学生杨戬曾经也是个让人头疼的叛逆少年吧。  
看着孙悟空肆无忌惮的穿过宿舍楼，杨戬快步跟上。  
孙悟空进了小树林。杨戬脸色一变，啸天还在林子里！  
“S——”想要喊他，刚发出一个音节又生生止住。  
这么空旷的校园，他突然喊一声孙悟空，估计得有一大群人往外看。杨戬皱皱眉快步跟上。  
脑补了一百种孙悟空被恶犬撕咬得血肉纷飞的场景，杨戬不自觉手心里有些湿润。  
终于赶到的时候杨戬看着眼前的画面愣了愣。  
啸天摇着尾巴绕着孙悟空跑，扑在他身上去够孙悟空举高的袋子。  
“哈哈哈，你抢的着就给你吃！”孙悟空笑着躲开，“来抢啊～兔子肉呦～”  
“嗷嗷～”啸天急的口水直淌，猛地一扑，把孙悟空扑在地上。  
肉干洒落一地。  
“哈哈哈你好沉啊……别舔我，呸，口水……哈哈哈……”  
啸天撒娇似的摇头摆尾。  
这是杨戬第二次见到孙悟空笑得这么开怀。孙悟空桀骜不驯充满攻击的样子很惹人，但此刻这种毫无防备的单纯的笑却让杨戬心跳乱了。  
啸天鼻子大概是被肉味占满了，居然是孙悟空先发现了站在不远处的杨戬。  
杨戬和孙悟空对视，看着那双亮亮的笑的弯弯的眼睛里瞬间瞪大充满攻击性，莫名有些小失落。  
“富贵！”杨戬听见孙悟空吼了一声，指着杨戬朝啸天下令，“咬他！”  
富贵……  
富贵？！  
瓦特法克他的狗什么时候有了个这么接地气的名字？  
啸天一见杨戬立刻汪汪叫着奔了过去。  
“好样的富贵，扑倒他，咬他！”眼看着自家富贵就要扑向那个混蛋，孙悟空眼里都放出了具象化的光芒。  
“啸天，sit。”杨戬平静的开口，啸天立刻规规矩矩的坐在杨戬面前。  
“……”孙悟空瞪大眼不可思议地看着他和它，背叛来的猝不及防，他有点不知所措。  
“No move。”杨戬指了指啸天，大狗立刻耳朵后摆一副乖乖听话的样子。  
杨戬一步两步悠闲地走近，看着地上散落的肉干，板起脸来对啸天训斥道：“不是跟你说了不准吃陌生人的东西吗？万一吃坏肚子怎么办？”  
瞥见孙悟空越来越难看脸色，杨戬拼命压下上扬的嘴角。  
“你……你你……”孙悟空有些崩溃，“富贵你这个狗东西，我养了你这么久你居然背叛我！”  
“第一，他本来就是狗。”  
“第二，他叫啸天，不叫富贵。”  
“第三，我养了它十几年了。”  
KO——  
孙悟空觉得今天是有生以来最屈辱的一天。  
不战而败太憋屈了有木有！  
“狗东西！骗我！竟然骗我！早晚要拔光你的毛！混蛋混蛋！”孙悟空对着一棵松树出气，等终于冷静下来时，那棵可怜的百年老松只剩下光秃秃的树枝了。  
小爷自打出生还没有这么丢脸过！  
姓杨的咱俩这梁子结大了！


	6. Chapter 6

“臭老头，让你找我麻烦……”孙悟空一边碎碎念一边在教导主任门口的走廊里布置“机关”，最近几天总是被那个老头儿逮着教育，他心里不爽快的很。  
正把强力胶水抹在门把手上，孙悟空不经意间一抬头，发现对面两栋楼之间的角落里有几个人影。好奇之下细看过去，发现竟然是几个高大健壮的男生围着一个娇小的女孩子。  
光天化日之下几个大男人欺负小姑娘，这还了得？孙悟空顿时怒发冲冠，扔下手里的“工具”朝那几个人奔去。

哪吒摆弄着缠在胳膊上的红绸缎，有些无聊的靠在墙上。  
“三少，那咱今天还出不出去玩？”增长问。  
“玩？去哪儿玩？”哪吒挑起眼问。  
“听说附近新开了一家pub，咱们去转转？”持国提议。  
“大白天的去什么pub啊。”广目反对。  
“那你说去哪儿？附近能去的地方咱都玩遍了，学校里也没什么有意思的——”持国背后忽然传出一声闷响，高大的身躯倒了下去。  
哪吒眼睛睁大看着不知从哪里冒出来的孙悟空。  
“光天化日的欺负小姑娘，碰上孙爷爷算你们倒霉！”孙悟空冲哪吒咧嘴一笑，“别怕，我保护你！”  
“你有病吧？！”  
“哪里冒出来的兔崽子？”  
“教训他！”  
其余几人朝孙悟空扑了过去。  
哪吒饶有兴趣的看着孙悟空，虽然是出其不意的攻击，但一击就能让持国倒下，这人有点本事啊？  
虽然那句“小姑娘”让他有些不爽，但很快就被孙悟空和其余三人的打斗转移了注意力。  
增长广目持国多闻四兄弟号称四大天王，这四人都是拳击队的佼佼者，抗打击能力和攻击力都没话说，敏捷反应也不算差，但是这个瘦瘦小小的人应付三个大汉的围攻却应付自如，甚至还有些戏耍的意思。  
他怎么不知道学校里有这么强的人？  
像是玩够了，孙悟空一个后顶肘，同时出拳侧踢，三个健壮的男生顿时被强大的力量撞到墙上，捂着伤处倒在地上痛呼不止。  
哪吒站在一旁看着孙悟空，长腿细腰翘臀的好身材在表演似的打斗中展现的淋漓尽致，柔韧与刚强完美结合。动作矫健，攻击凌厉，收势洒脱干净。  
漂亮。  
哪吒眯着眼下了定论。  
孙悟空走近，脸上带着关切的神色：“小姑娘你还好吧？”  
脸和身手一样漂亮呢。  
哪吒想着，点了点头。  
“他们为什么要为难你？你是哪个班的？”  
哪吒摇摇头不说话。  
“我叫孙悟空，137班的，寝室在309。以后我罩着你，再有人欺负你就来找我！”孙悟空豪气的拍拍胸脯。  
哪吒长得极俊美，那种能引人犯罪的程度。孙悟空见他抬头一笑，明眸皓齿，纯净美好，脑海中莫名就想到菡萏花开的样子，脸不自觉有些红。  
毕竟他很少和女孩子接触，还是这么漂亮的女孩子。  
而看见孙悟空脸红的哪吒则在心里大呼可爱。他生下来就是男生女相，对着他的样貌花痴意淫的人数不胜数，而没有让他心生反感，反而觉得亲切的，孙悟空是第一个。  
孙悟空眼神不自觉瞥向其他地方，看向教务处的时候一愣，反应过来自己的作案工具还留在主任办公室门口，急匆匆和哪吒告别朝那里跑去。快下课了，他估摸着那老头儿巡查也该回来了。  
见孙悟空跑远了，四兄弟才从地上爬起来。孙悟空和他们打并没有下重手，疼也就那一会儿，但他们不明白哪吒刚刚为什么使眼色让他们别动。  
更让他们不明白的是，哪吒平时最恨被认作女生，孙悟空刚刚一口一个小姑娘，以哪吒这暴脾气怎么没有发作？  
“三少，刚刚那个……”多闻刚开口就被哪吒制止。  
“你们先散，我过去看看。”哪吒丢下困惑的几人远远的跟上孙悟空。  
悠扬的下课音乐响起来，哪吒躲在走廊拐角后，看着前面躲在另一个拐角后一脸坏笑的孙悟空。不一会儿，教导主任从远处走来。  
“哎呦——”  
“砰——”  
“谁在这儿地上倒的油！”  
“诶？？诶诶——门把手……谁！”  
“撕拉——”  
“嘭——”  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
“哗——”  
“嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀……”  
“这是……谁干的！！！！！！！！！！”教导主任的怒吼声响彻整个天宫校园。  
孙悟空看着被黑墨淋得满头，衣服被扯坏，身上沾满油污，手被粘在门把手上还被灭火器哗哗浇水的主任笑得滚到地上。  
哪吒看着这一幕脸上也染上笑容，这个孙悟空还真是对他的脾气。看着主任在那里气急败坏的大喊大叫，哪吒想起那些被自己捉弄的老师同学们，他以为自己就够恶劣的了，没想到来了个比他还坏的，真是太有意思了。  
回过神来，孙悟空已经不见了。哪吒回想他对自己说过的话，孙悟空，137班的……137……哪吒皱眉想了想，突然眼睛一亮，137是杨戬他们班啊！

哗——杨戬钻出水面，把湿发拢到耳后，露出俊朗的五官。比例匀称的肌肉上挂着水珠，堪比内衣广告上的男模。  
哪吒坐在池边吹了声口哨，笑道：“我什么时候能像你似的有这一身腱子肉啊……”  
“你真想变成这样？”  
“哈哈，算了吧……”哪吒抬头想像一下自己浑身横肉的样子，摇摇头，自己还是保持着现在这样白白嫩嫩的样子好。虽然看起来弱了些……也不是没有好处。  
“怎么突然想起约我来游泳了？”杨戬说话间已经游到池边，接过哪吒递来的冷饮。  
“自打开学还没见过面，一起出来玩玩呗。”哪吒白生生的脚丫拍着水花，若无其事的样子。  
“哦？我已经游够了，你要是没有事情，我就先走了。”杨戬一撑手跳上岸，拿过旁边的毛巾擦拭。  
“诶诶……我是有一件事想问问你。”哪吒见他要走，急忙拦住。  
果然，这小子平时说不定在哪儿鬼混，怎么会突然想起他。  
“什么事？”  
“二哥，你们班是不是有个叫孙悟空的？”  
杨戬拧起眉毛看着哪吒：“怎么了？”  
看样子是了，但杨戬怎么这种表情？  
“我昨天和他认识的，觉得他挺有意思。既然你们是一个班的，我想你应该……”  
“我和他不熟。”  
杨戬冷了脸转身就打算走。  
哪吒是什么人别人不知道他从小玩到大的能不知道？外表看起来细皮嫩肉唇红齿白长得比小姑娘都好看，一副柔弱单纯的样子，谁见了都得心软。可杨戬知道这家伙绝对不是外表看起来那么无害，相反，李家三少的恶名绝对让很多人胆战心惊。而他的风流绝对与容貌相匹配，多少花一样的少年被他外表所骗，以为自己碰上了小白兔，被吃干抹净才哭着发现哪吒哪里是单纯无害的小白兔，分明就是阴险狡猾的大灰狼。  
而哪吒看上猎物的口头禅就是：我觉得他挺有意思。  
“诶，二哥——”哪吒急忙拦住他，“我大概是喜欢上他了。”  
“跟我说这个做什么？”  
“本来是想问问二哥，他有什么兴趣爱好好方便我下手追他……”  
“他不是你平时玩的那种。”杨戬打断他的话，脸上出现愠色。听到哪吒说要追孙悟空，杨戬心里突然腾起一股火，这俩人怎么勾搭上的？  
“你最好别招惹他。”  
“二哥！”哪吒再次拦住迈开步想走的杨戬，脸上似笑非笑，“二哥你该不会也喜欢他吧？”  
杨戬双眼微眯，目光锋利地盯着哪吒。  
“哈？被我说中了？”  
杨戬顿了一下：“没有。”  
“是嘛，我还在想如果二哥也喜欢孙悟空的话……”  
这次杨戬自己停下了脚步，等着他的下文。  
“我会很有压力的。”哪吒笑笑，“竞争吗？”  
“没兴趣。”杨戬头也不回地离开。  
“那就好。”哪吒的声音在杨戬听来带着些挑衅意味，认识哪吒这么多年头一次觉得他如此欠扁。

 

137班的教室。  
“李哪吒？！”  
“快看，李哪吒！李哪吒！”  
“他来我们班做什么？”  
“找人吧？”  
“我去，真人比照片还好看……”  
“请问你们班的孙悟空同学在吗？”李哪吒露出一个甜美的笑，被他问话的男生立刻被迷得不知东南西北。  
“你要找谁？”旁边一个男生问。  
“孙悟空。”  
“他他他不在，”男生手撑着下巴迷恋的看着哪吒。  
“这样啊，那你知道他去哪里了吗？”  
“他很少上课，也不知平常去哪里，对了，历史课和美术课他会来。”  
“那你们什么时候上历史和美术呢？”  
“下午第一节课就有。”男生们抢着回话。  
“谢谢你们啦。”哪吒甜甜的笑了笑，简直把他们的魂都勾走了。  
“不用客气！”  
“别客气，以后常来玩！”  
“拜拜——”  
“拜拜！”  
一群人恨不得追着哪吒出去，人都走远了还挤在门口跟人家喊再见。  
等看不见了，人们才回过神来，哪吒找孙悟空做什么？他们认识？？孙悟空那种人竟然认识哪吒？？？！！

杨戬余光瞥着门口的骚动，心里烦躁的难以压抑。哪吒这家伙，居然真的要追孙悟空吗？  
……  
看起来是的。  
因为……  
“嘿，是你啊！”孙悟空惊讶的看着出现在教室门口的哪吒。  
比起他的惊讶，其他人简直可以用震惊来形容，孙悟空和哪吒真的认识？！  
“对，是我。”哪吒笑笑。  
“你！！你是……”听见清亮的少年嗓音，孙悟空震惊了，“你是男生？”  
哪吒将垂下来的头发撩到耳后，挺女气的动作，在他做来却不会给人带来丝毫不适感反而——赏心悦目。  
“所以，我们还可以做朋友？”哪吒抬眼看着他一笑。  
“当然……当然可以。”孙悟空脸颊微红，“你……来找我？”  
“本来想找你玩，但是听说这是你喜欢的课，我们可以一起上。”  
“太好——”  
“我不这么觉得。”一道声音冷冷的插进来，“逃课串班是违反规定的。”  
“咦，二哥？”哪吒像是刚看见杨戬，“无奈”地看着孙悟空，“哦哦，我忘了这里还有个纪委来着……”  
“不用理他，”孙悟空只当杨戬和平常一样给自己找不痛快。  
“你就坐在我旁边，没事，我看谁敢为难你！”孙悟空按着哪吒的肩坐下。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬怒瞪孙悟空。  
“怎样？”孙悟空一如既往嚣张地回礼。  
气氛紧张，班级里鸦雀无声，人们用眼神交流猜测着这三人复杂的关系。  
哪吒一脸无辜无害的表情。  
“我们要上课吗，同学们？”历史老师不知什么时候进的教室，小心翼翼的打破了奇怪的氛围。  
杨戬深深地看了哪吒一眼，后者在孙悟空看不到的角度冲他吐了吐舌头。  
“你喜欢历史？”哪吒单手撑着头侧着身子看孙悟空。  
“嗯，比较有意思，老师讲的也很好玩。”孙悟空随意翻着历史书，讲台上老师在讲春秋战国，一如既往的扯跑了题，不知怎么扯到了伊阙之战，摇身一变成了战争评论员。  
老师在上面讲得兴致勃勃，哪吒和孙悟空在最后一排讨论的热火朝天。杨戬余光瞥着他们，几乎要把笔撅成两截了。  
“嘿，我知道学校的图书馆有收藏很多史书和兵书，你要是感兴趣我们一起去看怎样？”  
“好啊！”孙悟空愉快的答应。  
“不过在这之前，我们去附近喝一杯，吃点点心？”  
“好！”孙悟空不能再赞同，虽说他平时一个人独来独往毫不在意的样子，但还是很希望能和其他人一样，下课之后可以成群结伴的出去吃喝玩乐。毕竟从小就在众星捧月的环境中长大，怎么可能真不觉得孤单。  
……  
杨戬最近心情很不好，就像特殊的生理期到了那种，平时冷冰冰的就很难让人靠近了，现在整个人就像一个移动的冰柜，浑身笼罩着让人窒息的低气压。  
本来孙悟空保持着和他每天互怼，三天干一小架，五天打一大架的“互动”频率，自打半路杀出来个哪吒之后，孙悟空对他完全失去了兴趣。  
……为什么要说孙悟空对自己失去了兴趣？好像期待着他对自己感兴趣似的！操了！杨戬在心里暗暗唾弃了自己一把。  
不过确实是这样。  
自从哪吒出现之后，孙悟空几乎每天每时每刻都和哪吒混在一起。一起吃饭，一起上课，一起恶作剧，一起打架……这俩人还真是臭味相投了。  
原来自己在孙悟空看来就是一种可有可无的消遣吗？  
“你们觉不觉得，孙悟空和哪吒在谈恋爱啊？”  
“怎么可能，哪吒怎么会看得上那家伙？！”  
“就是啊，他有什么好的！”  
“老天保佑我的小莲花千万别被那家伙糟蹋了。”  
“哪吒什么时候是你的小莲花了？”  
“我第一眼看见他就知道他是我前半生一直在等的人！”  
杨戬摔门离开。  
在教室讨论的人吓了一跳。  
“话说最近杨戬的火气也好大……”  
“我有一个大胆的猜测……”  
“我可能和你想的一样，不过还是勇士来说。”  
“听说杨戬和哪吒是发小，我猜杨戬喜欢哪吒，但是哪吒现在和孙悟空好着——”  
“杨戬又和孙悟空不对付，所以……”  
“没错，就是这样！”

泳池。  
“你真的和孙悟空在一起了？”杨戬随口问道。  
“额，算是吧？不过还没有上床。”哪吒笑着，假装看不到杨戬额角跳动的青筋。  
“我说过他不是你平时玩的那类人。”  
“当然，他不是。”  
“我从没遇见过孙悟空这样的人，让我这么想亲近他，了解他……取悦他。”  
“他身上有一种让人一见钟情的魔力，你肯定知道他脱掉上衣打架的时候多性感……”  
“真的迷上他了。”  
“承认吧二哥，你肯定也喜欢他。”哪吒突然转了话题。  
杨戬一怔，看着哪吒的如花笑靥，深吸了一口气。  
“没错，我是觉得他有……”  
“哪吒！”  
杨戬条件反射的回头，见孙悟空穿着泳裤朝这边跑来。  
“他为什么会在这里？”孙悟空看着杨戬语气里的嫌弃毫不遮掩。  
对啊，他为什么会在这里？杨戬回过头来用眼神质问哪吒。  
“嗯？哦……今天我要教猴子游泳。”哪吒满脸“无辜”，刚想起来似的。  
“猴子？”杨戬一挑眉。  
“哦，猴子是悟空的之前的外号，他还有一个小名叫小石头，啧，这些二哥你都不知道吗？”哪吒火上浇油。  
“跟他说这些干嘛，快来教我。”孙悟空跳进浅水区朝哪吒喊。  
“那我先过去了。”哪吒带着得意的笑看了杨戬一眼，朝浅水区游去。  
哗——杨戬狠狠地砸了水面一拳，激起高高的浪花。  
“二哥，要一起玩吗？”  
“我还有事情。” 不走，留在这里看他们两个鸳鸯戏水吗？  
该死的，他为什么不知道孙悟空不会游泳？如果他早知道，现在在那里搂着孙悟空掐腰摸屁股使劲揩油的肯定不会是哪吒那家伙！  
…………………………  
“猴子，你觉得杨戬怎么样？”哪吒若无其事的问。  
“嗯？杨戬？怎么突然问他？”孙悟空正专注着练习起伏，听见哪吒提到杨戬，便分出神来随口道，“整天板着个脸，不近人情的很。一副天生高人一等自以为是的样子，很欠扁。……但是他打架很厉害，和他过手很爽。我师父说现在懂武术的人很少了……”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……他长得是真好看，当初开学我就注意到他了。当时他坐在窗边，阳光洒进来，他整个人都在发光似的，我都不知道自己看了他多久，哈哈……”孙悟空自顾自说着，没注意到哪吒嘴角的笑容已经消失。  
“那你觉得我和他谁好看？”哪吒突然问。  
“啊？”孙悟空愣了愣，“你和他不一样啊，你……很可爱。杨戬嘛……很难说……”  
可爱？  
哪吒心里冷笑，看到了床上你还会不会用这个词形容我。  
“哎呦，瞧瞧这是谁？”一个不和谐的声音传来。  
孙悟空抬头，见一群人朝这边走来，为首的是个穿花格子衬衫的小青年，长得还不错，可惜言行举止就像一个混混头子。  
当然天宫学院这种地方是不会有小混混的。  
“我以为是谁呢，原来是条浑水泥鳅。”哪吒不屑的看着来人。  
“他们是谁？”孙悟空问。  
“敖丙，东海集团敖广家的不肖子。”哪吒鄙夷道。  
“敖广？”孙悟空回忆起那个送自己兵器的大叔，“他人很不错啊。”  
“你知道我父亲？”敖丙蹲下来饶有兴致地看着孙悟空。  
“对啊，大叔还送了我很多东西。”  
“不奇怪，毕竟你长得很合他胃口。”敖丙笑着伸手去摸孙悟空的下巴。  
孙悟空皱着眉躲开，他对这个穿花格子衫的青年没什么好感。  
与此同时哪吒一巴掌拍开敖丙的手：“滚开！”  
“哈，他算什么，你的现任小男友？”敖丙痞笑着跳进池子里，“哪吒，你怎么就不明白我对你的心意呢？”  
哪吒伸出一指抵住敖丙的胸膛：“再靠近一步爷就把你揍成泥鳅！”  
“李三少你也太嚣张了吧？要不是我们少爷喜欢你——”  
“夜叉住口。”敖丙一挥手制止身后跟班，“哪吒，我父亲和你爸交情深厚，如果我们在一起他们肯定会很开心的。”  
听见这话哪吒气得几乎发抖，敖丙这是在威胁自己了？确实父亲欠了敖广很多人请，他和敖丙从小就不对付，每次两人打架之后父亲总会狠狠的教训自己，就连最疼爱自己的母亲都会劝自己不要和敖丙作对……  
“没人比我更爱你了……”敖丙状似情难自禁，伸手去摸哪吒的脸颊。  
哪吒在水下的拳头攥紧，大不了再被父亲关一次禁闭也要揍死这丫的！  
刚要出手，一只拳头先他一步打在敖丙脸上。  
哪吒略带惊讶地看着冲上来的孙悟空。  
敖丙被这一拳打得后仰进水里，孙悟空也没控制好平衡，一下子栽进水下，扑腾了几下才浮上水面。  
“你竟敢打我？”敖丙钻出水面，抹了一把鼻子下没被冲干净的淡红液体，指着孙悟空咆哮。  
哪吒打他，他可以忍。可这小子算哪根葱，竟敢对他动手？  
哪吒扯了扯孙悟空想让他躲到自己身后，或者赶紧爬到岸上去也好。论水性他还没怕过谁，敖丙和那一群虾兵蟹将加起来他一只手就能应付，但孙悟空的水性是出奇地差，能不沉下去已经算极好了，打架？  
可孙悟空不知道什么叫躲，更不知道什么叫逃，吐出涌进嘴里的水，晃晃悠悠地努力保持着平衡，孙悟空挑衅的笑笑：“打的就是你！来啊？”  
“给我揍他！”敖丙怒喊一声，身后那群小弟立刻跟下饺子似的跳进水中朝他们扑来。  
哪吒不仅要顾着自己打架，还要分神看着孙悟空，而孙悟空已经自身都难保还扑腾着想揍人……于是这场架比起平时打得有点长，还有点累。  
……  
“哈哈哈，今天真是太有意思了。”  
“你没瞧见死泥鳅被揍得那一副猪头样，哈哈哈哈笑死了。”  
孙悟空和哪吒拎着啤酒和吃的，肩并肩往宿舍楼的方向走。  
“猴子你也是简直了，连游泳都没学会就敢在水里打架！”  
“打架天生就会，在哪都能打。游泳……真学不来。”  
“嘿嘿，没事，多练练，能学会的。”  
说着已经走到门口，孙悟空打开寝室的门：“进来吧。”  
哪吒环视一周，“挺简约的。”  
“不习惯一个人住这么空的屋子，就睡觉的时候回来，所以基本没怎么布置。”孙悟空把自己扔在沙发上，一只脚搭上桌子，拎起一瓶酒开罐灌了几口，“舒服不就行了。”  
“也是。”哪吒看见角落里一根铁棒，平时没见孙悟空用过，却擦拭的一尘不染。  
“这棍子很漂亮啊。”  
“金箍棒，我的兵器！”孙悟空带着点骄傲扬扬下巴，“试试？”  
哪吒看起来白白净净柔柔弱弱的，内里也是武术狂热分子，听他这话立刻跃跃欲试上前去拿。  
“当心闪了腰。”  
“嘁，哪有那么夸张……我去好沉啊……”铁棒稍稍离地一寸，哪吒就把它放回原位。  
“就是得沉些用起来才趁手啊。”孙悟空把瓶里的酒灌完，走过来一手拎过金箍棒，“看我给你耍一段！”  
说着跳到客厅空荡的地方舞起棒来，棒风凌厉，身姿矫健。哪吒脑海中想到几个形容舞姿的词——翩若惊鸿，矫若游龙。  
“怎么样？”收势，孙悟空问道。  
“嗯？”哪吒回过神来，“棒极了。可惜我不善使棍，改天让你见识见识我的枪法！”  
“好。”  
两人谈笑一阵，地上已经滚了七八个酒瓶子。  
“今天那群人为什么要找你麻烦？”孙悟空问。  
“嗯？你说敖丙啊？”哪吒笑，“我小时候跟他打过一架，差点把他揍死，我爸又因此揍了我一顿。我和他这梁子就结下了。”  
“打架打不过我还总带人来挑事，每次都被小爷揍成猪头。”  
“没想到他还被我揍出感情来了，天天屁股后边追着说喜欢我，你说他是不是个抖m？”  
孙悟空摇摇头不是很懂。  
“他喜欢你？”原来喜欢人就要做这么奇怪的事啊？凑上去给人打？  
“我觉得是，可惜小爷我对他不感兴趣。”哪吒一脸鄙夷，突然搂住孙悟空的脖子问：“有没有人说过喜欢你？”  
“没有吧……”孙悟空呆呆的咬着酒瓶口。  
“那你喜欢过别人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“……”孙悟空猛地扭头惊讶的看着哪吒，哪吒也毫不躲闪的看着他，展颜一笑，搂着孙悟空脖子的手臂一个用力将他的唇贴上自己的。  
“！”  
大脑一片空白，哪吒竟然在亲他？  
“张嘴。”哪吒含糊的声音响起，带着莫名蛊惑的力量，孙悟空被引诱着张开一点，立刻就有滑软的东西钻了进来。  
“唔嗯……”本来就有些醉意，被一通热吻亲得七荤八素，看着哪吒过于贴近的脸，染着红晕，闭着眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀微微颤动。  
哪吒好美啊……孙悟空迷迷糊糊的想，一定是酒喝多了。  
明明只是舌头游戏，却给他带来一种被侵犯的感觉，可怕的是这种侵犯感并不让他恼怒，反而转化为一种从未有过的刺激，让他头皮发麻。  
良久，哪吒离开他的唇，手指摩挲着他的下巴：“感觉怎样。”  
“还……还不错。”孙悟空闭着眼像在回味。  
“呵，接下来还有更舒服的。”哪吒推着他的肩膀倒在宽大的沙发上，魅惑一笑，俯下身来咬住他的喉结，一边向下舔吻一边解开他的扣子。  
“你真漂亮……”哪吒的嘴唇嫣红，像是涂了脂粉，在他脖颈胸膛间印上一个个红痕。  
瘦削胸膛上缀着两枚朱果，随着主人的呼吸起伏。哪吒凑上去将一边纳入口中，白皙纤长的手指逗弄着另一粒，一条腿卡在孙悟空双腿之间缓缓磨蹭着。  
“嗯……别……”孙悟空十指伸进他发中，试图按住哪吒的头要他别再动作，却不自觉的挺起胸膛将果实送上去。  
哪吒笑笑，一只手缓缓下移，灵活的解开腰带，拉下锁链伸了进去。  
“呃……”孙悟空一激灵扯住哪吒的头发。  
“嘶——”哪吒疼得吸了口凉气停下手中的动作，“猴子，放开我。”  
“对不起……”孙悟空松开手里的发丝。  
“弄疼你了？”哪吒摩挲着指上的戒指，想着要不要退下来。  
“没有……有点怪……”孙悟空深呼吸。  
“是爽吧？”哪吒笑着，“小处猴儿。”  
孙悟空脑袋里混混沌沌的，他不明白自己正在和哪吒干什么，为什么要这么做，前一秒两人似乎还在喝酒，现在却有莫名的感情在速发酵蒸腾。  
哪吒白皙的手圈着他的，忽轻忽重地揉捏套弄。他看到自己那根直直的立着，又涨又硬，只有哪吒触碰才会觉得舒服。但这种舒服太陌生太汹涌，让他有些害怕。  
“呵……啊……”孙悟空大腿内侧肌肉绷得死紧，手指从哪吒发间抽出，扯着沙发皮。  
“来，”哪吒扯着他的手来到自己胯下，“帮我。”  
孙悟空意会，手指颤抖着拉开哪吒的裤链，扯下内裤，里面昂扬的东西就弹了出来。  
和哪吒本人一样干净秀气，分量却不小。  
“哈哈哈好白啊……跟段儿藕似的……”孙悟空不经大脑说了出来。  
哪吒嘴角抽了抽，指尖在孙悟空顶端狠狠抠了一下，后者尖叫一声差点把他从身上弹下去。  
“别……哈……别再那样……”孙悟空喘着气瞪他。  
“乖，给我摸摸。”哪吒吻上他的眼睛让他收起那种诱人犯罪的眼神，拉着他的手覆上自己的性器，带着他套弄了几下就放开让他自己来。  
孙悟空生涩地动了几下，马上就听到哪吒呼吸加重，圈着自己的手指也力气也变大几分。  
“继续。”哪吒喘息着闭上眼睛。孙悟空的技术绝对是他遇到过最差的，可自己的身体却无比诚实的给出了最激烈的反应。看来自己百花丛中过，这次是真的栽了。  
两人渐入佳境，粗重的喘息回荡着，房间里渐渐升温。  
突然一阵铃声伴随着手机震动从哪吒扔在地板上外套里传来。  
“嗯……电……”孙悟空推推哪吒的肩膀。  
“专心！”哪吒惩罚性的咬了咬他的乳头。  
“啊……”  
手机铃声还在锲而不舍地响着。  
“操！”哪吒拎起酒瓶准确无比的砸中外套口袋，玻璃破碎的声音，手机终于停止了响声。  
“继续。”哪吒亲了亲孙悟空的嘴唇，刚摸上孙悟空那根，又有一阵铃声从孙悟空掉进沙发夹缝的手机传来。  
“我的。”孙悟空推开哪吒，伸手摸来手机，“喂？嗯，在。”  
“操……”哪吒抓狂。  
“找你的，广目他们，很着急的样子。”孙悟空把手机递给哪吒。  
“操他妈的怎么了？！！”  
“三少快回来！你爸找你呢。”  
“什么？”  
“李先生知道了你和敖丙打架的事，现在正找你呢，我说你去上厕所了，赶紧过来吧！”  
“我就操了！”哪吒关掉手机，复杂的看着孙悟空。  
一盘美食就放在自己面前，用香味勾引了自己半天，就要开动的时候突然有人叫你离开。这他妈叫什么事？  
“着急就先去吧？”孙悟空试探着问。  
哪吒犹豫片刻，突然分开孙悟空的双腿俯下身去。  
“哪吒！！”孙悟空面色惊慌的看着哪吒张口将自己那话儿吞了进去。  
“别……啊啊啊……”孙悟空看着哪吒玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇含着他吮吸，被这画面刺激的眼前发黑，本来就已经到了极限，小腹抽搐着，在哪吒舌尖离开之后就一挺腰泄了出来。  
“哈……哈……”孙悟空胸膛剧烈起伏着，一阵失神。恢复焦距后看见哪吒已经穿好了衣服，凑过来在他唇上吻了一口，“我先走了，下次做全套的。”  
孙悟空舔了舔嘴唇，味道怪怪的。  
坐起来靠着沙发，回想着刚刚发生的一切，刚刚解放了的下身又有些发涨。孙悟空低头看了看自己之前没怎么关注过的器官，试探着用手掌裹上去。  
他之前跟着牛魔他们也不是没见识过，然而真正经历了才知道为何人们都喜欢干这档子事。  
孙悟空急促的喘息着，脑海中突然想到菩提跟他提过的道德经：五色令人目盲，五音令人耳聋，五味令人口爽，驰骋畋猎，令人心发狂……

 

哪吒急匆匆往外跑，当面迎上正从电梯走出来的杨戬。  
“二哥！”哪吒愉快的和杨戬打招呼。  
“你怎么从……”杨戬话说一半就黑了脸，哪吒过来的方向他没记错的话是孙悟空房间的方向。  
“他的味道非常不错。”  
哪吒在电梯门快要关上前在杨戬耳边快速的说了一句，一闪身进了电梯。

 

自从那次之后哪吒和孙悟空的关系更是微妙地亲近了。  
甚至在公共场合都无所顾忌。  
杨戬一撇头看见窗外，操场大树下刚打完球光着上身接吻的两人，头一次恨自己视力太好。  
寡廉鲜耻！没羞没臊！伤风败俗！不要脸！  
……可是……如果是自己和他站在树下拥吻……  
哪吒虽然在杨戬面前总是一副胜利者得意洋洋的样子，但实际上也挺苦闹的。  
孙悟空比他料想得还要骄傲许多，他不确定这样一个人会甘心雌伏，害怕自己一时冲动会让两人关系破裂，所以两人目前最深的程度也只是打手炮和咬而已。可怕的是孙悟空好像压根就不知道还可以做更深一步的事，显然解决正常的生理需求就已经让他十分满足了。


	7. Chapter 7

“社团活动节要到了，你去玩吗？”哪吒抹去孙悟空嘴角的冰淇淋奶油，含进嘴里问道。  
“社团活动节？”孙悟空惊讶片刻，摇摇头，“我没有参加社团。”  
哪吒最受不了孙悟空露出这种失落的小表情，简直可爱的要命。  
“那为什么不参加一个呢？现在参加也不晚啊！”哪吒立刻拉着他往社团管理部跑。  
“你喜欢做什么？”哪吒问孙悟空，还没等孙悟空回答又接着开口，“别说，我知道！让我想想，武术社怎么样？”  
“好啊。”  
……十分钟后。  
“可能这社团不太适合你，我们还是去别处看看吧？”  
“嗯。”  
两人失望的离开，身后躺着一群痛苦呻吟的武术社员。  
拳击社，跆拳道社，柔道社，兵器社，摔跤社……两个人就像故意砸场子似的，把几乎所有和武打有关的社团打了个遍。  
哪吒终于想起来自己当初不报社团的原因了。  
“悟空，我觉得你可以试试安静一点的社团。”  
“看看吧。”  
半小时后。  
哪吒打了个哈欠：“有感兴趣的吗？”  
“我觉得点心社不错，教做很漂亮的小点心。”孙悟空指着海报问哪吒。  
哪吒开始脑补孙悟空穿着裸体围裙，拿着一块奶油蛋糕，伸出舌尖舔着沾在手指上的奶油问他：哪吒，你要吃蛋糕还是我？  
“要你要你！”哪吒迫不及待的回答。  
“嗯？”孙悟空疑惑地看着他。  
“啊？没事……你要报这个社团吗？我觉得很棒啊！”哪吒反应过来尴尬地点头。  
“可是我觉得这不太适……”孙悟空话没说完，哪吒的手机就响了。  
“三少，圣甸学院那帮孙子又来找茬了，指名要让你……”  
哪吒听见话筒那边一阵争辩声，远远地似乎有人在喊：哪吒小妹，快点来陪哥哥——  
“操他妈的等我马上来！”哪吒怒火冲天地挂掉电话。  
“怎么了，有人约架？”孙悟空疑惑的问他，“我也去。”  
“没事，就上次那几个小虾米，你在这里继续挑社团，我去去就回来。”哪吒勾过他的脖子使劲亲了一口，“我觉得那个点心社非常不错。”  
说完就转身快步离开了。  
“可是我觉得点心社不太适合男生啊。”孙悟空回过头来自言自语，突然眼前一亮，“马术社？”  
……  
“靠……”孙悟空惊叹的看着广阔的跑马场，天宫学院有这么大的地方他竟然没有发现？！  
看着社员们骑着矫健的骏马一圈圈奔驰，孙悟空心里陡然升起一股艳羡之意。  
“哇——哈，救命啊——”  
一阵惊叫声传来，孙悟空看过去，见一个女孩骑在一匹高大的枣红马上，那匹马失去了控制，在场地上尥蹶子，疯狂的颠跑，试图将身上的人甩下来。  
“紫伊别怕，我们来救你！”  
“抓紧缰绳，别被甩下来！”  
一群男生追着那匹枣红马，将它包围住，却不敢太过靠近。这么强壮的马，一蹄子过来可是能把人颅骨踢碎的。  
枣红马徘徊了一阵，冲破包围圈再次发癫地狂奔起来。它背上的女孩显然已经快坚持不住了。  
忽然枣红马止住狂奔，两条前腿腾空，身子直直的站了起来。马背上的女孩再也没有力气抓住缰绳，惊呼一声从马背掉下来。  
就在这时一只胳膊将她揽了过来，紫伊觉得自己被抱着跳了几下，睁开眼，发现自己紧紧地抓着一个人的前襟，站在跑马场的栏杆外。  
“你没事吧？”一个男生的声音传来。  
紫伊抬头，对上孙悟空的眼睛，心跳陡然加速，比刚刚在马背上还要快。  
“没……没事……”紫伊煞白的小脸迅速染上红色，“是你救了我？”  
“嗯。”孙悟空笑笑。   
“这匹马平时很听话的，最近不知道怎么了……”紫伊眼睛看向别的地方，试图说些什么来转移脸上的热度。  
“可能是他的发情期到了。”  
“发情期？”紫伊惊讶，她一个女孩子家自然不知道这回事，甚至这三个字都是能让她脸红的。  
“没错啊，动物到了发情期都会很暴躁，给他找匹小母马交配就好了。”孙悟空回想起自己在花果山时接触的那些家畜和野兽，脸上带上笑意。  
紫伊被他这过于坦荡的讲解羞得面红耳赤，却一点平时那种听到男生讲黄色笑话的厌恶感都没有。  
“紫伊！”  
其他人也跑了过来。  
“紫伊你没事吧？”一个健壮的男生将紫伊拉过来，满脸担忧地问。  
“我没事。”紫伊扭头感激的看向孙悟空，“我叫张紫伊，你叫什么？”  
“孙悟空。”  
“你要参加马术社吗？我是副社长哦。”紫伊略带羞涩的笑着问他。  
“好啊。”  
“等等！”旁边那个男生突然打断两人的谈话，看着孙悟空面色不善，“我是马术社的社长，你要想加入我们的马术社必须要经过面试。”  
“武德，我觉得悟空可以直接加入。”紫伊冷下脸来的看着武德君。  
武德君的表情微妙的变了变，笑着搂过孙悟空的肩膀，“那好吧，既然紫伊说了，悟空可以加入我们社团。”  
“可以加入？”孙悟空惊讶的抬头看他。  
“对啊，以后你就是我们内部一员了，大家欢迎新朋友！”  
孙悟空感动得不行，来这里这么久，除了哪吒还是第一次有人愿意和他做朋友，愿意把他纳入一个团队中。  
“可是悟空，”武德君继续道，我们社的马数量都是有限的，每人都有自己的专骑，所以悟空你的马可能要过一阵子才会运来。”  
“才不是！我们有多余的马！”紫伊反驳。  
“对，我们有多余的马，”武德君尴尬地笑笑，解释道：“但是那些马都不好驯，就像紫伊刚刚骑的那匹枣红马似的，容易伤人……”  
孙悟空一听到武德是为自己的安全着想，顿时宽慰道：“没关系我可以驯服他们。”  
“你可以？”  
“没错，我让你看看。”孙悟空说着轻松跃过护栏走到跑马场上。  
正在悠闲溜达的枣红马看到走近的人，立刻抬起头来警觉地瞪着他。  
“乖马儿，别怕。”孙悟空一边安抚一边轻轻靠近。  
其他人在场外看着孙悟空一步步靠近，紫伊紧张的抓着栏杆。  
孙悟空慢慢捧住马头，抵着它似乎在说些什么。  
众人惊讶地看着那匹躁动的马渐渐安静下来，甚至连尾巴都垂着不动了。  
“乖。”孙悟空顺了顺马鬃，一翻身跳上马背。  
“咴——”马突然嘶鸣一声，炸了毛开始撒着蹄子狂奔起来。  
“悟空！”紫伊担忧地回头朝众人喊，“快去救他！你们快去啊！”  
““我们没办法啊，这马谁也训不了。””武德君耸耸肩，看着在马背上颠簸的孙悟空勾起一丝冷笑。  
“你们……哼！我去救他！”紫伊愤然跑进场地。  
“紫伊——”武德君慌了，冲众人喊，“还不快去追上她！”  
“孙悟空！”紫伊跑到马道上，似乎想用自己的身体拦住疯跑的马。  
孙悟空没注意到冲过来的紫伊，急忙拉紧缰绳，枣红马在距离紫伊几米外停下，前蹄腾空长嘶一声。  
孙悟空翻身下马，跑到紫伊跟前将她扶起来：“你怎么突然闯进来！”  
“我担心你……”紫伊腿还是软的，带着哭腔道。  
“我没事，”孙悟空看着枣红马笑道，“我已经驯服他了。”  
“什么？”  
“我刚刚和他协议，如果我能在他背上待住，他就当我的坐骑。”  
“你怎么会和马定协议？”紫伊惊讶，“这怎么可能？”  
“这有什么难的，他们都能听懂人说话。”孙悟空伸手，枣红马亲昵地垂头蹭了蹭他。  
“紫伊！”武德君跑过来把紫伊从孙悟空怀里拉过来，“紫伊你没事吧？”  
“没事。”紫伊推开他冷漠道。  
“你们扶着紫伊去医务室看看。”武德君点了两个人过来。  
“我没事，我都说了我没事！”  
“去看看吧？”孙悟空也开口道，“你胳膊好像擦破了一点。”  
紫伊看了看自己胳膊上的红痕，好像是刚刚摔倒时擦破的。小姑娘也是娇气，怕不赶快处理会留下疤痕，只好不情愿的点点头，看着孙悟空：“那好吧，再见。”  
“再见。”孙悟空冲她笑笑。  
一旁的武德君脸拉的长长的，紫伊还从来没对自己那样笑过！这小子有什么好的？  
“武德？”孙悟空喊他。  
武德君回过神来，勉强扯出个笑脸：“悟空你真厉害，这么轻易就把马驯服了，都能让你当驯马师了！”  
“不算什么。”孙悟空笑道。  
“可惜我们社已经有负责驯马的部门了，”武德皱着眉一副为难的样子，“现在各部门也只有后勤部还缺人，不然悟空你去后勤怎样？”  
“好啊。”孙悟空很乐意的点头。  
“可是后勤部的工作比较辛苦啊，要负责给马喂食，洗澡，处理场地……不行不行，我怎么能让你做这么辛苦的工作呢！还是让别人来做吧！”武德君说着在人群中点了一个最瘦小的社员，“把你的位置给悟空，你去后勤部。”  
“社长，我……”那个小个子可怜巴巴的样子。  
“诶不用不用……”孙悟空急忙推辞，武德君能这么为自己着想他已经很开心了，怎么能吃苦怕累，还要把自己的工作推给这么瘦弱的家伙呢，“我在后勤就好。喂马什么的我很在行啊，我在山上就经常帮大人喂牲口，没问题的！”  
“那就辛苦你了，悟空。”武德君欣慰的看着他。  
…………………………  
孙悟空心情大好的走出马术社，没想到自己会加入一个这么有意思的社团，交到这么多热情的朋友。  
“猴子！”  
孙悟空扭头，见哪吒朝他跑过来。  
“你去哪了？让我这一通好找！”  
“我加入马术社了，马场特别大，那些马都特别漂亮，那个社团的人也很棒！”孙悟空兴致勃勃的讲着，“我还交到两个新朋友，一个是社长叫武德君，一个是副社长，是个很漂亮的姑娘，叫紫伊。”  
“紫伊？”哪吒惊讶，“张紫伊？！”  
“诶，你也认识她吗？”孙悟空问。  
“她是校董家的小女儿，没想到她会报马术社。”哪吒突然想到什么，“悟空，你报点心社了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“啊。”哪吒有些失望的点点头。

杨戬正在寝室里看书，手机突然响了起来。   
杨戬接通电话，甜甜的声音就传了过来：“表哥，我是小紫，你没有在忙吧。”  
“紫伊么，怎么了。”在张姓的那帮亲戚里，杨戬和最小的表妹还是比较亲的。  
“我喜欢上了你们班一个人……”紫伊的声音小了点，带着些害羞的意思。  
杨戬挑挑眉，莫名有种不太好的预感。  
“他叫孙悟空……我想知道他的联系方式，兴趣爱好，生日星座之类的，还有他喜欢什么样子的女——”  
“喂？表哥？表哥！喂喂喂？”紫伊奇怪的看着手机，怎么突然挂断了？按下重播，显示对方已关机。  
另一边，杨戬瞪着被摔碎的手机怒火蹭蹭的烧着，你行啊孙悟空，先是哪吒，现在把紫伊也勾搭上了？

“猴子，走出去玩去！”哪吒兴致勃勃喊孙悟空。  
“等一下我还有好多匹马没喂呢！”  
“还有多少，我帮你。”  
“还有七八十匹吧。”  
“……”

“猴子，出去吃饭吧！”  
“你先去吧我给这匹马刷完澡。”  
“那我给你买回来，你吃什么？”  
“水管。”  
“啥？”  
“我说水管帮我递一下！”  
“……”

“猴子上次那帮人又来挑事了，走走走给他们点厉害瞧瞧！”  
“哎呀我忙着清理马厩呢，那几个垃圾你自己就能对付啦。”  
“……”

“猴子……”  
“啊呀红闪电生病了！”  
“……”

哪吒多么希望自己是和孙悟空一起做点心调情而不是一起打扫马厩。  
“为什么你要干这些活呢？你们社长怎么想的，我去找他问问。”  
“诶诶，和我们社长没关系，这是我愿意做的啊，平时和这些马在一起多好玩啊。”孙悟空抓了一把豆子让马在自己手里吃。  
“和我在一起不好玩吗？”一起打打手炮多有意思。这几天几乎没碰过孙悟空，哪吒有些上火。  
“我们这不是在一起吗。”孙悟空擦了把汗笑得一脸无辜。  
是不是傻。这句话在哪吒舌头上滚了几遍没说出来，叹了口气，你开心就好。  
而另一边紫伊也跟武德君大吵了一架：“为什么要让孙悟空去做那些又脏又累的活，打扫马厩喂马这些明明都是雇人来做，马术社也根本就没有后勤部这个部门。”  
武德君耸耸肩无所谓道：“是他自愿的我又没逼他。要不你现在去跟他说，告诉他你就是个给我们喂马的，我们从来没有把你当朋友。”  
“你这是骗他！”  
“谁让他信了呢。”  
“你……你怎么可以这样！”紫伊气愤的瞪着他。她怎么忍心对孙悟空说这样的话，虽然事实确实如此。


	8. Chapter 8

一晃眼的时间学校社团节就到了。各个社团纷纷出动，海报广播各种场地占满了学校的每处地方。  
一向肃静庄严的天宫学院难得热闹非凡。  
听武德说马术社的活动在下午，孙悟空刚给几十匹马刷完毛，稍微有些累，就躺在一堆软软的干草上休息，愉快的想象着下午和社员们一起骑着高头大马威风堂堂的在校园游行的样子。  
忽然听见一阵急促的脚步声传来。  
“快点快点，一会儿跟不上了！”  
这是他们社两个社员的声音，孙悟空能听出来。  
“诶，咱们真的不带那个孙悟空啊？”  
本来没想着偷听，但无意间听到自己的声音，孙悟空不禁侧起耳朵。  
“废话，带他干嘛，咱又不是真把他当社员。”  
“也是，不就是个免费养马的么。”  
两人一边换骑手装一边聊天。  
“山里来的就是缺心眼，让他干那么多活还整天乐颠颠的。”  
“咱社长为什么想整他啊？又不缺那点雇人养马的钱，听说紫伊还为这事儿跟社长吵了一架呢。”  
“啧，社长喜欢紫伊谁不知道，那小子一来紫伊就光看他了，社长能不气？”  
“也是。不过这也算那家伙的福气，也不是随便哪里来的家伙都能给我们喂马啊。”  
“诶对了，他好像还以为咱们下午游行会带他呢！等到下午咱们早就游行完了，到时候他不就知道了吗？”  
“怕什么，知道就知道呗，就说记错了。他要是敢反对就把他踢出社团，这么简单的事。”  
“哈哈哈真有你的！”  
啪——  
“诶，什么声音？”  
“别管了，快走，一会儿赶不上游行了。”  
两人急匆匆换完衣服牵着马出去了，孙悟空从草堆里坐起来，扔掉手中断成两截的刷子，怒极反笑。

 

一年一度的学校社团节，各个社团都极尽风骚想要成为最亮眼的存在。  
“诶你们看，马队的！”  
“哇塞，他们太帅了，好像骑士啊！”  
“随便哪一个我都愿意嫁！”  
“我的妈那是紫伊吧？”  
“七公主七公主诶！”  
“我的女神！穿骑手装不要太美！”  
“如果能跟她共骑一匹马，这辈子就值了！”  
忽然一匹马嘶鸣着闯入整齐的马队，一阵慌乱，武德君急忙安抚胯下受惊的马，抬头怒喊：“谁的马没有牵好！”  
一阵口哨声传来。  
武德君抬头，见孙悟空在不远处骑着那匹烈焰似的血红马，戏谑的看着他。  
“孙悟空？”武德君惊讶，他怎么会在这里？  
“没人告诉我游行改到上午了呀？”孙悟空拉着缰绳慢悠悠来到武德君跟前，笑道。  
“额……突然决定，忘记告诉你了。”武德君尴尬道，“你赶快把这匹马拉走！”  
“好吧，我试试。”孙悟空眼里闪过一丝狡黠，拉着缰绳让马后退几步，将手指含进嘴里吹了一个响亮的口哨，马队里装饰漂亮的马就像受到刺激，纷纷疯狂的尥蹶子颠簸，将身上的骑手都甩了下来。  
孙悟空一把搂住掉下来的紫伊拉到自己身后的马背上，说了句：“抱紧。”  
接着又吹了一声口哨，一大群骏马突然出现在人们视野中。  
孙悟空欢呼一声，双腿一夹马腹，胯下骏马长嘶一声疯狂的奔跑起来，身后马群紧跟着他涌上来。  
人们纷纷惊惶的躲到一旁，目瞪口呆的看着建校以来最声势浩大的一场马队游行。  
那些平日里训练有素的高贵马匹们脱了缰，似乎恢复了原始野性，无所顾忌的奔腾驰骋。跑过的地方如台风过境，那些社团准备的活动场地全被踩踏的不堪入目。  
杨戬对社团这种人挤人的活动一点兴趣也没有，本来是待在图书馆，突然听见外面一阵骚动。  
皱了皱眉，居然能吵到图书馆？  
走到落地窗前往下瞥了一眼，就看到孙悟空骑着一匹红色烈马跑在前面，身后马群发洪水似的奔腾着。马跑的太快，风将他的衣服兜起来，头发被吹到后面。孙悟空一只手随意扯着缰绳，痛快的呼喊着，大笑着。  
鲜衣怒马，正风华。  
回过神来孙悟空已经来到图书馆前。杨戬这才发现他身后还有一个人，只是被孙悟空吹起来的衣服挡住了。  
杨戬的脸瞬间就黑了。  
这他妈算什么？红尘作伴活得潇潇洒洒，策马奔腾共享人世繁华？  
杨戬内心闪过与他人设极度不不符的吐槽，孙悟空已经骑着马跑远了。  
看看乱成一团的外面，杨戬暗骂了一句赶紧追了出去。  
孙悟空骑着马把学校踩了个遍，最后让马群停在了校门口。  
那群学校保安早就累的跑不动被远远的落在后面了。  
见孙悟空停下，紫伊恋恋不舍的松开抱在他腰上的手臂，心里默默和自己的腰对比一下。  
孙悟空一抬腿跳下马，抬头对着困惑的紫伊笑笑：“我走了，麻烦你告诉哪吒一声，想找我去摩云酒吧。”  
“为什么？”紫伊惊讶，“你要离开学校吗？”  
孙悟空摊开手笑笑：“显而易见。”  
正巧一辆车过来，孙悟空招手让它停下。  
“孙悟空！等等——”紫伊急忙下马。  
孙悟空没听见似的，拉开车门坐了进去。  
“喂，不能随便出校门的……孙悟空！孙悟空——”紫伊追过来，车子已经发动开出很远了。  
紫伊呆呆的站在校门口，不一会儿杨戬，武德君和马术社的其他人赶了过来。  
“孙悟空呢？”杨戬打量了一眼四周，脸色阴沉地问道。  
“他出去了。”紫伊瘪着嘴，“他说让我告诉哪吒，要找他的话就去什么……摩云酒吧。”  
“摩云酒吧？”  
“该死的！”武德君气愤骂道，“幸亏他逃得快，否则看老子不扒了他的皮！”  
杨戬听了这话，压抑在心里的火气不由得烧起来，冷冷地看向武德君，威压逼人：“你还是想想怎么处理接下来的事吧！一年一次的社团节全被你们社给毁了，你们不仅要帮着其他社团打扫整理重建，还要赔偿这次混乱的一切损失！”  
“可是……”武德君不服气的反驳。  
“没有可是！还愣在这里干嘛？把马牵走！”杨戬瞥过去。  
武德君和他对视了几秒，终于败下阵来。且不说杨戬是校纪委比他一个社团团长高不知多少，光是校董外甥的身份他也惹不起，更何况杨戬本人有多厉害他也不是不知道。  
“还愣着干嘛！牵马！牵马啊！”武德君对着身边的小弟们又打又骂的出气，马儿们撒欢撒痛快了，乖乖的让他们赶着往回走。  
“紫伊。”杨戬叫了紫伊一声。  
“怎么了表哥？”  
“孙悟空去哪儿的事，先别告诉哪吒。”  
“为什么？”紫伊疑惑的问，“可是怎么把他找回来啊……”  
“等处理完这边，我去找他。”  
“你去？”紫伊没想到对外界一向冷淡的表哥会愿意“帮助”自己，顿时感激的不行：“谢谢表哥，你一定要把悟空带回来啊！”  
“嗯。”杨戬点头，“你还要多费费力，学校那边。”  
“不会的！我不会让他们给悟空记任何处分的！”紫伊摇头保证。  
“那便最好。”杨戬看着校门外无限延伸的水泥路眯了眯眼。  
……  
牛魔当日说过有事就去摩云找他，那是他手下离天宫最近的一处地方。  
孙悟空上了车就给拨通牛魔的电话，立刻有嘈杂的音乐和女人声传来。  
“大哥你在哪！”  
“小七啊，怎么了这是火气这么大？”牛魔推开倚在自己身上调情的美女，捂着耳朵听话筒里的声音。  
“我要去摩云，你在吗？”  
“不……我在附近，马上过去。”牛魔虽不知道发生了什么，也急忙穿好衣服不顾身后一群莺莺燕燕的挽留往外走。  
“先生，摩云到了。”司机从后视镜看着孙悟空。  
孙悟空下车，怒气未消地一摔车门往酒吧走，就听见后面司机喊，“先生，车费！”  
孙悟空立在原地：“……靠。”  
走的太急兜里一毛钱都没有。  
正尴尬间一个男人急匆匆的迎出来：“小七爷吧？等您好久啦。”  
“你是谁？”孙悟空皱眉看着他。  
“我叫黄泉，老板让我在这儿接着您的。”黄泉笑得一脸谄媚。  
“你有钱没，我还没付车费。”  
“诶，有有有。”黄泉付了钱，赶紧转身跟上孙悟空，“小七爷咱进去吧。”  
“现在的小年轻真是了得哦。”司机摇摇头开车离开。  
……  
“什么？！这群小崽子居然敢这么耍你？”牛魔一巴掌差点拍碎玻璃桌子，“老子非给他们些教训不可！”  
“对，小七，你跟哥哥们说都有谁，我让人去废了他们！”坤鹏也拍着孙悟空的肩膀嚷。  
“敢这么耍老子弟弟，他们是想上天了？”左驼更是怒发冲冠，脸红脖子粗的。  
听孙悟空讲完事情始末，一群大老爷们全都怒了，自家幺弟在学校居然被人欺负成这样？！  
“你们别冲动……”玉面柳臂一挥压下他们的叫嚷声：“天宫是谁的地盘，能像这里似的让你们提着刀看谁不顺眼就砍谁？”  
“他妈不就是那个姓张的吗？老子能怕他？欺负了我弟弟就得给个说法，不然老子轰了他的破学校！”  
“算了算了……”孙悟空知道这几个哥哥都是容易上头的主，说不好真派人拿着炸弹去轰学校了，急忙摆摆手笑道，“我回敬他们了，把所有的马都放出来，把他们摆好的场地全都踏平了，哈哈哈，什么狗屁社团节，你们是没看见那些人的样子，笑死了……”  
“好样的小七！”  
“不愧是我弟弟！”  
“咱不能给他们欺负，要我说就该揍死丫的！”  
“不怕他们，有哥哥给你撑腰呢！”  
“好了你们，”玉面把孙悟空搂过来，“别再讲这些不愉快的了！小七在学校憋了这么久了，今晚一定要玩得痛痛快快的！”说着招手叫来服务生，“点心甜酒！”  
经历这一次孙悟空明白了，还是牛魔真心把自己当亲人兄弟。  
“玉面姐～”孙悟空乖巧一笑，凑过去在玉面脸颊上亲了一口，“你最好了。”  
玉面顿时笑靥如花。  
“只有姐姐好，哥哥们呢？”其他人见状嫉妒地扑上去咯吱他，“小混蛋，就喜欢美女是吧？”  
“哈哈哈，哥哥也好，别……哈哈哈，饶命啊……”孙悟空直往玉面怀里躲也没躲过，被几个五大三粗的哥哥拽过去一阵蹂躏。  
……  
处理完所有事已经是傍晚了，孙悟空还没有回来。  
哪吒回来听说这件事后立马炸了，跑到马术社揪着武德君狠狠地揍了一顿，四处打听孙悟空去了哪里。  
孙悟空的手机折腾一天早就没电关机了，就算还有电，在摩云那种嘈杂的地方，谁还听得见手机铃声？  
杨戬从车里下来，转身道：“你们先走吧，我找到他再打车回去。”  
“戬，你一个人行不行啊？这地方挺乱的。”康安裕探出头来问。  
“放心吧大哥，戬的身手哪里去不得。”张伯时道。  
“总之还是小心一点。”李焕章叮嘱。  
“戬自己有分寸的，那我们就先走吧。有事打电话。”姚公麟道。  
“那我们先走了，有事联系。”康安裕发动车子。  
杨戬看他们开走了，转过身抬头看着“摩云”两个大字在彩灯下闪烁着。  
还未进门就已经听到里面传出嘈杂的声音。  
杨戬皱皱眉踏上台阶。  
灯光眩目，人们像沙丁鱼一样挤在舞池中相互摩擦着身体，巨大的音响声混合着各种暧昧靡乱的声音充斥着人们的耳道。  
群魔乱舞形容这里再恰当不过了。  
杨戬不悦地皱起眉头四处张望，马上就看到了孙悟空和一群人没形没样地窝在舞池外一个长大沙发上。  
孙悟空正躺在一个魁梧男人的怀里，醉得直不起身，手里还抓着一个酒瓶子。那个男人低头在他耳边讲话，粗糙的胡茬划过脖颈，孙悟空缩起脖子笑着想要躲开，又被旁边另一个男人扯进怀里，打闹中那件大背心被揉的皱褶，露出腰间的皮肤。  
杨戬冷着脸走过去。  
“孙悟空。”杨戬立在桌子前叫他。  
“哦哟，这小帅哥是哪里来的？”坤鹏看着杨戬笑道。  
左驼坐直伸着脖子仔细瞅了瞅，哈哈一笑：“还穿着校服，你们谁叫的，这么恶趣味。”  
“正好我们小七也是上学的，小七，看是不是你们同学。”白戎搂着孙悟空的脖子打趣道。  
“嗯？”孙悟空迷迷糊糊地抬起头来看向杨戬。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬又叫了他一声。  
“杨戬？”孙悟空瞪起眼，“你他妈来这儿干嘛？”  
其他人都愣了，这人还真是小七的同学？  
孙悟空摇摇晃晃的站起来，随手将酒瓶子朝杨戬砸去。杨戬一侧身轻易躲过，玻璃瓶砸到地板上砰的一声。  
附近的人都停下来看着这边。  
“爷爷我正想打人呢你就送上门来了，看我怎么……”孙悟空说着撸了撸自己不存在的袖子，抬脚就要过来。  
压根不看自己前面还横着老宽一张桌子呢，绊了一跤失去平衡往前摔去。  
“小七——”哥哥们酒都惊醒了，急忙扑过去去捞他。  
结果几个大汉撞到一起全都没接住，孙悟空扑进一个结实的怀里上，揉了揉撞得发酸的鼻子，一抬头看见杨戬的俊颜。  
也是喝的太醉，被这一撞孙悟空突然忘了自己要干什么了，只是呆呆的看着杨戬。  
“你长得还挺好看啊。”孙悟空突然没头没脑的冒出这一句来。  
杨戬觉得一阵风暴从心上呼啸而过。  
“诶你谁啊！”左驼伸手想把孙悟空拉过来，却被杨戬一侧身躲开。  
牛魔挑挑眉，手里的酒杯往桌子上一顿。立刻冒出一群魁梧的黑衣人包围了杨戬。  
音响被关掉，人们都安静下来看向这边。  
“你是什么人？”牛魔沉声问，要不是孙悟空还在那人怀里，以他的暴脾气早就下令手下一窝蜂上去把那人剁成肉酱了。  
“我是他同学，接他回学校的。”  
“回个屁！我幺弟在你们学校被欺侮成那样，你还敢找上来？”龙且一挥手下令，“把小七拉回来，这小白脸你们随便玩！”  
众人听令脸上都露出兴奋的神色，杨戬那张脸光看就能让他们下面憋的疼，一听见老大这么说饿狼般的往上扑。  
杨戬毫不慌乱，一只手把孙悟空固定在自己怀里，只凭单手眨眼间就将一众大汉打翻在地。  
“好！”孙悟空吃吃地笑着，从杨戬怀里挣脱鼓掌喝彩，“打得漂亮！”  
众人都无语的看着他，这是醉成什么样子了，连自己人都分不清了。  
“跟我走。”杨戬扯着孙悟空就要往外走，立刻又有一群人拦在前面。  
杨戬抿了抿唇。这情况要是他自己的话脱身没什么问题，可是还带着一个醉的快站不住的孙悟空，就有点难对付了。  
杨戬转过身来看着牛魔，显然他是这里最有发言权的人。  
“你很厉害，也很有胆子。”牛魔看着他面上带着欣赏，眼神却十分锋利，“只是小七的同学吗？”  
“……”杨戬沉默，搂着孙悟空的胳膊紧了紧。  
玉面察言观色，突然像是明白了什么，在牛魔耳边低声说了几句，牛魔表情就有了些微妙的变化。  
“咳咳……”牛魔严肃的问他，“你和小七是那种关系吗？”  
此话一出满座哗然。  
怎么可能，小七没说过自己有男朋友啊。  
“……”杨戬表情僵了片刻，没有回答。  
玉面见此更是确定了自己的猜测，她在花花世界中待了这么久，还从来没有看错过。杨戬对孙悟空的眼神，语气，细微的动作，绝对有意思。  
“不管你是不是，这次我都不计较了。”牛魔挥挥手，“你走吧。”  
“我要带他走。”  
“不可能！”牛魔怒拍桌子，他怎么肯让一个不知底细的人随意带走小七？  
“你这小子别不识好歹！”  
“再不滚你就走不了了！”  
其他哥哥也纷纷怒道。  
杨戬冷冷的看着他们，丝毫没有退让或畏惧的意思，孙悟空在他怀里吃吃地笑，完全不在意双方正为了自己针锋相对。  
这就难办了，且不说孙悟空在杨戬怀里，开枪有可能误伤到他。就算不是这样，他们也不能贸贸然就怎样杨戬，万一……万一真是小七喜欢的人呢……  
“这样。”牛魔叹了口气，“今晚就算了，明天等小七酒醒了，由他自己决定是否跟你回去。”  
杨戬看了看里三外三的包围圈，也只好退一步妥协。  
“黄泉。”牛魔叫来接孙悟空的那个男人，指着杨戬道：“给他安排一个房间。”  
“我和他在一起。”杨戬道。  
“不可——”牛魔话没说完就被玉面拦住，附在他耳边说了什么，牛魔皱皱眉，终于下定决心，“好吧，你可以和小七在一起过一晚上。不过你别想耍什么小心思，我会在安排人盯着你！”  
“随你。”  
“如果明天小七醒了说你不是他……他朋友或者别的什么，你的下场会很难看。”牛魔阴狠道。


	9. Chapter 9

杨戬抱着孙悟空进到牛魔给他准备的房间。将孙悟空放到床上，去浴室冲了个澡。  
孙悟空喝七成醉会撒酒疯，喝十成醉会睡晕过去，喝到十二成醉——就像现在这样的时候，就会进入一种诡异的状态。  
杨戬走出来的时候，就看见孙悟空坐在床上看着他笑。  
杨戬被他笑得发毛，走过去问他：“洗澡吧。”  
孙悟空没反应。  
门铃响了几声，杨戬去开门，一个应侍生推着小车走进来。“先生，这事我们提供的点心宵夜。”  
杨戬指指桌子示意他把东西放下。  
应侍生也不看床上的孙悟空，麻利有序的将餐盘红酒和装着鲜花的花瓶摆到桌子上，礼貌的道了句：“您有需要可以随时吩咐我。”  
说完就退出去关上了门。  
杨戬打开装点心的盒子，里面放着几块精美的糕点。杨戬将盖子盖上，盯着花瓶看了一会儿，突然发现一朵含苞欲放的花中发现一个豆子般黑色的小东西。  
确认只是个窃听器之后，杨戬不屑的笑笑。  
端着点心和红酒放到床边：“孙悟空你饿吗？”  
孙悟空看着他只是笑。  
杨戬叹了口气，也不指望这家伙能听懂自己说话了。拿着一块糕点凑到他唇边：“吃么？”  
香甜的气味钻进鼻孔，孙悟空一张嘴将糕点吞进去。  
杨戬僵住了，他没料到孙悟空会把自己的手指也含进去。  
几乎是入口即化。孙悟空吮了吮杨戬的手指，咕嘟一声吞了进去。  
杨戬顿时觉得有些口干。  
手指被湿热的舌头卷起，细细舔过。就像是落了个羽毛在心尖上，痒得难耐。  
要坏事。理智警报声响起，杨戬急忙把手指缩回来，不料却扯出一道银丝，半空中断了，落在孙悟空下巴上，闪着光亮晶晶的。  
配上孙悟空此刻单纯要命的表情，色情无比。  
操！  
杨戬扣住孙悟空的下巴吻了上去，意外的得到孙悟空热情的回应。  
唇舌交缠，杨戬没想过自己无比嫌弃的接吻是件这么舒服的事。  
亲着亲着，命根子突然被抓住了。杨戬一惊，抓住那只手瞪着其主人。  
“干什么……”孙悟空似是撒娇。  
“你才干什么吧！”杨戬觉得一团火蹭蹭的烧起来。  
孙悟空笑着，用牙咬住杨戬的腰带，缓缓拉开。  
他是妖精吗？杨戬心里想着，呼吸有点急促，两只手无处安放。  
“哇——”睡袍敞开，孙悟空看着杨戬胯下那东西惊呼一声，“你的老二怎么变大了？”  
？！！！  
“颜色也变深了……”  
杨戬觉得一直在下腹燃烧的那股火蹭的窜上了脑门。  
“我是谁？”杨戬凑近了沉声问。  
孙悟空不回答，直接上手握住杨戬的性器缓缓套弄起来。  
“额……”杨戬闷哼一声，意识被刺激得有些模糊。  
过了片刻，杨戬觉得身下的动作停了，睁开眼看见孙悟空脱下裤子，被束缚的小东西立刻弹了出来。孙悟空解脱般叹了口气，拉着杨戬的手到自己胯下：“也给我摸摸……”  
杨戬大手包住他的玉茎，掌心微微带着些薄茧，忽轻忽重的套弄起来。  
“哈……快……快点……呃……哪吒……”  
杨戬手一顿，瞬间身边围绕起危险的低气压。凑近了盯着孙悟空：“你叫我什么？”  
孙悟空笑了笑，脸上带着满是情欲的红晕，捧着杨戬的脸就吻了上去。  
边亲边含糊地叫着“哪吒”。  
原来是把他当成哪吒才做这些事么！杨戬怒火中烧，一把将孙悟空推到床上。  
“看清，现在和你在一起的是杨戬！不是哪吒！”  
“嗯……”孙悟空迷蒙的看着他，“哪吒……”  
“杨戬。”  
“杨戬……杨戬……”孙悟空喃喃了几句，身下还涨着，挺起腰来往杨戬胯下蹭了蹭。  
妖精！杨戬一把将孙悟空翻过身去，手指探向他身后那个湿热的地方。  
紧的很，刚探入一个指节就被死死咬住。  
被酒精麻痹的大脑感觉不到疼痛，但异物侵入的感觉无法忽略，孙悟空不适的扭了扭腰。  
在杨戬看来这简直是勾引，掐住那一把细腰，又强行挤进一指，在穴里进出扩张。  
“啊……哈……”孙悟空被这种的感觉刺激得浑身泛红。  
忽然手指刮过一处凸起，孙悟空急促的叫了一声绷直身子，肉壁绞着他的手指几乎不能移动。杨戬挑挑眉，这大概就是生理课上讲过前列腺的位置。  
有意思。  
杨戬对着那处戳刺刮搔，果然听到毫不掩饰的呻吟声从孙悟空嘴里泄出。身体一会儿紧绷到极限，一会儿又无力地像是一滩泥。穴口也跟着一松一紧地咬着他的手指，像个贪婪的小嘴。  
……  
另一处房间内，牛魔等人听着窃听器传来的声音，脸上都有些挂不住。谁也不好意思说自己偷听弟弟的叫床声就硬了吧。  
“那个兔崽子竟敢——”  
牛魔气的哇呀呀呀，就要让人去收拾杨戬，被玉面拦住：“你没听出来是小七主动的吗！”  
“……万一人家真是小情侣呢？你现在去坏人家好事，小七怪你怎么办？”  
“可我不能就这样看着幺弟被那小子……”  
“啊嗯……”孙悟空拔高的音调传来，显然是爽的不行，“快点……呃……”  
几人面面相觑，几个人都是风月老手，谁听不出来现在什么情况。  
“说不定那小子真和小七处着呢？”  
“现在的小孩都随性，咱就别瞎操心了。”  
“我就说咱七儿那小俊模样咋会没对象啊。”  
“关了吧关了吧，有什么好听的。”  
“他们这些小年轻就是有干劲……”  
“时候不早了都散了回去睡觉吧！”  
“就是，都困了，明天还忙一堆事呢。”  
几个大男人心照不宣地打着哈哈互相告别了，然而是回家休息还是去找人泄火就不得而知了。  
……  
杨戬扯着孙悟空的头发让他转过头来，看到平日里那双灵动锐利的眼睛染着一层水雾，口涎吞咽不及溢出来把嘴唇下巴染的亮晶晶的。  
跟哪吒在一起也是这样么？杨戬冷眼看着毫无保留陷入情欲的孙悟空，怒火又一次翻腾起来。抽插间传来微微的粘腻感，杨戬抽出手指，捻了捻沾在上面的肠液。  
眼神暗了暗，分开他的腿挺身而入。  
真家伙到底比手指粗得多，黏膜被撑到极限，似乎马上就要裂开。杨戬憋着一口气，掐着孙悟空的细腰全根没入。  
“啊……”无法忽视的疼痛终于刺激到大脑皮层，孙悟空昏昏沉沉的开始挣扎。  
杨戬自然不会饶过他，微微抽出一些，再用力的顶进去。  
“痛……痛……”孙悟空轻呼，又被闯进口腔的舌头搅得七荤八素只顾得上喘气。  
杨戬把他掀翻过来，发泄似的啃咬着他的嘴唇，身下挺动速度越来越快。  
孙悟空的喘息声也跟着急促起来，间或夹杂着几声饮泣。  
要到了，要到……  
孙悟空手往胀痛的那处摸去，却被人钳住手腕摁回脸侧。  
“要……”孙悟空难受的挺起腰往上蹭来稍稍缓解。  
感受到小腹处硬邦邦的棍子蹭来蹭去，杨戬停下动作，按住孙悟空乱动的腰。  
前后都到了极限，钉在自己体内的那杆肉刃却不动了。前面那根涨得生疼，却在边缘处怎么也发泄不出，可怜兮兮的立在两人之间。  
难受得要死了。孙悟空泪眼朦胧的看着上方人影。  
“我是谁？”  
杨戬俯身靠近他，下面也嵌得更深。  
“哪吒……”  
好极了。  
杨戬卡住他两条腿狠狠地冲撞起来。  
“啊！啊……哈……”内里凸起被狠厉的刮过，孙悟空哭喊一声，肉茎跳了跳要出来，却被杨戬眼疾手快的掐住根部。  
“再问你一遍，我是谁？”  
“不……”好难受……要死了……  
“我是谁？”那个冷冷的声音还在问。  
“哪吒……”意识中只有哪吒能带给他这种感觉，也只有哪吒才能帮他解脱。  
“不对！不对！不对！”惩罚似的发狠冲撞了几下。  
“呜……不……”前面找不到发泄的出口，后面的刺激却一刻不停的将他送上巅峰，孙悟空像被甩上岸的鱼一样挣扎，几乎喘不上气来。  
“我是谁？”杨戬着了魔似的偏执地问。  
“啊……嗯……”孙悟空极力瞪大眼睛看着和他鼻尖相抵的人。  
“杨……戬……”  
杨戬听到孙悟空喊出自己的名字，腰一酥，抱紧了孙悟空在他体内深处爆发出来。  
孙悟空闷哼一声也将白浊溅到两人中间。  
杨戬将孙悟空被汗浸湿的头发拨开，亲了亲他汗津津的额头。  
以自己的洁癖程度，连肢体接触都会让他觉得恶心，更别提交换津液……然而……杨戬看着孙悟空意乱情迷的模样，埋在他体内的东西又涨大起来。  
……  
“嗯……”孙悟空从鼻子里哼出一声气音，翻了个身，马上被腰间的酸痛扯离了梦境。  
抬起沉重的眼皮，眼珠转了一圈。  
陌生的床，陌生的房间，陌生的……  
“杨戬？”嘶哑的嗓音把自己都吓了一跳。  
“醒了？吃点东西回学校吧。”  
“为什么你会在我的房——不对，这哪儿啊我为什么在这儿？你为什么和我在一……啊……”下床时被酒精麻痹的大脑才后知后觉的接受到来自不可描述地方的痛。  
孙悟空呆呆的坐在床上，看着凌乱的被褥，混乱的场景在脑海中闪过。  
“你需要我帮忙回忆一下昨晚的事吗？”杨戬不知什么时候站在他跟前，“你喝醉了，然后你亲了我，还试图……”  
“我想着！”孙悟空打断他的话，揉了揉胀痛的头。好像是有这么回事……可自己怎么就精虫上脑和杨戬搞上了……  
而且……为什么那种地方会火辣辣的痛啊……  
孙悟空揉头的动作一僵，瞪着眼不可置信的看着杨戬：“你……你该不是……”  
上了我吧？这句话哽在喉咙里怎么也说不出来。  
“我们做了一整晚。”杨戬陈述道。  
“操你大爷的杨戬！”孙悟空气极了扑过去想要掐死杨戬。跟着牛魔他们混多了他不是不知道男人之间可以做这种事，可是凭什么是他被干啊！！！  
就算和哪吒平时互相打打手炮，在他看来也不过是男人之间解决生理问题的正常需求罢了。他从来没想过有一天会被人捅屁股。  
酸软无力的拳头打在身上像是在撒娇，杨戬象征性的招架了几下，抓住他的手腕扔回床上，冷着脸道：“是你勾引我的。”  
“扯淡！”孙悟空喊得有些底气不足，因为他隐约记起了昨晚自己放浪形骸的样子。  
好像……真的比杨戬还主动……  
相对沉默了一会儿。  
“吃一些东西回学校吧。”杨戬指了指放在床头的食物，脸色缓和了些。  
“谁说我要回去了？”孙悟空想起昨天发生的事，冷笑着躺回床上，“倒是你啊纪委大人，逃学旷课不该是你的风格吧？”  
“你自己太单纯好骗，怨不得别人。”  
“姓杨的你说什么？”  
“武德君他们已经被狠狠地教训了，你不必因为他们放弃上学。”  
“谁说我是因为他们？”孙悟空冷笑，“天宫都是些趋炎附势的人，虚伪矫作，爷我不屑和你们一处。”  
“你是今日才知道吗？”  
“我第一日就知道！”  
“那你为什么要等到现在才离开？”  
“……”孙悟空沉默了。为什么？因为他身上寄托着花果山上家人们的期望，因为菩提说过这些事他必须经历，因为天宫还有哪吒和紫伊这样的朋友，还有杨戬这个虽然平时掐架内心却带着些欣赏的对手……  
“走吧，回学校去。”杨戬把衣服扔到他身上。

“别碰我！”孙悟空厌恶的挣扎着，“不用你扶……”  
“再动我就抱着你走。”  
杨戬扶着孙悟空走在校园里，真是赚足了路人眼光。  
“放开！”终于熬到了教室门口，孙悟空用力甩开杨戬，一瘸一拐的走回座位愤愤坐下，屁股一沾凳子几乎往上弹了一弹，吸了一口凉气。  
“悟空，杨戬？”嫦娥停下板书，惊讶的看着两人。孙悟空逃课她知道，怎么杨戬也……  
“你们这是去哪了？”  
孙悟空大闹社团节的事被压下去了，嫦娥这种离学校较远的老师并不太清楚。  
杨戬压下笑意，淡淡地跟嫦娥解释：“他受伤了，我陪他去看医生。”  
全班同学都沸腾了，谁不知道杨戬和孙悟空不对付，可他居然陪他去看病？  
什么情况？！！  
“悟空伤到哪里了，严重吗？”嫦娥走到孙悟空跟前关切的问。  
“……”孙悟空羞得满脸通红，垂着头假装没听到。  
“有没有包扎或者打石膏？”  
杨戬轻笑一声，他伤到的地方可不方便包扎。  
孙悟空听到杨戬的笑声，忍不住抬起眼来想狠狠瞪他，却看到嫦娥一双美目里满是担忧。  
“没事……没事的老师，过几天就好了。”  
“嗯，那你注意按时吃药。”  
“我会帮他上药的。”杨戬出声。  
“杨戬同学真是太热心了。”嫦娥欣慰的看了他一眼，回过头拍拍孙悟空的肩膀，“好好养伤。”  
“好了同学们我们继续上课吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你到底想干啥？”孙悟空看着卡在自己门口的杨戬有些崩溃，索性也不关门了，转身就往房间走。  
“你昨天勾引我,那是我的第一次，你得负责。”杨戬跟着他进来,一边说一边打量孙悟空的房间。  
“你他妈还讲不讲道理了？是你上了老子，凭什么要我负责？”孙悟空走路还不利索，一瘸一拐地去冰箱给自己找吃的。杨戬和他上了锁似的走哪跟哪儿，一路上哪都是人们指指点点窃窃私语，搞得他连餐厅都不好意思去了。杨戬这家伙到底是什么属性？要么就跟座大冰山似的生人勿近，要么就跟块狗皮膏药似的……  
“我喜欢你。”杨戬掰正他的肩膀，认真告白。  
“我谢谢你！”孙悟空挣开他关上冰箱门，一手端着蛋糕，一手拿着装食物的纸袋往沙发走。  
“孙悟空！”  
“你还想怎样？”孙悟空靠在沙发上不耐烦的看着他，“昨天是我酒后乱……乱性了，我勾引你我承认行了吧！可你一个男的又不吃亏，至于这样吗？”  
“我喜欢你！我想亲近你，想和你说话，看到你笑我也会很开心，甚至每次你来找我麻烦我都——”  
“打住打住！！！”孙悟空本来还听得一愣一愣的，听到后面急忙喊停。杨戬这家伙玩真的啊？  
“我可能从第一眼看见你就喜欢上了。”杨戬认真道。  
孙悟空内心都被卧槽刷屏了。  
他还是比较习惯之前矜持孤高的杨戬啊，这个痴汉似的家伙哪里冒出来的？  
“难道你就对我一点动心都没有吗？”杨戬一边说一边逼近他。  
动心……第一次见到杨戬的时候，他坐在洒满阳光的窗边，浑身镀着一层金色，俊美高贵，就像不食人间烟火的谪仙一样。还真让孙悟空看呆过一次。那难道就是心动？可之后两人就互相看不顺眼，这种感觉再没出现过了。 所以那应该不算吧？  
反应过来时杨戬已经快亲上来了。  
看他要说什么，一张口孙悟空急忙把手里的肉干塞进他嘴里。  
杨戬叼住肉干眯着眼看他。  
“你尝尝，我家那边的特产。”孙悟空一边往嘴里塞肉干一边含糊道。  
杨戬随意嚼了嚼咽下去，味道还可以。  
“不错吧，野兔肉，富贵也很喜欢吃这个。”孙悟空眼神飘啊飘。  
富贵？杨戬眉梢抖了抖，居然让他和狗吃一样的东西……  
“说起来我好久没见过富贵了，没想到丫竟然是你养的，哎……”  
“不要转移话题。”杨戬捏着他的下巴迫使他转过头来与自己对视，两只锐利的眼眸看得人心慌。  
“我……我跟你又不熟！怎么动心！怎么动！”孙悟空一把将手里的纸袋砸在杨戬脸上，挣开他的钳制揉着自己下巴道。  
杨戬挑眉，突然就势将孙悟空压倒在沙发上：“做多几次是不是就熟了？”  
“……”我操你脑回路怎么连的？孙悟空还没反驳就被杨戬亲了上来。  
你属泰迪的啊！！  
孙悟空在心里骂，踢蹬着就被杨戬扒下了裤子。  
杨戬的吻一路向下，边吻边解开扣子，最后一俯身含住了孙悟空已经半硬的东西。  
“喂——”孙悟空揪住沙发皮往后缩，被杨戬一吸，冷不丁软了身子。  
仰头看着天花板，是不是做梦呢？这货怎么可能是杨戬那个洁癖怪？垂眼，杨戬满脸的虔诚认真，看的孙悟空心里一动。一股热流向下汇聚到那个涨的发疼的地方。  
感觉到嘴里的东西一跳一跳的像是要到，杨戬吞吐的更加卖力，修长手指灵巧的按揉着囊袋会阴处，指尖滑到微微有些湿润的后穴处浅浅的进出。  
“嗯——”杨戬冷不丁一吸，孙悟空闷哼一声泄了出来。爆发之前拼命将杨戬推开，浊液洒在两人身上，还有一些沾在了杨戬脸上，简直要多色情有多色情。  
杨戬跨在孙悟空腰上，舔去嘴边的白浊，嘴角挂着邪笑，慢慢的解开领带，校服衬衫敞开，露出完美的身材。  
孙悟空觉得喉咙有些发干，吞了吞口水，心道杨戬这家伙放荡起来怎么这么勾引人……  
视线随着他的手指向下划过肌肉线条移到腰带处。  
杨戬却停下了动作。  
怎么停了？孙悟空有些着急有些疑惑的抬头，对上杨戬带笑的眼眸，这才气极败坏的反应过来自己刚刚居然看杨戬的“脱衣秀”看呆了……  
“磨磨唧唧的，到底脱不脱？”孙悟空不耐烦道。  
杨戬手指搭在腰带上点了点，“你来帮我？”  
“你爱脱不脱！”蹬鼻子上脸了还。  
杨戬无奈地笑笑，解开裤腰让将憋在里面的物什解放出来。  
就听到孙悟空的惊讶的吸气声。  
“啧。”孙悟空嗤笑一声，上手抓住杨戬那根套弄，“这么轻易就硬，杨戬你的好定力都去哪了？”  
你有资格说别人吗？杨戬默默腹诽。  
孙悟空的手法并不算好，可因为那人是他，快感便成倍放大，杨戬鼻头渐渐有了细汗，性器也涨大一圈。  
“你怎么还不出来？”孙悟空不耐烦地加了些力气套弄，这都多会儿了？  
杨戬不说话，默默忍受着带些摧残意味的侍弄。  
忽然被孙悟空推倒，身下被纳入一个柔软温暖的地方，爽的他浑身一颤。垂头看见孙悟空头埋在他胯间，正尽力将他的巨物往喉咙深处吞。  
杨戬闭了闭眼，再睁开，视线顺着孙悟空光滑的脊背向后看，落在挺翘的臀部——准确的说是……  
孙悟空正在心里骂杨戬还不出来，身后冷不丁被杨戬挤进一根指头，急忙吐出嘴里的东西挣扎起来。  
“你干嘛！”  
“扩张啊。”  
居然这么理直气壮……  
“凭什么不是我上你啊！”  
“因为你喜欢被上啊。”  
“扯淡！”  
谁他么会喜欢被上啊！！  
“你昨天可是求着我快点——”  
“我没有，我不信！”孙悟空脸涨红，不堪的回忆被杨戬一提全都在脑海中浮现出来。  
“我昨天喝多了，什么都不记得了！”  
“再做一次不就记得了？”杨戬不由分说地将他反扑回去。  
“你他——唔……我不……操……”  
“要是你不满意，我就让你操回来，好不好？”杨戬蛊惑的声音在耳边响起。  
这个流氓肯定不是杨戬……孙悟空晕晕乎乎的想。  
私处一凉，接着什么东西就着黏腻的膏状物钻了进来。  
“呃啊……你弄什么？”  
“奶油。”  
“……”让他以后还怎么直视奶油蛋糕。  
可现在叫停是不是有些晚了……  
孙悟空本来就是享乐第一的随性派，这时候再挣扎就显得矫情了。  
异物侵入的不适感无法忽略，但快感确确实实存在……  
杨戬的手指轻飘飘拂过那片软肉，孙悟空不由得绷紧肌肉，说不爽是假的。  
渐渐的能容纳三指进出，杨戬将手上残余的奶油和肠液抹在孙悟空小腹上，一挺身进入他的身体。  
“啊……操……疼……停下……”  
“你大爷的……啊……”  
“不行！不行……你先别……”  
“你等等……”  
“疼疼疼……我操你别动！”  
“疼死了！”  
孙悟空抓着杨戬的肩膀嘶哈吸气，杨戬忍得难受，汗珠顺着额头滑下来。  
“行了吗？”  
“你个孙子……啊……你骗我，这一点都……”  
“你昨天可没这么放不开。”  
“你他妈还敢说！昨天老子第一次……”  
第一次？杨戬眼睛一亮，那之前和哪吒……  
心里一喜，低头吻上孙悟空骂骂咧咧的嘴。  
“唔……你等会儿……别亲了……操……”下面还插着老大一根呢，孙悟空疼得没心思跟他接吻，“你他妈先出去，裂了……”  
“裂不了。”杨戬眉开眼笑，“你昨天真是第一次？那你和哪吒之前都没做过吗？”  
“你……”孙悟空看着杨戬智商掉线那样儿，也生不起气来了。  
心里骂了句傻子，索性破罐子破摔：“操吧！”  
“做多就不疼了。”杨戬亲亲他，开始缓缓地动起来。  
……  
渐渐地快感上来了，孙悟空搂着杨戬亲了一口，身上人忽然跟马达提了一个档似的更加猛烈的动起来。  
“卧槽你慢点……”  
“诶诶诶太快，慢点……慢点……”  
“杨呃……停、停……啊……”  
“要到了……要……呃……”  
“我把你干出来好不好？”杨戬抓住他的手不让他自渎。  
“放你奶奶……额啊啊啊……”  
杨戬不给他说话的机会，身下一阵狂风暴雨般的猛烈抽插。  
“猴子！你他妈跑去哪里——”门突然被打开，哪吒兴高采烈的表情僵在脸上，站在门口看着沙发上上演的好戏。  
听说孙悟空大闹社团节的事后，哪吒冲去马术社把武德君揍了一顿，要不是别人拉着他估计能把人活活打死。毕竟武德君和他父亲是同事，这件事被李靖知道了，又狠狠教训了他一顿。  
他正被关禁闭呢，听说孙悟空回来了，兴冲冲的跑来找他，没想到一进门看到这么一幕。  
他一直没敢也没舍得动的人，被别人抢占了？  
杨戬咬着孙悟空的耳垂儿，侧过脸挑衅地看着哪吒。  
大腿挡着看不到交合的地方，但身下碰撞发出让人脸烧耳红的声音和液体濡湿的声音显得欲盖弥彰。  
还有孙悟空毫不避讳的叫声。  
孙悟空被快意冲昏了头脑，泪水模糊着视线，根本没心思关心发生了什么。  
杨戬下面狠狠地冲撞几下，最后一下顶的极深，孙悟空呜咽一声射了出来。  
“够了吗？”杨戬这句话不知道是在问谁。  
哪吒反应过来，眼中几乎喷火。咬碎一口银牙，狠狠地摔门而去。  
孙悟空喘息渐渐平静下来，揉了揉眼问：“刚刚门响了？”  
“没有。”杨戬面不改色道。  
“嗯……你出去。”孙悟空推了推他。  
“讲道理，我还硬着呢。”  
“……那你想……啊啊啊……”  
————————————————————  
该死的！  
操操操操操操操操操操操操！！！！  
哪吒简直气得快昏过去了，这他妈算什么？背叛？还他妈是双重背叛？  
杨戬这个小三居然挖兄弟墙角！  
奸夫淫夫！！！  
去死吧你们！！  
……不对啊……  
哪吒跑出去很远才反应过来，是那两个混蛋做对不起自己的事，凭什么他要像个受气的小媳妇儿似的跑出来啊！  
应该把那两个家伙揍一顿才是！ 捉奸现场应该剥光了浸猪笼！  
但是好像那两个人他都打不过？  
打不过也得打！这是男人的尊严问题！  
正想着，兜里的手机一阵震动。  
“喂！”  
“三少你去哪儿了？你爸回来了，你快来啊！”  
该死的，忘了自己还在禁闭。  
哪吒咬了咬牙，恨恨地看了宿舍楼方向一眼，砸了空气一拳。  
………………………………  
“说实话，爽不爽？”杨戬帮孙悟空揉捏着腰，殷勤地问。  
“嘁。”孙悟空不屑的哼了一声，耳根红红的。  
“和我交往吧？”杨戬趁机问。  
“啊？”  
“和我在一起，好么？”  
“你开什么玩笑。”  
“因为哪吒吗？”杨戬冷下脸来。  
“和哪吒有什么关系？”孙悟空莫名其妙。  
“你们在交往么？”  
“没有啊。”  
“……”


	11. Chapter 11

“你干嘛？”孙悟空皱眉看着杨戬。  
“怎么了。”杨戬反问。  
“你干嘛坐这里啊。”  
杨戬不慌不忙的收拾着桌子：“你旁边又没人，我坐这里有问题吗？”  
整个教室的人都吃惊的看着他们，窸窸窣窣的猜测着。  
太阳打西边出来了？  
彗星撞地球了？  
世界末日了？  
杨戬居然主动找人做同桌，还是他的死对头孙悟空？！  
任课老师走进教室才安静下来。  
“我想亲近你嘛。”杨戬看着他笑得一脸无辜。  
“管你。”孙悟空斜了他一眼，转过脸去趴在桌子上，拿后脑勺对着他：“别晃桌子吵着孙爷爷睡觉。”  
“诶，孙悟空。”杨戬戳了戳他。  
“我告老师了啊。”孙悟空头也不抬。  
“我说，给你个垫子，桌子上硬，睡得不舒服嘛。”  
孙悟空直起身子皱眉看着杨戬，见他从抽屉里掏出个印着神烦狗的垫子。  
“你怎么还有这种玩意儿？”孙悟空乐了。  
看你一直趴桌子睡觉，早就买了。杨戬心里默默想。  
接过垫子，孙悟空盯着杨戬，直把冷面纪委盯得耳根泛红，推着他的脸颊让他扭过头去。  
“看我作甚。”  
“嘿嘿，你也会害羞啊？”孙悟空来劲了，看惯了杨戬扳着个脸冷漠清高的样子，他现在这个别扭害羞的表情让孙悟空觉得可稀罕。  
这家伙，不端着的时候也挺可爱的嘛，孙悟空想。  
“杨戬，过来。”孙悟空趴在桌子上笑着朝他勾手。  
“干嘛？”  
“你凑近点啊！”  
杨戬皱着眉凑过去，没想到孙悟空快速的在他嘴角啄了一下。  
杨戬心里一震。  
还没反应过来脸就被大力推开，孙悟空闭上眼：“好学生乖乖认真听课吧，老子要睡觉了。”  
这他妈还听个屁啊……  
杨戬兴奋地恨不得嗷嗷得狼嚎几声，一节课都在孙悟空主动亲了自己的喜悦中度过，那还有心思听课啊。  
真难捱啊……  
杨戬看看表，马上下课马上下课，等下了课和孙悟空去干点什么呢？吃饭？太早了……要不去打球？……诶对了，可以和他一起去看啸天啊，孙悟空肯定还惦记着这大狗呢，喂喂狗聊聊天，这样两个人就可以增进感情……  
总算下课铃声响了起来。  
“悟空，醒醒，下课了。我们——”杨戬轻轻推着孙悟空的胳膊。  
“猴子！”声音从教室门口响起，杨戬抬头，见一个身影冲进教室，停在他们桌前。  
“哪吒，学校规定不可擅自进入其他班级。”杨戬冷声道。  
孙悟空抬起头揉了揉眼，见到来人开心道：“哪吒？我还想着找你去玩呢。”  
“跟我走。”哪吒扯着他的胳膊往外走。  
“喂，孙悟空！”杨戬在身后喊。  
“有事吗？”孙悟空一边被扯着走一边扭头问，还没等杨戬回话就摆摆手，“有什么事回来再说。”  
同学们见状纷纷议论起来，杨戬冷着脸扫视一圈，立刻鸦雀无声。  
……………………  
“我不是说不学游泳了嘛。”孙悟空在泳池中央扶着台子，看着哪吒一个猛子扎进水里，又浮出水面。  
“怎么我刚回学校的时候没有见到你啊？”  
“我去找武德君那家伙算账，听说他住院了，一猜就是你干的，哈哈……”  
“哪吒？”  
孙悟空不知道哪吒为什么心情很不好的样子，把他叫过来也只是自顾自玩水，跟他说话也像是没听见。  
“诶，你和杨戬是不是挺熟的？他这人——”孙悟空话没说完，哪吒突然从他面前的水面下钻出来，把他吓了一跳。  
“你这两天去哪里了？”哪吒盯着他问，  
“去找我大哥玩了，紫伊没有转告你吗？”  
“那你怎么和杨戬走到一起的？你不是说他很讨厌吗？”  
“刚开始看他是很讨厌，可是熟了之后觉得这家伙还蛮惹人喜欢的，身手没话说，长的耐看，人品也端正……刚开始不了解他，后来听了一些他之前的经历，这家伙还是很讲情义的，他脾气那么臭，也是因为小时候发生的那些事嘛。说实话我挺欣赏他的……”  
呵。哪吒冷笑一声，火气愈发压抑不住。  
“这么说来你们还英雄相惜起来了？”  
孙悟空听出哪吒语气里的酸味，但又不知道缘由，正想问是怎么回事，就见哪吒的凑过唇来亲了他一下。  
“我们来做吧。”  
“啊？”  
孙悟空还没反应过来，就被哪吒拽下水去。  
嘴唇被湿漉漉凉冰冰的软滑贴上，接着火热的舌头撬开牙关闯进口腔。  
“嗯、咕嘟……不……”不要在水里！  
哪吒一手摁着他后脑，唇贴唇给他渡过去一些空气，同时另一只手利落的扒下孙悟空的泳裤握住他的性器。  
“唔！！”孙悟空被堵着嘴发出抗议的声音。  
下身被一双手握住，熟练极富技巧的挑弄了几下，小东西立刻有了反应。  
哗——  
孙悟空用力推开哪吒，扑腾了几下扒住台子边缘，冒出水面扶着台子大口大口的呼吸着空气。  
“你犯什么病……咳咳……想淹死小爷啊？”  
哪吒也不管他骂骂咧咧的，钻进水里把孙悟空脱了一半的泳裤彻底扒下来。  
“！！”孙悟空瞪大眼，“你要干嘛……喂……”  
滑腻的皮肤贴上他后背，什么东西在他臀缝处徘徊。  
孙悟空突然有了很不好的预感：“喂，哪吒……啊……”  
一根手指没打招呼就闯了进来，孙悟空疼的浑身都绷住了：“李哪吒！你他妈……”  
哪吒听着他骂，又往秘穴里挤了一根手指。  
“啊！疼！疼……”  
他那地方也就用过两次，一次是喝醉了没感觉，第二次杨戬给耐心扩张好做足了前戏才进去的。哪吒两根手指不算粗，可他气头上力道没收着，带着些粗暴的扩张动作让孙悟空疼的整个人都不大好了。  
更何况还是在水里。  
哪吒听着他的痛呼声有些心软，但一想起在孙悟空房间里看见的那一幕，生出的恻隐之心立刻被怒火烧得灰飞烟灭。  
手指抽插间一些凉凉的池水被带进体内，并不能缓解火辣辣的痛感，却带来了一些异样的刺激。  
“你他妈哄我下水就是干这档子事？！”孙悟空扒着台子没法还手，在岸上正面交手哪吒比他稍差一些，可在水里十个他加起来也不是哪吒的对手……  
只能嘴上逞能把哪吒祖宗十八代都问候了个遍。  
还是没能逃过屁股倒霉的命运。  
哪吒咬着他的肩膀挺进去，感受着自己的阳物被紧致火热的内壁包裹吮吸着，爽的差点把持不住。  
“操。”哪吒低声骂了一句，要是知道猴子体内这么舒服，他怎么可能忍到把他让给杨戬那混蛋尝第一次！  
越想越气，哪吒身下狠狠地冲撞几下，听着孙悟空叫疼声音实在是不忍心，这才放缓了动作。  
“呼……”孙悟空也是个不知好歹的，一有喘气的时间就不消停了，“亏老子把你当兄弟……呃……你竟然想上我？”  
“杨戬能，我就不能？”  
“……”孙悟空一时语噎。哪吒怎么知道的？  
“怎么不说话了？”哪吒冷笑，“杨戬胯下功夫怎样？”  
“喂！”孙悟空低吼。  
他洒脱的很，食髓知味，只要爽了并不是很介意在下边，可被人压着毕竟不光彩……  
哪吒也不再多话，一心一意地享用起眼前肖想已久的美食来。  
……  
轻易就找到了孙悟空那一点，极富技巧的变换着角度冲刺，快感一步步积累攀升，很快他的声音就收不住了。  
“嘘，嘘……小声点……”哪吒咬着他的耳朵悄声道，“这里可是游泳馆，虽然闭馆了，保不齐还会有人进来。”  
“嗯……”孙悟空被他拉回一些理智，立刻咬住嘴唇忍下声音。  
“你……嗯……你还不出来……”  
“还早着呢。”哪吒轻笑，“先把你干出来再说，我可不比二哥差。”  
“这他妈有什么好比的啊！”  
“你们怎么进来的？”  
一个声音突然打进来，孙悟空吓了一跳，一股电流从脊梁窜到尾椎，本来就在就在爆发边缘的性器突地泄了出来。  
浊白的液体在清澈池水里缓缓散开。  
孙悟空眼前有点发黑，耻得几乎要昏过去。  
哪吒这个杀千刀的乌鸦嘴。  
“嘶——”哪吒被突然绞紧的肉壁爽的差点缴械，稳了稳神，定睛看去是负责开门的大爷。  
“大爷，我们是校游泳队的，跟老师要了备用钥匙来这里练习。”哪吒面不改色的扯着谎话。  
“哦，来练习的啊，我说怎么听见这边有声音。”老大爷没戴着眼镜，远远地看不清池子中央发生着什么事，“我收音机落在这边了，我找找，你们练吧。”  
“好。”哪吒应着。  
好个屁！孙悟空暗骂，忽然体内的东西动了起来，孙悟空冷不防泄出一声喘。  
“咋了？”大爷回头看过来。  
“没事……”哪吒回答，身下结结实实的顶开绞紧的媚肉。刚高潮过的身子敏感得很，孙悟空被哪吒顶着内里那一点用力磨着，逼得几乎堕泪。  
停下！孙悟空想这样说，却怕一张嘴就再也兜不住呻吟声。  
抓着台子边缘的指节泛白，哪吒看了一眼，朝大爷喊：“大爷，馆西南边那个桌子上是不是您的收音机呀？”  
大爷闻声看过去：“诶？还真是！”  
“你们小年轻眼就是好使，哈哈，我回去了，你们走的时候记得锁好馆门。”  
“知道了，大爷再见！”  
孙悟空听着，合着哪吒早就知道那老大爷的收音机在哪，刚刚拖那么久都是故意的？！  
“放松点……”哪吒隐忍的声音传来，“快被你夹断了。”  
孙悟空起了性，用力夹了他两下，断了才好！  
真是不知道作死两个字怎么写……  
哪吒被他撩得热血上头，大开大合的冲撞起来。  
这下子喊叫声真的是想收也收不住了，和着水声在空旷的馆里回荡着，羞人的很。  
……  
一场情事总算是结束了，孙悟空浑身软绵绵的，泄了三次想发火也没力气了。  
“你说，你怎么能和二哥上床！你对得起我吗？”  
他还没说什么，这行凶的倒先委屈上了。  
哪吒本来长得就柔弱俊俏，这一委屈大眼水汪汪睫毛湿漉漉的，看得人实在发不出火来。  
“是你说的男人之间互相打打炮都不是什么大事。”  
“我说的是打打手炮打打嘴炮，谁特么让你们真枪实弹的干了？我跟你在一起这么久了你给我上过吗你就让杨戬上！”哪吒这表情仿佛就是在控诉被抢了最喜欢吃的糖果。  
“有什么大不了的，爽了就行了呗，我都没计较了……”  
“可我计较！杨戬他也计较！这种事只能和喜欢的人做。我喜欢你，杨戬也喜欢你，你喜欢我们吗？”  
“……”孙悟空瞪眼看着他。  
第一次和哪吒做这种事的时候他就问过这个问题。  
但孙悟空没有回答。  
他知道哪吒说的喜欢是指爱情，但他没想过爱一个人是什么感觉。  
也没心思去想。  
似乎是一件挺麻烦的事，他最讨厌麻烦了。  
好在哪吒没有继续追究。  
要不是杨戬一下子插进来，哪吒可能不会这么急着想知道答案。  
孙悟空刚开始对他没有别的意思，哪吒能感觉到。没关系，他可以等。等着兄弟慢慢变成情人。  
可杨戬一加入，他就等不及了。万一孙悟空一直把他当兄弟，却喜欢上二哥了呢？  
现在看来，想让孙悟空喜欢谁，难得很呐。  
这家伙根本就不考虑这些，只管自己顺心就行了。欢喜了就亲近你，没心思的时候根本也不把你放在心上。  
没心没肺，石头里蹦出来的么！  
“我不知道。”孙悟空摇摇头，抬起眼来看着他。  
无辜的颇有种你能拿我怎么办的样子。  
我能拿你怎么办？  
哪吒叹了口气。  
喜欢上你这么个没心没肺的混蛋算我倒霉呗。  
再想想杨戬，哪吒心里莫名平衡了些——还有人和自己一样倒霉。


	12. Chapter 12

“猴子快住手！”哪吒一枪将孙悟空的铁棒挑开，兵器相接，被救下的教导主任腿都软了。  
孙悟空冷着脸不说话，举棒就打。  
不像是他们平时过招闹着玩，孙悟空一双眼里满是戾气，哪吒不敢大意，提起精神和他打起来。  
锵——  
哪吒被巨大的冲击逼退了几步，双手发麻。  
这家伙疯了吗！哪吒心里暗骂，非要拼个你死我活不成？  
他可不想和孙悟空拼命，可这么多人看着，不打，跟张昊天跟父亲都没有办法交代。  
豁出去了！  
哪吒心一横，卖个破绽，让孙悟空一棒结结实实地打在胳膊上，几乎是飞出去撞到墙上又跌落下来。  
骨头绝对碎了……  
哪吒疼的脸色煞白，豆大的汗珠瞬间就布满光洁的额头。  
操他妈的，这家伙还真下的去手！  
孙悟空没想到哪吒会放水，见他被铁棒击中，眼中闪过一丝担忧，立刻又被怒火吞噬，转身看向那些可恶的嘴脸。  
…………………………  
杨戬正摸着哮天有一搭没一搭的说话，就见康安裕一边喊一边急匆匆的跑来。  
“哎呦，戬，可算让我找到你了！你快去看看吧，大事不好！”  
“怎么了？”杨戬急忙站起来，“是不是孙悟空？”  
“他，他跟疯了似的，谁拦路打谁，很多人都受伤了，我过来的时候见他正朝校董办公室那边冲，人们都拦不住……诶戬！”  
康安裕话还没说完，杨戬已经冲了出去。  
哮天察觉到事情不对，急忙跟在主人身后跑去。  
……  
“孙悟空，住手！”杨戬喝一声。这一路上尽是伤残严重的保安人员，走廊的玻璃几乎碎光了。杨戬心道这下完了，孙悟空闯祸闯大了。  
孙悟空转身，脸上不知道带着谁的血，看到来人一愣，接着嘴角挂上一丝冷笑。  
先是哪吒，现在是杨戬，一个两个平时怎么亲近，到头来还是要和他站在敌对面。  
当着杨戬的面将身边想要偷袭他的人击倒在地，那人的腿不自然的拧着，显然是断了，嘴里发出凄厉的惨叫。  
杨戬一拧眉，在办公室的兵器架上抄起一把三尖枪迎上去。  
“来来来，让老子领教领教你的真本事。”孙悟空狞笑一声。  
哮天呆呆地看着杨戬和孙悟空打在一起。  
两个人平时也会切磋一下，可是现在的场景气氛显然有些过于严肃……  
要是别个人和主人这样打，哮天肯定就扑上去咬了，可这人是孙悟空，是平时没少喂它摸它的小主人……哮天嗷呜一声，像是劝两人别打了，宝宝有些害怕。  
孙悟空像是见了杀父仇人，杨戬这边也一点没留情。  
越打眼越红。  
杨戬和哪吒想的不一样，哪吒只是想着不要和孙悟空拼个你死我活，不要伤到孙悟空，哪怕伤了自己也没关系。  
可杨戬除了不想伤到孙悟空，还想着捞他一把，拖住他不要再让他闯更多祸。他知道张昊天的本事有多大，孙悟空再厉害不过是单枪匹马一个毛头小子，不是对手。  
所以杨戬一点水也不敢放，只盼着能把孙悟空的怒气耗尽，让他收手。  
孙悟空可一点也不领他的情。  
杀红了眼哪想得到杨戬的良苦用心，只道杨戬这孙子挡着自己报仇，那便也是他孙悟空的仇家了！  
两人正打着，一群持枪荷弹的人涌进房间。  
“停手！全部停手！”  
所有人立刻举起手来。  
只有孙悟空和杨戬还打得难舍难分。  
警察？不可能！张昊天不会把这种事捅到公开的明面上，那么这群人应该就是……  
“快点停手，否则我开枪了！”  
余光瞥着那些人的枪口都对着孙悟空，杨戬心下一紧，大喊一声：“哮天！”  
听见杨戬的命令，大狗也顾不上犹豫了，扑上去照着孙悟空的腿肚子猛的咬了下去。  
孙悟空被大犬扯得一趔趄，格挡失了手，杨戬的三尖枪扑的一声没入胸前，带着血的白刃从后肩膀冒出。  
孙悟空本事再厉害，也是肉长的凡人之躯。  
铁棒脱手，砸在地板上咣的一声。  
杨戬蹭的收回兵器。  
孙悟空看见自己的鲜血从伤口中喷出，抬眼看见杨戬冷峻的面孔，渐渐模糊了。  
“孙悟空！孙悟空——”耳边是哪吒焦急的喊声。

匆忙混乱的脚步声，持枪的人退出去，换了一群穿白衣服的人进来，给伤患做了简单处理后抬上担架。  
哪吒甩开想要扶他起来的小护士，扶着伤残的胳膊站起来，一步步走向杨戬。  
后者还呆呆地站在原地，像丢了魂似的。  
砰——  
哪吒一拳狠狠地打在杨戬脸上，目眦尽裂吼道：“王八蛋！你怎么能那样对他！我告诉你孙悟空要是有个三长两短……”  
杨戬也不反抗，任由他扯着自己的前襟：“我他妈饶不了你！”  
哪吒被人强行拖走了，杨戬如梦初醒般，动了动眼珠，僵硬的拧着脖子将视线从孙悟空留下的那一滩血上移开，看了眼哮天犬，像是在自言自语：“他会没事的吧。”  
哮天耷拉着耳朵嗷呜一声。

张昊天没想着要孙悟空的命。  
否则还不是一个枪子就能解决的问题，犯得上闹这么大的伤亡损失。  
所以孙悟空受伤之后，也在第一时间就被送到了医院抢救。  
经历这么一茬子，张昊天和牛魔也暂时休战了。仇越结越大，可眼下最要紧的还是孙悟空能不能挺过来。  
牛魔等人不安的守在隔离抢救室外，看孙悟空身上插满各种管子。穿医师服的人围着他忙忙碌碌。  
孙悟空失血太多，三尖枪造成的创口太大，伤到了心脏，腿上又几乎被哮天咬下一块肉来，伤的全是动脉筋骨。  
门外的红灯闪了十几个小时，门总算打开了。  
“怎么样！我弟弟怎么样？”一群凶神恶煞的大男人立刻围住了主刀医生。  
医生吓了一跳：“暂时是脱离险境了，但是……”  
“但是什么！”牛魔一把扯住医生，两只眼瞪得吓人，“要是救不好我幺弟，我砸了你们医院！”  
“大哥冷静……”坤鹏和龙且急忙拦住牛魔。  
“病人伤得实在太严重，我们也不能保证……”医生威武不屈。  
“你他娘的说什么！”  
众人急忙拦下牛魔：“大哥别冲动……”  
这可是医院最好的医生，要是大哥把人家怎么了，谁来给小七治病啊。  
“我们只能尽力拖住，能不能挺过来还是看病人自己了。”  
“行了大夫您先走吧！”大家压着要掏枪的牛魔冲主刀医生喊。  
……  
牛魔把全市的外科医生都薅过来了，拿刀逼着人家讨论救治方案，用上最高级的器械，最稀有的药物，总算是让孙悟空彻底脱离了险境，从手术室转到重症监护室。

事后哪吒也回过劲来了，杨戬要是不出手，怕是那些人就得开枪了。  
可他还是气杨戬伤了孙悟空，狠狠揍他一顿都不解气。  
可他也知道杨戬心里难受得要死。  
同时又有点庆幸，幸亏当时不是自己要做下手伤害孙悟空抉择。  
哪吒和孙悟空在一家医院，胳膊果然是被那根沉的要死的哭丧棒打折了，打着石膏吊着绷带。提心吊胆的想着孙悟空的情况，又不敢过去看。笑话，自己现在过去还不让守在门口那群人给打死？  
派出去的小弟回来说孙悟空已经脱离危险了，哪吒这才松了口气，想了想，给杨戬打了个电话。  
“嗯。”杨戬没有多说什么，但语气显然是安心了些。  
“二哥，你不来看看他？”  
“……”话筒那边沉默了片刻，“不了，他肯定不愿见我。”  
“卧槽，那我一个人也不敢去见他啊……”哪吒苦恼的很，倒也不是怕那几个大老爷们打他，就怕到时候孙悟空不给他好脸色看。

又过小半个月，孙悟空总算拆了那些呼吸机之类的的急救设备，能开口说话了。哥哥们怕他憋闷，整日里变着法儿逗他开心，恨不得把好玩的东西都搬来病房给他解闷。可孙悟空心有郁结，强颜欢笑着，始终无法释怀。  
哪吒听说孙悟空醒过来了，再也按捺不住，给杨戬打电话约他一起去看孙悟空。  
“二哥，咱们去看看孙悟空吧？”  
“你去吧，我不去了。”杨戬平淡的声音传来。  
“少装蒜了，别以为我不知道那些成天在孙悟空病房外转悠的人都你派过去的！”  
电话那头沉默着。  
“我观察了一段时间，他那些哥哥们很忙，只是会抽时间过来，大多数时间只是一个女人在陪着他。那个女人看起来挺好脾气的……现在趁着他在病床上没法动，等他出院了你上哪儿找他去？……二哥你去不去吧？你不去我自己去了啊！”  
哪吒烦躁的扔开手机，杨戬这个怂货！操，还真得他一个人去啊？哪吒心里也有点犯怂……  
过了几秒，手机开始震动。  
瞥了一眼是杨戬打过来的。  
哪吒接过来，听见那边问：“什么时候过去？”  
“现在，你过来吧。”  
……  
两个人站在病房外往里看，谁也不敢进去。  
病房里温度适宜的很，孙悟空赤着上半身，纱布一圈圈缠着。腿打着绷带吊着，大概是伤到骨头了，哮天的咬合力杨戬清楚的很，一口咬断都不是什么难事。  
一个漂亮的女人守在床头，正一边削着苹果一边和孙悟空说话。  
孙悟空气色看起来还可以，脸上挂着浅浅的笑，像个柔弱无害的小孩子，和大闹天宫时的凶残暴戾简直判若两人。  
玉面余光瞥见外面有人，把水果放到盘子里，站起来朝门口走去。  
杨戬和哪吒正计较着谁先进去，门突然被打开了。  
“你们是……？”玉面疑惑道。  
“我们是孙悟空的朋友。”哪吒急忙回答。  
玉面仔细打量了两人一眼，心中立刻有了计较。杨戬她见过，哪吒看起来也没什么恶意……看着两人眼中的担忧，玉面想了想，微微一笑：“你们来看小七么，怎么不进来？正好他醒着。”  
“姐，怎么了？”孙悟空的声音传来。  
“小七，你朋友来看你啦。”  
什么朋友？孙悟空疑惑，等看到哪吒和杨戬进门，脸立刻沉了下去。  
“猴子我们来……”  
“滚。”孙悟空瞥开眼，嘴唇轻启吐出一个字。  
哪吒勉强作出兴高采烈的表情摇摇欲坠。  
杨戬看着孙悟空嘴唇因为失血而呈现脆弱的苍白色，心疼的紧。  
玉面洞明世事，看了看这个气氛，悄悄地退了一步站在旁边。  
“猴子，你还计较着我和二哥和你交手的事呢？我们这不也是身不由己吗……杨戬伤了你，等你恢复好了咱俩狠狠揍他一顿成不成？你一向没心没肺的，不能记仇是不是……”  
“我们知道你委屈，我难道不委屈吗？你看我都豁出去让你打了一棍子了，这石膏还得两个月才能拆呢……二哥他当日对你出手也是迫不得已，他心里也是有苦水没处倒……”  
哪吒这边低声下气的赔礼道歉，见杨戬只知道杵在那盯着孙悟空，气就不打一处来。我都给你这个情敌求情了，你倒是帮忙说几句啊？  
杨戬心里何尝不想解释，如果那日我不动手，张昊天叫来那些人就开枪了。他何尝不想解释，自己不是为了张昊天才和他打。他何尝不想说自己心里有多愧疚，看他受伤自己有多心疼……  
可杨戬天生是个闷葫芦，叫屈什么的，打死他也学不会。  
偏偏孙悟空现在钻着死牛角尖，对杨戬除了恨还是恨，根本不往别处想。哪吒好歹是给他放了水，姓杨的呢？可是给他一枪穿了个通透。要不是他拼命挡着自己，说不定三哥四哥的仇已经报了！  
“孙悟空……”杨戬被哪吒暗暗怼了好几下，终于开口唤他。  
“老子说滚！”  
哪吒见孙悟空刚刚缓和了些的情绪又不平起来，急忙去拉杨戬，意思是今天先这样吧。  
可杨戬这家伙像是拧上了，脚像是扎了根怎么也拽不动。  
“我知道你恨我，我对不住你……”  
“滚！滚啊——”孙悟空脸色苍白，只一双眼能喷火似的亮的吓人，抓起床头的东西就朝杨戬砸过去，动作太大让伤口崩开了，红色迅速浸染了纱布，“滚！滚出去！”  
玉面见状急忙按住孙悟空安慰着，不让他再有大动作扯裂伤口，按下传呼的按钮让医生过来处理。  
哪吒赶紧拽着杨戬跑出去，关上门，回头见孙悟空被玉面搂在怀里尽力安抚着，肩膀颤抖着像是哭了。  
……  
“你傻啊，水果刀扔过来都不知道躲一下！”  
杨戬冷着脸让护士处理着额上的伤口，哪吒在一旁数落着他，“得亏孙悟空手没力气少准头，不然你不死也得瞎只眼！”  
“看样子他不会原谅我了。”  
“嗯。”哪吒直言不讳，“不过看样子我还有点机会。”  
说完这句话瞥见杨戬更难看的脸色，哪吒叹了口气，“你也别灰心，他早晚会明白你是为他好……啧，这叫什么事，我和你可是情敌诶！居然在安慰你，真是傻了逼了。”  
相对无言。

孙悟空不会再回来了。金箍棒是早就派人来取走了，剩下房间里的东西动都没动，看来是对这里一点留恋都没有了。  
哪吒推开门，见杨戬坐在沙发上发呆，脸上也没出现太多惊讶的神色。  
孙悟空离开几个月了，这房间他们每天都会过来打扫收拾一下。  
起码这里还有一些孙悟空的气息。  
桌子旁喝酒，孙悟空量窄得可爱，总是最先倒下那个，调戏他根本都没有还手的力气。  
在那个五十四寸的液晶屏前打游戏，总是哪吒或者孙悟空耍赖，扔了手柄滚在一起打闹，打着打着就不可描述了。  
小厨房那边，说是做蛋糕，结果做着做着成了奶油大战，杨戬被扣了一头巧克力酱，黑着脸一天没搭理人。  
还有做爱啊……沙发上，床上，地板上，桌子上……  
杨戬和哪吒都没想到他们可以接受事情发展成这样，毕竟对孙悟空，是太爱了。


	13. Chapter 13

孙悟空被哥哥们盯梢似的押着住了两个月的院，实在憋不住了，伤口结痂还没掉完就闹腾着出了院。天宫是肯定不回去了，花果山么，孙悟空不愿意让他们担心，没告诉家里自己这边出了什么事。最后一商量，干脆跟着牛魔他们混了。自由自在随心所欲的也挺好。  
孙悟空也不是个安分的主，伤还没好利索就手痒痒想找事做，刚开始牛魔只是让他去收拾一些聚众团伙，小打小闹的解解闷。孙悟空可不，就领着牛魔给他那几个小打小闹的手下，不声不响的冲过去把一个正打算和牛魔火拼，势力顽固的敌对帮派给拔了。  
这事儿越传越神，一时间孙悟空在南瞻部洲名声大噪，更是传出“齐天大圣”的名号。加上几个哥哥没下限地宠着，孙悟空在这里可以横着走，谁见了不称一句大圣也得看在牛魔等人的面上叫声小七爷。孙悟空还不像别的老大，他没有划帮派争地盘的概念，手痒了就去打一架，端几个不安分的小帮派，看谁不顺眼，也不管人家是对面的还是自己这边的上去就揍。平时转悠着泡泡酒吧逛逛街，随手干几件见义勇为的小事，日子过得也还自在。

“这个地方还真是……”  
街道两旁充斥着灯光音乐俱乐部酒吧之类的娱乐会所。哪咤虽然也喜欢来这种地方闲逛，但这毕竟是牛魔王的地盘，他之前并没有来过。  
“你看起来对这地方并不陌生啊二哥？”哪吒有些惊讶，他知道杨戬对这种嘈杂的地方是很反感的。  
“之前来过一次。”  
“嘿！chick，chick！”路边走过一群烫头刺身的人朝他们吹口哨，哪吒刚想上去给他们点教训就被杨戬拉住胳膊。  
“别弄太大动静。”  
“啧啧，这是一对儿小情侣嘛。”为首的青年留着青色的胡茬，本来一只脚已经踏上了酒吧的台阶，忽然来了兴趣，转身朝两人走来。  
“小妹妹，和男朋友出来玩啊？”那青年眼睛瞥着杨戬，手朝哪吒下巴摸去。  
哪咤一扭头躲开他的手，强忍下厌恶的情绪摆出笑容来：“对呀。帅哥不是来找我搭讪的吗，怎么一直盯着我男朋友看呀？他比我还好看？”  
杨戬脸色沉了沉，哪咤这家伙。  
那青年没料到哪咤是这个反应，愣了一愣后笑道：“你们都好看，都好看。要不要我领你们进去玩玩儿？”  
“诶～”哪咤再次躲开，笑道，“我们不喜欢去那种地方玩，没意思。”  
“那你要去哪儿？”  
“我们喜欢……”哪咤压低了声音在他耳边道，“那种可以悄悄做事情的小巷子啊，停车场啊，电话亭什么的，多刺激是不是？但是不要太多人，就我们三个，可以玩很多游戏呢。”  
青年听得血脉贲张，脑补了无数限制级画面，扭头冲手下吩咐：“你们先进去玩吧，我等会再过去。”  
手下小弟们会意，哄笑着走了。青年转回身来一脸淫荡的笑：“咱去哪儿玩？”  
哪吒露齿一笑：“你带路，去哪都好。”  
五分钟后。  
“别过来——”青年抱头哭号，看哪吒的眼神就像看一个恶魔。  
“好不好玩呀帅哥？我们还有好多好多游戏呢……”  
“别闹了。”杨戬皱眉制止哪吒的恶作剧，“知不知道去哪里找孙悟空？”  
青年捂着自己乌青的眼圈，愣愣地看着两人。这两个人找七爷做什么？  
“问你话呐！”哪吒不耐烦道。  
“知道知道……”青年见哪吒要发飙，忙不迭地点头，“孙……小七爷今天刚端了一个帮派，听说是去喝酒庆祝了。”  
“去哪了？”  
“这就不——啊啊啊别打别打……我猜是在poppy，就是我遇见你们那条街，往北走过两个岔口就是了，七爷常去那边。”  
哪吒和杨戬对视一眼，一个手刀将青年敲晕。

 

走了一会儿，果然看见一个门面装气派的酒吧。  
进去问了几个人，轻易就找到了孙悟空。  
和一群看起来就不是善类的人混在一起笑闹喝酒，打扮或妖艳或清纯的美女挤在他们之间，不用走近也能感觉到笼罩在那边的暧昧气息。  
杨戬对此还是有心理准备，哪吒显然有些接受不能。  
孙悟空和之前不大一样了。  
起码从外表上看起来就有了变化。头发，衣服，耳钉——他什么时候打了耳洞了？  
言谈举止中除了之前的桀骜，还带这些戾气和痞气，果然在这种环境中待久了多少会被同化一些。  
“猴子。”  
孙悟空抬起头来，看见站在那里的两个人眼神晃了晃。  
“我们……太想你了。”哪吒看着他恳切道。  
孙悟空轻笑一声，眼神晃向舞池，一扫又晃回来落在他们脸上。  
“好巧。”孙悟空笑意不变，像是没有听到他们的话，“二位也来这里快活啊。”  
显然没有再招呼他们的打算，像是点头之交一样打过招呼后，孙悟空又和自己那帮兄弟玩闹起来。  
他们没指望孙悟空不计前嫌谅解他们，却也没料到他会对他们这个反应，不咸不淡的，一下子让人尴尬的立在原地不知所措。  
哪怕是被他记恨也好啊，好过这样满不在乎无所谓的态度，好像他们根本不值得被记恨。  
也不知孙悟空有心无心醉了没有，喝完酒把空瓶子一扔，爽快道：“今天高兴，谁在这儿把我伺候舒服了，爷我今晚临幸谁！”  
不只是杨戬和哪吒，其余人也瞪大眼睛。  
觊觎孙悟空的不是一个两个，但自打一个帮派老大调戏他差点被活活打死之后，就再没人敢打孙悟空的算盘了。  
但大家都知道七爷向来说一不二。  
所以孙悟空话音落了没几秒，旁边立刻有胆大的姑娘上去解他的腰带，另一个凑过去索吻，饱满的胸脯在他胳膊上蹭来蹭去。  
人们一见都眼红了，男人们推开身上的美女，看着孙悟空满脸跃跃欲试，显然在揣度孙悟空能不能接受男的，如果能的话是喜欢做上面的还是下面的……  
哪吒额上青筋直跳，杨戬脸阴沉的可以滴水。这是什么意思？故意做给他们看还是说现在随便谁都可以爬他的床？ 眼看着孙悟空内裤边都露出来了，杨戬眸色沉了沉，突然走上前单膝跪下分开他的腿。 “喂——”给孙悟空解腰带的姑娘不乐意了，刚开口就被杨戬眼神吓得噤了声。 孙悟空没想到杨戬这么心高气傲的性子居然愿意众目睽睽之下给他口，眼中闪过一丝惊讶，接着嘴角勾起冷笑。 “滚开。”哪吒不甘落后，低声斥走孙悟空身边另一个女人，掐着他的下巴对那两瓣唇咬下去。 意外得到了热情的回应，哪吒受到鼓舞后更加无所顾忌，手指灵巧的解开孙悟空的扣子探进去抚摸。多日的思念让他恨不得将眼前人拆吃入腹。 杨戬埋首在他胯间，一丝不苟的侍弄着，神色不卑不亢，淡然的可怕。 气氛实在是诡异的很。 众人都屏住呼吸看着，原本嘈杂的空间一时只剩下孙悟空越来越重的喘息声。 嘴里的东西胀大一圈，杨戬知道他要到了，口舌更加卖力地抚弄，手从后面伸进裤腰，探入一个指节浅浅的刺激着后穴。孙悟空头贴着沙发后仰着，胸膛缀着染了口水亮晶晶的红豆剧烈起伏。 嗡—— 桌子上的手机震动起来。 孙悟空抬手蹭掉眼里的水汽，看了一眼来电，拿过手机颤抖的划开接听键。 “……大哥？” “小七，听说你把赤蟒给灭了？”牛魔豪放粗犷的笑声透过话筒清晰地传到每个人耳中。杨戬和哪吒像是没听见一样，专注的挑逗着孙悟空的敏*点。 “不愧是我宝贝弟弟！你在罂粟是不是？正好我和你五哥刚处理完事情，现在在附近……” “呃哈——” 杨戬手指猛地深入戳住内里敏感点上的同时脆弱的喉咙被哪吒重重一咬，孙悟空猝不及防地发出一声急喘。 电话那头静了静，随即传来牛魔促狭的笑声：“小七，这是做什么好事呢？” “我没……啊……呼……”孙悟空赶快闭上嘴。 “哈哈哈哈哈哈，好好好，我不打搅你……”牛魔乐的不行，自打孙悟空出院之后就跟辟谷修道似的，别说跟人上床，手炮都没见他打过。来示好的不论男女无一例外都碰了壁。他们都怀疑孙悟空是不是伤到什么了，担忧的不行。 现在总算放心了。 “我和老五也过去找你，别让人家走啊，我倒要看看是什么尤物。” 孙悟空挂了电话，有些头疼，要是让牛魔看见杨戬和哪吒在这儿，他们俩还能活着离开？ “快点……”孙悟空扔了手机，低声催促。 杨戬在他体内的手指深了一截，勾住那处揉按，哪吒一手在他胸前逡巡，另一手顺着瘦削的脊背向下，摸到尾骨上凹陷的地方，用力一按。 “呃啊——” 腰一软，在边缘徘徊已久的*器爆发出来。 杨戬被他的液体呛的闷咳一声，而后从容咽下，以口舌细细地给他清理干净。 “不如被干出来爽吧？”哪吒魅惑的声音在耳边低低响起。 孙悟空缓过神来，脸上还挂着红晕，眼神却瞬间清亮起来，丝毫不见半点刚才沉迷情欲的样子。 “可以了。”孙悟空推开他们，一把将底裤提上，迅速穿好衣服。 “什么意思？”哪吒瞪圆了眼。 “这种地方不适合你们少爷家的，玩不痛快，走吧。”说着孙悟空伸胳膊把就近的一个姑娘扯进怀里狎戏。 “孙悟空你——”哪吒火气烧到眉角，孙悟空这明摆着是在膈应他们。 “你刚刚说的话，作数么？”杨戬却出奇的平静。 “什么话？”孙悟空眼珠一转像是刚想起来，“哦——今晚和谁上床么？你们活计不错……” 孙悟空搂着女人的胳膊紧了紧，故意将话说的露骨又刺耳：“可我显然有更好的选择。” “你刚刚确实爽到了吧？这样耍赖，不是轻了齐天大圣的名声？”哪吒咬牙挤出一句话。 “确实……一晚上而已，先欠着吧。”孙悟空笑笑。 “好，”杨戬盯着他的眼睛，“我可以等。” “我也等得起。”哪吒看着他的眼神就想要把他吞下去一样。 莫名的，孙悟空被他们执着锐利的目光盯得有些底气不足。 又有些泄气的恼火。 “少自以为是了你们！滚！” 酒瓶子噼里啪啦碎了一片，其余人被孙悟空突然变脸吓了一跳，反倒是杨戬和哪吒并没有太大反应。杨戬转身朝人群外走，哪吒掐着孙悟空的下巴在他唇上用力咬了一口，还没等他反应过来就转身去赶杨戬了。 “嘶……”孙悟空用舌头碰了碰痛处，一排牙印往外沁着血，满嘴铁锈味，“哪吒你大爷的……” 见两人卷进五颜六色的绚丽灯光里找不到了，孙悟空这才平静下来。冷声对众人道：“这两个人的事，谁都不准告诉大哥他们。  
众人唯唯喏喏点头。


	14. Chapter 14

“我倒要看看是什么人！”孙悟空火气都快具象化烧起来了，救火车似的往CRISIS赶。  
他手下小弟被人打了。  
向来只有他揍别人的份，哪个吃了豹子胆敢动他的人？  
小弟在电话里带着哭声诉道：“七爷您快来吧，那人指名要见您……”  
这还了得？  
孙悟空撞进酒吧，手里掂着铁棒怒气冲冲凶神恶煞的。  
“哪个嫌命长了要见老子？”  
“七爷……”  
地上躺着的一众小弟见着他哭喊呻吟声更大了。  
啪，啪，啪。  
巴掌声不疾不徐地响起。  
“你如今可真威风啊。”  
孙悟空铁棒铛的一声掉在地上，把大理石砖砸出一条缝。  
“师……”声音哽在喉咙里，孙悟空眼圈迅速红了，朝那人扑过去，“老头儿，你怎么找到这来了？”  
把脸埋在菩提怀里趁机顺势蹭掉眼泪，孙悟空抬起头来，“我好想你。”  
说着眼圈又要发烫。  
“你在这儿过得这么滋润，有心思想我？”菩提揶揄他，“小小年纪都成爷了，真是给我长光啊。”  
“师父……”孙悟空听得出好赖话，脸色有些僵硬。菩提什么人，在外是什么名声？却教出他这么个……说的再好听实质上也不过是个混混头子……  
“我记着你打电话时说在天宫上学啊？这里离天宫可还远着，怎么，学校不查出勤也没有门禁？”  
“我……”  
“还有这头发，啧啧……看来天宫的规矩有点少啊？”  
“我不在天宫上学了。”孙悟空一咬牙交了底。老头儿会出现在这儿，肯定已经知道他闯了什么祸。  
“……”菩提轻笑一声，面无波澜。  
“师父，我是不是给你丢脸了？我没跟别人提过你，我怕你生气就没敢告诉……”孙悟空咬着唇一副诚恳认错的样子，看得众小弟一愣一愣的。见惯了七爷嚣张跋扈，谁能想到有生之年能看见他乖成这样？  
“丢脸？”菩提又气又笑，拍了他脑袋一巴掌，“蠢小子，没人比你再让我长脸了。”  
孙悟空愣愣地看着他。  
“只是，如果我早知道你是立志要做个山大王，就不费心费时教你那些天文地理，诗词算数的了，打架用不着这些，对吧？”  
果然还是生气呢……  
孙悟空耷拉着脑袋：“您想让我怎样？就是我想上学，天宫也不要我了啊……”  
“你还上什么学呀，在这儿当大爷吃香喝辣的，多享受。”  
“我错了。”孙悟空最受不了这种似褒实贬的语气了，还不如直接揍他一顿，“您说怎样我就怎样。”  
说实话这种混天儿的日子他也过得有些腻了。他不想自己的眼界一直停留在这里。他需要有人指路，那个人就在眼前。  
“我说啊，不如你重新回学校上学。”  
“我不……”孙悟空话到嘴边急转了个弯，“天宫不会要我了。”  
菩提能不知道他肚子里的小弯弯绕，摇着扇子慢悠悠道：“学校多的是，又不止天宫那一家，我给你挑一个就是。我想想……额……雷音怎么样？我觉得挺好！你收拾收拾，准备去报道吧。”  
“现在？！”  
“有问题吗？我车都叫好了，等你收拾好就走。”

方寸学院收学生看的是资质品性，招来的学生个个都是资质聪慧，心性纯良；天宫学院关注的是背景地位，在那里念书的家境都非富即贵；而雷音学院，讲究的是个缘份，不管是谁，有缘千里来相会，换言之，谁都能进来读书，这里的学生良莠不齐，鱼龙混杂。  
雷音学院。  
校长办公室。  
“释迦，这就是孙悟空。”菩提把孙悟空推到办公桌前。  
“他就是？”坐在办公桌后的胖老头站起来绕着他转了一圈，笑眯眯道，“像，像极。”  
“像什么？”孙悟空皱眉问，意料之中没有人回答他。  
“我这徒弟可宝贝着，你给我找个靠谱的好好教。”菩提摇着扇子慢悠悠道。  
“善。”释迦坐回校长桌后，“让他去三藏班里吧。”  
“三藏，你是说小江流？他都当老师了？”菩提惊讶道。  
“这都多少年过去了。”释迦一边摇头一边按下电话叫唐三藏过来。  
等了一会儿，敲门声响起。  
“校长？”一个温润的声音传来。  
“进来吧。”  
门打开，一个戴着眼镜的俊秀男子走进来。  
“校长您找我？”  
“江流儿！”  
唐三藏回头，见菩提坐在那里，惊讶一瞬，接着欢喜道：“菩提老师，您怎么来了？”  
“多少年不见，你都这么大了？”菩提笑着，“好好好，如今你也能为人师表了！”  
“学生惭愧。”唐三藏谦逊道，“这么多年没能去探望老师，真是……”  
“你不用惭愧，该惭愧的在这儿呢。”菩提拍了在一旁愣愣观看的孙悟空一巴掌，“傻站着干嘛，还不问好？”  
“问什么啊……”孙悟空看着面前这个男人，斯斯文文柔柔弱弱的，一看就是个迂腐死板的书呆子，和他肯定对不了脾气，怎么菩提看他的眼神满是欣赏的。  
“问老师好啊！”  
“老师好。”孙悟空跟蚊子似的哼哼了一句。  
“这是……？”唐三藏疑惑地看着孙悟空。  
“三藏，悟空是转校生，我想把他安插在你们班里，可以吗？”释迦校长问。  
“哦，这样啊，没有问题。”  
“麻烦你了小江流，”菩提欣慰道，“这小子闹腾，不听话的时候你就揍他，不用手下留情。  
“我会好好照顾他的，您放心吧。”三藏微笑道。  
孙悟空撇撇嘴。  
“你在这儿给我老老实实的，不准违纪闯祸，小江流教育你不准顶嘴更不准还手！要让我接到告状的，看我怎么收拾你。”  
“知道了，打不还手，骂不还口，知道了知道了。”孙悟空一副诚诚恳恳无辜至极的模样，看得菩提又气又乐，直骂他小屁猴子，装他妈什么可怜。

菩提交代好就离开了，孙悟空心里不舍得，却也没有像之前分开那样哭得跟第一天上幼儿园的小孩似的，一言不发地送菩提上了车，等车开的看不见影儿了才抬手擦了擦眼角。  
回去拉着箱子找宿舍。  
747。  
孙悟空站在宿舍门口，看看手里的门卡，看看门牌号。  
推门进去。  
“老沙你好慢啊，我都快饿死啦……”一个男生从床上探头下来，嘴里不知嚼着什么含糊不清的。  
“你……”男生惊讶地看着孙悟空。  
孙悟空瞥了他一眼，自顾自朝一个空床位走去，开始收拾行李。  
男生爬起来抓着手机缩到床铺里边，手指快速的按着。  
【出大事了！！！！】  
沙净臣刚排了老长的队买到“好大妈”牌的炸鸡出来，就收到天蓬的消息。  
【怎么了】  
【你还记得我之前跟你讲过那个孙悟空吧？就是天宫的，那个！！！孙悟空啊！就是我们校花校草都和他有一腿那个孙悟空！！！！】  
沙净臣皱皱眉头：【怎么了】  
【他竟然搬来我们宿舍诶！！！！】  
【嗯，还有别的事吗】  
【呃，没了，你快回来了么，炸鸡买到了吧？】  
【马上到了】  
想到马上能吃到香喷喷外酥里嫩的脆皮炸鸡，天蓬心情甚是愉悦。  
“哈喽？”天蓬朝孙悟空打招呼，“你是孙悟空吧？”  
“你认识我？”孙悟空正收拾东西，听他叫自己的名字有些惊讶。  
“要不要这样啊，我们好歹当过一年的同班同学嘛……你不记得啦？我是天蓬啊，我们都在135班，我就坐在你左前三排的位置啊……”  
“没注意。”孙悟空淡淡的结束这个话题。  
天宫的学生。  
好感度-1。  
“所以你都不好奇我们为什么会在这里相遇吗？”天蓬扒着护栏探下身子来问他。  
孙悟空停下整理抬眼看他。  
“因为缘分。”  
孙悟空面无表情低头继续整理。  
“开玩笑啦，因为我也违纪被天宫开除了。”  
哦？也是违纪的原因？  
好感度+1。  
孙悟空有了点兴趣，抬头问他：“违了什么纪？刺杀校长？”  
“调戏老师。”  
“……”  
好感度-1。  
“那是个误会！我不知道当时是什么情况，嫦娥老师会在……”  
“并不感兴趣。”孙悟空打断他的解释。  
“嘤……”天蓬裹紧了身上的小被子，手指快速的在手机上按着：【老沙，这个孙悟空好难相处喔，你快回来啊】  
房间沉默的气氛在沙净臣回来后被打破。  
“你的炸鸡买回来了。”  
沙净臣推门进来，和孙悟空对视一眼，朝床上的天蓬晃了晃袋子。  
“哇哇哇，快给我！”  
“会弄脏床，下来吃。”  
“没关系嘛，我会注意的。”  
“不可以，你的床单脏了还不是要我来洗。”沙净臣板着脸，天蓬不情不愿哼哼唧唧地下了床。  
孙悟空在旁听着两人对话不自觉勾起嘴角。  
“你好，我叫沙净臣。欢迎入住。”沙净臣这才向孙悟空问好。  
“孙悟空。”孙悟空朝他点点头。  
“老沙之前也是天宫的哦！不过也被开除了。所以我们三个很有缘分呢！”天蓬咬着鸡腿含糊道。  
“他又是为什么？”孙悟空饶有兴趣。  
“我刚刚违纪，主任还在气头上，他就把主任准备送给校董夫人的琉璃盏给打碎了……你说这不是触霉头吗？”天蓬抢着解释，“又不是那种有背景的，自然就被踹出来了。”  
沙净臣没有丝毫介意的表情，把天蓬嘴角的渣抹去，淡淡叮嘱：“吃东西的时候少说话，别又被骨头卡到。”  
孙悟空摇了摇头，天蓬这个蠢猪，没看出沙净臣对他有意思吗？  
“我们宿舍三个人吗？”  
“本来还有一个，但是人家不住宿舍。”  
“谁啊？”孙悟空有点好奇。  
“敖烈。”  
孙悟空瞪大眼：“西海集团的三少爷敖烈？？”

 

“哈哈哈哈是不是，我当初就看他不顺眼，就知道巴结奉承……”  
一会儿的时间，孙悟空已经和天蓬热络起来。这家伙虽然看起来蠢呼呼胖乎乎跟个猪头似的，心眼儿挺好，又能逗乐，当朋友倒还不错。  
那个沙净臣，看起来就呆板许多了，跟个机器人保姆似的，不言不语地在一旁看着他们玩闹。  
门突然被砰的一声撞开。  
孙悟空抬头看去，见一个人影扑了过来，还没看清来人脸就被拦着腰抱住。由于身高原因，孙悟空脚都离地了。  
“喂……”  
不用猜也知道是谁了。  
“我好想你……”敖烈脸埋在他颈窝里闷声道，“我好想你。”  
“好了，放我下来，腰都被你勒断了。”孙悟空忍着鼻子酸涩强作平静。  
“再等一会儿。”  
“我去这什么情况？”天蓬戳戳沙净臣，小声道，“孙悟空也太厉害了吧？刚来就勾搭上咱们班草了……”  
看敖烈这架势像要抱到天荒地老似的，孙悟空有些尴尬地拍拍他：“给我显摆身高呢是不是？再不松开我急了啊？”  
敖烈不情愿地松开一点让他下来，手还放在他身上不舍得拿开。  
好么，孙悟空脚一落地，身高差拉的更大了。不满的抬头质问：“死小白，这些年你吃激素了？长这么高做什么？”  
敖烈满含温柔地看着他：“怎么不提前告诉我你要来这儿，我好去接你啊。”  
“我也是临时打算来的。”孙悟空笑笑，“听说你不住宿舍么？”  
“怎么肯不住，我这就搬进来。”敖烈道，“你吃饭了么？我带你出去吃，下午一起去教室？”  
“好！”孙悟空愉快的答应着，扭头问另外两人，“你们一起吧？”  
“好呀好——”  
“不用了你们先去吧。”沙净臣把蹦跶着想要跟去的天蓬拽回来。  
看着两人肩并肩离开，天蓬撇撇嘴一歪头靠在沙净臣肩上幽怨道：“老沙，我好羡慕他们啊，也好想找一个……”  
沙净臣脸色柔和了些，手慢慢朝天蓬头上抚去。  
“什么时候我也能找个漂亮妹子脱单啊……”  
沙净臣快摸到天蓬脑袋的手一顿，脸上温柔的表情也僵住了。  
“起来，我要收拾桌子了。”沙净臣漠漠道。  
“哎我还没吃完呢……”

 

“你们听说了吧，新转来这个孙悟空，之前在天宫名声可大了！”  
“可不是，我听天宫那边的朋友说，他一个人把整个学院闹得天翻地覆的，最后真枪实弹才镇压住了。”  
“我听说是让校董家外甥，就那个杨戬杨二郎给呛了一刀，差点把命都丢了……”  
“说起杨戬，听说这两人还有些暧昧呢，怎么就反目了？”  
“杨戬不是和哪吒好着么？”  
“啥啥啥？我咋听说哪吒和孙悟空好着呢……啧啧，真乱，难怪会出那么大的事……”  
“你知道什么呀，孙悟空的几个哥哥都是道上的，和张家对着干的，孙悟空在那上学能不出事吗……”  
“我也听说了，我南瞻部洲的表叔说，孙悟空在那块儿名声可大了，好像还号称齐天大圣，谁见了都得恭恭敬敬的。”  
“那照你这么说，他干嘛还来上学啊？”  
“那谁知道呀，说不定人家是来体验生活的……”  
“嘘嘘，别说了你们看！”

敖烈背着两个人的书包，和孙悟空一前一后进了教室。  
“这就是孙悟空……”  
“开玩笑吧他居然认识小烈烈？？”  
“好像还很熟的样子？”  
“我从来没见过敖烈对人这么温柔……”  
敖烈给孙悟空拉开座椅：“挨着我坐吧？”  
“好啊。”孙悟空毫不客气地坐下。  
敖烈开始给孙悟空收拾课桌，孙悟空则开始随意翻敖烈桌上的东西玩。  
“这是什么？”孙悟空从他抽屉里翻出一本绘图册。  
“那是……”敖烈条件反射想去拦他，手伸到半空又缩回来，默许了孙悟空翻开。  
孙悟空好奇的翻开扉页，一个人像映入眼中。  
“这是我？”孙悟空惊讶的往后翻，每一页都是他，嬉笑怒骂，欢乐哀愁，蹦跳奔跑，恬然静睡，形态各异，神色逼真，厚厚的一本子快要画完了，跟相册似的。只不过画中他都是几年前的模样。  
“我每天都非常想你。”敖烈轻声道。  
“嗯。”孙悟空出神地看着画册上两个隽秀正楷：吾爱。  
敖烈不会像杨戬哪吒让他觉得刺激，有征服欲，他只是无条件地依着自己，顺着自己，虔诚无怨地爱着自己。  
他和别人云雨缠绵逍遥快活的时候，敖烈是以怎样的心情一笔笔画出了这些画？  
孙悟空觉得胸口一阵发闷。  
可自己对敖烈到底只有感动么……  
预备铃声响起，老师走进教室。  
“下节课是他的课么？”孙悟空看着来人皱皱眉。  
“嗯，三藏老师是我们班主任，教英文的。”敖烈点点头，“他人很好，讲课也很棒的。”  
唐三藏拍拍手让班里安静下来：“离上课还有几分钟时间，我们先让新转来的同学做一下自我介绍好吗？”  
“好——”众人巴不得多了解这个神秘的插班生。  
孙悟空慢吞吞站起来：“我叫孙悟空。”  
然后坐下。  
……  
“没了么？”唐三藏眉头微不可见地皱了皱，接着展露微笑：“希望悟空你能早些适应融入进我们的班级，大家也要热情的欢迎新同学哦。”  
敖烈捏了捏孙悟空的肩膀，他能感觉出孙悟空对新班级有些抗拒，但不知道是因为什么。这些年他的经历他缺席了太多。  
“哦对了，悟空你的头发不符合我们学校的标准，最好修剪一下哦。”唐三藏温和地提示着。  
孙悟空挑起眉梢，和唐三藏对视一眼。  
上课铃声响起。  
“好了，上节课说了今天要做测验，没有听力，”唐三藏拿出一沓卷子派给第一排同学，“大家要认真答题哦。”  
孙悟空接过卷子展开一看，瞬间满脸冷漠。  
数理化生他绝对没有问题，文史地政也是兴趣满满，可偏偏这门英语……  
因为雷音算是中外合建的学校，所以外语是一门非常重要的学科，可当初在方寸，菩提压根儿就没教过他这门课。  
敖烈做完几道题，余光瞥见孙悟空还在玩笔。  
扭头向他投去疑惑的眼神。  
孙悟空和他对视一眼，从容笑笑，拿起笔来开始答题。  
要是跟敖烈要答案，他肯定不会拒绝。  
但是没这个必要啊。  
孙悟空跟画画似的涂完了答题卡。  
趴桌睡觉。

 

晚上。  
天蓬拉着沙净臣出去玩，说晚上不回来了睡了，所以宿舍里只剩下孙悟空和敖烈两人。  
“他们分明是旧相识老情人了，这一遇见还不得干柴烈火噼里啪啦的，咱们两个瓦数太高，今晚就先别回去了。”天蓬这样跟沙净臣解释。  
“哦。”沙氏冷漠脸。  
……  
孙悟空洗完澡出来，见敖烈坐在他床上满脸希冀地看着他。  
“你还有和别人一起睡觉的习惯么？”  
“改掉了的。”孙悟空看着敖烈瞬间失落的表情笑笑，“但还是靠着别人睡舒服。你的床铺还没收拾好，不然和我睡一张床先？”  
“好啊……好！”敖烈喜形于色。  
关了灯。  
孙悟空背对着他睡在里面，枕着他一只胳膊，脊背贴着身后宽阔的胸膛。  
敖烈另一只手搭在孙悟空腰上，闻着他身上和小时候一样清爽好闻的气息。  
钟表指针滴滴答答地走着。  
安宁的很。  
……  
并不。  
敖烈抱着日思夜想的人，心砰砰地跳着，身子就跟被放在蒸笼里一样越来越热。现在两人都不是青涩的小孩子了，血气未定的年轻人，肉贴着肉睡在一塌上，能不想入非非？  
不行……  
不能冒失，万一悟空不喜欢……  
敖烈被自身无名火烧的晕晕乎乎的，忽然胳膊一轻，睁开眼，见孙悟空钻进被子里。  
“悟空？”敖烈刚想问他做什么，一只软乎乎的手就钻进他内裤里抓住滚烫的性器。  
“你做什么？！”  
“你这玩意儿硌的我睡不着。”孙悟空似是埋怨，抓着他的硬挺上下撸动。  
“别……”敖烈快要将铁制的护栏捏变形，“我自己……去冲个冷水澡……嗯……”  
把持不住了。  
孙悟空皱皱眉，扯下敖烈的底裤俯身含住。  
“唔——”  
最后的理智崩溃了。  
敖烈强压下按住孙悟空的头疯狂挺腰的*望，让孙悟空嫩滑的口壁包裹着吮吸。  
灭顶的快感也带来极致的煎熬。  
“嗯……”一声闷哼泄出。  
孙悟空听着他难受，心想自己技术还可以啊？却不知敖烈忍得胀痛只想这一刻多停留一会儿。  
“不如……”孙悟空吐出他的东西刚开口，敖烈就因为猛地暴露在冰凉空气中被刺激地泄了身。  
浊**白溅了孙悟空下巴脖颈处。  
“对不起……”敖烈慌忙抽出床头纸巾给他擦拭，“我没忍住，你刚刚想说什么……”  
“我想说不如你进来……”  
“进——”敖烈擦拭的动作一顿，刚刚孙悟空想让他……？  
“不过既然你已经出来了，那就算了吧。”孙悟空把脏了的纸巾投到垃圾桶里，准备从敖烈身上下来。  
“不！”敖烈就着孙悟空跨在他腰上的姿势反扑回去，身子恰好就卡在他两腿间。  
“我还没好……”敖烈隔着内裤顶着孙悟空的腿根，嗫嚅道，“还……还硬着……”  
孙悟空看着他亮晶晶恳求的眼神叹了口气，无奈的笑笑：“你会么？”  
“会的！……可以吗？”  
孙悟空没说话，勾着敖烈的脖子亲上去。  
敖烈吻技还很很生疏，挑逗的套路却熟练的很。  
“哈，你……死小白……和多少人做过？”孙悟空揶揄他。  
“只你一个……再无……他人……”敖烈含着他胸前茱萸含糊道。  
为了在这奢望的一天变成现实时能带给他最大的愉悦，敖烈可着实做了一番功课。  
“你呢？”  
敖烈突然问。  
“……”孙悟空笑一僵。  
“怎样我都爱你。”敖烈吻上他的嘴角，手指在他体内摸到那出凸起，“是这里吗？”  
“进来吧。”孙悟空道。  
敖烈想给他前戏做足些，扩张在他看来还不够，即使自己下身已经憋得痛极了。  
犹豫几秒，还是抽出手指换上阳*抵上，缓缓沉腰顶入。  
孙悟空憋着气接纳他。  
“痛吗？”敖烈脑门冒出一层汗，忍着不敢动。  
孙悟空摇摇头。  
不疼是假的，但尚在忍受范围内。  
敖烈尝试着缓缓抽送，小心翼翼的。  
“快些。”孙悟空催促，他不想敖烈连这种事都要对他体贴入微心疼至极的。  
身上人立刻加快了速度，同时解脱般的发出叹息。  
“小白……”孙悟空突然叫他，“我……”  
敖烈以为他不舒服，立刻顿住，压制着自己的生理欲望，颤着声音问他怎么。  
“我向来不是个深情的人，不是专情的人，甚至都不清楚爱情究竟是什么感觉……我……”  
敖烈吻上他：“我不是说了，你只管做自己喜欢的，只要记着无论怎样我都一直爱你就好。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我能动了么？”  
“今晚不把大爷我伺候爽了你别想睡。”孙悟空捏着敖烈乳尖扬起一抹笑。  
“是，大爷。”


	15. Chapter 15

【番外】  
过年了。  
花果山家家户户贴春联，剪福字，放鞭炮，杀猪宰羊。乡亲们来回串门拜年，热热闹闹红红火火的。  
每到过年孙悟空都可乐呵，那么大个人了跟个小孩子似的在雪地里撒欢，设陷阱捕野兔，爬树挂灯笼，堆雪人打雪仗，用手拿着炮仗点火，跟普通熊孩子没啥区别。  
往年亲戚们总念叨石头不领对象回来，这次孙悟空倒不是一个人回家过年了，却带回来一群俊朗帅气的小伙子，看得大家眼都直了。  
开始说各回各家过年，孙悟空要回花果山，六耳自然也回花果山，其他人看的眼红，也嚷嚷着要去。没办法，最后还是一群人回了村。  
吃了晚饭，一群人围着村长家的电视，有一搭没一搭的看春晚。  
敖烈这边电话邮件不停，找了个信号强的旮旯蹲着处理工作去了。时不时看孙悟空一眼。  
杨戬和六耳都讨厌扎堆儿，一个远远的看手机，一个远远的擦拭手枪。时不时看孙悟空一眼。  
哪吒和三藏陪村长聊天，把老爷子哄的眉开眼笑。时不时也往孙悟空这边瞥一眼。  
孙悟空倒是一点自觉没有，四仰八叉窝在沙发里看电视，不知是因为喝酒还是屋里太热，脸红扑扑的。  
屋里是真热。  
热的人心猿意马的。  
春宵苦短，平常这个点儿早就去床上叠罗汉了。  
几个人往孙悟空这边看的更频繁了。  
大年初一钟声一响，守岁的人们立刻放起烟花鞭炮来。孙悟空也来了精神，蹦跶到外面点了一大串鞭炮，放了会儿烟花，意犹未尽的回了屋子。  
“悟空，我们是不是该去休息了？”三藏捏着孙悟空的肩膀问。  
“嗯，明天还一堆事要做呢，早点睡吧。”  
“……你不和我们一起睡？”  
“我和干爹睡一屋，你们睡客房啊。”孙悟空一脸理所当然。  
？？？  
他们离开家来这里过年可不是为了睡客房！  
“那今晚什么都不做了？”哪吒着急的喊。  
“你们小伙子还想玩吗？”村长不明就里，问孙悟空。  
“不是……”孙悟空拉着村长往里屋走，头也不回，“今晚不行，明天要早起去拜年呢。……你们自己解决吧。”

第二天孙悟空起了个大早去乡亲家里拜年。  
“咱这不兴磕头拜年了，红包还是得给。”  
“二伯别给了，我都这么大了……”  
“没结婚不算大，小石头啊，你赶紧找个媳妇儿，伯伯给你包个大的！”  
“啊……行，行……”  
人们都待见这个多年不见越长越精神的孩子，使劲留着他在自己家多玩一会儿。尤其是碰上有热心的七大姑八大姨听说他还没结婚，扯住了不放给他讲哪家姑娘好哪家姑娘俊，孙悟空使出浑身解数才能脱身。  
亲戚朋友家转一圈下来，天漆黑了，缀着满幕星辰。  
孙悟空出门的时候敖烈和唐三藏都在家里看书看文件，六耳不知去哪里了，杨戬和哪吒去林子里打猎了。  
他到家的时候人们早回来了。  
“拜个年这么晚才回来，是不是找你那帮臭小子玩去了？”村长训他。  
“没。”孙悟空从上下浑身的口袋里里掏出一大堆红包。对杨戬等人笑：“来来来，磕头拜年给发红包。”  
先被村长朝后脑勺刮了一巴掌。  
“就知道瞎闹，你三叔带着小花专门过来看你，等了大半天，你跑哪里疯去了？”  
“我去别人家拜年呢！”孙悟空不乐意。  
“小花是谁？”哪吒和杨戬出去打猎，没见着人家姑娘。  
“一个小姑娘，长得可漂亮了。”唐三藏笑眯眯道，话却是看着孙悟空说的。  
“从小和悟空一起长大的，我记得你小时候还为人家打过架是吧？”敖烈也笑眯眯的问孙悟空。  
“冲冠一怒为红颜嘛。”杨戬拍了拍孙悟空的后背，拍的他浑身都僵了。  
六耳倒是没开口，只是一双眼冷厉地看着他，分明在说你完蛋了。  
房间里气氛顿时很诡异。  
“人姑娘家不好总往咱这儿跑，你长点心！明儿提上的东西去你三叔家里看看人家……”  
“知道了爹咱去睡吧。”孙悟空看几个人脸色不好，急忙推着村长往里屋走。  
“我们怎么办？”身后传来隐忍的声音。  
“好困啊今天累死了……”孙悟空装没听见往屋里钻。  
第二天去祭祖上坟后，孙悟空就提上几瓶好酒去三叔家里。  
小花果然出落的养眼极了。身段漂亮，相貌甜美。殷勤的端菜上酒，招待着孙悟空。  
吃完饭又陪着三叔下会儿棋聊聊天，看着天也擦黑了，想留孙悟空吃晚饭没留住，三叔就让小花送送他。  
哪有让姑娘家送小伙子的，撮合的意思明显不过了。  
两人默默地走在路上。  
“小花，我觉得咱俩不适合……”孙悟空觉着自己不能耽误人家这么好的姑娘，有些事还是说清楚些，于是壮着胆子开口，“不是因为你不好，那个……”  
“没事儿。”小花打断他，也没有生气，反而笑眯眯的，“我从小就把你当哥哥呢，就我爸妈瞎想。”  
“那就好，那就好。”  
“不过我还是有疑问啊。”小花眨巴眨巴眼。  
“你说。”  
“石头哥你是不是真的喜欢男人啊？”  
“……啊？”孙悟空踩在冰上滑了一跤。  
“小时候他们就说你是六耳的小媳妇儿，我看他现在又跟你在一起了，你们是不是……？”  
“谁他妈说我是六耳的……”  
“嘘嘘……”小花安抚下他，“小时候说着玩呢，到底是不是真的呀？你们在一起了么？”  
“……”  
“跟我你还保什么秘啊？说说嘛。”侯小花腐女之魂熊熊燃烧。  
“……啊，算……是吧……”  
“真的啊？那……我今天去你家见的那俩帅哥是谁呀，大过年的还愿意陪你回来……”  
“……”孙悟空沉默。  
“该不会是我猜的那样吧？？”  
“……”  
“还真是啊？”侯小花眼睛冒光。  
“小花你从哪儿知道这些？”孙悟空对于自己妹妹变得不再那么纯洁这件事痛心疾首。  
“网上什么都有，s*m啊……各种play啊……清水的我都没兴趣看……你们这算是np？那你能不能应付来啊？身体行不行？会不会肾虚啊？”  
“小花……”  
“那你们那个的时候，到底什么感觉啊？网上有的说很疼，有的说特别舒服，到底真相是什么啊？前*腺高*真的比女人还舒服吗？你们都玩过什么普雷啊？有没有试过小道具？能不能双笼……”  
“小花！！”孙悟空淡定不了了，“这么晚了你就别送了，快回家吧。”  
“没事儿这条路我闭着眼都能走回去，你再多给我讲讲嘛，你们都是一人一晚上还是……”  
“咳咳。”一声咳嗽从树上传来。  
孙悟空急忙护住小花，抬头，见一个人影落下。  
“六哥？”小花惊讶地看着他。  
“你回家吧，我接他回去就好。”  
“哦……好……那我先回去了……”侯小花恋恋不舍的松开孙悟空，一边往回走一边不放心的往这边看，她实在不舍得错过真人版的啊……  
“回家吧。”六耳盯着他。  
“哦，你走前面，我跟着你。”孙悟空淡然道。  
六耳没说话，转身就走。  
孙悟空跟在后面走了两步，故意放慢速度，等到了岔道口的时候，放轻脚步拐了弯。往后看一眼，六耳毫无察觉还在往家走。  
幸亏是六耳来的，要是换别人肯定就发现了。孙悟空想着，加速开溜。笑话，今晚回去还不得被他们活剥了……  
今晚去谁家睡呢，锥子家就在附近吧……孙悟空正想着，忽然一个人影从路口拐出来。  
孙悟空脚步一顿，眯着眼辨识一下，夜雾里的看不大清，但这种危险感再熟悉不过了。  
扭头准备跑，刚转身就撞到硬邦邦的胸膛上。  
“不是跟着我走么，跟丢了？”冷冷的声音从头顶响起。  
“我，那个，刚刚……”  
身后脚步声一下下逼近，这下真跑不了了。  
“不想回家么？”孙悟空听出这是杨戬的声音，“我也不介意在外面，否则还要跟他们挤在一起做。”  
“刚刚侯小花说的双龙，我们是不是没玩过？”六耳勾住他的外套拉链一点点往下拉。  
“我艹！”一直在心里叮嘱自己反抗会更惨，千万要忍耐的孙悟空被他这一句吓得飙脏话了，“你想废了我直说啊！”  
侯小花看的那是耽美肉文，是假的！还双……你怎么不玩sm啊变态！  
“放心，现在还不会。”杨戬从身后亲上他的后颈，手从后伸到前面解他的腰带。  
杨戬洁癖那么厉害，肯定不同意和别人一起做的。孙悟空微微松了口气，就听见身后那人接着说，“回了家就不一定了。”  
“就这儿吧，就这儿……”两个人还是五个人，孙悟空做选择都不用考虑的。  
正冷的时候，又是在山上。呵出的哈气在睫毛上都凝成了细小的水珠。他们怕他冻着，扒光衣服之后又给他披上最外那件羽绒服。  
那外套本来就宽大，现在孙悟空里面没着东西，更是显得那衣服空荡荡裹着纤瘦身体，领口挂在肩头欲掉不掉，身体被顶撞的摇晃，外套上大大的拉链碰撞着发出丁零当啷的声响。  
只要把这两个收买了，今晚就不用回去对付那剩下的三个了。杨戬做完这一次六耳肯定要接上，六耳碰过的地方不清洗的话杨戬肯定更不会再碰了，杨戬自己不碰肯定也不愿意六耳再做，所以他们两个顶多一人来一次！洁癖真是个好东西啊……  
孙悟空正在心里打着算盘，嘴里的东西冷不丁往深处一撞，喉咙生疼。  
“唔——”孙悟空哼哼着抗议。  
“不想我也一起用后面就专心含。”六耳掐了掐他的脸颊。  
一听六耳还对双笼念念不忘，孙悟空条件反射夹紧，惹得杨戬闷哼一声，顶撞的更加用力。  
不知他们两个也太专心晴事没听到还是不在意理会，等孙悟空听见路上传来人们的说笑声时，那些人已经在他们几米开外了。  
好在是晚上，山上没路灯，他们又在树丛里，外人看不大清这边正发生着什么。  
孙悟空坐在杨戬怀里，推开面前的六耳裹紧衣服。  
这时人们走近了。  
“石头哥？？”走在前面的青年满脸惊讶，“你在这儿干嘛呢？”  
“小川？”孙悟空强装淡定，“我在这儿……咳咳……我玩呢，玩呢。”  
“哥你不舒服吗，嗓子咋这么哑。”  
“过年吃荤太多，上火了……”  
“分明今晚才开的荤。”杨戬在下面缓缓磨着。  
“呃，那个，你们……”孙悟空咬着牙，“你们这是去哪儿？”  
“村头表演团在演出，我们去看呢，石头你也来吧？”  
“我还……等人呢，你们先……呼……先去……”  
“等谁呀？哦～等侯小花呢是不是？”  
“不……”  
“我也听说大人们正想着撮合你俩，小花可是咱十里八村最耐看的姑娘……”  
“我今天……”  
“我听说你今天去三叔家提亲了？怎么，说好了没，啥时候发请帖？”  
“你闭、嘴……”  
“你从小就喜欢人家吧？小时候还去偷九爷家栽的花送人家，你记不记得——”  
“不是，我们没……”孙悟空郁闷了，这帮臭小子瞎他妈闹什么，他能感觉到杨戬掐着他腰的手在收紧，疼得他挤着眉毛。  
人们听到他语气心虚起哄更欢了。  
一群完蛋犊子。  
孙悟空手冰凉。  
“你们先去看演出吧，晚了占不到前排了。”六耳出声，人们这才注意到是他。  
“六……六哥也在啊，天黑没看清……”小伙子们瞬间安静下来，六耳在他们这一波人印象里可以和童年阴影划等号了。  
“石头那我们先去了，明天找你玩啊～”  
人们离开了。  
“那个，我可以解释……”孙悟空观察着气氛。  
“你快好了么？”六耳无视孙悟空问杨戬。  
“早呢。”杨戬不急不缓地动着。  
“我和小花其实是……”  
“这条路一直来人，我们还是回家吧。”六耳提议。  
“什么？说好了今晚不回家的！”孙悟空反抗。  
“嗯，我也觉得总被打断会很扫兴。”杨戬点头。  
“你们有没有听我说话？我不回去！！”  
“竟然背着我们在外面偷吃，真是让人寒心呐。”另一道声音传来，孙悟空抬头望去，见三藏哪吒敖烈三人站在路边看着他们。  
“你们怎么来了？我们正打算回家呢。”杨戬淡定的打招呼。  
“村长说外边有演出，让我们出来看。”唐三藏道，“果然是好，演，出啊。”  
“呃……村口的演出确实不错……唱戏杂耍变戏法的，可好看了……”孙悟空一边忍着不适快速的提上裤子一边强作笑脸，“既然出来了就一起去看吧！”  
哪吒：“我们还是觉得看你表演更有意思。”  
“不……你们别过来……我喊人啦……”  
被堵上嘴七手八脚的抬起来。  
“救——唔嗯——”【救命啊强奸啦】  
六耳：“我还是想试双龙，你们谁一起？”  
“唔唔！唔唔唔唔！！！！！”【不行！绝对不行！】  
敖烈“太勉强了，悟空会受伤的。”  
“唔唔唔唔！！”【会死人的！】  
哪吒：“没错，两个人进不去的，得慢慢来，起码先用道具扩张一段时间……”  
“唔唔唔唔！！！！！！”【扩你麻痹！】  
杨戬：“先一个一个来吧。我第一个。”  
“又是你第一个，凭什么啊。”  
“算了就让他第一吧，省去灌清洗的时间还能多做一会儿。”  
“我开始考虑同意双龙了。”  
“确实，一晚上时间完全不够。”  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！”【你们是禽兽吗！！！！】

 

第二天去找孙悟空出去玩的发小儿们被告知孙悟空生病了。  
“大过年的还麻烦你老远来一趟，”村长担忧地问大夫，“石头这是怎么了？”  
大夫捋了捋胡子：“肾乃精气之本，正气之源。小子精气稀薄，肾阴肾阳俱损，正气不足，又外感寒邪，是以高烧不退。”  
“你这老头儿说简单些！”哪吒性急，又忧心孙悟空，不由得冒犯了些，杨戬等人急忙拦着他，亏得那大夫并不计较。  
“莫担心，小子只是暂时性的精亏肾虚，吃一两副补药就好。”  
岂止是精亏，根本都被榨干得一点精都不剩了。  
“什么？？？？”孙悟空本来烧的晕晕乎乎，听这句话一下子瞪大眼，“肾虚？你个庸医胡说什么！老子这是冻着了！你才肾虚你全家肾虚——”  
“石头！别胡闹……”村长训斥他一句，送大夫出去，悄声叮嘱，“这您可千万别跟外人说，他还没找媳妇呢……”  
大夫出去了，孙悟空满是怒气的眼睛刷的移到床边五个罪魁祸首身上。  
“悟空，你嗓子还哑着，别这么大声喊。”  
“对啊，把被角掖好，乖乖休息。”  
“我们都在这里陪着你呢，想吃什么喝什么就说。”  
“滚！！”


	16. Chapter 16

唐三藏在办公室里，看着新打出来的成绩单。  
纠缠在最后几名的名字里又多了一个新成员——孙悟空。  
28分，这可真不是一般能考出来的成绩。唐三藏眉头微皱，思量着要不要单独找他辅导一下。  
是时他接到了孙悟空打架的通知。  
唐三藏赶到主任办公室，一进门，见教导主任观音和另一个班的班导坐在椅子上，孙悟空吊儿郎当地站在一旁，满脸不在乎。另一边站个高个子的男生，身材强壮，只不过身上几处都有着受伤后简单处理的包扎，黝黑皮肤也遮不住脸上青肿的印子。唐三藏急忙又看孙悟空几眼，确认他没有受伤后才暗暗松了口气。  
“主任，金池老师。”唐三藏点头打招呼。  
观音也点头回礼，金池却冷哼一声。  
“这是……怎么了？”唐三藏小声问。  
“你教出来的好学生，把我们班的同学打成这个样子，他可是要代表班级代表学校参加比赛的！被打成这个熊样子怎么见人！”  
“悟空，这是你打的？”唐三藏皱眉问他。  
孙悟空冷哼一声。  
“为什么要打架？”  
孙悟空抱着臂斜靠在墙上，低头看着地板，连眼皮都懒得抬。  
“男孩子火气大爱冲动，没大毛病，你们各自领回去教育教育就好了。”观音摆摆手息事宁人。  
“没大毛病？”金池一下子拔高音调，“主任您看他把我学生打成这样，这让我怎么跟学生家长交代？这种学生就该记大过！”  
“记大过就免了吧。”要是打个架就要记大过，这整个学校的学生怕要有一半得档案留黑，“退一步海阔天空，握手言和好吧。”  
“您这么心软真不适合做教导主任。”金池冷笑一声，“那起码让他赔偿医药费，然后正式道歉。”  
打了人，赔礼道歉没毛病。观音将目光转向孙悟空。  
“悟空？”唐三藏也看他。  
“老子没错。”孙悟空终于开了尊口，抬起眼目光冷冷地看着金池和那个男生。这是在学校，这要放在几天前他还是个混世魔王的时候，把人打死都是有可能的。  
要不是菩提嘱咐他在这里要听话不准闯祸，他会老老实实待在这里等着被人裁决？  
“你看他这是什么态度！活脱就是个流氓！这种学生我见多了，出了校门就是个社会败类——”  
“金老师为人师表说出这种话不太适合吧！”一直在旁沉默的唐三藏突然大声盖过了金池的声音，观音和金池都未见过向来温和谦逊嘴角含笑的唐三藏有这种带了愠怒的表情。  
孙悟空快要脱缰的怒气被一根套锁猛地拉住，绷紧的拳头松了松。  
唐三藏扭头看了他一眼，孙悟空与他对视，目光倔强又狠厉，像个被围困的狼崽子。  
唐三藏回头对金池道：“这孩子的医药费，我全部负责。至于这件事到底起因经过怎样，应该怪谁……悟空说他没错，我相信他。”  
孙悟空眼中有惊讶一瞬闪过。  
“你……”金池气结几秒，冷哼一声摔门离去。被打的学生也急忙跟着出去了。  
观音也是一脸惊讶，金池护短是出了名的，唐三藏什么时候也开始护短了？  
“主任不介意的话，我把他带回去教育了。”唐三藏看了孙悟空一眼，“跟我来办公室。”  
……  
哈，果然还是要教育么。孙悟空勾着一丝冷笑跟在后面。  
唐三藏有自己的独立办公室，很羡煞别的老师。  
关上门，唐三藏坐在办公桌前，看着面前的人。  
“四点。”  
“一，你可以维护着自己的骄傲，但尊师敬长，以后在老师面前，不能自称‘老子’。”  
“二，每个人心里都有戾气，你还是个孩子，将戾气克制化解不是懦弱，是成长。”  
“三，你是我的学生，遇事我就会护着你。别一副天塌下来自己扛的，谁也不肯相信的样子。”  
“知道了么？”  
唐三藏这几句话说的他心里怪怪的，刚刚的火气莫名消散了。  
孙悟空抬起眼看着他：“四呢？”  
“前三记住了？”  
见孙悟空不言语，唐三藏叹口气，“四，你这英语考试成绩太差，以后每天来补半小时课。”  
孙悟空转身就走。  
“再加一点，发型不符合标准……”

那天之后孙悟空几乎隔天就要去唐三藏办公室一趟。不是去补习英语，而是因为打了架闯了祸被叫去教育。  
说过了，雷音学院报名没有门槛，交了学费谁都能进，所以这里不乏乖张叛道的学生。  
孙悟空一个新来的，丝毫不知道低调，第二天上学就跟人打了一架，自然有许多人看他不顺。  
这里离南瞻部洲太远，没人叫他小七爷，叫他大圣，对他恭恭敬敬的。他那些个传言倒是在学校里传开了，可是没亲眼见到，谁会相信他这么瘦小的身板有以一敌百的本事，谁会相信他年纪轻轻就和南瞻部洲的大佬们称兄道弟，谁会相信他转学的原因是刺杀天宫的校董未遂？  
顶多相信传言里他和杨戬哪吒说不清楚那一段，毕竟孙悟空长得确实不俗。鉴于种种原因，每天来找他麻烦的人络绎不绝。孙悟空也不愁日子过的无聊了，只是每次打了架总要被那个唠叨的班主任念几句让孙悟空有点不爽。  
……  
唐三藏的电话又响了。  
“喂？”  
“你来警察局一下，快点。”电话那边懒懒痞痞的声音。  
……  
孙悟空本来可以给敖烈打电话的。但敖烈实在太忙，西海集团继承人有太多事情要做。孙悟空不想麻烦他，就打了唐三藏这个便宜保姆的电话。  
交了钱，唐三藏领着孙悟空离开。  
“这次又是为什么打人？还是懒得解释？”  
孙悟空哼一声。  
路边随手截了几个抢人钱包的家伙，可场景太混乱吓人，失主捡回包就跑了。警察来的时候只看见他正揪着一个鼻子流血惨叫挣扎的家伙抡拳头。  
还真是懒得解释。  
唐三藏有些生气，有些失望。孙悟空还这么小，戾气怎么这么重？要怎么教育他？软的不行，难道真要跟菩提说的，不听话就揍？  
唐三藏摇摇头。他还是慢慢来，晓之以理动之以情，这孙悟空这个刺头总能被他感化的。  
路边拦了一辆车，孙悟空正打开车门，突然从车窗看到身后一个人握着发光的东西朝他扑来。原来是刚刚那几人尾随报复的。  
“呃——”  
孙悟空转身刚想出手，一个黑影就挡住了他的视线，接着一声痛叫。  
孙悟空愣了一下，才反应过来唐三藏替他挡了一刀。孙悟空推开唐三藏一把狠厉地抓住持刀那人的脖子朝树上撞去，砰的一声闷响，那人烂泥似的倒在地上，头上豁了个窟窿往外冒红。另外几人惊恐的看着他，连叫都不敢。  
孙悟空没功夫处理他们，转身去看唐三藏。幸而唐三藏疼得眼花，看不清发生了什么。  
刀子本来是照着孙悟空后背去的，唐三藏伸臂给挡下了，伤口很深，几乎穿了个通透，把他的衣服浸红了大片。  
“你傻逼啊给我挡刀！他这种不入流的偷袭老子能躲不开？”孙悟空恼火吼道。  
这不是添乱吗！  
孙悟空把他的上衣扯下来粗糙的扎上伤口。  
唐三藏看起来斯文，衣服掩盖下的身材却出人意料地结实。若在平时孙悟空可能会在心里啧啧几声。  
“你又说脏话……”唐三藏唇色苍白还有心情教育他。  
刚叫到的车早就被吓跑了。再打车肯定打不到，谁愿意拉一个血呼剌叉的伤员？孙悟空焦急的看看大路两头，蹲下来朝唐三藏吼：“我背你去医院。”  
“你行不行……”唐三藏想说你太瘦小了背不起我。  
“少他妈废话！”孙悟空也不管他疼不疼，粗鲁的把他两只胳膊缠在自己脖子上，托起那两条长腿就开始跑。  
“都他妈滚开，别挡路！”外科急诊室的门被一脚踹开，大夫吃惊的看着一脸杀气闯进来的孙悟空和他背上虚弱至极还在尽力给路人道歉的唐三藏。  
孙悟空等在外面的椅子上有些烦躁，刚刚见唐三藏浑身是血他就慌了，连120都忘记打几公里的路就背着他跑过来了。他烦躁是在气自己刚刚的惊慌无措。而惊慌不是因为怕血，而是唐三藏对他无缘无故的好。愿意相信他，愿意在他闯祸的时候保释他，愿意替他挡刀。  
他为什么对自己这么好？因为菩提的交代吗？

手臂不算要害之处，但创口太大失血太多，医生说最好还是在医院里养一阵子。  
唐三藏正在看书，病房门突然打开，一个小脑袋探进来。  
“你怎么来了？”唐三藏有些惊讶。  
“我……给你送饭。”孙悟空有些尴尬地提了提手里的保温桶，故作随意，“我不会做饭，外面随意买了点，你凑合吃吧。”  
把保温桶打开，淡淡的香味立刻飘出来。  
唐三藏瞥了一眼，乳鸽汤，于外伤恢复极有裨益，不像随意能买到的。  
孙悟空盛了一碗放到床头的桌子上，唐三藏用没受伤的手撑着身子打算坐起来。因为身体虚弱，单手也不好掌握平衡，起的有些费力。  
孙悟空看着皱眉：“算了算了，我喂你吧。”  
伺候人吃饭这种事还是平生头一回，孙悟空舀了一勺送到唐三藏嘴边。  
唐三藏张口吞下，五官皱了皱。  
“怎么了？”孙悟空挑眉。  
“有点烫。”  
“多事。”孙悟空嘴上不耐烦，下一勺还是放到唇边轻轻吹了吹，抿了一下确认不烫之后才递到唐三藏嘴边。  
“悟空还是很贴心的啊。”唐三藏嚼着汤里的玉米粒赞叹。  
“闭嘴吃饭。”孙悟空瞪了他一眼，脸颊莫名染了粉红。  
可爱。  
唐三藏心里突然冒出的想法让自己都惊讶了一把。  
两人就这样默默地，喂一勺吃一勺。  
唐三藏还想着吃完饭之后和孙悟空聊会儿天谈谈心，可喂完最后一勺，孙悟空盖上保温桶的盖子就准备走。  
“悟空。”唐三藏叫住他。  
“还有什么事。”孙悟空扭头看他。  
“别人口中的孙悟空是个怎样穷凶极恶的人，我不管。我只知道我看到的孙悟空是个聪明善良的孩子。”  
“嘁。”孙悟空咬了咬牙，谁在乎你怎么看。  
“等回去了给你补习外语吧？”  
回应他的是门关上发出砰的一声。

 

唐三藏不放心自己班里的学生，尤其是孙姓某人，所以在学校歇了几天就回来上课了。让人欣慰的是孙悟空这两天没怎么给他惹事。事实上，孙悟空心思主要都在一天三顿给唐三藏弄什么饭上，没心情闯祸。  
敖烈知道孙悟空在照顾唐三藏，那些利于伤口愈合的汤粥就是他帮忙弄来的。  
还没见过他对谁这么上心呀，敖烈心里有点不是滋味。但悟空愿意做什么事，他是绝对不会有任何异议的。

办公室门被一脚踹开，唐三藏皱眉看去，见孙悟空拽拽的走进来。  
“怎么了？”刚消停两天又开始闯祸了？  
谁知孙悟空从背后掏出一本册子扔到办公桌上。  
“补习呗。”  
皱着的眉毛扬起，唐三藏略微惊讶后欣慰笑笑：“好。”  
“你的基础到哪里了？词汇量大概有多少？”  
“……没基础。”孙悟空盯着书的封面。  
“……二十六个字母呢？”  
孙悟空沉默。  
“好吧。”唐三藏深呼吸一次，微笑道，“我们就从字母开始学起！”  
孙悟空时隔多年再次开启了学神按钮，过目不忘的本事让他再学一门新语言也没有丝毫困难。  
“今天就到这里吧，”唐三藏看看窗外天色，“再教你最后一个词。”  
拿笔在纸上拼S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E。  
“sunshine。”唐三藏念，“就是阳光的意思。”  
“sunshine。”孙悟空跟着他念了一遍。  
“我从第一眼看见你就莫名想到这个词，灿烂，热烈，活泼，温暖，富有生命力。虽然你外表看来很凶很恶劣，但我知道你是个可爱的孩子……”  
“你烦死了老子才不是什么阳光！”孙悟空打断他，抓起书就往外走。  
打开门，见敖烈站在走廊里孙悟空惊讶了一下。  
“小白，你什么时候来的？”  
敖烈瞥见孙悟空红红的耳根，抿了抿嘴：“刚来不久。你还没吃饭吧？想吃什么我带你去。”  
“好啊！我要去撸串！叫上猪头和老沙吧！”  
“嗯。”敖烈点头，“今天心情还不错？”  
“有吗？”孙悟空嘴角上扬着，走在前面步伐都有些欢快，“没有啊～”  
敖烈跟在后面，看着前面的身影心里五味杂陈，拳头捏紧又松开，算了，你开心就好。


	17. Chapter 17

有个女生翘着性感的小屁股趴在唐三藏办公桌前，和他有说有笑的。  
孙悟空踹门进来的时候就看见这一幕。  
“还补课吗？”孙悟空莫名有些不爽，没好气的问。  
“陌陌，今天我们就先到这里吧？”唐三藏抬头看了他一眼，对女生微笑道。  
“他也是来补课的么，我们可以一起呀。”陌陌眨巴眨巴水汪汪的大眼睛，粉嫩嫩的小嘴嘟起来，声音和她的唇彩颜色一样甜。  
“你们的进度不一样。”  
“可是我想再多学一会儿嘛。”撒娇。  
“那……”唐三藏看看一脸不情愿的孙悟空，对白陌陌道，“那你现在旁边写一会儿练习题，不会了问我好吧？”  
又冲孙悟空招手：“来我们继续吧。”  
……  
“你试一下把这个句子改成被动形……”唐三藏话没说完，衣角被人扯了扯。  
回过头见小姑娘一脸无辜地举着本子：“老师，我这道题不会做。”  
“让我看看，这道题应该……这样……因为……明白了吗？”  
“老师好厉害～”小姑娘一脸崇拜。  
“悟空我们继续吧。”唐三藏拍拍孙悟空。  
……  
“这里是一个从句形式，从that断开，后面……”  
“老师～这道题不会。”娇滴滴的声音再次插进两人之间。  
“让我看看，哦，这是……”  
孙悟空啪的一声把捏碎的笔杆拍在桌上，这女的还有完没完了？！他来十分钟被打断七八次，还能不能好好补课了？  
白陌陌被他弄出的声音吓得低呼一声，跟受惊的小鸟似的。  
“怎么了？”唐三藏看看孙悟空明显不好的脸色，装傻。  
孙悟空不说话，和一个娇滴滴的小姑娘计较显得他太小气。  
老子不爽，老子就不说。  
唐三藏心里摇摇头，太傲娇了。  
“有点晚了，我去买点吃的回来，吃了饭再继续补习，好吗？”唐三藏安抚性的拍了拍孙悟空的肩，拿上外套出门了。  
房间里就剩下孙悟空和白陌陌。  
孙悟空没看见门关上那一瞬白陌陌脸上乖巧可人的表情立刻消失，换上一副拽拽的江湖他大姐的模样，变脸跟变戏法似的。  
“诶你谁啊？”白陌陌走到他跟前问。  
音调也变得豪放起来，哪有刚才软糯甜美的味道。  
孙悟空挺惊讶，也觉得挺好玩。面上没表现出来，还是那一副轻蔑的样子，反问她：“你谁啊？”  
“老娘你都不认得？你小子新来的？”  
孙悟空挑眉看着她，呦呵，小丫头还是混社会的？  
“你他妈给我长点眼力见儿，没看见姐姐在这儿泡帅哥呢？麻溜的给我滚蛋！”  
长见识，孙悟空咋舌，他以为只有跟着牛魔他们一起混的那类女孩子才能骂脏话骂这么溜，原来上学的女生也可以啊。  
“我让你滚蛋呢你聋了傻了？”白陌陌见他不动，火气上来，一巴掌朝孙悟空脸上打去。  
孙悟空当然不能让个小丫头片子甩了耳光，轻描淡写地就抓住了白陌陌纤细的手腕。  
“操你放开！你抓疼老娘了，麻痹的……松开！”白陌陌另一只手去挠他的脸也被钳住，气急败坏的张嘴咬他。  
孙悟空眉毛抖了抖，一抬胳膊将白陌陌甩出去。姑娘在地上踉跄了几下撞在饮水机上，随手抓了一个杯子朝孙悟空砸去。  
“你他妈敢跟我动手！你知不知道老娘是谁！”  
“我管你谁。”孙悟空偏头躲开，“老大家的小姐还是小老婆？”  
老子在南瞻部洲那几年专门收拾各种老大了。  
“老娘就是老大！”白陌陌女流氓气场十足，“你敢不敢说自己哪个班的谁？老娘……”  
“孙悟空，唐三藏班的。”孙悟空懒洋洋的打断她放狠话，“约哪个巷子？我等你带人收拾我。”  
“你就是孙悟空？？？”白陌陌惊讶大喊。

  
孙悟空靠在“白龙”牌的人肉靠垫上，悠哉悠哉地吃着敖烈给他剥好的干果。天蓬凑过来想蹭吃，被孙悟空一个碧根果弹到脑门上：“想吃自己剥去。”  
天蓬哼哼着抓了一把没去壳的开心果，一边剥壳一边跟孙悟空闲话：“猴哥你最近英语水平提升的也太快了吧？课上都能和老师互动了，真厉害啊。”  
“那是。”孙悟空得意洋洋，“不看看咱是谁。”  
“我说你这考试都在咱们班排第一了，咋还天天去找老师补习，你们是不是发展师生恋呢？”  
孙悟空一愣，也明显感觉到他靠着的身体一僵。  
“你胡说什么！皮痒了是不是！”孙悟空从桌子底下踹了他一脚，余光瞥见敖烈表情并没有什么变化。  
“我开玩笑呢。”天蓬委屈的撇撇嘴。  
“再乱开玩笑老子抽你！”孙悟空恐吓完他，蹭了蹭敖烈，“小白，想吃栗子。”  
“我给你剥。”敖烈应着。  
听着他语气依旧温和平淡着，没有一点气恼的成分在里，孙悟空才松了口气。  
门口突然一阵骚动，孙悟空抬头，见一个有点面熟的女生走进来。  
在场人的目光立刻都黏在女生身上，和同伴们窃窃私语。  
“白陌陌诶，她来我们班干嘛？”  
“你不知道她吗？白虎帮当家的妹妹啊。”  
“她本身在学校很有势力的女老大……”  
女生径直朝孙悟空走来，尖头小皮靴一脚踩上孙悟空的桌沿，也不顾忌超短裙下露出的风光。  
这是是……昨天那个女的？孙悟空看着眼前的精致面孔忽然想起来了。  
不过今天白陌陌一改昨日清纯可爱的线路，发梢烫紫，指甲涂黑，皮衣皮靴，夹克上烫着骷髅头，十足的朋克风。  
“要打架出去打。”孙悟空皱皱眉，在教室里打架也太不给唐三藏面子了。  
“谁说老娘是来打架的？老娘是来找你谈事情的。”白陌陌纤长的手指去挑孙悟空的下巴。  
“谈什么。”孙悟空拍开她的手。  
“恋爱。”白陌陌巧笑倩兮，“姐姐我看上你了。”  
“什么？？？？”这声惊呼是天蓬嘴里发出的。  
孙悟空也一愣，这家伙不是要泡唐三藏吗，怎么又开始调戏他了？  
唐三藏去给白陌陌他们班代过一节课，圈了不少粉丝，白陌陌也是其中之一。她想追帅哥男老师不过就是玩玩，孙悟空痞痞坏坏这种款才真正称心。  
“你……”孙悟空回头看看敖烈，给了他一个“我不认识这女生”的无辜眼神，敖烈并没有反应，只是淡然的抽出纸巾擦了擦捏碎粘在手上的栗子泥。  
“你昨天对我动手的时候我就对你动心了。”  
动……动♂手？  
众人唏嘘。  
“然后你说你是孙悟空，我就决定和你在一起了了！虽然之前没见过你，但听说你的事情……”  
“你有病啊你就决定了！出出出出去说！”孙悟空怕她再说些什么不着边际的话，急忙拎起她朝教室外奔。  
“以前只知道猴哥勾搭男的，现在看来是男女通吃啊……我咋就没这福——”天蓬感慨着，突然接收到敖烈凉凉的目光，调侃戛然而止。  
孙悟空扯着白陌陌到一个僻静的巷子里，毫不怜香惜玉地甩开她。  
“诶疼！你就不会轻点！”白陌陌抱怨他。  
“你想干嘛！”孙悟空吼她。  
“想干。”白陌陌笑。  
“……”孙悟空语噎。这女的流氓起来怎么比男的还厉害？  
“别再来招惹我，老子没有不打女人那一套。”孙悟空指着她鼻尖警告完了，扭头就走。  
“我没招惹你。”白陌陌脾气也上来了，“老娘真看上你了！”  
“抱歉了我看不上你。”  
“孙悟空你！”  
孙悟空还没走到巷口，一群拿着东西的年轻人涌进来将出口堵上。  
“你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”白陌陌走到他跟前，“要么同意跟我在一起，以后方圆百里都知道你是我白陌陌的人。要么，你就别想出这个巷子！”  
“呵。”孙悟空被她这老掉牙的桥段逗乐了，“你不是听说过我么？那你觉得这么几个人够我打？”笑死了他堂堂齐天大圣要一个小太妹来罩着？  
“听过。”白陌陌显然对那些一传十，十传百的故事不太相信，“我还听说你喜欢男人呢，so？”  
……  
孙悟空额上青筋一跳。  
巷子里顿时传出鬼哭狼嚎的惨叫声。  
不到两分钟，孙悟空拍着身上灰尘从巷子里出来。  
“废物！你们这群废物！”白陌陌对躺在地上的小弟又踹又骂，气的俏脸通红。  
想起孙悟空离开时 ~~邪魅狂狷~~ 的眼神，白陌陌脸上温度又上升几度，混蛋，老娘一定要拿下你！

 

“啊唔……爽……嗯、嗯……小白……小白好棒……呃……小白……”  
平常他只需要躺着趴着让敖烈尽心尽力地伺候到爽哭就好，哪需要像现在这样卯着劲儿地配合。  
关键他这都带上些讨好因素了，身上那人像个搬砖工一样，重复着毫无新意的律动。眼神里说不清什么复杂情感，只能辨出是少了平时对着他时那满满的温情。  
孙悟空卖力喊了一大会儿，教床声把自己都膈应地够呛，身上人还是一脸不为所动，不急不慢地挺腰，孙悟空有些憋火。  
可再一想，心里确实有点惭愧。  
敖烈喜欢自己这么多年，分别那几年也是每时心心念念着自己——可自己呢，那时候正和杨戬哪吒腻呼呢。  
两人分隔千里的时候他还有借口，说是因为敖烈不在，是因为他不知道敖烈的心意。可现在两人吃穿住都在一起了，衷肠也诉过，他还和别人不清不楚，搁谁心里能好过？  
孙悟空本也不是什么坚贞不二的专情人，他连爱一个人确切的感觉都不清楚，只想着怎么舒服怎么来就好了。对敖烈，绝对是不说二话的好兄弟，可三千尺深的情谊，孙悟空不敢说有里面有几分是爱。  
不管是对敖烈，还是对杨戬哪吒，他都是含糊其辞地应付着。有感觉吗，废话，不然能滚到床上去，能心甘情愿地给人压？可真的要他对一份感情负责，要用红线缚住他的心，真的做不到。  
孙悟空看着敖烈有点放空的眼睛里自己的倒影，心里感叹：要非得挑一个人喜欢，我喜欢你行不行？  
不想了，享受当下吧。  
孙悟空勾着敖烈的脖子，下身耸动着配合敖烈的节奏给自己加大快感。去了三次本来就是强弩之末，重重地摩擦几次后腰一酥又泄出来。  
“好了，再做你身体会吃不消。”敖烈平复了一下呼吸，扶着他的腰往外退。  
也只有敖烈会心疼他身体怎样，  
换成别人，不做到天昏地暗筋疲力竭把嗓子都喊哑绝不会罢休的。  
“我没事、我还好啊……你不还没……出来么。”孙悟空喘着气断断续续道，其实最后一次出来的液体很稀薄了，可心里想补偿敖烈，所以硬着头皮要求再来。  
“我没关系，自己解决一下就好了。”敖烈从床边抽来纸巾，细心的给他擦拭。  
“那我给你手吧？”孙悟空盯着敖烈胯下还一次都没释放过的巨大过意不去。  
“不用，你累了，歇会儿吧。”敖烈亲亲他的眉心，穿上裤子起身。  
“诶。”孙悟空拉住他的手，“你是不是不开心了？我跟那个谁，我都不知道她叫什么，我和她真没……”  
“我没有不开心啊。”敖烈露出个温润的笑，“那个女孩子挺可爱的，我没有介意她。”  
“……哦。”孙悟空垂下眼睑应了一声。  
“你睡会儿，我出去给你买点吃的，好吗。”  
孙悟空点点头。  
关上门，敖烈脸上的笑意瞬间僵下来。  
说不介意，只是为了宽慰孙悟空而已。他爱的那么深，怎么会不介意？就算不介意白陌陌，那唐三藏呢？

 

“啧，啧，啧。”解小狐看着照片两眼放光，微微摇着头发出啧啧声。  
照片上一个年轻人，修身的牛仔裤，外衫绑在腰间，上半身是个无袖紧身T恤。偏瘦，但不弱。虽没有一米八几的身高，却也是长腿细腰的好身材。此时他正窝在大沙发里，用三个指头捏着一罐啤酒在喝，眼神慵懒中透着锐利。照片中还有不少其他人，只不过和他在一起全变成了背景板。  
“口水流出来了。”白陌陌翻个白眼把她手里的照片抢过来，“这是我看上的，你少动心思。”  
“你这照片，没p过吧？”解小狐挑眉。  
“你这什么话！”白陌陌对闺蜜质疑自己心上人的颜值颇为介意，“他真人比这更好看。”  
“哎呦喂，还没见你这么护着哪个，真动心了啊？”解小狐眼波流转，瞥着白陌陌手里的照片，“不过你眼光总算不错，这小子有颜又有品，要不是你看上的，姐姐我真忍不住下手呢。”  
“想都不要想！”白陌陌把照片揣回兜里，“你对付男人比较厉害，赶紧给我支个招，我要跟他在一起。”  
“哟，你白大小姐看上的良家少男向来不都是明抢吗。”解小狐挑眉笑道。  
“你看他那样子像是良家少男吗？”白陌陌嘁了一声，“他能打的很，来硬的根本不行。想个正经点的招儿。”  
“正经的追男生啊。”解小狐沉吟片刻，柳眉拧了又松开，“俗话说知己知彼百战不殆，你得知道他喜欢什么，然后看看自己有什么优势可以吸引他啊。”  
白陌陌翻个白眼：“我怎么知道他喜欢什么样的。我只知道他叫孙悟空，很帅很能打，是转学……”  
“他是孙悟空？！”解小狐惊呼。  
“怎么，你也知道他？”白陌陌惊讶，孙悟空那些传闻在都是学校里传开的，解小狐又不上学怎么知道。  
“我南瞻部洲的姑妈玉面，她和孙悟空认识啊，还有牛魔，坤鹏他们，你听说过吧……”  
“知道啊，不都是南瞻部洲的大佬们？”  
“他们和孙悟空是兄弟啊，孙悟空在南瞻部洲可是能呼风唤雨的。”  
“照你这么说，那些传言都是真的啊？”白陌陌皱眉，忽然叫道，“那他喜欢男人该不会也是真的吧？”  
“我听说，”解小狐又强调，“是听说啊，听说孙悟空原本在天宫上学，是有男朋友的……”  
“啊……”白陌陌泄气，忽然又抬起头来眼含希冀，“那你说他是上边的还是下边的？”  
“我猜……”解小狐艰难的开口，“我猜他可能是下边那个？”  
“那你说他能不能接受女的戴着假【哔——】和他做？现在假【哔——】做的这么逼真，做起来肯定没什么区别的吧？”白陌陌挺起胸用手托着她那比小学女生略微大一点的凸起，“况且我比男人还多了——”  
“白陌陌你能有点底线吗？”解小狐有些崩溃的叫喊着制止了她。  
“不管！！！反正老娘看上他了！！！”白陌陌嘟着嘴一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子。  
“服了你了。”解小狐一脸被打败的表情，“那你试试打听一下，他喜欢什么，好找下手的地方。”  
……  
烧烤店。  
“差不多了，咱回去吧？”孙悟空伸了个懒腰，拍拍吃的有些撑的肚皮。  
天蓬一站起来忽然有了尿意：“等一下，我要去放个水。”  
“屁事儿真多，”孙悟空日常嫌弃他，“赶紧去。”  
天蓬小跑着进了洗手间，放完水出来洗手时，从装饰反光面看见外面站着一个美女，目光一沾上就不舍得离开了。  
美女长得真正啊，前凸后翘，脸美腰细腿长，往那一站跟杂志封面上的模特似的。  
看着看着，那美女突然对他一笑。天蓬觉得自己的魂都被勾走了，急忙拿水抹了抹自己刚刚和孙悟空打闹弄乱的头发，抻抻衣服转过身来，对美女颇为绅士的一笑。  
“这么漂亮的姑娘该不会一个人吧？”  
“自然不是啊。”美女笑道，“我闺蜜去洗手间了，我等她呢。”  
天蓬一听她不是一个人脸就沉下来，可一听她同伴是女孩，神色又扬起来。  
“我们看你们好久啦。”美女掩嘴笑道。  
“什么？”天蓬惊讶又惊喜。  
“你们那一桌子四个帅哥，想不引人注意都难嘛。”  
四个帅哥？四个？把我也算上了？哈哈哈哈哈哈……天蓬乐的嘴角都要咧到耳根去了。  
“帅哥，你都喜欢什么呀？”  
“哦，我喜欢——”天蓬正打算介绍自己，就听美女又问。  
“那个金色头发的小帅哥，他都喜欢什么呀？”  
“金发？”天蓬皱眉想了想，孙悟空？  
见天蓬面带疑惑，美女解释道：“我闺蜜对他有意思……不好意思问。”  
“哦哈哈哈哈这样啊。”天蓬也不多想，“那我把他手机号码给你吧？”  
“帅哥你真好~那你多说说他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，知道什么都告诉我吧。”  
头一回有美女拉着自己的手摇晃撒娇，天蓬整个人都飘忽了：“好……我知道啥，都告诉你。”  
……  
“猪头怎么还不回来，掉马桶里了啊？”孙悟空烦躁的吐掉叼在嘴里的竹签，踹了脚桌子腿站起来朝门口走，“不等了，让他自己回去！”  
敖烈急忙拿着两人外套赶上去。  
“你们先回去吧，我去看看他。”沙净臣朝两人喊了一声，往洗手间方向走去。  
拐进走廊，就看见天蓬在跟一个美女谈笑风生。  
“哈哈哈哈你真是太幽默了，肯定好多女孩子中意你吧？”  
“没有啦。”天蓬微微害羞，欲盖弥彰道，“没有很多啦……”  
“确实没有。”一道声音生冷的插进来。  
天蓬看过去，见沙净臣站在走廊口冷冷的看着他。  
“老沙？”  
“猴哥等的不耐烦先走了，我过来看看你，”沙净臣面无表情，“是不是掉进马桶了。”  
“你才掉马桶！”天蓬鼓着嘴。  
“我们也走吧。”  
“你先走，我等会儿自己回去。”天蓬视线还黏在美女身上。  
“现在就走。”沙净臣不由分说的拎起他朝外面拖。  
“诶诶，你别拉我……”天蓬踉跄着，对美女勉强保持着笑脸，“联系我啊！”  
美女给他比了个打电话的手势。  
……  
白陌陌从洗手间拐出来：“快！快把他电话号码给我！”  
“诶~”解小狐皱眉，“你不能现在就打啊，我们得慢慢来。”

 

“打架……我帮他打架吗？不行，他打架我根本插不上手。”白陌陌划掉纸上“打架”这一项。  
“你一个姑娘家能不能不要整天光想着打架？”解小狐看了眼笔记本上记下的孙悟空的喜好习惯，“他还喜欢打球？”  
“你让我陪他打球啊？”  
“蠢啊你！”解小狐骂她，“你是女生！男生打球的时候女生应该做什么啊？”  
“……什么啊。”白陌陌蹙眉。  
解小狐翻了个白眼，突然扬起一个甜美的笑脸，声音甜甜嗲嗲的：“你打球好帅啊！累不累？喝点水吧？给手帕擦擦汗啦！加油呀！你最棒了~”  
说完这些，解小狐收起甜腻的笑容和声音，斜睨着白陌陌：“学会了吗？”  
“哦。”  
“那就付诸行动吧！”

  
篮球场外，白陌陌肩上搭着毛巾，一手拎着水一手拎着吃的。看着那一圈跟疯子似的尖叫加油的女生，翻了个大大的白眼。  
“啊啊啊啊啊孙悟空好帅！”  
“孙悟空加油！！”  
诸如此类。  
上半场结束，孙悟空一边抹汗一边往休息区走，白陌陌将自己的表情调整为“甜美笑容”，正要迎上去，一群人呼啦啦的挤在了她前面。  
“悟空同学好帅啊！”  
“悟空同学辛苦啦，打得很厉害哦！”  
“我帮你擦汗~”  
“我这里有水，喝温的还是冰的？”  
白陌陌看着被一群莺莺燕燕挤在中心的孙悟空，不管了拎着东西也往里挤。一群娇弱的小姑娘能挤的过她?  
不过这群小姑娘也是娇弱得过分了些。她不过是用手拨了一下，那个女孩子就娇喘一声倒在了地上。  
人们立刻将她们空了出来。  
孙悟空抬眼看过去，见一个姑娘蹙着眉倒在地上揉着脚腕，白陌陌愣愣地站在一旁，显然一副凶手被抓的样子。  
“怎么又是你？”孙悟空语气里毫不掩饰的嫌恶。  
“我……我是来……”  
“我没兴趣知道你来做什么。”孙悟空过去抱起那个倒地的女生朝校医室方向走。  
“喂！孙悟空！喂！”

“遇见那么个绿茶婊你就只能认倒霉咯。”解小狐一边专注修着指甲，一边听完她怒气冲冲的控诉。  
“那怎么办？我让人去教训她一顿？”  
“你傻啊。”解小狐鄙视她，“你现在教训她有什么用？让孙悟空知道不是更讨厌你了？”  
“所以呢？”  
“你表现的温柔贤惠一点，”解小狐指指笔记本，“他不是喜欢吃甜食么，你就做一些蛋糕饼干巧克力之类的，去找他诚恳的认个错，起码缓和一下你们之间的关系。”  
“可我不会做甜食啊。”  
“你是不是傻？是不是傻！满街都是西点屋，你随意去哪里买了把包装去掉再说是你自己做的不就好了。”  
“哦！我这就去买！”  
……  
结果。  
“小狐……我又失败了。”  
“这么简单的事你都办不成？！”解小狐恨铁不成钢地看着她，“又出什么状况？”  
“他不是最喜欢吃学校外面那家糕点房里的糖浆松糕布丁嘛，我就买了两个装给他说是我做的。”  
“他不敢吃？他是不是怕你下药啊？”  
“没，他吃了。”  
“他不喜欢？”  
“他吃完了。”  
“那还有什么差错？”  
“……布丁上的糖浆是那家秘制的，因为孙悟空经常吃，所以他一口就尝出是从那家糕点房买来的了。”  
“……”  
“他还嘲笑我是不是偷了那家的秘方，啊啊啊啊老娘脸都丢光了！”白陌陌捂着脸倒在床上，“怎么办啊！”  
“别泄气啊，就算他软硬不吃，可我们还有底牌啊。”解小狐趴在她耳边道。  
“什么？”白陌陌睁开眼问。  
解小狐手里不知怎么变出一个纸条，得意的扬了扬：“我们还有他的电话号码。”  
“现在要电话号码还有什么用啊？”  
“骚扰他啊。”解小狐也不指望白陌陌能够理解自己的意图，“反正你在他心目中已经没什么形象了，你就不停地打电话骚扰他，各种甩不掉，他最后肯定就只有妥协了。”  
“行不行啊你这一招。”白陌陌将信将疑的看着她。  
“那不然你以为我怎么会答应和某些loser约会？还不是被骚扰到不行。”  
“这么没品？”  
“哎呀你快打就是了。”  
白陌陌踌躇着拨通了孙悟空的电话，响了两声，那边传来熟悉张扬的声音。  
“喂？”  
“他他他他他接了！”白陌陌捂住话筒对解小狐低呼。  
“说话啊！”解小狐鄙视她，打个电话激动什么。  
“说、说什么啊？”  
“谁啊？”那边孙悟空的声音有点不耐烦。  
“喂，啊，我是白陌陌，那个——”白陌陌紧张的回应，刚开口突然戛然而止。  
“怎么了？”  
“他挂了。”白陌陌哭丧着脸。  
解小狐翻了个白眼：“继续打。”  
电话又接通了，这次还没等孙悟空开口，白陌陌就跟连珠炮似的蹦出一大段：“还是我白陌陌悟空我告诉你我是真的喜欢你老娘从小到大还没这么喜欢过谁不管怎样我这辈子一定要和你在一起你不答应我就一直缠着你——”  
“怎么样？”解小狐面上带着些诧异地看着闺蜜，“你都不给他说话的机会啊？”  
“说什么啊，他又挂我电话啊啊啊啊啊孙悟空你麻痹！”  
……  
“猴哥，谁啊？”天蓬进了一球，把球杆递给孙悟空。  
孙悟空刚把白陌陌的手机号拉进黑名单，扔了手机接过球杆：“一个神经病。”  
孙悟空正把杆靠近母球，闭着一只眼瞄准，手机铃声又响起来。  
孙悟空咬肌动了动，刚要发飙听到敖烈安抚的声音：“你玩，我帮你接。”  
“接什么啊，拉黑！”  
敖烈无奈的挑挑眉，依言把那个陌生号码拉进黑名单。  
……  
“他把你的号码也拉黑了。”  
“嘿！老娘就不信了！你等着！”解小狐踩着从床下抱出一个小盒子，打开，里面装着各式各样的手机，“接着打！等这些打完了，再用别人的打！”  
于是孙悟空吃饭的时候，上课的时候，睡觉的时候，上厕所的时候，打游戏的时候，甚至是啪啪啪的时候，总有铃声不合时宜的响起。  
“你到底想搞什么？”孙悟空脑门氤氲着黑雾，强忍着怒火质问。  
“你同意和我在一起，我就不骚扰你了嘛。”  
“你一个女孩子能不能不要这么流氓？”  
“你怕了？”电话那边传来白陌陌得意的笑声。  
孙悟空冷笑一声，老子会怕你个小丫头片子？  
白陌陌再打过去，那边的提示音响起：“你所拨打的号码是空号。”  
孙悟空把掰成两半的电话卡丢到垃圾桶里。  
……  
“这一招还失败的话，我也不知道要怎么办了。”  
“别呀！你说了要帮我的！”  
“可他这么油盐不进软硬不吃的，我也没办法了啊。”  
“我不管我就要和他在一起呜呜呜呜呜哇哇哇——”  
“少来这一套了你！”  
“你忍心看我孤独终老么……”白陌陌撇着嘴眼里噙泪看着她。  
“怕了你了。”解小狐揉揉额角，“还有一招……就是太损了。”  
“没事，你说说。”  
“你知不知道有他很在乎的人……”

 


	18. Chapter 18

唐三藏的办公室。  
孙悟空用警告的目光盯着白陌陌。  
白陌陌狡黠一笑。  
在唐三藏接完水转身的瞬间两人同时撇开视线。  
白陌陌接过唐三藏递来的水，乖巧的笑笑：“谢谢老师。”  
唐三藏对这个甜美礼貌的孩子很是喜欢，温和笑道：“不客气。陌陌这段时间没有来呢？”  
“嗯，前段时间有点别的事情，没有来找您补习，功课又落下了。”白陌陌害羞的吐吐舌头，可爱的冒泡。  
“没关系，你很用心，可以补上的。”  
孙悟空冷哼一声，警惕的盯着白陌陌想看她又在耍什么花招。  
补了一个多小时，白陌陌一直在专心的听唐三藏讲题，基本上都没和孙悟空对视几眼，孙悟空有些纳闷儿，难不成这家伙真的放弃了？  
“好了，你们先休息一下，我去给你们买晚饭。”  
“谢谢，辛苦老师了。”白陌陌笑眯眯的看着唐三藏离开，转过身，见孙悟空目光灼灼的盯着她，像是要把她盯出一个洞来。  
“你到底在耍什么花招？”  
“我能耍什么嘛。”白陌陌掏出唇膏抹了抹，凑近孙悟空，手搭上他的胸膛，抬起眼来，“我就是喜欢你啊。”  
孙悟空打开她的手：“我对你没兴趣。”  
“没——性——趣？”白陌陌勾起嘴角，唇靠近他，“不试试怎么知道？”  
唇膏是甜甜的蜜桃味，一靠近，香甜的味道涌入鼻腔。  
孙悟空本来靠坐在桌子上，退无可退的。  
白陌陌白嫩的小手被他拍红也不介意，沾沾碰碰的又摸到他身上。  
孙悟空垂眼看着面前的人，相貌说绝佳也不过分。那双眼，脱了平日的乖张，水盈盈满含痴情的样子还颇为动人。配上她此刻魅惑的声音，空气中带着勾引意味的香甜气息。  
那水润润的桃花似的粉唇一张一合的：“想不想尝尝？”  
孙悟空也不知道自己为什么没有推开这家伙，可能是真的饿了，看着那唇瓣就想咬下去。  
正犹豫间，听到一声嬉笑：“起来了？”  
孙悟空觉得自己胯下被她抓住一揉，几乎打了个哆嗦，猛地推开她，手碰到白陌陌胸前的柔软有些发烫。  
怎么回事……  
孙悟空眯起眼盯着她，不对，不对劲啊……  
白陌陌看着他困惑的眼神心里有些得意，她才不会告诉孙悟空他喝的的水里被她添了点东西，被唇膏的味道一诱发，不起反应才怪了。  
“原来你心里对我还是有意思的嘛。”白陌陌笑，挺了挺小巧玲珑的胸部，又贴过去。  
孙悟空一翻身将白陌陌反压在桌子上，恶狠狠的瞪着她：“怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？你对我有反应，你想要我。”白陌陌笑。  
白陌陌把香气喷在他脸上，孙悟空脑袋又一阵晕。胯下被白陌陌屈膝顶了顶，“挺有分量。”  
孙悟空脑袋昏沉着也能猜到这死丫头给自己动手脚了。  
气归气，虽然口口声声说着自己不会怜香惜玉，但要打女人他还真下不去狠手。瞪了她一眼，孙悟空转身要走。  
“不准走！”白陌陌扑到他身上。  
“放手！”  
“不要！”白陌陌像个八爪鱼似的缠在他身上，怎么都甩不脱。  
“操……”挨挨蹭蹭的，孙悟空身子更热了。  
白陌陌看见窗外安排的小弟给他打了个手势，知道唐三藏回来了，盘在孙悟空腰上的腿松了，扯着他发软的身子一用力带着两人倒在地上。  
薄纱裙被撕拉一声扯开，刚好唐三藏推门进来。  
“你们……在干什么？”  
孙悟空勉强撑着发软的身子爬起来，看了眼身下的人，衣衫凌乱头发松散眼泪汪汪楚楚可怜。  
白陌陌一把推开他站起来，看着唐三藏嘤咛了一声：“老师——”眼泪刷的就流下来了。  
此情此景，还有什么好问的？  
“孙悟空。”孙悟空听到唐三藏隐忍着怒气的声音传来，脊背一僵。  
唐三藏还从来没有这么严肃的叫过他全名。  
站起来盯着唐三藏：“事情不是你想的那样。”  
唐三藏目光在他发红的脸颊和胯下鼓起转了一圈，眼中的愤怒被失望取代。  
孙悟空看着他神色变化，心里突然一痛。  
“你在这里等着。”唐三藏淡淡的开口，脱下外套披在白陌陌身上安抚道：“陌陌，别怕，我先送你回去。”  
“你不信我吗！”孙悟空赌气似的问。  
唐三藏没有回他，拦着白陌陌的肩走出门。  
“嘁！”孙悟空翻了个白眼，无所谓的表情只维持了两秒，转身一脚将桌子踢裂，怒吼道：“大傻逼！啊啊啊啊！”

唐三藏送走白陌陌，安抚一气后回来，见孙悟空没有离开，心里稍稍安慰了一点，但也只是一点。  
“怎么回事？”唐三藏沉声问。  
“你不都看到了。”孙悟空一如既往的不配合。  
但唐三藏这次没有选择果断的相信他。  
眼见为实啊。  
“你给我好好说话！”唐三藏又破了例。  
孙悟空被他吼得一愣，想解释的话也赌气不说了。  
他会从心底接受唐三藏，是因为唐三藏相信他是可造之材，会对他寄予厚望；会相信他不管外表看起来如何暴戾内心总是良善的，像个长辈一样容忍他的小孩心性。  
而这些感觉，只有小时候菩提曾经带给过他。  
或许因为眼前这人的影子和幼时那人重叠了，所以他甘心叫他一声老师，愿意在他面前收起戾气乖乖听话。  
可现在他不相信自己了。  
“我、没、错。”  
“那是我的眼睛在骗我了？”  
“陌陌把事情讲过了，她答应我不会为难你，你好好准备去给人家道歉！”  
“是她害我，该道歉的人是她！”孙悟空倔强地看着他。  
“你！”唐三藏气急了，“好……好……”  
手指颤抖地拿出手机拨号。  
孙悟空本来身子发软，勉强自能靠在桌子上和他对峙，见他拿出手机，皱皱眉，突然听到唐三藏喊了一声“菩提老师”。  
孙悟空浑身一震，几步上前夺过他的手机摔在墙上大吼：“你干嘛？”  
“我没本事教好你，对不起菩提老师的嘱托，我得赔罪。”  
孙悟空咬牙和他对峙几秒，突然冷笑一声，心道：好。  
唐三藏看他笑脸一愣，刚想发问，就被孙悟空勾着脖子拉下来，嘴唇贴上火热的温软。  
反正我在你心里也坏不到哪里去了。  
这药力他也扛了许久了，身上难受的很。  
本来想着一会儿出去了找敖烈解决一下。  
“你干什么——”唐三藏试图推开他，被孙悟空用巧劲儿把他绊倒在地上。  
孙悟空跨坐在他大腿上，解开自己的裤子，又去撕扯唐三藏的腰带。  
“住手……悟空——”

“你……”快感过后，背德乱伦的愤怒海啸般涌上胸腔，唐三藏指着他气得发不出声。  
“舒服吗？”孙悟空咳嗽一阵，无所谓地冷笑一声，伸出舌尖挑衅地舔掉唇边白浊。  
孙悟空把一手粘腻抹在唐三藏制服上，站起来整好裤子。  
“要是想给菩提告状你就尽管去。说我不服管教，强暴同学……还有老师。”  
“混账！”  
孙悟空不理会他，抓起衣服搭在肩上离开。  
走出办公室，孙悟空腿软了软，掏出手机给敖烈打电话：“小白，来接我……”  
……  
“再来，我还要……”孙悟空腿圈着他的腰不肯放。  
“今天出什么事了吗？”敖烈皱着眉看他。这哪里是做爱，分明是在发泄。  
“没事。”  
“怎么了，跟我说呀。”敖烈温柔的哄着他。  
孙悟空眼圈一热，撇撇嘴就要掉泪。  
敖烈活像是被人在心尖儿狠狠地拧了一把，急忙哄他，“乖，没事，没事。”  
“死小白！干嘛非要逗我哭！乖什么乖！老子又不是小孩子！”孙悟空一抹泪羞恼地喊。  
“好好好，我的错我的错。”敖烈陪着笑，“都怪我，不哭了。”  
“你还操不操了，废话这么多！再不动老子找别人去了！”  
“别人有我伺候的好吗？”敖烈调笑一声又动起来，“找别人？你去找谁？”  
“哼……”孙悟空闭着眼把脸埋在他怀里哼哼着不答话。  
敖烈瞥着他脸颊的泪痕，眼底结满寒冰。


	19. Chapter 19

“哥，那个白陌陌让我给你带话，”天蓬小心翼翼的看着孙悟空的脸色，“她说等下课了约你去玄明楼后面。”  
孙悟空看了他一眼，表情上没什么波澜，淡淡回答：“知道了。”  
“你去吗？我和你一起去？”反倒是敖烈听见白陌陌的名字面上一寒。  
“不用。”

下了课。孙悟空独自去玄明楼后面，那边是一条小巷子，安静少人，是“谈事情”的好地方。白陌陌第一次带人堵孙悟空就是在这里呢。  
“你来啦！”白陌陌以为孙悟空大可能是不会来的，所以对于他的出现很是惊喜。  
孙悟空看了看四周，空旷旷只有他和白陌陌两个人。  
“什么事？”  
“你和唐三藏是不是吵起来了？”  
孙悟空皱眉看着她。  
“我知道被人误会很不好受，我也是没办法了才出此下策嘛。你就答应和我在一起好不好？只要你答应了，我就去跟唐三藏解释你是清白的，怎么样？这个法子确实很损，可是不这样，你根本都不会给我机会啊，所以你就答应和我试试看嘛，我敢保证只要你真正了解我是什么样子的人，你肯定会喜欢上我的。你答应我，我立刻就去找唐三藏解释，我知道你很……在乎他的——”  
白陌陌看着朝她走来的孙悟空，声音越来越小。  
“你……”白陌陌被他逼得一步步后退靠在墙上，看着孙悟空阴沉的脸色，紧张的咽口水，他不会要打自己吧。  
“砰——”拳头裹挟着风刮过，重重的砸在她脸侧的墙壁上，白陌陌吓得闭上眼低呼一声。  
“他既然不相信我，解释有什么意思？”孙悟空眼里像是有火在烧，白陌陌被他问的一愣。  
“不……不能怪他不相信你啊……毕竟人们都是眼见为实……那那那个……他肯定也是对你期望很高，所以才……”白陌陌已经不知道自己在说什么了，也忘了自己是来找孙悟空谈判的，“所以才很痛心……况且，当时……当时你也没有解释啊……”  
孙悟空眯起眼盯着她。  
“咳咳……”白陌陌撇开视线，“你答应和我在一起，我去向他解释，还你清白。”  
“你真以为我拿你没办法么？”让他介意的是唐三藏的不信任，至于白陌陌这个小伎俩，他根本不放在眼里。  
“你……”白陌陌刚想争辩，突然扑的一声，什么东西没入胸前。  
白陌陌低头，见胸口深色液体迅速晕染开，没觉出痛。  
“这是……”白陌陌呆呆地看着孙悟空。  
孙悟空也是一愣，急忙抬头看四周，见楼顶上一个人影一闪而过。  
“孙悟空……我……”白陌陌呆呆地问他，眼眶里水珠不停的流出来，声音也是颤抖的。  
“别，别怕、没事，没事……”孙悟空看着她衣服被大片鲜红浸透，小脸瞬间没了血色，急忙打横抱起她来边跑边喊：“来人啊！有人受伤了！来人叫车啊！”  
慌慌张张的把人送上了救护车。  
恰巧那天临时负责的老师就是唐三藏，也跟着去了医院。  
救护车的车厢里，白陌陌抓着孙悟空的手就像抓着救命稻草一样。  
“别怕，没事的，没事的。”孙悟空轻声的安慰她。  
“我会不会死啊……”  
“乱讲什么，你这才多大点的小伤，没事。”孙悟空把自己的外套盖在她身上，往上提了提，掩住被血浸透的衣服。  
“痛不痛？觉得痛吗？”孙悟空不停地和她说话，不让她睡过去。  
“不是那么痛了……”白陌陌声音里满是倦意，眼睛眼看就要阖上。  
“喂喂！”孙悟空拍她的脸，“不准睡！你不是要和我在一起吗？你睡着我就走了啊！”  
“你答应和我在一起了？”白陌陌极力睁开眼睛，咧开苍白的嘴唇笑笑，“那我就去告诉唐三藏，你并没有侵犯我……你是被我设计的……”  
白陌陌并不知道唐三藏现在就坐在她旁边的位置上，听着她的话一脸震惊。  
自己真的冤枉悟空了……  
孙悟空余光瞥见身侧唐三藏一脸欲言又止的愧疚神色，冷哼了一声。

 

急救室的门关上，拉起红灯。  
孙悟空眉头紧锁着，看见门彻底关上，深吸了一口气缓缓吐出。外套被浸湿了，孙悟空用稍微干净的袖子擦了擦脖子手臂上的血渍，把衣服团了团扔进垃圾桶里。  
唐三藏看着他里面的衬衫也染上大片大片的血迹，忽然就想起那天他背着自己急匆匆往医院跑的场景。  
明明是那么瘦小的身子，怎么背得起他这长大骨架？  
“悟空……”  
唐三藏艰难的开口。  
孙悟空抬头看了他一眼。  
“她的伤不是我干的。”  
“我知道不是你，我是说那天的事——”唐三藏如骨哽在喉。  
急救室外的灯很暗，孙悟空垂着头看不清表情。  
低笑了一声。  
“什么事？是我强暴同学的事，还是侵犯老师的事？”  
唐三藏想到孙悟空面带潮红含吐自己欲望的样子，嘴边挂着白浊邪气地笑，脑子里轰的一声，涨红了脸。  
“我是说，我错怪你的事……”唐三藏强装镇定，“是我错了，你能原谅我吗？”  
“我这么混账，怎么敢让老师认错。”  
“……”唐三藏怔了片刻，苦笑，这小子也太记仇了。自己当日气极了骂他的那句，看来要被他死死记在心里了。  
“我不该怀疑你。那时是我糊涂了，我是真的担心你……”唐三藏柔声唤他，“悟空，原谅我好么。”  
孙悟空撇了撇嘴，不想承认内心有些动摇。  
“悟空……”  
“悟空！”  
孙悟空扭头，见敖烈一脸匆忙的赶来。敖烈奔到他跟前，扯住了上下左右细细看了一遍，确认他没有事才松了口气。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我也不知道。”孙悟空摇摇头。  
“把衬衫脱了吧。”敖烈帮孙悟空脱下脏衣服后给他披上自己的外套裹紧。  
唐三藏看着面前亲密自然的两人，心里莫名有些不是滋味。  
敖烈帮他穿好衣服，这才注意到唐三藏也在一旁。  
“老师？”敖烈问好。  
“嗯。”唐三藏僵着脸也点了点头。  
“白陌陌怎么样？”敖烈问孙悟空。  
孙悟空摇摇头。  
“你要在这里等吗？”  
“等等吧。”孙悟空看了眼紧闭的门，毕竟对于白陌陌这个纠缠他这么久的姑娘，他不是嘴上说的那么嫌弃。  
“我陪你一起等。”敖烈自然地搂过孙悟空让他靠在自己身上，“累吗？”  
唐三藏瞥开眼，觉得自己的存在说不出的难堪。  
忽然一阵高跟鞋敲地板的声音急促传来，孙悟空抬头，见一个姑娘朝这边跑过来，哭的脸上妆都花了。  
“陌陌怎么样？她有没有事？”  
女孩紧张的扒着门缝看，又转过来着急的问他们。  
解小狐认出孙悟空的样子，抓着他的胳膊一边哭一边问：“陌陌怎么样？她有没有生命危险？能不能救过来？”  
“你谁啊。”孙悟空皱眉挣开她的手。  
“你赶快告诉我啊！陌陌她有没有危险？”  
敖烈拦下她：“悟空也不知道白陌陌现在怎么样，冷静下来一起等吧。”  
解小狐看了眼紧闭的门，失神的坐到长椅上小声地哭。  
……  
夜深了。  
唐三藏看着对面长椅上孙悟空裹着敖烈的衣服靠在他身上，低声的说什么。  
虽然场合不对，但实在太像是一对恋人在耳鬓厮磨。  
越待下去越觉得难受，唐三藏似不经意地提：“我出去给你们买点吃的。”  
借口出去松口气冷静一下。  
唐三藏走了，孙悟空坐直了扭头问敖烈：“不是你吧？”  
“嗯？”敖烈有些疑惑，随即知道孙悟空在问什么了，无奈的笑笑，“不是啊。”  
他就算不喜欢白陌陌纠缠孙悟空，也不至于这么心狠手辣吧。  
孙悟空似是舒了口气，但又立刻皱紧眉头，那到底是谁。  
从楼顶上一闪而过那人，是谁……

“陌陌……”解小狐抽噎着开口，“白叔叔也被人……”  
“我爸说……白虎帮……有威望的人全都遇害了。”  
“是仇家干的？”孙悟空惊讶的问。  
“我不知道，呜呜……陌陌可怎么办……”  
孙悟空不知道怎么安慰她，扭头看敖烈，见他也是一脸神色复杂。  
……  
手术到了半夜，一直忽闪的红灯总算变绿了。  
手术室的门打开，众人立刻围住满脸疲倦的医生问怎么样。  
“手术比较顺利，弹片取出来了。病人暂时脱离危险了。她很幸运，子弹再靠左一点，就是神仙也救不回了。”  
“谢谢医生，谢谢！”  
听到白陌陌脱离险境，孙悟空脸上的担忧消失，打了个哈欠：“小白我们走。”  
“喂，孙悟空——”解小狐没想到他这么“绝情”，不应该等到陌陌醒过来吗，“陌陌醒了该怎么办？”  
“和我有关系吗？”孙悟空耸耸肩，瞥见一直看着他欲言又止的唐三藏，像是想到什么似的，指着唐三藏对解小狐道，“哦对了，这是我们班主任，负责老师唐三藏。有事你找他就好。”  
说完头也不回的离开。  
……  
北俱芦洲。  
某个空旷的大厅里。  
“先生，Term哥回来了。”  
“Termy，小Termy，”西装革履的男人看着带着些风尘气快步走进来的青年笑了笑，“你回来了。”  
“先生。”Term走到他面前的台阶下立住，垂着头。  
“第一次去外州出任务，顺利吗？”男人语气稀松平常。  
“很顺利。目标确认死亡。”  
“哦。”男人拿着一杯香槟走下台阶递到他面前，却在他要伸手去接的时候闪过。  
Termt抬眼冷冷的看着他。  
男人看起来并不介意他这种略带冒犯的目光，另一只手抚摸着term耳上的耳环，“我不是说让你回来的时候顺手把那个什么白虎帮也灭了吗？怎么，嫌活小不乐意么。”  
“白虎帮长老以上的级别人已经全部解决了。”  
“那个白寅生的女儿，据我所知她还活着啊？”  
“我射偏了。”  
“那为什么没有再补一下？斩草留根，不是你的风格。”  
term冷着脸不应声。  
男人笑了笑，把酒杯递到他唇边：“一个小丫头没什么大不了的，你任务完成的很好，喝杯酒去休息吧。”  
term没有接酒杯，微微垂了垂头便转身离开。  
男人看着青年离开的背影眯了眯眼，term无愧于他终结者的称号，枪法顶级，身手一绝，头脑机敏，心思缜密，耐力强悍，心狠手辣，无情无义。  
可以作为武器为他使役，也有可能在某一天把枪口对准自己的脑袋。是最好的武器，也是一个不定时不可控的炸弹，太危险又离不开。他一直在找他的弱点为自己所制，却始终没有找到。  
……  
Term回到自己的住所，拿出医药箱处理自己出任务时留下的伤口。缠好绷带，term出神回想着白天见到那个女孩身边的人……是他吗。

又过一段时间，白陌陌伤势快好的时候，解小狐终于下定决心把噩耗告诉了她。或许劫后重生真的能让一个人转变很多，白陌陌听了之后并未起太大的波澜，只是红着眼圈点了点头。出院后就办了退学，她要回去接手父亲重整白虎帮。  
还要找出那个与自己不共戴天的仇人。  
此事暂告不提。


	20. Chapter 20

天宫和雷音每年都有为期三个月的交换生计划。  
“同学们，大家欢迎天宫学院的交换生杨戬同学。”唐三藏微笑着介绍。  
一阵惊叹的嘘声伴随着“好帅”之类的骚动在班里响起。  
孙悟空正和扭头和后桌说话，猛地转过身来朝台上看去，正巧杨戬的视线投过来与他撞在一起。  
杨戬面上不动波澜，心里早已掀起了惊涛骇浪。  
敖烈看着孙悟空的反应，想起自己听闻的种种，再看前面杨戬的状态，面色立刻沉下去。  
“……大家对新同学要多多帮助。好了，杨戬同学先找空位置坐下吧。”  
杨戬扫了教室一眼，朝角落的空位走去。  
“悟空。”敖烈轻声叫他。  
“啊？”孙悟空慢半拍扭头看他。  
敖烈不言不语和看了他两秒钟之长，孙悟空莫名觉得自己像经历了一场审讯。有些心虚不敢和他对视。  
“刚刚走神想什么呢。”敖烈笑笑。  
“没，没什么。”  
这节课孙悟空安静的奇怪。身板僵硬的钉在座位上。他能感觉背后两道灼热的目光像狙击枪的红外激光一样烙在自己身上，动一动仿佛就会引发狙击手的反应，将自己一枪毙命。  
总算忍到下课。  
“我们去试试那个新开的咖啡店吧。”一下课，敖烈就拉着孙悟空往外走。他不知道杨戬突然出现是不是奔着孙悟空来的，是与不是，他都不愿意看见两人有任何交际。  
然而。  
早晚躲不开也是意料之中的事。  
眼前人影一闪，敖烈就被挡住去路。杨戬目光穿过他落在后面的孙悟空身上，又转移到两人牵在一起的手上。  
敖烈捏紧孙悟空的手拉近一些，冷眼看着杨戬：“让开。”  
杨戬抿了抿嘴，侧身。  
敖烈拉着孙悟空经过，刚走了几步，突然身后一顿。困惑回头，见孙悟空另一只手的手腕被杨戬拿住了。  
敖烈强压住怒火，冷声道：“放开！”  
杨戬不言，看着敖烈眼神挑衅。  
“我让你放开他！”敖烈低吼一声，捏紧的拳头朝杨戬打去。  
敖烈从小受着贵族格斗训练，身手固然不错，但到底不是杨戬的对手，攻击被轻易躲开，紧接着胸口就受到似千钧重的一击。身子不受控制地向后趔趄。  
“小白！”孙悟空这才反应过来，急忙扶住敖烈，给他揉着心口，“你怎么样？还好吗？”  
杨戬看他对他关怀备至，心中更是泛起酸意：“死不了，我没用力。”  
敖烈拧着俊眉，脸上带着还没褪尽的痛苦之色。刚刚杨戬那一下有没有用力他不知道，可自己被那一下击得喘不上气是真的。  
“姓杨的你什么意思！”孙悟空揪着杨戬的前襟，额头快要抵上去，瞪着眼炸着毛跟要咬人似的。  
杨戬看着近在咫尺太久不见的人，往日在梦中才会出现，如今去呲牙瞪眼地站在自己面前。头再低一点就能亲到。  
眼眶一热搂住孙悟空的腰。  
“喂……”孙悟空猝不及防被他拉着过去，惊讶片刻开始挣扎，“你他妈放开我！”  
杨戬任他又打又骂，就是不松手。  
“傻逼你放开我！”孙悟空拿拳头砸他，可不是什么“拿小拳拳砸你胸口”的力度，而是分分钟能把人砸出脑震荡的那种。  
孙悟空揍了他几拳，看杨戬那副视死如归的死样子，心里的火顿时发不出来了。  
“松开。”孙悟空放低了声音。  
“不。”杨戬俊脸上显出淡淡的红肿——刚被他打的。  
“你想怎样？你来这儿干嘛？”  
“我来要债啊。”  
“老子什么是时候欠——”孙悟空声音戛然而止。  
“想起来了？”  
“……”  
“你欠我一个晚唔——”  
“我还就是了！！！”孙悟空捂住他的嘴，深吸一口气，“先放开我。”  
杨戬亲了亲他的手心，恋恋不舍地松开那一把细腰。  
孙悟空被他那一下撩得脸红，走到敖烈身旁：“小白，你还痛不痛？”  
敖烈摇摇头，看着他欲言又止。  
“那……我和他有点事出去一下……”孙悟空带着些征询的语气。  
杨戬挑挑眉，他认识的孙悟空何时会在意别人的感受了？这个敖烈，到底什么来历？  
这两个人单独出去能有什么好事？敖烈内心万千挣扎，出口还是宽容的，不带半分迫力的：“嗯，去吧。有事联系我。”  
“知道了。”  
……  
不知道是不是杨戬早就预定好了，孙悟空看着足够五六个人打滚的大床有些无语。  
刚想回头奚落杨戬一句，就被人推着抵在墙上。  
“唔……等会儿……嘶……”孙悟空推开他舔着被咬疼的伤口，“你属什么的？等着……老子洗澡去。”  
孙悟空也不避讳，一边往浴室走一边把衣服脱下来扔在地板上，光着身子拉开门进去了。  
片刻里面传来水声，杨戬喉结滚动一下，从容迅速地脱了衣服，赤着身子也拉开门进去了。  
然后里面传来了孙悟空的怒吼声。  
“我操你进来干嘛！”  
“不行……”  
“喂！”  
浴室一面墙壁是承重极好的大镜子，杨戬把他压在镜子上上狠狠地吻着，大手带着些力度揉捏着他身上的敏感点。  
就算太久不见，可这具身体他太过熟悉，知道用什么方式碰那里他会有怎样的反应，轻易就让孙悟空软了身子战栗着。  
不同于敖烈的温柔缱绻，细腻讨好。杨戬的吻总是带着征伐，在口腔掠夺的舌头充满霸道强势的侵略意味，光是亲吻就让他兴奋起来。  
杨戬感受着顶在他腿上的硬物心里笑了笑。  
放开红肿的嘴唇向下，在脖颈处流连，种下一个个草莓。手也向下滑到臀上揉捏着。  
杨戬低笑：“那个敖烈，把你养的很好吧，胖了不少呢。”  
“嗯……”孙悟空哼了一声，不知道是在回答他还是单纯的呻吟。  
臀肉又被用力捏了两把，忽然向外分开，两根手指不打招呼就捅了进去。  
“呃……”  
孙悟空也毫不客气的一口咬上杨戬肩头。  
被敖烈娇惯坏了，一时哪受的住这般粗暴的手法。  
被弄了几下，孙悟空抓着他的手腕要求：“慢点……”  
杨戬顿了顿，抽出手指，猛地将孙悟空翻个身按在镜子上。  
“慢不得，我可只有一晚上的时间。”  
孙悟空听他说完，臀瓣就被一个炽热硬物挤开。  
“等等！杨戬……啊啊啊啊……”  
被狠狠地楔进来，孙悟空疼得腿软。  
“草泥马，你大爷的啊……”  
没有充分扩张好，他疼他也疼。  
杨戬铁着脸，等了一秒就开始动起来。  
缓缓抽出，再狠狠撞进去。  
操，肯定裂了，傻逼……  
孙悟空心里骂着他，头抵在镜子上，深呼吸努力放松身体让自己好过些。  
杨戬清楚他那一点在哪儿，也不耍花招，次次都用力撞上去，孙悟空胯下疼软了的性器又慢慢抬起头来。  
摩擦一阵，后面开始松软，进出间带着濡湿的声音。疼痛也渐渐被快感取代。  
孙悟空随着他顶撞，喉咙里呜呜嗯嗯地低吟。  
“这就湿了？”杨戬咬着他的耳朵，“你在这里是不是过的挺滋润。”  
孙悟空抬头看着镜子里杨戬的脸，勉力笑着：“老子……自然过的……哈……过的极好……怎么……你吃醋啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
后面的话被杨戬突然加速冲撞逼成了一连串的喊叫。  
“慢点……慢……太……”孙悟空被巨大的快感刺激着软了身子，站不住往下滑，被杨戬捞起一条腿搭在臂弯里继续大力插干。  
这样重力几乎全坐在交合的地方了。孙悟空反手勾住杨戬的脖颈想往上逃离，一边受不住带着哭腔喊：“不要、这样太深了……顶破了……”  
“口是心非，看你都咬着我不肯放。”  
特制的玻璃防水汽，可以清楚映出两人交合的部位。孙悟空被他引着看过去，充血殷红的一圈肌肉紧紧箍着粗长的性器，每次抽出都有一些嫩肉纠缠在着肉棒被带出来，好似不舍。  
无比淫靡。  
“好看吗？”  
孙悟空回过神来，羞愤地撇过头低吼，“变态！回卧室去啊！”  
“好，弄完这一次。”  
杨戬说完把他按在镜子上，快速有力的撞击起来。  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
白浊溅在镜子上，杨戬托起他另一条腿，就着连接的姿势走出浴室。  
孙悟空陷进柔软的大床里，看了眼墙上挂的表，六点一刻。  
“杨戬，这还不到……嗯啊啊啊！你耍赖……”要说的话被杨戬快速故意的顶撞变成了呻吟。  
……  
“不行了……不行了啊……”孙悟空哑着嗓子喊，敖烈顺着他，很少有这么激烈的性爱，现在的情况完全吃不消。  
可身上的人却有越干越起劲，把他像个木偶娃娃似的来回摆弄。  
“还不到零点，离天明还早着。”  
“你真想干一晚上啊？！”孙悟空红着眼崩溃地喊，“你是牲口吗！牲口也没啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要了……”  
肉壁绞紧了他一阵痉挛，前面却实在射不出东西了。  
孙悟空很想有谁照着自己脑袋上来一棒子让自己彻底晕过去。  
杨戬这王八蛋是不是想操死他？  
每次快昏过去都被他使坏弄醒过来，简直太煎熬了。  
“醒醒。”杨戬把他捞起来圈在怀里，长臂一伸拿来桌边的水喝含一口再哺到他嘴里，孙悟空嗓子冒烟，拼命汲取着对方的津液，唇舌一番纠缠。  
喝完最后一口，杨戬离开他的唇：“休息够了，继续吧。”  
孙悟空猛地瞪大眼，还没等反驳就被按在床褥里承受新一轮的鞭挞。  
……  
不知又过了多久，孙悟空昏过去又醒过来，天堂地狱反反复复。  
“让我歇一会儿……我真的不行了……”孙悟空趴在杨戬耳边声音微弱低声告饶。  
“你还恨我吗？”杨戬揉着他的臀问。  
“傻逼。”孙悟空骂了一句。  
自然早就不恨了。  
他又不傻，冷静下来回想自然能明白杨戬哪吒当日都是为他着想，怎么会真恨，只是划了那道沟，一时间填不平罢了。  
“如果再来一次，我肯定不会违逆你的意愿，无论什么代价。当日我是太担心你了，我怕出手慢了你会被……”杨戬说着竟然红了眼，“我好想你。”  
“要是我说和你就只有今天一晚呢？”孙悟空问。  
“那我今晚就操死你。”  
“……你是不是疯的？”孙悟空把脸埋在他脖颈里，想咬都没有力气，“怕了你了。”  
“先放过你，歇会儿吧。”  
感觉杨戬动了动离开他的身体，孙悟空像是一瞬间被抽去了意识，昏睡过去。

孙悟空醒来的时候，身体就像被火车碾过似的，一根手指都不想动。  
窗帘没有拉开，房间里光线很暗，余留着欢爱过后的情欲味道，让人头晕晕的清醒不过来。  
孙悟空睁开眼，看见面前人精壮的胸膛，抬眼，是杨戬正用一只胳膊撑着头，垂眸看他。孙悟空心里骂了一句，闭上酸痛的眼睛。  
待了一会儿，身体机能总算恢复了些。孙悟空觉得身后酸胀那处有点奇怪，像是被什么硬物硌着。动了动身体想躲开，忽然腰上一紧，胯被往后一带，后口就被那个硬物撑开一些。  
伴随着一个熟悉的声音：“刚醒就这么不安分。”  
孙悟空汗毛一炸，慌忙睁开眼扭头，见着一张精致俊美的脸贴在眼前。  
“好久不见啊猴子。”  
“哪吒？？？！”孙悟空破了音，顾不上腰疼挣扎起来缩到床脚，随手揪过一个毫无威慑性的软枕防御着，“你什么时候来的？”  
哪吒闻言冷笑一声：“天快亮的时候才赶来。”  
踹开门进来正好看见杨戬掰着孙悟空的腿正在上药。杨戬那伪君子还一本正经的说刚上完药不能再做了，他这憋了一肚子的邪火只好看着孙悟空自己解决出来，真是憋屈。  
“二哥可真不厚道，交换生的事居然不带我。”  
“你这不也来了吗。”杨戬悠悠地看他一眼。  
哪吒哼了一声，看向孙悟空一身痕迹，“二哥那一晚看来是还清了，我等不到晚上了，今天白天也凑合吧。”  
说着去扯孙悟空的脚腕。  
孙悟空一脚踹开他的手：“滚蛋。”  
“怎么，赖账啊？”  
“……”  
“一次还不清也没关系，分期嘛，不过就是利息高了点。”哪吒掀起嘴角，在孙悟空警惕的目光中凑过去在他唇上啄了一下，笑靥如花，“你可能得还一辈子了。”

“别、别拉拉扯扯的。”孙悟空挣开杨戬的手，用力过大扯着腰，被一阵尖锐的酸痛钉在原位。  
“你还好吧？”罪魁祸首大手贴在他的腰上。  
孙悟空缓了缓，扒着车门框钻出来。  
刚站直，就见几个人向他们跑过来，黑西装配墨镜，跟黑老大家的保镖似的。  
“悟空少爷，少爷让我们在这里等你。”  
几个大男人恭恭敬敬的站一排。  
杨戬和哪吒诧异地看向孙悟空，后者捂着眼一脸不忍直视的表情，挥挥手嫌弃的，“赶紧散了。”  
“猴子你什么时候还是少爷了？”哪吒调笑他，“被哪家大哥收养啦？”  
孙悟空没搭理他。  
那些是敖烈家的仆从，因为他小时候和敖烈一起，那些人称敖烈少爷，也跟着称孙悟空作少爷了。孙悟空对这个中二称呼可一点都不喜欢。  
应该是那些人打了报告，孙悟空走到半路，就碰见敖烈急匆匆的赶来。  
“悟空。”敖烈无视杨戬和哪吒，走到孙悟空跟前，“你没事吧，我给你打的电话都没有人接。”  
“我没事……”孙悟空听着自己的嗓音有点心虚，他吃了一盒润喉糖才勉强能正常说话了，“可能昨天手机静音了，就没有听到。”  
“这是谁啊？”哪吒低声问杨戬。  
杨戬冷哼了一声没答话。  
“没事就好。”敖烈瞥了杨戬一眼，去拉孙悟空的手，“我们走吧。”  
“诶等等！”哪吒抓住孙悟空的手腕把敖烈的手扯开，“兄弟你谁啊？”  
敖烈一用力将孙悟空拉进怀里，冷冷的看着哪吒：“你又是谁？”  
“啊——”孙悟空被这一下扯到痛处，没忍住叫了一声。  
“你怎么了？”敖烈紧张的问。  
“没事，没事……嘶——”孙悟空一手揪着敖烈的衣服一手扶着腰，“不小心……闪着了。”  
哪吒怔愣片刻忽然明白了，瞪圆眼睛指着敖烈气得一口气喘不上来，“孙悟空你你你你竟敢绿我们？”  
话一出口整个世界都安静了。  
孙悟空咽了咽口水，保持弯腰的姿势不敢直起身来，几束目光在他头顶交汇，噼里啪啦的纠缠着。  
敖烈当然知道孙悟空和杨戬出去一晚上会发生什么，他介意，但他不想计较，只要悟空愿意，他可以忍受杨戬的存在。可这个家伙是从哪里冒出来的？  
同样，杨戬能察觉到敖烈在孙悟空心中的分量，也早就认命了孙悟空是不可能被谁独占的事实，经历过失去，现在他只求留在他身边，在他心里有一席之地。所以在这事上也选择退步。  
唯独哪吒不清楚局面。之前三个人一起，虽然荒唐，勉勉强强时间一长也就习惯了，现在又莫名多一个？？况且和孙悟空分开这些日子他可算饱尝相思煎熬禁欲之苦，孙悟空倒好，找了个新欢逍遥快活，能忍吗？  
“这是哪吒，这是敖烈……”孙悟空硬着头皮介绍，伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，发展到这种局面也不是意料之外。  
“他是你什么人？”  
“你和他什么关系？”  
两人同时问。  
“朋、朋友？”孙悟空看看敖烈，语气不确定，又看看哪吒，“……兄弟？”  
“哥们儿，”哪吒压着脾气商量，“什么事儿都得分先来后到吧？”  
“我认识他的时候你还不知道在哪儿。”敖烈不想和他多言，拉着孙悟空就要走。  
“喂！”哪吒扯住孙悟空另一只手，朝叉手立在一旁的杨戬喊，“二哥你怎么都没反应啊！”  
敖烈剑眉一拧，挥掌向哪吒劈来。  
打架？正好合了哪吒心意，还愁没法教训这小子呢。  
两人把孙悟空夹在中间，单手过起招来。  
“诶、你们别……啊、住手、别打了……”  
孙悟空像个玩偶似的被拉来撞去，浑身肌肉都叫嚣着酸疼，快被折腾散了架。  
“停——”孙悟空大吼一声。  
两人察觉到孙悟空面色真的很难看了，这才堪堪停手。  
“松开，松开。”孙悟空甩开他们的桎梏。  
“你说，你跟谁一起！”哪吒咬牙瞪着敖烈。  
孙悟空烦躁的看了他一眼：“老子谁也不跟，要么消停要么都滚。”  
说完扶着腰步履艰难地离开，打断想上来搀扶的几人。  
“别，都别碰我！我自己走，你们接着打，打死一个少一个。”


	21. Chapter 21

自打那天把这事挑明之后，孙悟空本以为以他们那孤高傲气的性子，肯定是谁也不肯退让，可这几人这么快就达成共识和平相处真是意料之外的事，让人怀疑他们是不是签订了某些协议。  
刚开始孙悟空没意识到问题的严重性，还挺开心他们这么快就能“和平相处”了——毕竟他可不想夹在几个人中间受夹板气。  
可是这种和平模式持续两天之后，孙悟空不干了。  
几人和平相处之后，杨戬和哪吒不满敖烈和孙悟空独处，强烈要求搬进来同住。天蓬受不了空气中争风吃醋的酸腐味，又禁不住交换生“豪华宿舍”的诱惑，同意了和杨戬哪吒换宿舍的条件，沙俊臣想着以后有更多时间和天蓬独处，自然也毫不犹豫的同意了。  
每次孙悟空洗完澡擦着头发出来，就会看到三双眼睛冒着绿光幽幽地盯着他。就算敖烈心疼他，严明规矩每晚每人只能做一次，每晚不到半夜两三点也消停不下来。  
说实话这些都是意料之中，如果只是晚上睡得晚一点，累一点，孙悟空也就忍了。  
可白天！  
经过巷子口突然被捂住嘴拽进阴影里，尿着尿突然有人闯进来，吃蛋糕无意识的舔下沾在嘴边的奶油就被强行解读成犯罪性质的挑逗……  
然后就被……  
……

时间回到现在。  
课间去放水的时候被哪吒在里面塞了什么东西，口红大小，滑滑的钻进了深处。大概是润滑之类的，现在在体内融化了，湿滑的粘液顺着肠壁一直流到穴口，弄得那处痒痒的。  
心不在焉地熬到下课，孙悟空顾不上腿间粘腻，大步走到哪吒桌前，扯去他的前襟，恶狠狠的：“出来！”  
哪吒也不反抗，满脸无辜的任他拽出去。  
“你！”孙悟空把他推进小巷子里，连着揍了他几拳。  
“诶诶，别打脸。”哪吒拦住他要招呼到自己脸上的拳头，笑着，“你怎么舍得下手呢。”  
哪吒这家伙脸长的比小姑娘还好看，娇娇柔柔的，他还真是下不去手。哪吒也吃准了这点儿，每次这种时候就开始撒娇。  
孙悟空翻了个白眼，一抬膝毫不留情的撞在他肚子上。  
“哦——”哪吒被他顶吐了口气，捧着肚子，“你……”  
孙悟空蔑笑一声转身要走。  
“诶你去哪？”  
“去找小白解决一下。”  
哪吒这混蛋肯定给他弄了催情的，不然现在他能这么……想要……？  
“孙悟空！”哪吒一把将他扯过来按在墙上，面色不善，“小白小白又是小白？！那家伙就那么好？”  
孙悟空挣了挣，没挣开，皱眉看着哪吒。  
许久不见，哪吒好像长个儿了？  
发现孙悟空这个时候竟然还在走神，哪吒更加愤愤，凑上去在他唇上咬了一口。  
“呜！疼！”  
“我也疼！”哪吒泫然欲泣，“心疼！”  
孙悟空本来被他咬的冒火，下一刻又被他这夸张的表情逗乐了，“你心疼个屁。”  
“我能不心疼吗！你说说！谁最先认识你的？”  
“小白啊。”  
“……你们那是小时候，不算！就说你上学来之后，谁先认识你的！”  
“杨戬。”  
“操！”哪吒咬牙，“那你说！谁先跟你交朋友的！谁给你天天买吃的谁帮你打架谁跟你一起打球打游戏！谁先跟你表白的！你说！”  
“唔……你……”  
“你还知道是我！”哪吒委屈的不行，“我对你多好！可你转眼就勾搭上杨戬了！我一直没舍得跟你上床怕你受不了，一个没看住你就让杨戬上了！杨戬横插进来我也忍了，我没出息我离不开你，我认了！三个人就三个人吧！你离开这么长的时间我每天都规规矩矩的，都快素成和尚了，你呢！你又他妈勾搭一个！”哪吒越说越觉着委屈，眸子里都盈了水，看得人心疼死了。再怎么说他李三少也是出了名的逍遥傲气，栽到他孙悟空身上妥妥的变成了怨妇。  
“……”孙悟空被他这哭诉弄得又气又好笑，“谁他妈勾搭你们了，你以为老子愿意被你们啊——你别老咬我！”

许久不见，哪吒好像长个儿了？  
发现孙悟空这个时候竟然还在走神，哪吒更加愤愤，凑上去在他唇上咬了一口。  
“呜！疼！”  
“我也疼！”哪吒泫然欲泣，“心疼！”  
孙悟空本来被他咬的冒火，下一刻又被他这夸张的表情逗乐了，“你心疼个屁。”  
“我能不心疼吗！你说说！谁最先认识你的？”  
“小白啊。”  
“……你们那是小时候，不算！就说你上学来之后，谁先认识你的！”  
“杨戬。”  
“操！”哪吒咬牙，“那你说！谁先跟你交朋友的！谁给你天天买吃的谁帮你打架谁跟你一起打球打游戏！谁先跟你表白的！你说！”  
“唔……你……”  
“你还知道是我！”哪吒委屈的不行，“我对你多好！可你转眼就勾搭上杨戬了！我一直没舍得跟你上床怕你受不了，一个没看住你就让杨戬上了！杨戬横插进来我也忍了，我没出息我离不开你，我认了！三个人就三个人吧！你离开这么长的时间我每天都规规矩矩的，都快素成和尚了，你呢！你又他妈勾搭一个！”哪吒越说越觉着委屈，眸子里都盈了水，看得人心疼死了。再怎么说他李三少也是出了名的逍遥傲气，栽到他孙悟空身上妥妥的变成了怨妇。  
“……”孙悟空被他这哭诉弄得又气又好笑，“谁他妈勾搭你们了，你以为老子愿意被你们啊——你别老咬我！”  
“你不愿意吗？”哪吒顺着他脖子一路吮咬到锁骨处，手过处扣子散开，往下解开腰带伸进去，“不愿意你这根儿还挺这么高？不愿意……”  
说着手指挤进臀缝，“不愿意这儿还这么湿？”  
“嗯……”孙悟空抓着他的肩哼了一声，还算配合他的扩张动作腿分开些，“那是你放进去的那个药……谁让你给我……弄……轻点……”  
“我放进去可不是药，就是支普通滑膏。”哪吒把他翻了个身按在墙上，慢慢地顶进去，“就算放三支都化了也没这么多水儿……”  
“呃……”孙悟空听他说那只是普通滑膏，耳里嗡的一声涨红了脸，“闭嘴！”  
哪吒也不再调笑他，专心享受起眼前美食来。  
……  
事后。  
“你给我弄得那个，真的只是单纯的润滑？”孙悟空心里还是过不去这坎。  
哪吒躺在他大腿上心满意足，跟个小狗似的乖巧地蹭了蹭，“当然！以本少的技术用得着那些乱七八糟的助兴药吗？你说，爽不爽？”  
“爽——爽你大爷！”孙悟空突然火了，推开他起身就走。  
“诶，你生什么气？”哪吒不明就里，干的时候那么配合，怎么干完了反而闹脾气了？  
“滚滚滚滚滚——”孙悟空甩开他。  
“猴子？到底怎么啦？”  
“……”  
孙悟空闷声走回去，见杨戬敖烈都在等着他，面色不好。  
两人还没发声表示不满，孙悟空先吵吵了，手指了一圈：“以后老子不要，你们都不准碰我！”  
“别跟着我！老子要一个人静静！”  
说完气呼呼的走了。  
“你怎么他了？”杨戬淡淡的问。  
敖烈也一脸质问的表情。  
“我哪儿怎么他了，就打了一炮，你们又不是没干过。”哪吒一脸冤枉。  
“没别的？”敖烈诘问。  
“没啊……”哪吒想不起来。  
三人面面相觑，看了孙悟空离开的方向一眼，突然跟比赛似的冲了出去。  
大把的时光怎么可能让孙悟空一个人静静啊。

 

孙悟空之前从不介意有人时刻在身边跟着，毕竟从小他从来就没断过跟班小弟。  
可是现在。  
“我说你们，还让不让我好好玩了？”孙悟空生气的将手里的杯子推出去，杯中酒液洒在桌子上。  
孙悟空性子活泛待不住，总喜欢结交新朋友，认识有意思的人。天天只能看见身边这三个，长得再好看也觉得没有意思了。  
想认识新朋友酒吧这种地方最合适不过了，孙悟空自认为还是很有魅力很会撩的，可身边矗着三个冰块似的家伙，前来搭讪的帅哥美女全被吓走了。  
“你玩啊，我们又没绑着你。”哪吒似笑非笑，心里想的却是你玩啊，能让你勾搭上新的算我输！  
杨戬敖烈虽然嘴上不说什么，心里想着的也大概无差。  
孙悟空瞪着他们心里冒火，这几个混蛋还想管束着他是怎么地？  
行行行！  
那要是这样的话。  
孙悟空冷笑，端起杯中的酒喝尽，放下杯子脱了外套朝舞池走去。  
“猴子你干嘛！”  
几个人也跟着站起来。  
“跳舞啊。”孙悟空说话间已经挤进了人群里。  
杨戬看着那煮饺子似的舞池脚步踌躇了下，眼看着敖烈和哪吒跟着孙悟空挤了进去。  
音乐声震耳，舞池里的人们跟着乐点摇晃着身体。  
哪吒强忍着和陌生人摩擦身体的不适感，眼睛在人群里搜寻着孙悟空的身影。  
屁股已经被不知道谁的咸猪手摸了好几把了，哪吒骂着娘，心里已经把孙悟空各种方式操了一千遍。灯光一晃，聚焦在一处。哪吒跟着众人的目光看过去，见一处比较高的台子，孙悟空和一个男的正站在上面。  
那男人看上去三十岁左右的样子，身材高大健壮，五官英气，气场不俗。孙悟空和他身子几乎贴在一起了，随着音乐摇晃着。  
孙悟空下身牛仔裤，上身无袖的紧身体恤，细腰窄臀的好身材一览无余。  
男人手扶在孙悟空腰上把两人的胯部拉近，垂头看着他，孙悟空抬眼和他对视。  
暧昧的气息在两人之间流动。  
男人看着看着便忍不住了，当真低下头去想要吻他，却被孙悟空灵巧的躲开。男人皱眉目光疑问，孙悟空看着他狡黠一笑。  
哪吒在人群里怒喊，可惜声音被人们的起哄声盖过去了。  
“我操！”哪吒想要挤过去，不知道谁的屁股太大撞过来，哪吒脚下一绊栽下去，再起身时台子上已经换人了。  
哪吒灰溜溜的钻出来，见敖烈和杨戬早就站在外面了。  
“你们……？”  
杨戬有洁癖压根儿没进去，敖烈进去了，可他想着就算找到孙悟空能怎样呢，违背他的意愿把他揪出来？以孙悟空的性子那还不得掀了天。  
况且孙悟空想甩开他们，谁能追得上？这么想着无奈的退出来了。  
哪吒气喘吁吁的：“你们看没看见！孙悟空！他刚居然和那个野男人！”  
“看见了。”杨戬脸色阴沉。  
敖烈皱眉不应。  
“等他回来有他受的!”哪吒咬牙切齿。

这边孙悟空拉着那男人悄悄绕出舞池，瞥了一眼远处气恼的三人，乐得笑出声来。  
“能看住小爷的人还没出生呢，一群傻子哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“看什么呢。”男人揽住他的腰拐进洗手间里，顺手将门锁上。  
“诶大叔，”孙悟空把手臂挡在两人之间，笑道，“我刚刚就是为了气我朋友他们。”  
“嗯。”男人敷衍的应着，像个犬类动物似的，鼻梢凑近他嗅着。  
“诶诶诶，”孙悟空也知道眼前这男人什么意图，避开他的索吻，“我对你没兴趣的。”  
要不是因为刚刚利用了他有些愧疚，再者这男的长的还算养眼，孙悟空早就动手了。  
男人突然把他按在洗水池上，钳住双手举过头顶。  
“我对你有兴趣就够了。”  
孙悟空皱皱眉面带惋惜的叹了口气，看起来挺相貌堂堂的人，怎么是个衣冠禽兽呢。  
刚要动手，突然一只手从后面覆上男人的脖子。  
男人瞳孔猛地缩成针尖大小，没有丝毫挣扎，咚的一声倒在地上。  
孙悟空看见随着男人倒地出现的人，敏锐的嗅到危险的气息。刚想起身，那人突然一把钳住他的脖子又将他按在洗手池的大理石板上。  
腰磕在水池边上撞得生疼。  
那人身子卡在他两腿之间，一手掐着他的脖子，一手钳住他两只手腕按在头顶上，和刚刚那个男人一样将他制住。不同的是，刚刚那男人对他来说毫无危险性，可现在这个人，他根本挣不开。  
“你……是谁？”孙悟空挣扎着，艰难的问出几个字。  
钳制着他的人戴着兜头帽，口罩墨镜，看不见脸。  
回答他的是一个突如其来的吻。  
那人扯下口罩，还没等他看清就压了上来，粗暴的吮咬着他，抢夺着他肺里的空气。  
“嗯——不——”  
孙悟空咬了对方一口，并没能让他离开。两人的血混在一起，嘴里的铁锈味更重了。  
脖子被钳着，嘴被堵着，窒息感越来越重，孙悟空视线都有些花了，瞪大眼看着压在自己身上的人。透过那层黑色的镜片，孙悟空隐约看到对方眼睛的轮廓。  
有点熟悉。  
可是来不及多想。  
肺好像缩成了一团了。  
孙悟空胸膛剧烈起伏，挣扎着。  
那人终于大发慈悲放开了他。空气立刻疯狂涌进干瘪的肺泡，孙悟空顾不上胸腔被扯得生疼，拼命呼吸着珍贵的空气，眼前景物疯狂的转圈。眩晕中，他看见那个人凑上来吻了自己的额头，戴上口罩走出他的视野。  
等视线终于恢复清明，孙悟空撑着水池站起来，听见外面有人敲门，隔着门能听见“搞什么啊怎么锁着门”“是不是厕所维修呢”之类的讨论，声音过一会儿也就消失了。  
刚开始和他一起进来的男人也不见了，地板上有一丝淡淡的血迹。  
刚刚那人是谁……  
孙悟空摸摸自己的额头，刚刚被那双冰凉的唇贴过的地方，发麻发紧。


	22. Chapter 22

孙悟空很少有过紧张害怕的情绪。哪怕是当日杨戬捅了他一刀，失去意识的前一刻他都没有怕过。  
当时今天被那人钳制住的时候，孙悟空心里没来由的一阵发慌，不排除是窒息带来的生理反应，可那人给他的感觉……孙悟空想起他的眼神，脊背一阵发毛。  
那个人好像在哪里见过，孙悟空想不起来。  
认识的人里，谁能这么轻易就将自己压制住，毫无反手之力。  
而且，他为什么要对自己做那种事……

孙悟空回去的时候很晚了。一开门，三个人抬头向他看来，脸色一个比一个难看。  
“我以为你今晚不回来了呢。”哪吒幽幽地开口。  
孙悟空看了他一眼，没搭话，走到床边直挺挺的一扑，陷进柔软的被褥里。  
“你这什么态度？”  
“累。”孙悟空哼了一声。  
哪吒听这话更是气不打一处来：“你跟那个男的玩什么了能累成这样？”  
说着去扒他的裤子，撩起衣服后表情一愣。  
孙悟空后腰上横着一大片淤青。  
“这是怎么回事？”敖烈心疼的够呛。  
杨戬也皱皱眉，从医药箱里去找活血化瘀的药剂。  
“这是那个男人弄的？”哪吒气得不行，“他是什么人？老子杀了他！”  
孙悟空不吭声。  
“你说话呀，他还对你做什么了？”  
敖烈听哪吒这样说也急忙检查孙悟空身上其他地方，果然手腕和脖子上都透着青紫的痕迹。  
“这是怎么回事？”敖烈也严肃起来。  
“你们烦不烦啊！”孙悟空不耐烦的翻身坐起来，他们这才看见孙悟空嘴唇肿着，布着几个新添的伤口。  
“坦白从宽。”哪吒看着他身上的痕迹心里已经有了好几种不堪的假想情景，忍着怒气道，“那个男的是谁，他对你做了什么？这些痕迹是怎么来的？”  
“我让他上过了，行了吧！”孙悟空心里也气，要不是因为他们，自己怎么会去找那个男人，又怎么会被拉进厕所里遇见那个不知道是谁的家伙。现在几个人还咄咄逼问他身上的瘀伤是怎么来的，他要面子的行不行，难道告诉他们自己是被不知道谁的家伙摁在厕所里亲成这样的？  
话一出口房间里的气氛更冷了。  
“你！”哪吒气得语噎，刚想教训他，被杨戬一伸手拦住。  
“趴下。”杨戬看着孙悟空淡淡开口。  
孙悟空眼神中带着一丝警惕。  
哪吒这样咋咋呼呼的他不怕，就怕杨戬这样喜怒不形于色，不知道他心里在想什么，真动起火来能面不改色把人整哭。  
“趴下。”杨戬重复一遍，“给你上药。”  
“不用……”孙悟空话没说完就被掀翻过去。  
呲的一声，后腰被喷上什么凉冰冰的水雾。孙悟空身子一紧。  
温热的手掌贴上来，不轻不重的按揉着，将药液匀开。  
随着手掌摩擦，后腰上渐渐发热，暖呼呼的舒服得很，孙悟空松了身子任他按揉。  
敖烈也如法炮制给他的手腕上药。  
哪吒生气归生气，心疼也是真的，一边气着，一边小心托起孙悟空另一只手腕认真上药。  
“这事儿没完我跟你说，”哪吒一边小心翼翼的给他搽药一边道，“今晚先放过你，等……”  
……  
“……听见了吗？？”  
等药液全都被吸收了，哪吒低头看孙悟空，早就睡着了。感情自己刚刚那一番话全都算成催眠咒了。哪吒气得要捏他鼻子，被另外两人拦下来。  
敖烈警告的看了他一眼，杨戬也摇摇头。  
“你们……这就算啦？”哪吒瞪着他们两个。  
“当然不能。”  
说那人上了孙悟空，他们还真不信。孙悟空虽然平时由着他们“欺负”，但毕竟是高傲的性子，怎么可能随意委身于别人下面。除了那几处伤痕，其他地方并没有欢爱过的痕迹。  
但是，伤了孙悟空的人，无论如何都不能放过。

 

摩天大楼顶层。  
男人站在落地窗前看着城市的夜景不知在想什么，身后的门突然打开。男人诧异回头，看见来人之后先微不可见的松了口气，随即又皱起眉来，最后作若无其事的样子笑道：“Term，这么快就回来啦，任务还顺利吗？”  
“任务目标确定死亡。”Term垂头。  
“很好，你辛苦了，连着两次都要去外州出任务，早点去休息吧。”  
“你救过我的命，这是应该的。”Term没有动，“这些年我替你杀了无数的人，背了无数的血债。欠你的，我已经还清了。”  
男人惊诧，还没来及开口问什么意思，就见Term举起那把结果了无数人的手枪对准自己眉间。  
“砰——”  
门外走廊里守着一群人，听见里面的枪声传来，为首那人勾起嘴角。  
为什么……  
男人来不及问出这句话，不甘地瞪着眼倒地。  
一切事都发生的太过突然，为什么他栽培多年最得意的杀手要会突然对他开枪，为什么枪响了没有人赶来？Term从小无时无刻不在他的监控之下，不喜欢钱，也不爱权，没有亲人朋友，没有野心志向，在他身边呆了这么多年，有什么理由在今天突然对他动手？  
Term看了地上的尸体一眼，只是为了确定“目标”死亡，对这个从小“培养”自己到大的人没有半点怜悯和不舍。  
确定之后，term收起抢走出门去。  
一出门，数道目光立刻锁定上来。  
“这么快？不愧是‘终结者’啊。”为首那人迎上来拍着他的肩膀笑道，“你没有下不去手吧？PJ这些年可一直对你不错。”  
“不放心的话你可以自己去检查。”Term冷冷的甩开他的手。  
“放心放心，我怎么会不相信你呢。”那人笑容不改，“真是好奇到底是何方神圣能让你这么干脆的背叛PJ——”  
话音戛然而止，是因为冰冷的枪口顶在了他的太阳穴上。  
其余人见此纷纷掏出枪来对准Term。  
“都他妈把枪放下！”男人被突如其来的威胁吓住，笑容僵在脸上。见手下都拿枪指着term，气不打一处来，这帮王八孙子是想让他死快点吗?不知道Term对枪有条件反射吗？！  
见手下心有不甘的收起抢，男人调整了一下情绪，笑着对term道：“别冲动，我就是随口一说。你提出的条件我全部答应的。你想怎样都可以。Term哥，有话好说。”  
“Sword，我从不给别人第二次机会，好奇的话可以试试。”  
“不不不……Term哥我知错了。”  
凉凉的枪口终于离开他的皮肤，Sword还没来及松口气，耳边连续的巨响让他绷紧了身子耳鸣不止。  
走廊里除了他和term之外所有人都应声倒地。  
sword反应过来，环视一周，走廊里只剩他一个人了。  
看着躺在地上的手下，啐了一口“废物”，想想也好，这样就没人知道自己刚刚犯怂的样子了。  
他也不知道Term为什么会突然答应帮自己取代PJ当上cave的一把手。毕竟term是PJ从小带大的，Term想要的，PJ都可以给他。  
term很强，sword曾经暗示过他PJ老了，想要取而代之，term对此没有表现出丝毫兴趣，却也没有揭发他。  
就最近两次term出任务回来之后，突然找他说可以合作把PJ拔掉。  
原因没有说，但sword可以猜到，term不爱钱权，无亲无故，又没有把柄握在PJ手里，就只有一个可能：这家伙碰上心动的人了。  
对杀手来说，有在乎的人，这是致命的弱点，这个弱点如果被PJ拿住……  
他很好奇这人是谁，但他一点都不想知道，PJ是因为什么死的？他可不认为自己在term心里比PJ有分量。

夜色里行走的人戴上兜头帽，遮住耳上闪着冷光的三对金环。  
term……现在该叫六耳了。  
六耳无情无义，但并不代表他不懂事。他这些年跟着PJ一直在北俱芦洲待着，一直没有听说孙悟空的消息，偶然去外州做任务时找到了孙悟空，自然不会再离开他。  
所以不能在被PJ控制着了。  
一把杀伤力太强却不受控制的枪，下场自然是被销毁。  
所以他要先发制人。  
PJ没那么好扳倒，所以他去找sword合作，再毫无预兆的出手。  
就有了刚刚那一幕。

另一边。  
学校周边实在没多少有意思的地方，孙悟空安分了两天，又蹦跶着去泡吧玩儿了。  
敖烈等人也吃了教训，孙悟空跟逆反期的小孩似的，越管着越要唱反调，索性他们就远远坐着，放手让他去玩。  
这样孙悟空反而觉得没太大意思了。和那些前来搭讪的人也就是调调情喝杯酒，顶多一起跳个舞。  
不多会儿，又看见远处一个相貌甜美的妹子朝他笑着。  
这个长得很赏眼啊。孙悟空勾起嘴角坐直身子，就见那妹子撩了把长发托着酒杯朝他这边走来。  
孙悟空站起来，正要开口，那妹子蹭着他的肩走过去。  
孙悟空笑容一僵。  
无视我？  
转过身去，见妹子抬头正和一个身材高挑的人说话。

那人带着大大的帽子，看不到脸。  
孙悟空皱眉，这个身影有点眼熟啊……  
正想着，那人突然偏头向他这方向看了一眼，正巧和孙悟空目光对上，只一瞬间，还未等孙悟空看清他的脸就转身匆匆离开了。  
也就是那一瞬间，孙悟空脑海里一道电流闪过，是他！  
那个把他按在厕所里亲的毫无反手之力的混蛋！  
“喂！”孙悟空放下杯子边喊边朝他过去，“前面戴帽子的，你给我站住！”  
那人没有停顿，反而加快脚步挤进人群里。  
杨戬等人也注意到这边有些情况，急忙赶过来。可还是晚了一步，等他们追过来时，熙熙攘攘的人群里如何都找不到孙悟空的身影了。  
酒吧后面并不像前门那条夜街那么灯红酒绿，是一条清冷的堆满杂物废品的深长巷子。孙悟空从后门追出来，见那人果然靠在墙上等他。  
“几个意思啊，你。”孙悟空皱眉，“你到底是谁？”  
那人没说话，转身就跑。  
“我操你是不是有病！”孙悟空骂了一句，拔腿开始追。  
月光下，两人跟猫抓耗子似的，一前一后在巷子里追逐。  
不知道追了多久，孙悟空看看四周景色估摸着都到郊外了。前面那人不知是何方神圣，行动非常迅疾，他追的快，他跑的也快，眼看着快要抓住，那人一拧身子又拉大了距离。跟吊着他玩似的。  
“你他妈爱谁谁！老子不追了！”  
孙悟空停下脚步，恼怒地喊。  
那人也停下脚步，转过身来。  
孙悟空盯着他，月光下，那人抬起头来，脸也从阴影中显现出来。  
看到他的相貌，孙悟空愣住，眼睛睁大。  
那人紧接着抬手摘下帽子，露出反射着清冷月光的耳环。  
“！”  
“这就不追了？”六耳看着不远处如遭雷劈木然不动的人，张开手臂。  
“混蛋六！”孙悟空撞进他怀里，像个使性子的小孩似的捶打他的胸口，“你去哪里了！！我以为你死了呢！混蛋！混蛋呜……”  
六耳忽然收紧手臂将他箍在怀里动弹不得：“我再也不会放开了。”  
孙悟空被他这突如其来的拥抱弄得一怔，不适的动了动，箍着自己的手臂又紧了几分。  
“松开我，六耳……”他不习惯被像个女孩子一样搂着，要是换做别人孙悟空早动手了。  
搂着自己的人没有反应。  
“……我喘不上气了。”孙悟空脸被迫埋在六耳怀里，听着他瘦削胸膛里强有力的心跳，耳尖莫名有些发烫。  
六耳妥协似的松了一些，让孙悟空的脸不再死死贴着他的胸膛。  
孙悟空微微挣扎无果，抬起头来看六耳的脸，六耳也垂眼看他。  
太久不见了，真的是太久不见了。  
当初的稚嫩少年已经长成了大人。  
你去哪里了，这些年过得怎么样，为什么没有联系，为什么这么久都不回来……有太多的话，反而不知从何讲起。  
“你……”孙悟空开口，“前两天是你吧！”  
六耳看着他微笑不语。  
“在酒吧的洗手间！那个人！”孙悟空提起这件事脸一下子就耷拉下来，“你当时为什么不和我相认！还！你还！你……”  
说着又气愤的锤了他一拳，丝毫没有注意到自己现在的动作多么“娇嗔”。  
“还怎样？”  
六耳突然凑过来，孙悟空条件反射想躲，被一只手按住后脑勺，嘴唇就被贴上。  
软的，冰凉的。  
六耳竟然又亲他！！！  
下巴被强行掰开，六耳的舌头闯进口腔，粗暴的掠夺。  
这次没有被掐着脖子，孙悟空意识清醒的感觉到六耳的吮吻噬咬。  
吻技超差。  
“嗯……你……呜……干嘛……不行！”  
孙悟空头被固定着躲不过，只能用折在六耳怀里的手臂推拒着。  
“不行……不呜呜……不行……”  
六耳被他挣扎的皱起眉，终于放开他：“为什么不行？”  
“我们……”孙悟空喘息着，抬手擦掉嘴角的口涎，“你是我哥哥啊。”  
“……”六耳不言，眼底布满阴霾。  
“那个，”孙悟空不敢看他，“我朋友他们还在等，这么晚了，我们还是先回去再说吧。”  
说完转身要走。  
六耳抿了抿嘴角，看着眼前人的背影，毫无征兆的出手。  
肉[应该不会被和谐吧]体相撞发出一声闷响。孙悟空软下身子被六耳捞在怀里。  
怎么可能。  
六耳眼眸深沉的像是两个漩涡。  
怎么可能再让你离开我呢。


	23. Chapter 23

六耳梦到小时候的事。  
他小时候还不是现在这样心肠冷硬，只是太过安静内向。  
他和孙悟空一样是被村长收养的。但他没有像孙悟空那样认村长干爹，只是像被寄养的小孩一样，从来没有把这里当做自己的家。  
水帘村的村民淳朴善良，并不因他是外来的小孩就排斥他。但六耳对这里没有归属感和安全感，对陌生的大人并不敢太过亲近。人们都喜欢调皮活泼的小孩，对这个总是沉默冷淡怎么也逗不乐的小孩，久而久之就不再关注了。  
他看见三五成群嬉笑打闹的一帮小孩，也想亲近他们，融入他们，但他不知道该怎么做，连一个示好的笑都不会。  
时间长了，六耳觉得自己变成了一个透明人。  
事情不是没有转折……  
事情只是变得更坏。  
那天他走在路上，看到河边空旷无人的地方，一群小孩在围着欺负一个瘦小的孩子。  
只是其中一个比较高壮的男孩一直对那个孩子推推搡搡地动手，其余孩子围着起哄发笑。  
那个被欺负的小孩已经哭出来了，随着高胖男孩的推搡往后退缩着，鞋子已经陷进河边的散沙里。  
六耳本来可以走开，但是他突然想，如果自己帮了那个被欺负的小孩，是不是就能有朋友了？是不是会得到大人们的表扬？  
这么想着，他站了出来，喝止了那群孩子的霸凌。  
那男孩放开被欺负的孩子，转身朝他走过来。  
男孩子的样貌他记不清了，只记得他眼神嘴角满是蔑笑，记得他说了些“野孩子”、“没爹”之类的话，记得数不清的拳脚落在自己身上，然后就是没过头顶的冰凉和窒息。  
他和那个男孩抱在一起一边打一边滚进了河里。  
他并不会水。  
男孩子或许会，但是。  
他们两个在水下呆了很久，六耳死死钳住他不放。  
河不深，男孩慌了，扑腾着想要站起来，六耳两拳重重的打在他太阳穴处，又把被打的头晕眼花的人按进水里，不论他如何挣扎扑腾，六耳死死抓着他的脖子按在水里。  
岸上的孩子们惊慌的尖叫着，有人喊他，有人用石头扔他。  
后来大人们赶来了，扑腾进河里将两人分开，  
已经晚了，那个男孩子已经不再动弹了。  
六耳被那男孩的父亲重重地甩了两巴掌，飞倒在地上，回过神来，抬头看四周，见人们都在用一种怪异的眼光看着他。  
伴着窃窃私语的声音。  
“这么小的孩子心怎么这么狠……”  
“他从小就这样的。”  
“这可怎么办呢，把人家儿子杀了。”  
“这是村长家那个小孩，叫六什么的，是捡来的。”  
他在人群中找那个被欺负的小孩，希望他能站住来帮自己说话，告诉人们自己是为了做好事。  
可那小孩目光与他相接的瞬间，像是看到了什么极其恐怖的东西，马上挤进人群里跑掉了。

从这以后所有人都跟避瘟神似的避着他。大人们还好，毕竟心肠软，不会当着他和村长的面说什么。小孩子不懂事，就算自己家大人叮嘱了不准再提这件事，小孩之间还是会传一些“六耳喜欢杀人”、“瞪谁就要杀谁”之类的传言，避之如洪水猛兽。  
六耳也彻底断了念想。

 

那日六耳像个游魂似的回到村长家，见家里挤了一大群人。  
六耳皱皱眉刚想出去，就听见村长喊他：“小六，过来看看你弟弟。”  
弟弟？我连爹娘都没有，哪来的弟弟？  
六耳想着还是凑了过去。  
探头一看，躺在村长怀里小小的一只，眼睛圆圆大大，亮的跟什么似的，睫毛长长忽闪忽闪的，粉嫩嫩的小嘴往外吐着口水泡泡。  
那一小只见到六耳就乐了，咧开嘴露出光光的牙床，伸着沾了口水的小胖手对六耳抓抓抓。  
六耳面上不为所动，只是眼神粘在小婴儿身上不愿意拿开。  
“你摸摸他。”  
不知谁提议，六耳把目光聚焦在小东西肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上，嫩白嫩白，像是糯米团子。  
六耳伸手小心的碰了碰，睁大了眼，难得的露出这个年纪小孩该有的好奇。  
神使鬼差的，六耳捏住那弹弹软软嫩生生的脸蛋，一掐。  
小东西一愣，屋子里爆发出哇的一声哭喊。  
六耳有些慌张无措，尴尬的僵在那里。  
村长笑着说没事，让六耳哄哄他。  
怎么哄……  
六耳看着小孩脸蛋上被他掐出来的红印，伸手想去揉揉，却被冷不丁抓住手。  
小家伙抱着他的手，居然就止住了哭声。  
睫毛带着水珠，湿漉漉的大眼委屈的看着他。  
六耳心里一震，猛地把手抽出来朝门外跑去。

 

六耳听村长说小石头也是被别人送来的，小石头就是他的新弟弟。  
小石头来了之后，六耳就不再像之前一样整天不知道藏在哪里去了，而是时时刻刻守在小东西身边，就算是看着他睡一上午的觉也不会腻烦。  
平常小孩睡醒了都会哭闹，小石头睁开眼看见六耳守在耳边就会咧着嘴咯咯地笑，伸着小胖胳膊让六耳抱抱。  
小石头再大一些，就像六耳的小尾巴，摇摇晃晃步伐不稳，跟在六耳屁股后面口舌不清的喊：“得得，得得……”  
再大一点。  
“哥哥，你怎么受伤了？”小家伙心疼的给他吹着伤口，“呼，不疼，哥哥不疼喔。”  
“哥哥，我悄悄给你藏了一块糖糕，你尝尝，可好吃了。”小家伙神神秘秘的从床下掏出一个纸包，“诶？怎么被老鼠咬了？！！”  
“哥哥你好厉害啊！”小家伙拍着手笑得眉眼弯弯的。  
“哥哥……”  
哥哥，哥哥……  
“石头喜欢哥哥吗？”  
“最喜欢哥哥了！”  
“真的？”  
“嗯！”  
…………  
……

是什么时候开始变了呢。  
石头开始不再粘着他了，他认识了自己的一群小兄弟，有新的游戏可以玩，每天和一群小孩子东跑西颠。大人们也都喜欢小石头，会留他在自己家里玩，做好吃的给他吃，拿玩具给他玩。  
六耳好不容易找到他，其他的小孩一见到六耳，呼啦啦做鸟兽状散。  
小石头便不喜欢六耳出现了。  
有一日他贪玩回来晚了，见六耳脸色阴沉的站在门口。  
他还没问怎么了，就被六耳拎进屋里打了一顿。  
“爹都不管我，你凭什么！”小石头哭着喊，“我讨厌你！”  
六耳一愣。  
小石头从他怀里挣脱出去。  
两人僵持了一会儿，六耳开口：“哥哥错了。”  
六耳把小石头揽进怀里揉着被打的地方，“哥哥错了，别怨哥哥好不好？”  
他想让小石头永远留在自己怀里。  
但是他怕被他讨厌。  
所以妥协了。  
…………  
……

六耳时常想，是不是因为当时的妥协，所以才让风筝的线越放越长，最后断了。  
六耳想，当日小石头要跟着那个叫敖烈的小孩离开，他是不是应该拦着。  
就不会有这许多年的分离。  
他在石头走后的第二天就受不了了，独自离开去找他。却因为从未下山，不经世事被卷入一场纷争，后来被PJ带去北俱芦洲，身不由己的成了一个杀手。  
每天每天，他都在后悔，执念一日日加深。  
如果他从来没有放手，如果他一直将孙悟空锁在身边。  
……哪怕招致怨恨。

孙悟空在一片水声中醒过来。  
头顶是凝着水珠的钟乳石，孙悟空没有马上起身，而是有些茫然地睁着眼，后脑有些钝钝的痛，没缓过劲来。  
“醒了？”一个声音传来。  
孙悟空立刻坐起来，看到六耳走过来。  
“你为什么要打昏我？这是哪里？”  
“这是家里啊。”六耳把他圈在怀里，“以后我们就一直住在这里，怎么样？”  
孙悟空从他怀里挣出来，环视一周，这只是一个山洞，洞里有些铺陈，看得出时间很久远了。  
洞口被杂草灌木和滑落的石头泥土封住了，光是从高高的洞顶漏进来的。  
孙悟空看看身下铺着破垫子的石头床，闻着稻草潮湿的味道，孙悟空恍然想起这是哪里。  
小时候他和六耳发现的山洞，是个“秘密基地”，只有六耳和他知道。  
“为什么要带我来这里？”  
“我说过了，我们以后一直住在这里。”  
怎么可能？！  
孙悟空惊讶的瞪着六耳，试图在他脸上看出开玩笑的表情。  
他忘了六耳从来不爱玩笑的。  
“我不要呆在这里！”  
孙悟空起身要下床，脚还没落地，就被扯着领子摔回床上。  
“啊，疼！”床上只有薄薄一层破毯子和一些稻草，摔在上面磕得浑身都疼。  
“我说的话没有听懂吗？”  
“为什么要呆在这里？外面那么多地方，去哪里不行啊？”孙悟空还没有搞清楚状况。  
是啊，外面那么多舒服的地方，那么多好玩的人。  
但是，你只能呆在这里，呆在我身边！  
“你小时候最喜欢来这里了，还记得吗？”六耳放缓了表情。  
小时候，那是多小的时候？是他还在当六耳的小跟屁虫的时候。  
“我不记得了。”孙悟空赌气般的，“我不喜欢这里，我要离开。”  
啪——  
清脆的声音在山洞里回荡着。  
孙悟空被这一巴掌打得有点懵。  
且不说六耳除了小时候打过他那一次，这么些年来，谁还碰过他？  
“我说不准走！你怎么这么不听话？”  
他反应过来，六耳愤怒的脸已经凑近了。  
“不呜——”  
孙悟空推开他。  
“你不能！”  
“不能怎样……”六耳呼吸有些重，像野兽一样盯着他。  
孙悟空被他困在身下无处可去，偏头躲过六耳热腾腾的索吻，推拒着他的胸膛。  
“别碰我六耳……”  
“所有人都他妈可以碰你，我不行？”六耳眼睛因为充血而变成骇人的赤红，五官狰狞。他在酒吧里看到孙悟空和敖烈杨戬哪吒他们亲昵的动作，看到孙悟空在舞池里跳着撩人的舞，和陌生人说笑喝酒。心里就像扎了一根根刺。  
那是他的小家伙啊。  
可现在孙悟空就躺在自己身下，却推拒着喊别碰他？  
“你他妈说什么呢！”孙悟空也恼了，什么叫所有人都能？当他是什么？“所有人都能！就他妈你不行！放开我！”  
六耳脑中一根弦嗡的断了。  
“我不行？”  
“诶你干什么！”  
“我不行么？”  
“住手！六耳——”  
孙悟空没扯住自己的裤子，被扒了个光。  
这才意识到事态严重。  
“哥哥，别……”  
孙悟空试图服软让六耳冷静下来，可惜后者并不给他机会，将他掀翻过去，按住腰分开双腿。  
“哥！我错了！你别……”孙悟空声音都抖了。  
凉凉的指尖碰了碰那处，穴口紧张的瑟缩了一下。  
“别！哥……”  
现在撒娇已经晚了，微凉的指尖离开，孙悟空听见身后衣物磨蹭的声音，紧接着一个热烫的硬物抵在后面。  
“六耳！六——啊啊啊——”  
孙悟空眼泪都飞出来了，咬住身下脏兮兮的毯子呜呜叫。六耳挺身进来的时候他分明听见皮肉崩裂的声音。  
下面疼的要命。  
六耳皱皱眉，太紧了。  
紧致温暖的肉腔裹着他，夹得有点疼，但是舒服极了。

定了定神，六耳掐着孙悟空的腰浅浅的动了动。  
“啊、啊、别动了……”孙悟空带着哭腔，手指抓紧垫子，“操……”  
“你出去……”  
“疼，疼！”  
六耳的胸膛贴着他的后背，看不见两人相连处渗出的血丝，只觉得那处濡湿了些，退出来一些，又顶进去。裂缝又被撑开，被血液润滑的地方进出容易了一些。  
“操你大爷……呜……”  
“我大爷是你什么人？”六耳一下下挺着腰。  
“你、你是我……哥啊……”比起身上的痛，孙悟空更不能接受的是，六耳怎么能做这种事。  
“哥哥怎么？”  
“哥哥不行……不行……啊……好疼……疼……”  
“别人做过吗？”六耳停下来让他喘口气。  
“呜……”  
“别人，”六耳压下来，在他耳边问，“做过吗？”  
孙悟空咬着毯子不回话。  
拍打声和含糊的痛喊声又在山洞里响起来。  
像一场漫长的刑罚，没有丝毫享受，只有疼，更疼。  
孙悟空头抵在手臂上，意识飘忽，疼痛实在太消耗体力。  
终于一股热流注入体内，后面人停下动作。  
六耳在他体内停留了一会儿，恋恋不舍的抽离。  
他起身，这才看见孙悟空下身被染得一片片浅红。是血被其他液体晕开的样子。  
饱经摧残的地方红肿破裂，红白夹杂的浊液缓缓沁出。  
六耳皱皱眉。  
他不是存心让孙悟空受伤，是他确实不知道这种事之前还要有前戏准备。  
他这么些年只试过一次，PJ给他找来的漂亮女人，说活计很好。  
PJ给他喝的酒里带着些助兴的东西，他记不太清当日的情景，只记得那女人叫的很吵，他就把她的嘴堵上了。  
做了很久。  
等他第二日醒来的时候，昨晚发生了什么他已经不记得了，那女人也不见了。  
PJ面上带着些惋惜，想要的话再给你挑耐玩的。  
六耳再没碰过别人了。需要的时候，想着孙悟空的脸就可以自己解决出来。  
毕竟是心头肉，看他这样六耳自然心疼。  
但是不会表现出来。  
下床端来一盆水和毛巾，又拿来自己常备的医药箱。  
简单清理之后，六耳挑出一瓶药，拿手蘸了往伤处抹。  
“啊——”  
孙悟空本来昏昏沉沉的，这一下立刻疼醒了。  
六耳出任务经常受伤，准备的伤药都是非常神效快速的。就有一点不好，太疼。跟往伤口上撒盐浇烧酒没什么区别。  
这痛他能忍，孙悟空受不住。  
别人不知道，他虽然能打，可是极怕疼。  
“别动！腿分开。”  
“滚！”孙悟空恨死他了。  
六耳抿抿嘴，扯开孙悟空的腿把药瓶颈塞进他后穴一倾，大半瓶药液流了进去。  
“唔——”  
孙悟空瞪大眼发不出声来，疼的两条腿都痉挛起来。  
“趴好，我去拿吃的。”  
六耳警告的拍了拍他的屁股。  
孙悟空咬着垫子，温热的液体从眼眶里不断溢出。

过了一会儿，六耳端着一碗汤过来。  
“喝一点。”  
孙悟空赌气不搭理。  
六耳面无表情，用勺子舀了，吹几口凉气送到孙悟空嘴边，“乖，张嘴。”  
“滚开！”孙悟空一挥手打翻了碗，高温的热汤泼在六耳手上，白皙的皮肤瞬间泛起一片红。  
孙悟空见状有些紧张，六耳却是连眉头都没皱一下。  
六耳把碗放在一旁，脱了弄脏的上衣扔在地上。  
“我太惯着你了是吧。”  
孙悟空脊背一僵，见六耳朝他伸手，徒劳地挣扎了几下就被拽了过去。  
“你做什么！”  
啪！  
一巴掌落下来，孙悟空愣住了。  
六耳居然……打他屁股？  
啪啪啪啪啪！  
孙悟空先觉得麻，又挨了几下才觉出疼，然后就火辣辣地烧起来。  
“你放开我！”  
“混蛋！啊！”  
“操他妈、啊、放开我！”  
“六耳你混蛋啊！”  
孙悟空在他腿上扭着，挣不开，只能骂骂咧咧嘴上反抗。他都多大的人了，小时候都没被揍过屁股，长大了反而被人按在腿上抽？还有脸吗？  
身后忽然挨了一记狠的，孙悟空让这一巴掌盖的屁股都麻了。还没反应过来，就被提溜着领子扔回了床上。  
“我看你有劲儿用不完，那就接着做吧。”六耳看着孙悟空被抽的红通通发烫的臀瓣，身下已经涨了起来。  
食髓知味。  
禁欲这么多年吃到肖想甚久的东西，一次怎么能满足。  
“不！不要了，我不要了！”孙悟空想到那痛苦的感觉，惊慌的朝前爬。爬了没多远，就被六耳扯着脚踝拉过来，粗壮的性器再次埋进肉穴里。  
不知道过了多久，孙悟空被六耳突然加快了的速度弄醒过来，六耳顶撞地一下比一下重，凑在他耳边喃喃着什么。  
孙悟空分辨了一下，听出那不断重复的几个字：“我爱你。”  
呵，这算哪门子的爱。  
六耳勒着他的腰，埋进深处泄了出来，维持相连的姿势倒在床上。  
“饿了吗？”六耳知道他醒着。  
孙悟空死倔，就是不吭声。  
六耳心里叹了口气，抽身下床。看了看锅里的汤，早就冷透了。  
给孙悟空清理完，又上了一遍药。六耳给他盖上被子，“我出去一下，你好好休息。”  
走出几步，又折回来，从医药箱里拿出一只注射液打进孙悟空胳膊里。  
亲了亲他的额头，转身离开。

六耳买了一些生活必需品，打算回去的时候路过一家情趣用品店。  
六耳在门口驻足片刻，推门进去。  
里面的售货员竟然是一个年纪轻轻的小姑娘。  
“欢迎光临！”小姑娘见有人进来顿时来了精神。“您需要什么呢？”  
六耳环视一圈摆在货架台上的东西，皱了皱眉。  
“用什么能让他舒服吗？”六耳注意到两人做爱的时候，孙悟空一直都是很痛苦的样子。但他无意间也见过男人之间交合，双方都是愉悦的。所以他想，可能因为自己哪里做的不对。  
“您家那位是？”小姑娘问他。  
“我弟弟。”  
“哦~”售货员小姐姐眼里放着光，兄弟恋啊太特么有爱了！眼前这个一看就是小攻啊好有气场。可惜又是帽子又是墨镜，看不到脸长的怎样。  
“小受的话，有很多能用的道具啊。您是想要用在什么地方的？是温和的还是粗暴的？保守一点还是个性一点？装饰的还是实用的？”  
六耳被她这一串问题问得头晕，打断她，“请问。”  
“您说。”售货员小姑娘热情得很。  
“做的时候流血正常吗？”  
“流血啦？”小姑娘惊讶，“是不是之前没有做好扩张？润滑剂没用够还是……您的size太……”  
六耳在听到扩张的时候就皱起眉，还要有这回事？  
“怎么扩张？需要特殊工具吗？”  
“一般来说手指就可以，但是……”售货员小姑娘反应过来，惊叫道，“您没扩张啊？天呐那不得疼死了？那您家那位还好吗？”  
六耳这才知道自己确实过分了，干咳两声：“你说扩张那个，怎么做？需要什么工具？”  
“首先要润滑剂……”售货员小姐姐看着六耳的反应，忍不住问，“您该不会连润滑都不知道吧？”  
六耳诚实的点点头。  
售货员小姐姐甚是同情六耳那个不知什么惨样的弟弟。  
六耳在情趣商店里上了半天免费的同性性爱知识普及课，作为回报买下了一大包乱七八糟的道具润滑剂。  
………………  
孙悟空已经一夜一天没有回来，杨戬他们已经快找疯了。  
“我就说这猴子不能惯，你们不听！”  
“他会不会遇到危险了？”  
“谁能把他怎么着啊，他不欺负别人就算好的了。”  
“电话还是打不通。”  
“再好好想想他还会去哪。”


	24. Chapter 24

六耳回来的时候，见孙悟空还乖乖的趴在床上，虽然是意料之中，但还是有些愉悦地勾起嘴角。  
孙悟空听见声音，睁开眼看了看，又闭上。  
“饿了吗？”  
他听见包装被打开的声音，香甜的气味钻进鼻腔，空了许久的胃都拧巴起来了。  
“糖糕，热乎的。”  
孙悟空闭着眼装死。  
就不吃，有本事你让我饿死。  
“吃不吃？”  
那声音没有丝毫耐心在里，像是训话的父亲一样。  
孙悟空几不可见地抖了一下，咬牙挺直腰板决定反抗到底。  
“那好。”  
六耳把糖糕扔到一边，手朝他身后摸去。  
“不要！我吃！我吃！”孙悟空挣扎着躲开他的手，“我吃……”  
孙悟空绕开六耳，小心翼翼地够着糖糕，往床里边挪了挪，咬了一小口，心里涌上天大的委屈，泪珠子一大滴一大滴往外滚。  
他听见六耳叹息了一声。  
没反应过来就被拽了过去。孙悟空在他怀里象征性的挣扎了几下，六耳注射的药剂劲儿还没过，身子实在是没有力气。  
“疼吗？”六耳手放在他臀上轻轻揉着，温柔道，“哥哥也不想你疼。”  
“可是你不听话，怎么办呢。”  
“你为什么……”孙悟空嘴里含着一块糕点，含糊不清呜呜的哭。  
为什么要做这种事？  
“哥哥爱你啊。”六耳揩去他脸上的泪，吻了吻发红的眼角，语气像哄小孩，“哥哥那么爱你，你乖乖的待在哥哥身边，好不好？”  
“老子不要你爱！”孙悟空把手里的糕点扔出去，哑着嗓子喊，“你这是非法囚禁！”  
这对六耳来说没有丝毫说服力，人权算什么，人命他放在眼里过吗？跟一个杀手提法律？  
“你说过最喜欢哥哥了，记得吗。”六耳看着糖糕滚在地上，沾了些尘土。  
“我没说过！我不喜欢你，我讨厌你！”  
六耳愣了片刻，展颜一笑，“没关系，你能想起来的。”  
“趴下。”六耳拍了拍他的屁股。  
“我不做……”孙悟空真的怕疼，刚刚爆发的情绪一下子被扑灭了，怂怂的，“疼。”  
“你听话，哥哥不让你疼。”  
六耳拎过那个大黑袋子，哗啦一声把里面的东西倒在床上。  
孙悟空看着那些五颜六色各种形状的玩意儿瞪大了眼。他知道这些东西是用来干嘛的，哪吒他们想用过，被他一脚踹到床下去了。  
他不介意做下面那个，但他不是任人施为的玩具。  
六耳忽然轻笑一声，让孙悟空从震惊中回过神来看向他。  
六耳手里拿着一个小型跳蛋，看着床上的东西，笑道，“我忽然想起你小时候，也有一大包玩具，记得吗？”  
孙悟空想起自己小时候经常把那一大包玩具呼啦啦全倒在床上，然后和六耳一起玩。  
那些玩具可比现在眼前这些可爱太多了。  
“想玩哪一个？”  
“我不要这些！”  
“那就我来挑吧。”  
六耳先拿一条皮带样的东西把孙悟空双手背到身后缚起来，在一堆玩具里挑挑拣拣。  
“六耳！你敢用那些我就杀了你！”  
“你放开我！”  
“我不要那个！”  
六耳捡起一个鸽子蛋大小的跳蛋，往孙悟空眼前晃了晃，“先用个小的怎么样？”  
“不要！”  
六耳像是对他的反抗不闻不见，强行分开他两条腿，把跳蛋按在红肿那处。  
心里想着售货员小姑娘说的，要温柔一些。可跳蛋在穴口研磨许久都被抗拒着。六耳皱皱眉，视线忽然落到旁边一管粉红膏剂上。  
他记起小姑娘说的事先一定要润滑什么的。  
拿来膏剂打开，甜腻的气味立刻溢出来。六耳挤了些用手指抹在那处，研磨几下，穴口果然无可奈何地松软下来。  
六耳惊讶地睁大眼睛，又挤了一大块送进孙悟空体内，再把跳蛋拿来，稍微用了些力，那粉色小球就被按了进去。  
六耳伸进一指把跳蛋往里推了推，打开开关。  
“啊唔……”孙悟空咬住嘴唇把呻吟声憋回去。  
“舒服吗？这个。”六耳语气像是在询问实验结果。  
“你去死……”孙悟空咬牙切齿地诅咒。跳蛋正好停在他敏感那处，嗡嗡地震着，孙悟空头皮都麻了。  
“有反应了。”下身被摸了一把，六耳满意的声音传来，“那就是舒服的。”  
身子被翻过来。  
六耳看他死死咬着唇，齿间溢出红色，就去掐他的下巴：“别咬着。”  
孙悟空恨恨地看着他。  
“松开。”六耳手上一用力差点把他的下巴卸了。六耳掐着他的脸颊迫使他张着嘴，眼睛在床上看了一眼，抓过一个口球塞进他嘴里，带子扣在脑后。  
“唔唔唔！”  
孙悟空合不上嘴，吞咽也困难。唾液腺被压迫着，口水不停的分泌出来，沿着下巴脖颈流进领口，印出一片深色。  
六耳想起那个小姑娘教他的，男人身上的敏感点可不止那一两处。把孙悟空的上衣也扒下来，因为手被绑着，那T恤挂在孙悟空小臂上，更加束腹了动作。  
六耳凑上来吻他的嘴角，往下，一下下舔舐着孙悟空敏感的喉结处，常年握枪的手带着薄茧，从腰胯部往上抚过腰间的敏感带。  
“怎么样？”六耳问他。  
“唔！唔唔唔！”孙悟空挣扎着。  
六耳能猜出他在骂自己，但六耳也能看出来，孙悟空是有感觉的。  
很好。  
六耳看了看他胸前完全挺立的小点，拿手弹了一下，身下人猛地一颤。  
“呵。”六耳轻笑一声，像是发现了新大陆一样，饶有兴趣地打量着他。  
微凉的手指逗弄着一侧的肉粒，另一边则被纳入温热的口腔，含舔吮吸着。  
“唔唔……”  
孙悟空晃着身子想躲，却像是自己把胸挺过去给人亵玩。  
体内高温和不停震动的玩具把固体膏完全融化了，那药剂有很强的助兴作用，不多会儿，孙悟空浑身就泛起不自然的红色，下面那处更是传来难以言说的麻痒感。  
“唔……”孙悟空声音变了调儿，想合起腿摩擦一下，奈何六耳还卡在他两腿之间，只能难耐的蹭着身下的垫子。  
六耳终于放过他被玩得红肿的乳粒，把目光转移到孙悟空早已经硬的流泪的性器上。  
正常尺寸，干净漂亮。六耳点了点顶端，手指离开拉出一道黏丝，小东西的主人身子剧烈的震颤一下。  
六耳勾起嘴角，大手握住茎身套弄了两下，听到孙悟空哼出甜腻的鼻音，对这个反应很是满意。  
又帮他弄了几下，六耳觉得自己身下也涨的发疼，索性也脱了衣服到床上，把孙悟空捞起来解开束缚，给他揉了揉绑得发紫的手，然后抓着那双手放在自己身下。  
“乖，帮帮哥哥。”  
孙悟空这一天一夜本来就折腾的够呛，疲累的很。意识被已经体内的药物和玩具搅成一团浆糊了。被解开束缚后不是反抗，而是无意识地搂住身前人的脖子，挺着腰配合六耳手上的动作。  
六耳笑了笑，停了动作，拉下他的手放在自己硬挺上，“你也得帮我啊。”  
孙悟空摸着手下青筋跳动的烫手巨物，犹豫着握了上去。  
“乖……”六耳发出一声叹息。  
孙悟空滚烫的脸埋在六耳颈窝里，两人互相抚慰着对方。  
六耳技术并不好，略显粗暴的手法却能给受药后的身体带来极大安慰。孙悟空没坚持多久，就松开手里的玩意儿，抓着六耳的手腕泄了出来，瘫软在他怀里。  
六耳无奈的笑笑，吻着孙悟空的头发，眼里满是宠溺。  
泄过一次并不能让体内的叫嚣得到缓解，反而让空虚感加倍放大。  
孙悟空被下身痒意逼得眼泪直流。  
六耳解开他的口球扔到一边，贴上去吻了一通，孙悟空这才觉得舌头有了些知觉。  
“难受……”  
“哪里难受？”六耳不知道那药的药性有这么烈，能让人如此意乱神迷。  
他只是觉得现在乖顺软糯的弟弟可爱得很。  
孙悟空不回话，一边哭一边往他怀里钻。六耳觉得大腿上被蹭的湿漉漉的，伸手在他后面摸了一把，早就一片泥泞了。  
六耳顿时通悟：“想要了吗？”  
轻易探进去两根手指，摸到里面塑料玩具搅着粘液震的欢快。  
孙悟空哼哼着，下半身往后凑，仿佛想把六耳的手指吞深一些。  
六耳抽了手指，托起他往自己硬挺上放下去。  
“啊呜……”穴口轻易就被撑开，顺利地吞坐到底。跳蛋被顶进身体更深的地方，孙悟空依稀记着还有什么应该拿出来，也顾不得许多，被填满的快感让他迫不及待的动起腰来。  
“嘶——”高温软滑的内壁裹着自己，加上跳蛋的震动按摩，六耳一埋进去忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
按住孙悟空乱动的腰，把他压在床上。缓缓抽出再用力顶进去，听到他在自己身下发出愉悦的呻吟声。  
……  
……  
“叫我。”六耳把着他一条腿快速的摆腰。  
“嗯嗯……慢啊……呜啊……别……啊……再快……要……”  
六耳突然加大了力度，一下下仿佛要把他顶穿，凑到他耳边，呼吸不稳：“乖，叫哥哥。”  
“啊啊！不……太深了……慢……呜……要破了……”噬骨的巨大快感伴着疼痛让他害怕起来，挣扎着要躲开。  
“叫哥哥。”  
“唔啊……哥……啊恩……不……哥哥……哥哥……啊啊啊啊……”  
六耳用力猛顶了几下，抱紧孙悟空泄了出来。  
“心肝儿，哥哥爱你……”六耳抱着他像入了魔怔一样心肝儿宝贝地叫着，绵绵密密的吻落在他身上。  
孙悟空撇过头无神地望着爬满青苔的石壁，咸温的液体不断的从眼眶流出，在褥子上浸湿大片。

那管药的药性太大，孙悟空不知后来又和六耳做了多少次，只觉得天堂地狱来回旋转，像是暴风雨海面上的一片枯叶，随着海浪起伏，淹没，破碎，无岸可寻。

孙悟空再次恢复意识的时候，不知道是几天之后了。孙悟空动了动，身体像是枯木裂开数条缝隙，疼痛便沿着缝隙爬满全身。  
“哼……”  
过了一会儿，没见六耳凑过来。  
孙悟空有些疑惑的睁开眼，转了一圈，没有看见六耳的身影。  
六耳不在。  
逃！  
孙悟空脑海中立刻出现了这个念头。  
挣扎着坐起来，打量了山洞一眼，确实只有他一个人。  
六耳出去买东西了，这次并没有给他注射什么积忪剂。不是他不够谨慎忘记了这件事，是他选择相信孙悟空已经认命留在他身边——毕竟他做艾的时候搂着自己的脖子跟离不开似的喊哥哥、哥哥。  
就像小时候那样。  
那么乖顺可爱。  
那毕竟是弟弟，药剂打多了是会死人的，他不能冒险。六耳犹豫一会儿，把吸满药液的注射器扔进垃圾桶里，亲了亲孙悟空疲惫的睡脸，给他盖好被子出去了。  
身体虽然像灌了铅一样沉重，但不像之前软趴趴的一点力气都没有。孙悟空忍痛挣扎着下了床，找回自己近乎破碎的衣服裹上，扒开洞口的灌木土石，踉踉跄跄地逃出山洞。  
出了这个山洞不远就是村落，但孙悟空不敢回去。如果被六耳发现自己藏在某个村民家，不敢想象这个疯子会对那家人甚至整个村子做出什么事。  
他得逃下山去。  
一路上就像受伤的小兽一样，风声鹤唳，草木皆兵，孙悟空顾不上被树枝石砾划伤的疼痛，寻着一条下山最近的偏僻山路连滚带摔地跑下来。  
路边焦急地等了一会儿，终于拦下一辆过路车，孙悟空爬上去，砰的一声关上车门，浑身止不住地颤抖。  
那只是一辆送货的过路车，见孙悟空在路边实在可怜，这才停下来好心载他一程。  
司机奇怪的看着他，“小兄弟你没事吧？这是要去哪里？”  
“随便哪里都好！往前开，往人多的地方去。快走，快走……”  
“那就先回我那里，再帮你联系家人吧。”  
司机从后视镜看着孙悟空，就像刚从水里捞上来的小猫崽一样哆嗦个不停，浑身是伤，忍不住让人心疼：“小兄弟你没事吧？是不是在山上玩遇到野兽了？没事啊，上了车就安全了……”  
“大哥，能借一下你的手机吗。”  
“可以啊，跟家里人报个平安吧。”司机爽快的把手机递给他。  
孙悟空接过手机，想了想，按下一串号码。  
电话响了两声，马上就接通了。  
“哪位？”  
敖烈的声音传来。  
孙悟空心头涌上天大的委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。  
“悟空？悟空是你吗？！”  
“小白……”  
“猴子！！！！”电话被抢走了，哪吒的声音传来，焦急的怒吼夹杂着哭腔，“你他妈去哪儿了？！”  
“开免提。”孙悟空听到那边还有杨戬的声音。“孙悟空你在哪？和谁在一起，有没有危险，说清楚一些。”  
“我在花果山，在外面的一条路上，”孙悟空努力止住抽噎，“你们快点来接我，快点……”  
“你跑那么远做什么！！！”哪吒的怒吼声。  
“他说不清楚，开定位，查一下手机信号在什么地方，派飞机来。”杨戬的声音。  
“悟空？悟空？乖，别怕，没事了没事了，我们马上就来。”敖烈听着他的哭腔心疼地要命，“没事了啊，我们马上就来接你。”  
孙悟空把电话还给司机，道了声谢。  
司机看他那样子实在不忍，安慰道：“别怕，你睡一会儿，等到了我叫醒你，好吧。”  
“我开车很稳当，睡吧。”  
司机温和的声音稍微给了他一些安慰，看着车窗外飞速倒退的景物，孙悟空这才确定自己是真的逃出来了。  
“谢谢。”嘶哑的嗓音。孙悟空露出一个疲惫而感激的笑，抱着膝盖迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
“轰——”  
剧烈的震动伴随着一声巨响将孙悟空从梦中惊醒，头重重的撞在前座的椅背上，孙悟空撞得眼前发黑，视线清楚后就看到司机头破血流地趴在方向盘上。  
艰难的抬头，看到对面两个明晃晃的车灯透过前车窗照着自己。  
“不……”孙悟空惊恐的看着一个人影从对面的车上下来，一步步走近。  
车锁响了一声，孙悟空立刻死命拉住车门。透过玻璃四目相对，他看到的是愤怒，他看到的是绝望。  
“开门。”孙悟空看到六耳的嘴型这样说。  
“不……不……”拼命摇头，死死拉着车门。  
六耳嘴角勾起一个冰冷的弧度，孙悟空觉得双手一轻，整个车门被六耳卸了下来。  
接着他就被一只强有力的手拽了出去。  
“放开我！放开——”孙悟空拼命挣扎，指甲在六耳手臂胳膊上划出一道道带血的红痕，双腿发疯似的踢蹬着对方。  
后背砰地撞上车身，接着脆弱的腹部被狠狠地捣了一拳。  
“咳——”孙悟空觉得一股腥甜涌上喉咙，视野开始旋转，以意念支撑的力气被迅速抽走。  
“这么不乖，哥哥得好好惩罚你才是，对不对？”孙悟空听到耳畔厮磨的温柔嗓音，绝望的闭上眼睛。

直升机带着雷鸣般的巨大声响降落下来。机门打开，一条毛色暗红的大犬忽的窜出来，紧接着跳下几个人。  
杨戬等人看见停在路上那辆车，急忙跑过去看。  
“来晚了。”敖烈皱着眉头咬牙。  
“操！”哪吒泄愤将车身踹得凹陷一块。  
“能找到。他一定就在这附近。”杨戬看着扔在地上的车门和杂乱打斗的痕迹。  
敖烈看了看夜幕下苍茫的旷野，远处巨兽脊背般山峦的轮廓，“我们去山上找他！”

 

被狠狠地甩在床上，孙悟空觉得身子几乎被撞散了架，还没挣扎起来就被六耳压制住四肢。  
“哥哥这么爱你，你怎么可以不声不响地离开呢？”六耳眼睛因为充血而变成怖人的红色，声音却温柔的要命。  
“我要怎么做才能把你留在身边呢？”六耳摸着他的脸庞问，“把你的手脚都断掉如何？”  
“杀了我。”孙悟空嗓音喑哑破碎。  
他本意纯粹，在下承欢也不失高傲，那是他自愿的，他是主宰者。但他要像个宠物一样，被圈养囚禁着强迫着，还不如杀了他。  
不自由毋宁死。  
可六耳不懂，占有欲已经让他迷了心窍。  
“不如你杀了我。”  
六耳愣了愣，勾起嘴角，手下滑到他脖颈处。  
“好主意。”六耳笑着，骨节分明的手指慢慢收紧。  
看着孙悟空苍白的脸因为窒息变为不自然的红色，脖子上青筋突起，却毫不反抗，一副视死如归的样子，六耳心中猛地一痛，接着勃然大怒。  
当真宁愿死也不肯留在我身边么！  
啪——  
声音在山洞里显得格外清脆。  
孙悟空被打得耳朵里嗡嗡直响，空气猛地灌入肺泡里，就像吞了刀子进去。  
“我不想这样。”六耳将他搂到怀里心疼道，“我们就像小时候那样不好吗，只有我们两个，我保护你，照顾你……只有我们两个一起，你小时候明明是爱我的，对吧？你说过我是你最喜欢的人……那时候你还那么小，走路还晃，跟在我屁股后面喊……”  
“哥哥……”孙悟空突然开口，“哥哥我不跑了。”  
六耳愣住。  
“我不跑了，我听话。”  
孙悟空怔怔的说。  
“我一直待在这里，哪都不去了。”  
“乖，这才乖。”六耳脸色总算有些缓和，但因之前的狰狞难以褪去，显得有些怪异。  
“好渴。”  
“我去给你倒水。”六耳亲亲孙悟空，放开他转身去拿水杯，快摸到水壶时忽然意识到什么。  
一转身，正看见孙悟空爬起来用尽全力朝石壁锋利的棱角撞去。  
六耳发誓自己躲子弹的速度都没有这么快过，一闪身挡在孙悟空和石壁之间。  
砰的一声闷响，六耳怀疑自己的胸骨都被撞碎了。因为巨大的冲击让背后锋利的石壁嵌入皮肉，鲜血像是燃烧的火焰一样迅速扩散。  
同时燃烧起来的还有六耳仅剩的理智。  
孙悟空还没从刚刚撞击引起的晕眩中回过神来，就被六耳掀翻在床上。  
“你想死是吗？好！”  
衣服被撕碎。  
“等你死了，我就把你的皮剥下来晾干挂在墙上——”  
双腿被粗暴的拉扯开，没有任何润滑和扩张，巨物硬生生顶破黏膜闯入体内。  
“啊呃——”嘶哑的惨叫。  
“把你的肉吃掉，把你的骨头做成装饰戴在身上！”  
抽出，挺入，鲜血从撕裂的地方冒出，润滑了干涩的甬道。  
“你！永远！逃不开我！”  
狠狠地鞭挞着，交合处传来淫靡的水声。  
“我当初就不该让你离开……那个敖烈……是他把你抢走了！我应该杀了他！……还有那些碰过你的人，我应该把他们统统杀了！”六耳一边疯狂的挺动，一边断断续续地说着。  
“你敢！”孙悟空本来呆滞的眼瞳刹那充满了滔天恨意。  
“你看我敢！不！敢！”每一个字都是更凶狠的抽插。  
“我恨你……”孙悟空抖着嘴唇几乎发不出声音，但六耳还是从口型读出了他的话。  
我恨你。  
六耳一愣，随即笑出了声。  
恨，恨吧！  
伤残的身子几乎对折重叠在一起，六耳就着插入的姿势凑到孙悟空面前，掐着他的下巴强迫他与自己对视。  
“就算是恨，你也逃不开我就算是恨——我也要让你刻进心脏，深入骨髓！”  
……  
……  
疯狂的刑罚终于有结束的一刻。  
孙悟空睁开眼，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，嗓子干痛得厉害，好像吞了烧炭进去。  
“总算醒了么。”被捞起来搂在怀里，六耳凑上来抵了抵他的额头，“还是烫。”  
“喝点热粥。”六耳一手捞着他，一手拿勺子舀了粥送来。眼中的柔情能将人溺毙，哪里还有一丝暴虐凶残的样子。  
孙悟空机械地张口，吞了那勺粥下去。太久没接受食物的胃翻腾起来。  
“呕……”  
孙悟空推开他的手腕。  
六耳皱皱眉，营养液已经用完了，孙悟空吃不下东西，总不能饿着吧。  
放下勺子，六耳犹豫一会儿，终于下定决心。  
“我出去买药，你能乖乖在这里吗。”  
没有回应。  
六耳心知他多恨自己，叹了口气，用绳子将他裹得动弹不得，又用口球塞住，确保他无法做什么伤害自己的事之后，六耳匆匆出了门。

 

山洞在花果山背阴一处，偏僻又荒凉。六耳下山去买东西也是寻着无人的路走。  
打孙悟空逃走被他抓回来狠狠教训一通后就发了烧，药也上了，但大概是心内郁结难消，孙悟空体温总也降不下去，烧得晕晕沉沉，水米难进。  
六耳悉心照顾他两天，洞里必须的东西都用得差不多了，只得下山去买。  
走在路上，六耳皱了皱眉，这地方有人来过？  
这片并没有路供人行走，灌木丛生。可这附近枝折叶落的，明显是有人经过。六耳习惯性的摸向腰间，一挑眉，没有带枪。不过转念一想，又不需要执行任务，就算没枪，单凭自己的身手也不至于受人威胁。  
还是给弟弟买药要紧。  
又匆匆往山下赶，忽然看见不远处一个人影。  
六耳经过那人的时候眼神在他身上聚焦一瞬，那人也似乎注意到了他。  
有点眼熟。  
六耳脑海中闪过一道火花，这人他见过！在酒吧里和小石头耳鬓厮磨气氛暧昧的一个！  
就在他想起来的同时，身后传来吠叫的声音。  
六耳转身，见一匹凶恶大犬朝他扑来。  
六耳闪身躲过恶犬的扑袭，借着旁边一棵歪脖老树跳起来朝大犬的前肢大块鼓起的肌肉上狠狠踹了一脚。  
百来斤重的巨犬被他一脚踹飞老远，跌在石坑里嗷嗷痛叫。  
“别动！你是什么人！”  
六耳拍拍手上的木屑，抬眼看着不远处拔枪指着他的人。  
“你知道孙悟空的下落？”杨戬用枪指着他，一边走近一边问。  
啸天不可能无缘无故的攻击人，这人身上一定是有孙悟空的气味。况且凭他刚刚的身手，绝非寻常人。  
六耳不答话，上身微微俯低朝杨戬冲来。  
杨戬眼中露出一丝惊讶，果断的扣动扳机。  
枪连续响了几声，被射中的树干扬起一丛丛尘土。  
杨戬看着那人像鬼魅一样轻易地避开子弹朝自己冲来。  
刹那间就到了自己眼前，杨戬横起小臂挡住对方的攻击，手里的枪被一脚踢飞，在空中打了几个转飞进山坳杂乱的灌木里。  
“枪给你用真是浪费了。”六耳和杨戬过了一招，连着后跳两步拉开两人的距离，眼角带着蔑笑道。  
杨戬既不是警兵又不是杀手，没有摸过几次枪，这次带着也是防止意外，比起用枪如喝水的六耳，确实不如。  
刚刚过那一招，杨戬已经看出这人本事绝不在自己之下，提起十二分精神，警惕的摆出攻击姿态：“你是什么人？你知道孙悟空在哪？”  
“孙悟空，孙悟空……”六耳来回念了几遍，觉得这称呼陌生，“他现在叫孙悟空了啊。  
这人竟然无视自己的问话？杨戬拧眉，挥拳朝六耳攻来。  
啸天从石坑里爬出来，一条前腿还有些跛，不知是摔的还是让六耳那一脚踹的。  
杨戬余光瞥见大狗朝这边奔来，一边招架六耳一边朝啸天喊：“别管我，去找孙悟空！”  
沿着六耳这一路过来留下的气味，一定可以找到孙悟空的下落。  
啸天嗷呜了一声，甩甩尾巴朝山上跑去。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
敖烈哪吒正在山上一边寻找一边朝对讲喊话，突然见啸天奔过来，发疯似的吠叫，撕扯着他们的衣服像是要带他们去哪儿。  
两人对视一眼，孙悟空！急忙跟着大狗朝密林里跑去。  
啸天领着两人一路狂奔到灌木土石掩蔽的山洞口，焦躁的叫了几声，挤开灌木丛钻了进去。  
哪吒和敖烈对视一眼，抽出腰间开山劈树枝用的砍刀洞口荆棘灌木劈开一道豁口，和敖烈前后躬身钻了进去。  
一进去，见里面是个很大的山洞，深处有张床，啸天正在床边呜呜的低声叫着。  
床上有一床被子鼓起，像是躺着人。  
两人顾不得疑虑，急忙冲过去。  
上前一看，果然是孙悟空！  
“猴子！”  
“悟空！！”  
孙悟空费力地睁开眼，声音微弱地呜了一声，两人这才看到他嘴里还堵着东西。  
“这是怎么了……”敖烈坐在床边想扶起孙悟空把他嘴里的东西抠出来，一掀开被子，看到被紧紧捆缚的身体，眼前一黑几乎吐出血来。  
“这他妈是哪个畜生干的！老子要杀了他！”哪吒愤怒到发抖的声音在山洞里回荡。  
“没事了，我在呢。”敖烈搂着怀里瘦削的身体，心被撕扯着，“没事了，没事了……”  
孙悟空脸上泛着不自然的红，额头发烫，身上有一些青紫的痕迹，胳膊上还有几个针孔泛着青。  
哪吒看了看四周，垃圾桶里扔着注射器的针头，床下放着一个大黑袋子，哪吒打开看了看，发狂似的大吼一声将袋子踹开，里面的玩具从破碎的袋子里散落出来。  
看在两人眼里就像扎了数千根针。  
敖烈不敢去看孙悟空那处，怕见到的景象会让他崩溃。  
不敢去揣度这些天他经历了什么。  
“杨戬呢？杨戬呢？”孙悟空忽然想到什么，急忙问道。  
虽然场合时宜都不对，两人听到孙悟空提起杨戬的名字还是不由得吃味起来。  
“啸天带我们过来的，二哥不知道现在什么情况。”  
“他肯定是碰见六耳了，”孙悟空有些焦急，“你们快去帮他！”  
“六耳是谁？”哪吒疑惑，二哥一个人还能打不过？  
敖烈听着这名字有点耳熟，忽然想起来年幼时和六耳对视那一眼，脊背蹿升一丝寒意，“你那个哥哥？！”  
孙悟空垂下眼点了点头。  
“什么哥哥？”哪吒不明所以，哥哥能对弟弟干出这种事？！  
敖烈沉默着快速将孙悟空用被子裹住抱起来，“你去帮杨戬，我带他走。”  
“可……”哪吒有些不情愿，但眼下情况非常，只好忍下争风吃醋的习惯，点了点头，“啸天，带我去找二哥，杀了那个畜生！”  
“不必找了。”  
一个清冷的声音从洞口传来。  
逆着光，几人看见一个颀长的身影走进洞中。  
敖烈感觉孙悟空身子抖了一下，安抚性的搂紧了手臂。  
“你是谁？”哪吒盯着来人。  
六耳不回应，眼神在敖烈哪吒两人身上快速掠过，落在孙悟空神色惊慌的脸上。  
“这么不听话？又想背着哥哥偷跑出去是不是。”  
虽是笑着问的，眼底却隐隐有怒火翻腾。  
他要是来晚一步，小石头是不是要被别人偷走了？  
“别怕……”敖烈轻声安慰他。  
“过来。”六耳声音不大，命令的口气。  
孙悟空一抖，揪紧了敖烈的衬衫。  
这就是孙悟空那个禽兽不如的哥哥？  
哪吒对六耳的无视十分恼怒，挥拳打过去：“混蛋！”  
六耳偏头轻易地躲过，同时凌厉的出拳。  
哪吒急忙抬臂格挡，向后跳开一步，疼得微微皱眉。  
六耳却像什么事都没有。他不是不疼，只是毫不在乎。  
“你把杨戬怎么了！”孙悟空抖着声音大声问。  
“他很幸运。”六耳对孙悟空的话还是有反应的，“掉下山谷了。”  
“什么！！！”哪吒惊怒，再次朝六耳攻来。  
六耳之所以说杨戬很幸运，是因为作为杀手，他习惯检查目标是否确定死亡，一招毙命之后总会再补上一枪。  
杨戬和他打斗中摔下山谷，他没时间确认杨戬是否还活着。  
“去帮哪吒！”孙悟空松开敖烈。  
“我先带你出去。”  
孙悟空摇摇头，六耳在，他们出不去的。  
“你先帮哪吒。”  
敖烈伸手摸出腰间的枪，被孙悟空一把抢过，“不要！”  
敖烈疑惑的看着他。  
孙悟空没有解释，只是把枪按在怀里摇头，“别用枪。”  
枪对六耳没有用的，如果打斗中不慎被他抢走，敖烈和哪吒就死定了。  
况且……  
他也担心万一……  
敖烈神色复杂的看了孙悟空一眼，给他盖好被子加入不远处两人的打斗。


	25. Chapter 25

【番外】  
班会。  
“那现在请杨戬同学做纪律报告。”班长对班会大体总结之后，轮到各个班干部上去报告。  
杨戬走上讲台，在下面走神睡觉聊天玩手机的同学们纷纷乖乖的抬起头来。  
“本月学校的纪律评比我们排第三。”杨戬冷着脸扫过班级，鸦雀无声。  
“因为某些同学屡次违反纪律，导致班级扣分严重……”  
“撕拉——”包装袋被撕开的声音在寂静的教室里格外刺耳。  
人们悄悄回过头，见孙悟空拿着一根棒棒糖，正慢悠悠的撕开包装纸。  
“咳咳。”杨戬咳嗽一声，人们纷纷转回头来。  
“在这里就不个别点名了，我希望你们能……”  
啧啧的嘬吸声打断了他的话。  
杨戬看过去，那厮正拿着棒棒糖吮吸，发出夸张的声音。见杨戬看他，孙悟空挑起嘴角，嘬了一口，接着伸出鲜红的舌头，舌尖绕着棒棒糖细细地舔过。  
杨戬觉得脸有点烧。  
“我希望你们能严于律己，不要懈怠，存有侥幸心理……”杨戬盯着孙悟空，已经不知道自己在说什么。  
孙悟空脸上笑意放大，对着糖果又舔又咬，突然将棒棒糖深含进去，抬眼看着他，再缓缓吐出来。  
操！  
杨戬心里骂了一句。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬怒喝一声，快步走到最后一排。  
“上课不准吃东西。”杨戬盯着他呼吸有点重。  
这得是气成什么样了？同学们在心里想。  
“饿。”樱色的唇含着鲜红的糖果，含糊道。  
你个妖精！  
杨戬挑挑眉，把糖从孙悟空嘴里拽出来扔进角落垃圾桶，“饿？等我放学……”  
杨戬与他几乎鼻尖相抵，用口型道：“喂饱你。”  
孙悟空灿烂一笑：“放学我要和哪吒一起玩呢。”  
嗡——  
杨戬脑中紧绷的那根弦终于断了。  
同学们听不到孙悟空和杨戬说了什么，就见杨戬一把将孙悟空从座位上拎起来，几乎是撞翻了桌子往教室外走去。  
啪嗒——门落了锁。  
杨戬黑着脸把孙悟空扔到会议室的大沙发上，还没等他起身就压下来双手撑在他脸侧质问：“没完了是不是？”  
孙悟空也不怕，吃吃的笑着，满脸促狭道：“定力好差，这就等不及了？”  
说着还不怕死地曲腿拿膝盖顶了顶杨戬早在看他“吃”糖就时就硬起来的玩意儿。  
就算和杨戬不是死对头了，给他找不痛快的习惯还是改不了。看见那家伙在讲台上板着脸一本正经浑身严肃的样子孙悟空就想让他“破功”，看见杨戬吃瘪气急败坏忍到极限他就乐了。  
光顾着乐，根本没考虑自己什么处境。  
杨戬压住孙悟空作乱的腿，眼睛危险的眯起，“是谁等不及了？一天不挨操就不消停？”  
“……”孙悟空渐渐止住笑意，有些不自在的扭了扭身子，他只想挑逗起杨戬的火来看他气急败坏的样子，可没想着负责给他灭火。  
再说他也没料到杨戬这尿性会真的中断班会来“教育”他。  
“杨戬，你班会还没开完呢……诶等别拽……纪委……你还有……”  
“闭嘴。”杨戬掐了他乳尖一把。  
“喂！”孙悟空捂着痛处抗议。  
“我真没想着做，等会儿放学了还要和哪吒出去玩呢。”孙悟空阻止不了自己身上衣服一件件被扒下去，只好嘴上带了些埋怨。  
“哪吒？”  
杨戬抬起头看着他气笑了。  
到这时候了还敢跟他提哪吒？  
孙悟空看着他这诡异的笑容一愣，自己好像说错话了？  
好像……  
“诶诶诶——我错了我错了！”感觉到杨戬那硕大玩意儿挤开臀缝要硬闯进来，孙悟空赶忙认怂。开玩笑，那么大玩意儿不经扩张润滑就硬闯进来，他不得疼晕过去。  
“错了错了……”孙悟空推着杨戬的胸膛，尽量让脸上的表情诚恳一些，“真知道错了。”  
感觉到顶在下面的凶器离开了，孙悟空这才松了口气。  
杨戬看着他如获大赦的表情冷笑，往后一躺靠在沙发一端。  
“你不是喜欢棒，棒，糖吗？”杨戬重音全落在棒上，一脸正经地说着荤话，意指显然。  
我操，怎么有这么不要脸的人……  
孙悟空心里骂着，却也一脸不屑地靠在沙发另一端，“几个意思啊？把老子扒成这样你就拉开个裤链？”  
杨戬失笑，站起来扯开校服领带。  
“接着脱，脱的好看大爷赏你。”孙悟空吹了声流氓口哨，大咧咧歪在沙发上撑着头看脱衣秀。  
衬衣扣子自下至上被一颗颗解开，先是露出劲腰上一块块砌成的腹肌，接着是宽广的胸膛，并不夸张但视觉手感都极佳的胸肌。衬衫落地，露出宽阔的肩膀。  
杨戬手沿着肌肉线条划下，落在裤腰上。  
孙悟空的视线也顺着下来，吞咽口水间喉结滚动。  
抓着裤子慢慢褪下，褪到一半时松手，裤子落地，修长有力的双腿暴露在空气中。  
踢掉鞋袜，赤着脚站在地板上，浑身上下只有一条底裤护着重要部位。  
杨戬靠近孙悟空，声线性感：“大爷，看的可还满意？”  
“杨戬你可真浪……”孙悟空笑着骂他，手在杨戬胸前肌肉上捏了两把，“还有一件呢。”  
杨戬抓住他在自己胸前作乱的爪子放到内裤上。  
孙悟空啧了一声，一把扯下杨戬的底裤，里面的大家伙立刻给面子的弹了出来。  
“呼——”孙悟空使坏地吹了吹，接着准备上手。还没碰到就被钳住了手腕。  
“什么意思？”  
“棒棒糖不是用嘴吃的？”  
“……你他妈敢不敢再色情一点？”孙悟空脸难得的红了。  
“敢。”  
“可别了，我算看出来了姓杨的，你就是假正经，其实心里坏水儿比谁都多，你看你这玩意儿，是正经人能长出来的尺——”  
“少贫。”杨戬直接拿那玩意儿堵住孙悟空的嘴。  
孙悟空瞪了他一眼，不情不愿含深了侍弄，心道你也不怕老子反应慢点给你咬一口？  
杨戬被他含得舒服，脸上挂着浅笑道：“活计越发好了，是不是拿棒棒糖练出来的？”  
孙悟空一听大怒，吐出嘴里的东西骂：“放你奶奶的狗呃啊——”  
被突然刺入体内的两指截断了话。  
“玩笑话，这么不识情趣。”杨戬语气稍微带了些安抚。  
“去你妹的玩笑话！……你他妈下次进来打声招呼先行不行？！……轻点……”  
“别停。”杨戬一手按着他后脑让他继续，一手给他扩张着。  
两指变三指，能容纳四指的时候孙悟空已经张着嘴只顾的上喘息呻吟了。  
“好了。”杨戬抽出被冷落的阳物和手指，拍拍他的臀肉，“坐上来。”  
后面没了填充，孙悟空迷茫了一会儿，攀着杨戬爬到他身上，两手撑着他的宽阔胸膛，缓缓往下沉腰。  
杨戬扶着他一点点把自己的阳物吞到底，两人严丝密缝地贴在一起。  
“动吧。”杨戬说完亲了亲他的唇，舌尖撬开牙关挤进去。  
孙悟空攀着他的肩缓缓起伏，被戳了几下敏感点腿有些抖，“等，等我缓会儿。”  
“还是我来吧。”杨戬被他这节奏吊的难受，掐着他那把细腰往上提了提，毫无前兆地松手挺胯撞击起来。  
“啊——”孙悟空嗷叫一声，身子条件反射往上躲。刚起来又被杨戬拽回去，结结实实地挨了几下，这才找回语言组织能力：“不行……太深了……啊，换个……太……疼……换个……”  
“趴着？”  
“嗯……呃……”  
杨戬把他转了个身，推着他趴在沙发上，从后面顶进去。  
这样入得也不算浅，但总算比刚才稍好点，孙悟空脸色渐渐缓和。  
……  
后面越做越契合，孙悟空爽了也不吝啬声音，喘息呻吟和着淫靡的水声撞击声在空旷的会议室里格外清晰。  
“嘘……小声点……”  
杨戬一下下濡湿着他的耳朵，轻声道：“这可是会议室，说不定有人来呢。”  
孙悟空猛地睁开眼，随即又露出不屑的笑：“嗤……一个两个……都喜欢玩这套……老子……哈……老子才不怕呢……”  
杨戬抿着嘴不言语，只是撞击的频率加快，力度也一下比一下重。  
“操……哈……”  
孙悟空扯紧沙发皮，指节泛白。  
马上到了。  
还差一点点……  
手悄悄摸下去想抚慰一下可怜的小家伙，还没碰着就让杨戬给拍开了：“不准自己摸。”  
杨戬向来不喜欢他自渎，好像这样就显得他能力不行似的。  
“那你给我揉两把……快……”  
“等会儿。”  
“你个孙子，不准我自己碰你倒是——”  
“下课了。”杨戬突然道。  
“啊？”孙悟空顺着他的视线向窗边看去，能看到外面学生们三五成群地走过。  
“杨戬你他妈不拉窗帘啊！”外边这么多人，难保不会有人往里边瞥几眼。  
“没注意。”杨戬顶开因为紧张而绞紧的嫩肉，手往前抓住孙悟空的性器，“吓萎了？”  
“萎你麻痹的去拉上窗帘啊！”  
“好。”杨戬说着把胳膊抄到孙悟空腿弯下，就着连接的姿势像抱小孩一样把他抱起来。  
“你干嘛——”孙悟空惊呼一声搂住他的脖子。  
“去拉窗帘啊。”  
杨戬抱着他往窗边走去。  
“不——不行……杨戬你大爷的！放我下来——”  
没有借力的地方，拼命踢蹬挣扎也脱不开钉在体内那杆肉刃。  
“别怕，偏光玻璃，他们看不到的，”杨戬半是安慰半是警告，“只是着隔音效果欠佳，你可收着点声。”  
孙悟空一听立刻止住叫骂，咬着唇不肯再发出半点声来，在心里把杨戬这杀千刀的问候了祖宗十八代。  
杨戬看孙悟空那愤恨的眼神就知道他算是记上这一笔了，正想着之后怎么哄他，一群女生突然朝这边走来。  
“杨戬！”孙悟空急促的低吼了一声。  
“嗯，放松……她们看不到你的。”  
一个女生走到窗边不知在看什么，隔着一层玻璃的那边，孙悟空屏住呼吸大气都不敢出，掐着杨戬的胳膊指甲几乎嵌进肉里。  
“杨戬……”孙悟空颤抖着发出气音，“我杀了你……”  
杨戬皱皱眉，突然抓住他的性器套弄同时加速抽动起来。  
“呜——”孙悟空从喉咙深处发出极细微的泣声，一手捂着嘴一手抓住杨戬的手试图阻止他。  
“你看谁来了？”杨戬声音传来。  
孙悟空条件反射睁眼去看，看到窗外的人后浑身一颤，一股白浊喷溅到玻璃上。  
从孙悟空这个角度看去，就像直接染在了玻璃外那个女孩的脸上，色情的跟adult video似的。  
“好了芊芊，别对着窗户整你的发型了，快走吧！”窗外，紫伊拉着芊芊离开了。  
“悔改了么？”杨戬顶了顶他，带着训诫的语气问。  
怀里人没有动静。  
“悟空？”杨戬抽出分身，把孙悟空转过来托着他的屁股轻声问，“真恼了？”  
“你个傻逼！”孙悟空咬着杨戬胸前肌肉忍住哭声，委屈得不行。  
杨戬由着他咬出血印子，半哄半调笑着，：“不是你先勾引我的？怎么这么玩不起呀？”  
“谁特么玩不起！有你，呜……有你这么玩的吗！变态！傻逼！”孙悟空一控诉起来，委屈劲更是止不住，跟个小孩哭似的抽噎几乎带着身子颤。  
“逗你的，这玻璃隔音好得很，他们看不到也听不到，不然你刚刚叫那么大声，人们要围观还用等着下课？”杨戬亲亲他的脸蛋，“以后不准在班会这种时间场合勾引我，知道么。”  
“还有，在我面前提别人哪吒或者别的谁就要有被操哭的觉悟。”  
“还有……”  
“你有完没完啊！”孙悟空抗议。  
杨戬把分身重新抵在他穴口：“以后再饿了的话，棒棒糖管够。”  
“棒你仙人！”  
从今后谁也不能在孙悟空面前提棒棒糖，谁提揍谁。


	26. Chapter 26

【番外】  
“别说他们了，我都想日你。”白陌陌突然一翻身坐在他大腿上，无限风光从超短皮裙下露出。她低下身子，发育起来的胸脯抵着孙悟空的胸膛，吐气带着一股子魅惑的香味，声音像是催眠曲，“要么我戴着玩具和你来一次？”  
“开什么玩笑！”孙悟空猛地把白陌陌反扑在身下，两人姿势对调，孙悟空看着身下美人笑笑，“要来也是我日你吧！”  
“来啊。”白陌陌在他身下极力扭着身子卖弄风骚。  
“别闹了，擦枪走火的容易出事。”孙悟空从她身上下来。  
“哈哈哈哈他们管的太严还是你就喜欢在下边啊？”白陌陌坐起来嘲笑他。  
孙悟空拿起桌上的酒杯喝了几口没有说话。  
白陌陌性子豪爽直率，又不失女孩子的妩媚俏皮，孙悟空很喜欢这种类型的。况且两人又在很多方面“志同道合”。所以白陌陌不再“纠缠”他之后，两人一来二去再三再五就成了能打能闹的好朋友。  
“我一直好奇，以你的性子，不应该甘心被人压吧？”  
“咳……”孙悟空瞥开眼，叼着酒杯口，“没差别啊，爽就好了嘛。”  
“这么说你上过别人？”  
“这不废话吗。”  
“哦？”白陌陌玩味地看着他，“讲讲。”  
“就，跟用手撸一样呗……你又没长那玩意儿，说了你也不懂！”  
“真做和打手炮可不一样，那感觉差远了。”  
“什么感觉……？”  
“你不是上过么，问我干嘛？”白陌陌揶揄的看着他。  
“嘁。”孙悟空哼了一声，把杯里的酒喝尽，抓起沙发上的外套搭在肩上站起身，“走了。”  
“诶诶，酒钱呢？”  
“没带。”孙悟空也知道白陌陌不会在乎这几个钱。  
“那不行，没钱就肉偿吧。”白陌陌指指自己脸颊，“亲一口就算你付账了。”  
孙悟空笑着俯下身，慢慢靠近她。  
白陌陌看着面前人越来越近，久历风雨不曾惊悸的心突然跳错了节拍。闭上眼睫毛微颤。那人却凑近自己耳边，热气打在耳蜗里。  
“先赊着啦。”  
白陌陌气恼睁开眼时，那人已经走远了。  
………………  
孙悟空毕业有几年了，反正也不知道干啥，就留校做了历史老师。  
今天上课的时候，他正讲的起劲，下面突然一个男生一拍桌子站起来，对前桌那俩小姑娘喊“胡说！”  
孙悟空皱眉看过去，“刘沉香你又想怎么着？”这小子是杨戬外甥，专门塞到他们班里的。看着和杨戬有三分像，挺机灵的模样，实际性子特中二。还特能闯祸。  
沉香犟着不肯说。  
孙悟空知道他脾气，一手揉额一手摆了两下，“坐下坐下，下课来我办公室。”  
等到下课把沉香单独叫来问上课怎么了，那小子吭哧半天，才道：“她们说你每天都有豪车接送，车里还都是帅哥，还不一样……”  
孙悟空挑眉，用眼神示意他接着说。  
“她们还说，老师一看就是……小受……”沉香这小子除了是杨戬外甥，特中二这两点之外，还一点就是他的脑残粉，总想着模仿他干些什么大闹天宫的事。听到自己最崇拜的人被人说受，当然不答应。  
孙悟空气笑了：“你知道什么叫小……”那个词他还真说不出来。  
“不就是俩男人里边当女人用的那种吗，老师你这么man怎么可能是那种娘炮呢！！”沉香目光炯炯盯着他。  
孙悟空觉得表情有点挂不住，佯骂道：“你个小屁孩子知道个屁，滚出去。以后再在我课上闹腾看我不收拾你。”  
“我不是小孩子了，就只比老师小几岁。”沉香咕哝着赶紧溜出去。  
赶走了沉香，孙悟空窝在自己办公椅上，一只脚点着地转圈圈。看着头顶旋转的天花板，孙悟空心里有些不得劲，怎么着自己就是下边那个了。  
手机震了两声，孙悟空拿过来点了两下：“小白？……我今天晚点回去，你先走吧……不用……嗯，我不——我不乱跑，知道了，到时候你来接我……嗯嗯，知道了知道了。”  
孙悟空瞄着敖烈那辆限量版轿车从校门开走不见了，这才溜出来。路上碰见他的学生都一副惊讶的样子，表情分明是说老师你不是被接走了吗？  
孙悟空有点郁闷。  
转悠着不知不觉就走到附近一家很有名的酒吧里。酒吧老板是熟人，白虎堂女当家的，白陌陌。  
………………………………  
孙悟空从酒吧出来，给敖烈打了个电话，站在路边等着他来接自己。  
这条街一到晚上热闹得很，他就站在这儿，不到半个小时已经有七八个来搭讪的人了。无论男女。  
老子长的一点也不受好吧！孙悟空瞥了一眼不远处盯着他不肯离去的几个青年。其中一人像是接到鼓舞一样朝他走来。  
“等人啊。”那人站在他身侧，点了根烟边吸边问。  
孙悟空没理他。  
那人又问：“这车也过了好几辆，人也走了好几波，看不上眼？看你在这儿也挺无聊的，哥哥带你去玩怎么样？”孙悟空穿的上课时的衣服，虽不是西装领带，在夜店这种地方也显得挺……挺乖挺好骗的。  
“滚远点，我不喜欢烟味。”孙悟空皱皱鼻子。  
“哈哈，那就不抽。”青年也不恼，把烟扔了，从口袋里掏出薄荷糖往嘴里扔了两颗。  
“非要约我？”孙悟空这才正眼看他，发现搭讪这人长的还算顺眼，“我只在上边。”  
那人眼中闪过一丝惊讶，笑道：“可以啊，那我们……”  
一辆轿车风驰电掣的冲来，猛地在路边停下。  
“我的车来了。”孙悟空笑笑拉开车门进去了。  
车又风驰电掣的远了。青年看着车尾代表不菲价值的小牌子，愣了两秒才反应过来，往地上啐了一口。  
………………………………  
“那是谁啊。”敖烈从后视镜看孙悟空。  
“啊，一个搭讪的。”孙悟空敷衍了事。也亏的是敖烈，换那几个看见他和别人调情还不得想什么法子整他呢。  
“小白~”孙悟空突然从后面凑上来，抱着靠座凑在敖烈耳边。  
敖烈方向盘一抖差点没撞上路边消防栓。  
每次孙悟空这个语气叫他就没好事。  
“怎么了？”就算他被坑死，对孙悟空也是有求必应的。  
“让我上一次呗。”  
敖烈那辆价值不菲的限量跑车砰的撞到电线杆子上。

“怎么……”敖烈定定心神，一边倒车一边看后面撞了头正捂着额头按揉的孙悟空，勉强笑着问，“怎么会突然想在上面呢。”  
“我没有在上面过，想试试什么感觉嘛。”  
“让我上一次吧，就一次！”孙悟空举着一根指头在敖烈脸边撒娇。  
“让我想想。”敖烈捏着方向盘微微皱眉。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”孙悟空期待的看着他。  
对孙悟空说不实在太难了，但让他在上面，真的不行。当初几人同意在一起，当然不是因为他们大度不计较，几个人是订了协议的。其中一条就有绝对不能让孙悟空反攻。  
原因嘛，一是孙悟空在上的“第一次”不管给了谁，其余人都不会同意，所以干脆让他永远不要给出去。再者如果孙悟空反攻了其中谁的话，他之后肯定会偏心那个人，其余人自然忍不了。还有，有的事就不能开头，有再一再二就有再三再四，要是让他反一次，以后再想压就难了。  
违背了协议，自己就是众矢之的了。  
“小白，想好没有？”  
“不行。”  
敖烈不敢抬头看后视镜，怕一对上孙悟空的眼神就心软。  
“为什么？！”  
“到家了，你先回去吧，我回公司还有点事。”敖烈看着外面灯光闪耀的三层别墅。  
“借口！你就是不想让我上！”孙悟空气得鼓着嘴靠在后坐上。  
“你觉得我伺候的不好？”敖烈无奈的转过身哄他。  
“倒也不是。”孙悟空垂下眼，敖烈是最温柔的，每次都极力讨好着让他舒服，自己倒无关紧要。  
“可我就是想在上面一次。”  
孙悟空表情平平，可经过滤镜看在敖烈眼里，就如同卖火柴的小男孩一样可怜巴巴。  
“……”敖烈心中天人交战，终于下定决心，去他的协议吧。  
深吸一口气，还未吐出，就听孙悟空道，“算了算了。”  
对着敖烈疑惑的眼神，孙悟空也没解释。拉开车门下去，“我回家，你去公司吧。”  
敖烈看着孙悟空走进去，想说什么也没开口，只看着他进了屋子，才掉头开走了。  
孙悟空想的是，只要磨下去，敖烈肯定会顺从他的。可这样就没意思了，他要有征服别人的快感，要是能压杨戬哪吒就好了。要是能压六耳……孙悟空想想就兴奋到不行。  
孙悟空把扒着他又舔又蹭的大狗关在外面，踢掉鞋进了屋。  
一楼没人，孙悟空一晚上只在白陌陌那儿吃了两口水果喝了杯酒，现在胃有点紧，打开冰箱拿了盒酸奶，忽然听见水声从浴室方向传来。  
往那边走去，门没锁，孙悟空悄悄打开一道缝，见水汽氤氲中一个美妙的身影。  
好看。  
孙悟空正一边喝酸奶一边欣赏美人洗浴图，忽然隔间拉开，一只白腻纤细却有力的手把他揪了进去。  
“诶诶诶……”  
“看我洗澡还扒门缝。”哪吒拿花洒兜头喷他，闻着孙悟空身上的酒味和香水味不由得皱眉，“野哪去了？一股子骚味儿。”  
“别……水都喷进来了……”孙悟空一边躲一边护着酸奶。  
“喝什么酸奶，一会儿想喝我喂你。”  
孙悟空眼巴巴看着那半盒没喝完的酸奶被哪吒一个抛物线扔进垃圾桶里，有些惋惜地撇撇嘴。  
“帮我冲背。”哪吒把花洒塞到他手里。  
孙悟空接过花洒，哪吒转过身去背对着他。孙悟空把水流调小了些，温温和和的水流洒在哪吒白皙细腻的脊背上，孙悟空随意上手去抹泡沫，却在触到那嫩滑皮肤的瞬间心晃了一下，忍不住多摸了两把。  
哪吒长的娇气，但事实上并不是这样。孙悟空摸着他背上的伤痕，这些都是他亲爹打的。  
“小时候不懂事嘛。”哪吒当初轻描淡写的说。  
孙悟空知道这个男生女相的人傲气一点不比自己要少。  
“摸上瘾了还?”哪咤转过身来。  
孙悟空这才回过神儿来，在哪咤屁股上抓了一把，流氓似得笑：“手感还真不赖。”  
哪咤也不恼，抓住他那只作乱的手带着往自己胯下伸，同时身子压上来，“那这儿呢?手感如何?”  
在一起多少年了，开个黄腔没半点放不开的。  
孙悟空抽回手撑着哪咤的肩膀推开他，“老子衣服还没脱呢!你洗完就赶紧滚出去。”  
湿衣服糊在身上怪难受的。  
哪咤咬了他嘴唇一口，围了条浴巾出去了。  
孙悟空扒了衣服站在花洒下，脑子里散不开哪咤触手细腻的皮肤，暗红色的伤痕。  
孙悟空披着浴巾，用一角擦着头走进卧室，见哪吒正靠在床上看手机。  
听见声音，哪吒抬了抬眼。孙悟空爬到床上，跪坐在哪吒身边，带着一脸深意地笑。  
“干嘛。”哪吒皱眉看他。  
“让我上一次行不。”  
“不行。”哪吒一边翻手机一边随口回答。  
“小白都让我上了！”  
哪吒划手机的手指一顿，瞥了他一眼。  
“敖烈让你上过？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“什么时候？在哪？”  
“就今下午，哎呀你别问那么多啦。小白都让我上了，你要不同意我以后就只和小白——”  
“那也不行。”  
“今天我一定要在上面！”软磨不行就来硬的，孙悟空扑上去抓着哪吒的手腕想制住他。  
“不可能呦～你还是省着点力气吧！”  
“在下面……可爽了，你就……”两人在床上赤膊扭打似的，“你就试试吧！”  
浴巾在纠缠中早就散开了。  
今天他一定要反攻一次！难得今晚只有哪吒在家……几个人里看起来最“受”小的哪吒啊……  
孙悟空眼里都冒光，狠狠地将哪吒压在身下啃。  
“猴子你……”哪吒抓住他胯下揉了一把，孙悟空身子立刻给面子地一酥。  
“哈哈，这你还想当top？”哪吒邪邪一笑。  
该死！孙悟空恼羞成怒，看着那玫瑰似的嘴唇狠狠地咬下去。  
“嗯哼……”哪吒睁着眼看孙悟空，红着脸闭着眼睫毛微颤。  
揽住他的脖子下压加深了这个吻，反守为攻，果然身上的人很快软下身子。  
哪吒心笑：这不是自投罗网吗，打舌头仗他还没输过谁。  
孙悟空正被哪吒亲得头晕脑胀，恍惚间听到门响了一声。  
杨戬带着一身夜色染上的寒气走进来。将大衣脱了扔到沙发上，一边随意扯开领带一边走进卧室。  
微凉的手摸上孙悟空汗津津的后背。孙悟空浑身一炸立刻清醒过来，推开哪吒回头，见杨戬站在床边看着他们。  
“呦，这么快就回来了？”哪吒在孙悟空身下一歪头跟杨戬打招呼。  
“你们做过了？”杨戬皱眉。  
“啊，还没有，猴子想反攻，我正在对他进行思想教育呢。”哪吒笑靥如花。  
“你……你们今晚不是不回来……”孙悟空有些紧张，现在二比一战况对自己非常不利啊。  
“扩张做了吗？”杨戬一边说一边伸手去探孙悟空后面。  
“喂！”孙悟空怒目，“老子今天要在上面！”  
“脐橙？”杨戬淡淡开口，“哪吒腰力不行，你想玩脐橙我陪你。”  
“杨戬你大爷！”哪吒怒道，“谁特么腰力不行！”  
趁着两人不注意，孙悟空从哪吒身上跳下来往门口跑，杨戬和哪吒对视叹了口气。  
下一刻孙悟空就被人扛了进来。  
“放开我，混蛋六——”  
孙悟空踢蹬着腿挣扎，被六耳照屁股上甩了几巴掌，“老实点！”  
被扔回大床上，孙悟空看着一边宽衣一边靠近的三个人喉结滚了滚。  
一比三打不过啊。  
“等一下！等一下！！！我有事说！”孙悟空把伸向他的手推开，“我认真的！”  
几人耐心缺缺地看着他。  
“商量一下，让我上一次好不好？就一次就行！”  
“不行。”  
三票否决。  
“我不我就要在上面！老子也有JB，凭什么不让我上你们啊！”孙悟空在床上扑腾，几人表情淡漠的看着他。  
孙悟空见闹腾不起效果，拽着被子角滚了几圈把自己缠进去。  
“你们根本就不是喜欢我，你们就是想操我……”孙悟空把自己裹在被子里闷闷出声。三个男人看着床上裹成蚕蛹的人，面面相觑，从彼此眼里看出了无奈。  
“出来。”六耳漠漠开口。  
被子蠕动了一下，孙悟空看不见六耳，胆子反而大了，就不听。  
“我认真的！我生气了！”孙悟空一副死猪不怕开水烫的气势，只可惜透过被子传出来就弱了许多，“你们不让我操就别碰我！我没开玩笑！我认真的！别碰我啊啊啊啊……”  
话没说完就被杨戬强行从被子里刨出来。  
“你也不怕憋死。”哪吒看着他闷得红彤彤的脸似笑非笑。  
“你们信不信我明天就消失！”  
“你试试？”六耳一个眼神瞥过来。  
“你说的！”孙悟空脊背一颤，“我、我现在就走！”  
刚站起来就被杨戬扯回来。  
“放开我我要离家出走……”  
“来劲了是不是。”六耳作势扬手，孙悟空条件反射地一缩，哪吒在一旁没憋住笑出声来。  
孙悟空反应过来恼怒的脸都烧了，“操！老子不怕你！老子还非走不可了！我今晚就睡别人家去！”  
“行了行了，怕你了，”杨戬一把把人箍进怀里，“谈谈。”  
六耳冷哼一声。  
哪吒靠在床头翘着二郎腿揶揄地看着他。  
“谈个屁。”孙悟空象征性的挣扎几下就顺杆下了，一对三，再折腾怕是面子里子都保不住。  
“怎么想的？你。”  
“我……”孙悟空逻辑也不大清楚，一时不知道从何说起，憋了一秒，“我想当攻。”  
“这个没得商量。”  
“凭什么啊！凭啥啊！我又不是女人，凭什么只能你们操我啊！”  
“我们爱你啊。”哪吒爬过来捏住他的下巴含情脉脉道。  
“屁！”孙悟空打开他的手，“爱我你们倒是让我上啊！”  
“哪吒说的没错，因为我们爱你啊，我们愿意留在你身边，愿意忍受和其他人同时存在，跟仆从似的整天绕着你团团转，你说，你是不是得补偿我们？”杨戬平时从不喜这样吐诉情怀，今天也不知道哪根筋搭错了。  
“谁稀罕你们整天缠着我，烦你们！”  
“那我们都走了？你舍得？”  
“我巴不得呢！”  
“得了吧，”哪吒笑他，“上次是谁在公司看见小秘书勾搭二哥扭头就走的？还有那次在酒吧，你泼我一身酒不是因为我和漂亮妹子说话？”  
“才不是……”  
“原告还有话说吗？”杨戬看着他也带上笑意，这些年闹闹哄哄住在一起，孙悟空被他们惯着，孩子心性反而越来越厉害，搞得他们总想逗他。  
“可我也想体验征服别人的感觉。”  
“我们这不都心甘情愿的臣服在你“胯”下了吗。”  
“不一样，我想在上面！我都没用前面爽过！”  
“你再说？”哪吒瞪眼，“谁没给你口过？”  
“能一样吗……”  
“你想想，”哪吒笑着伸手摸他，“在上面一直动很累的，你这么懒……”  
“别碰我……”孙悟空皱眉推开他的手。  
“你在下面什么都不用做，前面后面都可以爽到，多好啊。”哪吒看着被杨戬捏过下巴亲吻的孙悟空，眼中眸色加深。  
“不唔……我也……很累、你们……唔……每天乱来……”  
“因为你也爱我们啊，所以才允许我们随意乱来啊。”哪吒含舔着他的耳唇，一只手在他心口画着圈圈，“你从来没有真正拒绝或者反感过我们吧，那说明你爱我们，接受我们，离不开我们呀。”  
唔……  
爱……  
孙悟空被亲的七荤八素，勉强抬起眼来，见六耳站在床边，抱臂看着他，眸色深沉。杨戬纠缠着他的唇舌，哪吒呼出的气体打在耳蜗里，滚烫灼人。  
可能真的离不开他们了。他们的偏执，隐忍，宠溺，如信徒般虔诚热烈的爱。  
“那今晚谁先第一个呢？”哪吒突然开口问。  
“唔！”孙悟空迷离的眼瞬间清醒，“不行！三个人不行！”  
“老规矩。”  
孙悟空一愣，从杨戬怀里挣出去，抓起床头的骰子攥进手里，“三个人真不行，我明天还去上课呢。我帮你们手行不行？”  
“能一样吗。”哪吒捡着他刚刚的话顶回来。  
门响了一下，接着客厅传来脚步声。  
孙悟空一顿，朝床下跳去，“小白！小白救我！”  
“还往哪儿跑呢。”  
“真的不行！不行我操……”  
“这是惩罚哦。”  
“滚蛋……”  
怎么就发展到这么荒唐的地步了。敖烈一边解衣服一边听着卧室里鸡飞狗跳的声音苦笑了一下，推门进去，“喂喂，你们别太过分啊。”


	27. Chapter 27

双休日要被叫去开会，杨戬心情极为不爽。  
一回来看见这场景，杨戬的脸色更不好了。  
“回来啦。”哪吒笑着朝来人打了声招呼，孙悟空闻声扭过头来，杨戬看见他面带红晕，睫毛湿润，嘴角挂着水迹，一看就是爽过了的样子。  
杨戬托起他的下巴，拇指抹去眼角的水痕，沉声问：“你够了吧。”  
哪吒知道是问他呢，嘴角勾着邪笑眼神挑衅：“哪能够呢。”  
孙悟空也乐意看见杨戬气恼的模样，笑嘻嘻地靠在哪吒怀里，不急不慢的撸着自己的小兄弟。  
杨戬皱了皱眉，抓住孙悟空的胳膊把他从哪吒怀里揪起来。  
“嗯……”交合的地方被强行分开，两人都发出一声闷哼。  
“杨戬！”哪吒对杨戬这种态度极为不满，但之前他已经跟孙悟空干了两/炮，也就没有太计较。  
杨戬把孙悟空拖进浴室里，让他趴在浴池边上，打开花洒让水流打在布满情/欲/痕迹的身体上，然后转身去架子上拿浣肠液和器具。杨戬洁癖的厉害，就算他能容忍别人碰孙悟空，但绝对忍不了孙悟空身上有别人留下的东西。  
孙悟空懒洋洋趴着，后口忽然插进来的软管让他绷紧了一瞬，反应一下就知道是什么了。微凉的液体紧接着流进肚子里，孙悟空默默忍着，但随着肠道逐渐涨满，他还是皱起眉出声：“太多了……”  
杨戬不为所动，固执的要把那一袋浣肠液都挤进孙悟空体内。  
“杨戬！太多了！”  
孙悟空抓住他的手，扭过头来瞪着他。  
“夹紧了。”杨戬往他臀上拍了一巴掌，把软管抽出来，挤了些沐浴液开始给他擦洗身体。  
孙悟空身子敏感，被杨戬一双大手上下按揉，忍不住嗯嗯的轻哼，然后屁股上又被扇了一巴掌。  
“发什么骚。”杨戬手伸到下面去摩擦孙悟空的胸腹。  
“别！”孙悟空一手撑着地板，另一只手抓住杨戬的手腕，“别揉，憋不住了。”  
杨戬放开他，让他把肚子里的浣肠液放出来。  
孙悟空看着他又去取了一袋新的浣肠液，忍不住翻个白眼：“差不多得了，老子都被你弄得没兴致了。”  
杨戬冷笑：“没兴致？”  
孙悟空忽然觉得自己又说惹祸的话了，咽了咽唾沫没回答，自觉趴在地上。  
杨戬被他这示好的动作稍稍消了点气，把灌肠器的软管插进他后/穴里，肚子又被灌的涨起来。  
“诶诶……”这次灌的量比上回还多，孙悟空忍不住想躲，被杨戬一巴掌镇压了。  
“别乱晃！”  
“别老打我屁股！”孙悟空微恼，低声警告。  
杨戬轻哼一声，拔了管子随手拿来一个玩具堵住，走到孙悟空前面。  
孙悟空抬眼看着他在自己面前坐下，岔着腿，跨间巨/物已经抬起头来。  
孙悟空会意，一手扶着杨戬大腿，另一手握住杨戬的阳物轻轻套弄。  
杨戬深吸一口气，垂眼看着他：“用嘴。”  
孙悟空也不忸怩，张嘴就把性/器头部含进去，舌头勾着努力往下吞。杨戬那家伙实在大的不讲道理，他吞了一小截就放弃了，性/器和嘴唇分离带出一丝唾液。  
孙悟空换了个跪姿，两手扶着肉/杵根部，像吃甜筒一样吮舔着，杨戬这个角度看过去，能看到孙悟空鲜红的舌尖缠着自己的物件，舔过后会留下水痕。  
这么轻的力度不能解痒，根本是火上浇油。  
孙悟空后面的玩具猝不及防被杨戬拔了，一肚子浣肠液争相要涌出来，急忙收紧括约肌抗衡住那种类似失禁的感觉，争点儿没岔气。  
“杨戬！”孙悟空恼得要发作，被杨戬突然吻住，伸进口腔的舌头把怒气搅得乱七八糟消散了。  
杨戬把他提起来按在浴室墙那面承重力极好的镜子上，手伸到下面撑开软软的穴/口搅动着，让里面的液体顺着大腿流出来。  
“你别这么弄……”孙悟空喘息着，呼出的水雾染在镜子上又立刻消散。  
“放松。”杨戬轻轻啃噬着他的颈侧，膝盖顶进他两腿之间往旁挤了挤，让他腿分的更开。  
刚做过的小/穴软软的不需要什么前戏，杨戬扶着性/器对准那软/穴慢慢顶入。  
“嗯……”孙悟空喉咙深处发出呵气声，那浣肠液里掺着催情成分的药，弄得他里面有点燥痒。  
“快点……”孙悟空难耐的扭扭腰。  
“趴好。”杨戬把他按在镜子上，腿分的更开，掐住那把细腰毫无征兆的开始用力顶/弄起来。  
“呃——啊！慢点……”  
“不是嫌慢么。”  
“太快了……不……站不住了……”  
孙悟空被刺激的腿软，本来他就比杨戬矮，往下一出溜杨戬的物件就从那销魂窟里滑了出来。  
杨戬啧了一声，捞起孙悟空一条腿搭在自己手臂上，几乎是把孙悟空抱了起来，然后对准自己的昂扬放下去。  
“哈……别这么……”孙悟空挺着腰有些抗拒，被杨戬抓住命根子揉了几把就软绵绵泄了力，往下一落就把杨戬那玩意儿吞到了底。  
“呜！捅……穿了……”  
杨戬不应他，一下下用力凿着。  
“换个、换个姿势吧……”孙悟空反手搂着杨戬的脖子，身子随着他顶撞上下颠簸，“受不住了，疼……”  
“哪吒这么干过你吗？”  
“啊？”孙悟空没听清。  
“我问你！”杨戬用力一顶，满意的听见孙悟空一声哀嚎，“哪吒有没有这样干过你？”  
“没、他抱不动、我……呃太深了！”  
杨戬嗤笑一声，刚要说什么，就听见门口传来一声怒喝：“孙悟空你小看谁呢！”  
原来哪吒一直在看这场免费的活春/宫。  
气冲冲走上来：“试试我抱不抱得动你？”  
杨戬轻飘飘看他一眼：“想都别想。”  
孙悟空撑着杨戬的手臂，努力抬起屁股想让杨戬捅浅一点，却总被碾过前列腺的快感激软了腰把那凶器吞的更深。  
“杨戬！真的…受不在……”孙悟空断断续续地恳求。  
“那我们去床上。”杨戬亲了亲他的耳朵，捞起他另一条腿，就着连接的姿势经过哪吒朝卧室走去起。  
“喂……”哪吒还想理论。  
“晚饭之前，他是我一个人的。”杨戬头也不回的留下一句话。  
“我就只跟他做了两次！”哪吒想追过去，被杨戬强行关在门外，“你凭什么霸占他到晚上啊！”  
“我最多也跟他做两次。”门里传来杨戬揶揄的声音。  
哪吒当即就反应过来杨戬什么意思：“woc姓杨的出来打一架！！！”


End file.
